


What are you doing here?

by Idknoname



Category: Homestuck, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic, Slow Build, all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 101,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7983796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idknoname/pseuds/Idknoname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave shows up at Camp Half-Blood without his memory.<br/>The demigods welcome the newcomer with confusion as they recover from the war with Gaea. However, Nico is suspicious as he tried to figure out how this teenager came to camp, who he is, and why he is here.<br/>This is all about the confusion that is Homestuck and Greek Mythology (to which only increases as their world's collide), as heroes unite together to find a way home and fight one unknown foe who only has come out of the shadows to get her revenge!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

“Yeah, okay, karkat.”

The blonde man grinned and entered ‘his’ area of the meteor. Ever since Dave and Rose came onto the meteor they have had their own rooms that were before classified as ‘random storage’. It had a nice homey feel to it after the two personalized theirs, which meant posters decorating the walls, having an unmade bed in a corner, and dirty clothes all over the floor.

“DON’T ‘YEAH OKAY’ ME, NUMNUTS!”

That response only made Dave smile more as he made his way through his door.

Yet, as he rounded the corner, there was obviously something else inside. Abruptly, Dave’s small smile turned into a line and his eyes widened in puzzlement. As he walked closer, it did little to answer the questions buzzing in his head.

A ball of white lightning flashed in the middle of the room, outlining all of the piles of junk with sliver edges. Cautiously, the teen moved closer to the strange phenomenon and his eyes stung slightly as he neared. Softly, there were little voices coming from the ball, like whispers, that filled Dave with a sense of dread. Done with inspecting, the teen stepped back, but the lightning raced toward him.

The white energy felt prickly on his fingers and then in an instant the sensation traveled through his entire body feeling like there where thousands of needles poking him. It was bright, too much light for his eyes to be comfortable now. A sudden hard pound hit the back of his head and the pain blossomed in waves. He lost consciousness.

 

 

“I still don’t understand how he didn’t die, like it is very good that he is alive, but... He seemed fine with a little nectar down his throat, yet to survive such a big strike to the back of the head?” Will said, and worriedly looked at Annabeth. “Who even is he? He doesn’t look like anyone from around here.”

“Well, he is definitely older than thirteen,” Annabeth replied as she looked down at the patient.

“He could be from Camp Jupiter and maybe lost his way? But what is with his clothing? I don’t recognize the pattern at all,” She continued.

Will and Annabeth stood alongside the patient while in the background campers were still recovering from the last Battle with Gaea. Most of the Apollo children were still running around, trying to keep up with the aftermath. Woken by the commotion, Nico found himself near the two demigods. In front of them was an unconscious teen with pale skin and blonde-white hair. Blending with the patient’s hair was a white bandage sloppily wrapped around his head, making the straight hair stick up in odd angles. The only thing that wasn’t white on him was his red pajama-like outfit with a corny cape.

“Well, I just wanted to tell you about the kid that Jason found, in case you want to keep an eye on him or something,” Annabeth said and started to shuffle around the room, as if she was looking for something. 

After a quick nod to the daughter of Athena and Will’s attention turned to Nico.

“Don’t think that I didn’t see you sneaking up, di Angelo. Three days of rest remember?”

“I am not going to lie in bed all day,” The demigod complained.

The bags under Nico's eyes had started to go away from the sleep that he caught up on, but the boy still looked very rusty with his hair sticking out in every direction.

“You don’t have to be lying in bed, but you at least have to sit down. Relax and find a seat.”

With that command, the son of Apollo smiled, patted a very old-looking red chair, and left to see other campers.

Nico grumbled, but as the other demigod left he stayed and just stood over the new patient. He felt a sense of death radiating from the unconscious boy. It made the demigod uncomfortable. Nico could feel the real deal of death on the battle field, but this was something much worse... what could possibly be beyond death?

_Tick, tock, tick, tock…_

The sound nearly made his mind turn to chaos with the redundancy of the annoying sound. It had been happening every since Jason had carried in the teenager, Nico could hardly focus and woke almost immediatly. But then Nico's attention turned to the thing on the stranger’s wrist.

“Annabeth, what do you think this is?”

It was a strange felt watch, almost like a custom of some sort yet there was no clock. Also, it was in the shape of a butt.

“Umm…,” Annabeth made her way over and made a puzzled face, “I don’t really know. Maybe you should ask Jake.”

Nico’s eyebrows furrowed. _Why would I ask him? What about-oh. Leo is dead._  I felt Leo’s death. It has only been a few days, but most of the campers are still having a hard time processing it. Even though Nico didn’t know much about the jokester, he couldn't help but feel down. Being cooped up in the infirmary, all of Nico's thoughts kept on going to was that it was somehow his fault. Maybe if he hadn’t let Octavian launch himself maybe-

“Nico,” Will suddenly said, his head peeped out from the door.

Interrupted from his thoughts, the demigod looked back at the blonde. Solace raised one of his eyebrows expectantly. Nico grudgingly walked only two steps to the big red chair and sat down, to which Will smirked.

Annabeth eye’s still scanned over the strange teen and his outfit.

“I am going to iris message Percy to make sure he is okay, tell me when this patient wakes up.”

Di Angelo replied with a weak goodbye as she exited the room and then he slouched deeper into the chair. Finally, Nico closed his eyes.

The seat was comfy, sure, but the style was definitely older than he was. By that it he means his actual birth date, which was before World War ll. The demigod could smell the mothballs and dust while sitting on it and still all he can hear is ticking, and ticking… Gods it was annoying! But there wasn’t a clock in that stuffy room, so what was making it?!

Then suddenly the repetitive noise stopped.

And the stranger started to wiggle.

“uh.. Will…Annabeth?”

“What Nico? Is there something wrong?” Only the son of Apollo responded from outside of the room.

“The guy’s moving right now.”

In fact, not only was the pale boy moving, but he was mumbling and his hands reached over his eyes. Finally Will came in equipped with a bottle of nectar and a small piece of ambrosia.

“Fuck… it’s sooo bright. I…I... have shades…Where… where are my shades? Karkat?” the stranger started to mumble.

“You don’t need shades in buildings,” Nico muttered back. Besides, what kind of idiot wears shades inside?

Before the demigod could react the stranger was on top the bed and a sword appeared in his hand with the tip pointed right at Nico’s face. The demigod’s face froze with surprise, his eyes focusing on the sharp white sword. Not only was the stranger already propped on the infirmary bed in a few seconds, but his stance was perfect.

After the getting over the surprise he finally noticed looked the patient's appearance. His pale face was restricted to a stern and emotionless façade. His eyes were unnaturally bright red, where the pupils still struggled against the new found light. Now Nico was certain that the stranger was albino.

Then, in an instant, the boy’s position fell as he cupped his face. The sword dropped to his side and he let out a groan of pain. Will moved in front of Nico and cautiously took the sword from the bed. If the boy saw that his weapon was moved, he didn’t do anything about it, he just stayed kneeling on the bed.

“Why-why am I hurtin’ so much?” The stranger complained... with a strong Texan accent.

He still hunched over himself, his face getting closer and closer to his knees and the white cloth on the bed.

“You receive a major blow to the back of the head, so you’ll need a few weeks in the infirmary,” Will replied, unfazed by the sudden event from before, “You need to drink this.”

The son of Apollo held a bottle out in his hand, which was only filled less than half a cup with nector. Yet, the kid didn’t raise his head; he just stayed in fetal position. Now Nico can clearly see the bandage on his head was still bloody in the back.

“I-I shouldn’t hurt. It doesn’t make any sense,” The boy mumbled.

“You have to drink this if you want to not hurt then.”

“No…” He whined.

Nico rolled his eyes at the scene. _After seeming otherworldly, the stranger is just acting like a spoiled kid. Plus, he should listen to Will since the son of Apollo knows what he is doing._

“Okay, then I guess you’ll have to take a few weeks in here to heal,” Will said, knowingly.

_Wow, Solace really learned how to do that guilt trip thing really well._

“Fuck. Okay, fine.”

The albino unfolded and once more relaxed in the infirmary bed. Though, his red eyes still had trouble adjusting to the light. He took the nectar offered from the medic and sipped. When he was done he just looked at Will, his face remained rather stoic.

“Why am I here? What is this place?”

“You are in Camp-Half Blood, in New York.”

He made another face, much more puzzled than the last one.

“Earth? That doesn’t make any sense,” the pale boy stated.

“Yes, where else would we be?”

The teenage looked like he was going to say something, but decided against it; instead he just asked for the boy's names and why he was here.

“I am Will Solace, this is Nico di Angelo. You are here most likely because you are a demigod,” He answered.

“What, a demigod? A shitty half god like Hercules? So what, are one of you guys the son of fuckin’ Apollo? Dang, son of the sun. That might be hella awesome if that sound awful. Just to think that those assholes can actually exist.”

“Well, actually, I am a son of Apollo, and uh-”

“I am the son of Hades,” Nico finished.

The little smile that was on the boy’s face vanished.

“Fuck, you guys are serious. This-this can’t be real.”

In an instant, the teenager got off the bed, his movements a little wobbly with his hands still on his head, but he was still much faster than he should be. Both Will and Nico made a move to get in front of him, but the other had already made it too close to the door to stop him. Solace called after the escapee.

“What is your name?!”

As the two reached the door they found him in the threshold, looking a Chiron. The centaur was out of his wheelchair; his white sleek horse body simmered slightly in the sun. On the camp director’s face had an unsure look as he saw the new boy stumble out. Probably thinking that patients shouldn't escape from the infirmary.

“That is a horse. A horse man,” The newbie mumbled and then fainted against the two demigods.


	2. He Doesn't Know

“Okay, so before you try to leave again, I think we need your name.”

The albino looked at the blonde, first expressionless, and immediately tried to leave. Much to his dismay, his right hand was handcuffed to the white infirmary bed. And then the stranger visibly frowned. Quickly he took the aviators that he sound at his side and put them on.

“I am…Strider… Dave Strider.”

To Will’s right, Nico rolled his eyes.

“What? You guys are the ones saying you’re a son of Greek gods. Guess what, I am the son of the Greek god of lies, his name is Blasflamy. How do I know? Because I am fucking human-”

“It is actually Dolos and his creations, the Pseudologoi.”

Annabeth walked in, her blonde hair loose and falling on her orange Camp Half-Blood shirt; her grey eyes measured up the new kid. Dave did the same to her, but there was a flash of confusion.

“So where are you from and how did you get past the camp border?”

Nico liked how Annabeth was straightforward, it made life better. Yet, at her question, Dave only fell into more innocent confusion.

“I’m from…I’m from…” Dave sputtered.

The teenage looked like a lost puppy as he searched for words.

“Judging from you accent, it sound like you are from Texas,” Annabeth noted.

Dave nodded.

“Texas! Right..ummm… but I left? Haven’t been there for a long time. I think.”

“About how long?”

“A shit ton. Like damn, I don’t even remember seeing the sun for a while?” Dave looked a little confused as he said the last part.

“That is understandable, I mean look at him. He is as white as a ghost,” Nico muttered to Annabeth and Will.

The child of Athena just rolled her eyes and then returned her attention to Dave, who just started wiggling his hand that was cuffed. It made the silence more irritable as the chains began to clink at one another.

“So, then how did you get here?”

Dave continued his mindless habit with his shades pointed down to the chains and let out a tiny ‘I don’t know’.

“You don’t know? You don’t remember fighting any monsters? What about the camp border?” Annabeth questioned.

“I-there is no real monsters on Earth, only mean people? What are you even talking about? And no, I don’t remember the border, getting here, everything is so blurry!” Dave stated, his frustration showing, “Besides, I need to be somewhere else, they are waiting for me. I-who are you anyway?”

“I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, and what do you mean ‘they’?”

“I-”

Nico could almost see that this kid was going to go on a tangent, but then Dave suddenly stopped. After having so much go through his brain, it was strange to see him freeze.

“Ummm... I… they are… I... I don’t remember,” Dave finished dejectedly.

Then all three of the demigods groaned in annoyance, enough that the other teenager looked around in surprise at them.

“Okay, then I guess I’ll get Jason. He’ll probably want to talk to you about your current condition,” Annabeth said as she took the metal cuffs off him, “We’ll just have you change into something else.”

“Actually, Dave can get a whole tour with Jason. Surprisingly, he has healed overnight, quite literally,” Will interjected as he scratched his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Most of you guys are really nice! Thanks for saying such nice things to me. Welp, this is the second chapter, kinda small, but don't worry they maybe be longer later. Maybe. Probably.  
> Oh, and Dave doesn't really remember things, like it is all very foggy. In case anyone is confused.  
> And please, constructive criticism is welcome!


	3. Going Out There

Dave appeared after changing into one of the Camp Half-Blood t-shirts and jeans. He looked like a regular teenager going through a ‘cool kid’ stage with his sunglasses. That is, other than his lean, but muscular arms and legs that had white scars all over.

Nico felt a wave over him, a wave of thick death. It nearly took the son of Hades’s breath away. The demigod first looked a little frantic, but then he glared at Dave. _Something wasn’t right_ , he thought.

“Okay, Nico, the show is over; time to go sit down in your chair now.” Will quickly informed Nico, pushing the latter out of his thoughts and physically into the old red cushions.

“You’re making me sit down when my arm is just healing, but you let a patient with amnesia from a big hit to the back of the head walk around in just two days?” Nico complained.

Will kept his composure as he put a pillow on Nico’s lap.

“You forgot to add the part where you nearly became a ghost yourself, but yes,” Will smirked at the other demigod, “Yes, I am. It is one of the great ways to make sure you don’t do anything stupid.”

Nico’s mouth went agape as the medic left the room.

“I am not going to do anything stupid!” He called after the other.

Dave watched the exchange between the two, seemingly nonchalant about the yelling. Yet, he looked at Nico, almost as if he knew that the son of Hades was weary of him. In fact, he might have the same feeling of distrust. 

Before anything had to be said between the two, the son of Zeus came strolling in, wearing an orange Camp-Half Blood shirt and jeans, just like Strider.

“So, I have heard that you don’t have that much of a memory right now. I honestly thought the gods would let us have a little break, but I guess not,” He muttered the latter under his breath with irritation, “I am Jason Grace, son of Zeus.”

Then the demigod put his hand out.

First, Dave looked awkwardly at it.

It was difficult to see what was going on in his mind, with the combination of those sunglasses and blank face.

However, the newcomer hesitantly shook it.

“I am Dave Strider. And they said that you’ll be able to help me with the memory problem?”

At the question Jason laughed and nudged the disgruntled Nico.

“Yep, I had that problem too. In order to bring the Roman and Greek camps together, she took my memory and Percy’s and switched us. But Percy is in Camp Jupiter right now, looking at the Roman college there for Annabeth. So, we are kind of switched again, I guess.”

Dave nodded at the explanation with a blank face.

“I know this is probably weird for you, but I am sure in no time you’ll fit in. Though, from those scars it looks like you probably have already done most of this process,” Jason said reassuringly.

Dave’s eyes followed where Grace gestured and slightly nodded.

“I fucking doubt that. I have never met a horse guy yet, nope, I would remember that day. I would have documented it, made an oil painting and named a species on that day. Just so that it could be remembered forever, much to the dismay of scientists and civilians everywhere,” he replied.

“Yeah, well, okay,” Jason looked a little lost at how to react to the long speech, but then continued what he was going to say, “you’re going to see a lot more when I show you around camp. There are so many more species and myths.”

Then the son of Zeus turned to the di Angelo and ruffled his hair.

“Feel better, Nico.”

Jason left the infirmary before the other could blow up on him. Nico just barely missed grabbing at him and let out a disappointed sigh. Dave followed the son of Zeus, but just as he got to the door her looked back at Nico, with a strange expression on his face.

 

Leo stared out into the seemingly endless blue abyss.

“Well, you never thought that we would get lost out here, did you?” Calypso teased as she leaned her head on her hands over the deck.

The two had made a boat, a large enough one for some of her things, but they had sail off that lonesome island a while ago. Thank the gods they prepared and brought enough food to last for more than a few days and Leo was lucky enough to know how to make a fishing pole. Without the skills of Calypso catching fish and Leo's cooking, they would have starved.

“I didn’t really think about the escape plan, just the ‘oath kept between a final breath’ or something,” Leo remarked as he kept his hands on the steering wheel, making sure the ship was on... course?

Into more sea. Getting more lost.

“I wish Percy was here, with his crazy senses of direction maybe this would have worked out better,” Leo added.

Calypso moved and walked up to be beside him and shook her head at the suggestion.

“I am off that island, and with you, so I think it work out okay… But yeah, maybe you should have thought even more ahead,” she smirked.

Leo dramatically scoffed.

Suddenly there was the sound of wood and metal clashing. The two looks slightly frazzled before they went into action. Leo put a plank of wood onto the wheel, keeping it steady, while Calypso found a stray dagger on the deck that they have been using to descale the fish.

Then both went off to back of the ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys, just so you know I have already written like 7 chapters of this. When it gets to that number there would be very random and probably a long pause in between because of school.  
> But, enjoys this nice updating while it lasts!  
> And thanks for all the comments, it really makes me feel good!  
> Oh, and this is pretty thought out, but at some chapters later i'll ask you for what I should choose. Hehe, plus I am only going to add more and more characters as this goes on!


	4. Strange Dreams

Dave thought all of the architecture of the cabins was nice, but dear lord; he had no idea who any of the Greek gods were. To every trivia question Jason pulled out of his ass, Dave would just say ‘I don’t know, public education, what can I say’ (Which ended up being most of the time). He also meet Jason’s girlfriend, Piper Mclean. Of course, she was a daughter of Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty. Looking back at it now, that looked like a shitty, cliché romcom. Having the dashing superhero with a pretty girl. Hm. 

If Dave couldn’t tell from the infirmary, his suspicion of a past war was confirmed during the long tour. Jason told him that it was in fact just a couple days ago and then the other blonde’s face fell. Jason lost a very close friend in the war, Leo, the leader of Cabin 9 (Hephaestus).

Dave nodded, knowing that he had felt loss like that too. In the life that he can’t remember.

‘It gets better’, he had told Jason.

The blonde seemed a little surprised at Dave’s words, but then looked down.

The rest were the common places, of Arts and Crafts, the Mess Hall, the Arena, and the Pegasus stables, where he also saw the centaur again. He learned he was Chiron and apologized for fainting when he saw him. Of course, after Dave said how awesome it would be to half horse, but how there were also creeps out there that was into that.

Sadly, before being able to do any of the really cool activities, it was already lights out. Apparently not only did Dave sleep half way through the day in the infirmary, but taking a tour is so much longer than you'd think, especially with someone that everyone knows. Literally every five fucking seconds another camper would be saying, ‘Hi Jason, long time no see, blah, blah blah random crap.’

Now, Dave was sitting in one of the beds of the Hermes cabin, which is the god of travelers and thieves. How damn nice. Well, at least his stuff wasn’t going to be stolen. There wasn't much to be taken that others would really want. For real, who would want to take some pajamas and an orange watch thing? That is, other than Dave. 

Despite trying to fall asleep, he couldn’t. It felt like his memories would slowly come back, but then right before everything could fall into place, it would all get foggy. It was the most frustrating thing.

Nevertheless, Strider stared at the bunk above him until he fell asleep.

 

Will had done almost everything for Nico that day, including getting him food, water, and even offering to move him to different chairs and beds. Of course, the son of Hades had refused his latter offer; he was barely hurt and surely not bedridden! He could move on his own!

Though, it was very nice to have the son of Apollo around. Normally, Nico would find Will kind of annoying, but he kept the son of Hades entertained throughout the day. It was actually very… nice.

And after Will gave Nico extra pillows and ordered him to sleep in the infirmary, the son of Hades was snuggled comfortably inside one of the white beds.

“Remember, if you need anything or something suddenly starts burning, just yell my name. I’ll be here since I am taking the night shift,” Solace said as he gave the demigod yet another soft pillow.

 _Where is he getting all these?_ Nico wondered.

“Okay” Will smiled at Nico, probably happy with the pile he has created on top of the other demigod.

Satisfied, Solace walked to the door and turned off the light.

“Goodnight,” Will said and then he closed the door.

Nico's eyes almost instantly began to droop. He was still tired from all the action with Gaea. It was very nice to relax and actually sleep. And dream peacefully. At least he thought…

The son of Hades felt himself sitting on a steel and stone made building. All he could see were his feet dangling off the edge of glowing, hot lava below. He could hear behind him the sound of metal crushing and churning making creaks and squeaks. Clockwork, his mind told him. The soles of feet felt warm and heated from the lava below and he could feel pressure on his hands and the rocky texture against his soft palms as they kept him upright.

But something was off.

Nico wasn’t dreaming as himself. He could feel the dream’s foreign grounds; the way that it moved and breathed that was out of his control. Plus, the legs were far too long to be his, though the combination of black shoes and black pants did resemble his style.

Through the person’s eyes, _Nico’s eyes_ , was burning lava, with strange yellow and orange blurs, coming together then changing color as it changed heat. The light didn’t burn his cornea, but he felt… pain.

An atmosphere of sadness and loneliness descended upon him.

But it was different then what it should feel lie.

Nico could feel the amount of thoughts running through his, or not his, head, but couldn’t figure out what they were. All of he worries and concerns were foreign to him, only a few past by where he had understood.

 _Where am I?_ , Nico asked himself in the dream.

Suddenly the body he was in straightened at the question, like they heard him.

Nico jolted awake. Pillows flung to the floor and their plastic buttons made loud clinks as they hit the marble floor. He couldn’t catch his breath as he slouched over his legs and his dark hair fell over his face. He was sweating, wasn’t he? Those ridiculous pillows, maybe he just over heated and that's why the dream became so weird. All the heat, messing with his brain...

He heard feet thumping on the floor and the lights went on. Will.

Nico blinked his eyes, hating how much they hurt with the sudden brightness. 

“What happened?” Solace looked a little ruffled, his doctor’s coat was filled with wrinkles and his blonde hair obviously had some sort of cowlick on the side. He looks as if he was either working hard on paper or trying not to fall asleep.

“I-I don’t know,” di Angelo answered.

_What even was it? Oh, it doesn't matter. Now I am awake and so is he. Ugh._

“Was it a nightmare?”

“No…just a really strange dream. Probably from the all the pillows and blankets!” Nico threw a pillow at the other demigod’s face.

The son of Apollo laughed, but slipped as he tried to dodge. Worried, Nico quickly looked over the side of the bed. Only to see Will still giggling, more pillows sticking out from under him.

_They caught his fall. He's fine._

“Okay, I guess I’ll take the pillows.” Lazily, the son of Apollo got up, careful not to slip on one again. Nico slipped out from under the covers and helped him grab all the pillows that had fallen all over the floor.

After putting them in some of the many cabinets around the room, the boys went back to Nico’s sleeping area.

“Okay, goodnight again, Death Boy,” Will said as he grinned.

Nico looked at him as he left and then he was surrounded by darkness. Again. Reluctantly, he laid down and closed his eyes.

 

Leo and Calypso split up, one on either side of the ship.

It was a mess, as both had loaded it with as much as they could bring for the journey. There were boxes everywhere and the demigod had to constantly look where he was stepping, to not trip himself or step on another pile of junk.

Valdez had a spare wrench in his hand as he scanned the main deck and for a moment he let his eyes wander to the sea.

_I hope we don't get lost out here. She was right, my gods, it would suck if we died because of bad planning._

Then there was a yelp that interrupted Leo's thoughts. Quickly the demigod looked over to the black of the ship. 

 _That couldn’t be hers? Right?_ Leo thought.

Then he heard her voice.

“Leo, I found the problem.”

The demigod leaped over the machine parts and boxes, and only after starting to get tired of the hurdles, Leo finally got to the very back of the ship. When he looked to the other side he saw her and smiled, relieved that she was okay.

And then he saw what, or rather who, she was talking about and was struck with surprise.

“D-Don’t hurt me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, this is going to get a lot of characters and really fast you guys won't see what is coming! hah, now this is where the story gets complicated. you see, I thought about this a lot. I like to plan. Make charts. I am an architect, but this is my first try at gardening.  
> and now that I am looking at the other chapters I have written I have no idea how i organized this. This one is kinda short, but don't worry. Others are hella long. oh well. And this was kinda like a speedy chapter to connect to more things.  
> I am just going to go on without indents because consistency.  
> Again, tell me if there are any mistakes or that you like that chapter! :)


	5. Meeting New People

Nico was a little sad that it was the last day in the infirmary. As he got out of his bed and walked around he found Will sleeping and slumped over a table. He smiled at the sight. Looking back at the empty infirmary bed, he took the white sheet and placed it over the son of Apollo’s shoulder.

Then the demigod left to see the mess hall. There he felt the same presence again was on Dave, of so much death it wasn't even funny. But, now that Nico was looking at Dave, he looked very… tired. Strider sluggishly moved to the Hermes table and practically fell asleep on the table after eating his food.

However, all Nico could think about was that now he was certain the other definitely radiated death. Death as in he had died or people around him died; that he wasn’t sure. Maybe both.

The son of Hades turned to his food. He has eaten most of it already, but he felt something tug in his chest. It was…uncomfortable to sit alone. Before it hadn’t bothered him, but since he had to spent most of his time with other demigods for the past couple weeks it was strange without them. Or without people in general.

“Hey Nico, do you want to help me on making a temple?” Jason asked, interrupting di Angelo’s thoughts.

“Uhh… I would, but I think I am going to help Will in the infirmary today.”

It was clear on the other’s face that his response was a little surprising, but Jason just shrugged. Then the son of Zeus’s gaze turned to was Nico was looking at: Dave Strider.

“Looks like he didn’t get any sleep,” Jason commented.

Nico nodded in agreement. Now the boy was slightly drooling and the aviators he wore were set askew as his head laid on his arms.

“And he already has a bit of a fan base.”

Nico’s brows furrowed at Jason's statement.

“What?”

Jason pointed to the Aphrodite table, where there was already a group of girls looking at the sleeping figure and giggling.

“Piper said that some of the girls hasn’t stopped talking about him. Maybe it is the scars and the mysterious vibe that comes from the amnesia,” Grace whispered, thinking back to how Drew acted around him the first time he got here.

“Or because he might be part of a quest,” di Angelo added.

“Uh...yeah. That too. ”

There was a pause before Jason said he was going to get Dave to wake up. Nico watched as the son of Zeus woke up the sleepy strange and then lead Dave to his next site where the temple was being built.

 _Looks like he is going to get someone to help after all_ , Nico thought.

 

“Will…Will…”

Nico continued to poke the demigod and say his name until the blonde started moving. Ughh... Nico said he would help; now he was kind of regretting that. Especially since who he was here for wasn't even awake.

At the tenth poke Will wiggled a little more.

“Get up and entertain me, Sunshine,” Nico whined.

“That’s not my name.”

Nico froze his antics at Will's muffled voice, but after getting over the initial shock Nico flicked the other demigod’s head.

“Ouch!”

Will rubbed his head as he arose and pouted.

“You should have said you were awake the whole time,” Nico said sternly.

“Aww, but then that would ruin the fun. Ouch, stop flicking me!”

Nico grinned, but then he started to feel some of the wandering eyes of the patients and Apollo children and started to stop. _Guess I should just get down to business._

“I came here to be that ‘help’ that you wanted.”

Will widened his eyes.

“Oh, well, since I took the night shift I get a day off from here. But… we should do something like… hmmm… how about canoeing?”

“Canoeing? Why that?”

_Ugh, being in the middle of the lake while the sun fries your skin? That doesn't sound like fun._

“Percy isn’t here to tip me over in the water and you really need some vitamin D,” Will said, nodding at his own logic.

“Wha-”

Solace already started to pull Nico toward the door. The son of Hades felt a slight blush at the sudden contact, but didn’t protest. Inside he knew that really did need to feel the rays of the sun.

Even if they were likely going to burn his skin.

 

“So, why didn’t you sleep well?”

“Huh?”

Right now Dave had no idea was he was doing. He was given a couple of bricks and glue stuff to make some sort of house thing? Maybe? Ugh, this was just mindless work and now the other is making him think!

The Jason looked at him expectantly.

“Oh, yeah,” Dave answered vaguely.

“A nightmare?” Piper questioned.

To Dave’s right there was the other demigod, Piper, sketching out a design for whatever they were building and making a list of materials. In front of the two there was the son of Zeus, checking measurements and bringing more bricks for Dave to lay down.

“Nope. I can’t even remember what it was about. It was like my brain just decided, hey, why don’t I just ruin everything right now by making sleep feel more tiring than real life? That makes total sense, great job biology. Oh, whatever will I do without the miracles of human existence?” Dave rambled.

Dave’s accent came out. Piper was still having a hard time believe they had a kid all the way from Texas.

The other demigods nodded at the statement.

The pale boy went back to working with the bricks. Dang, he was feeling the heat now, the way that the sun shone right through his shirt and pants. Not to mention, his dark pants were on fire and he could feel heat radiating off his face.

He was reminded of something... Something that made him uncomfortable. 

“Most demigods have dreams of visions that the gods showed them, could be it one of those?” The daughter of Aphrodite asked.

“Well, if that did happen, it was for nothing because I can’t remember anything during dreams for shit,” Dave shrugged.

For a time the demigods continued to work in awkward silence.

“So…who are we making this for anyway? Is it some vague god?” Dave asked.

Because why the hell not? If he was going to suffer out here, he might as well know why. 

“Yeah, Tyche, the goddess of luck and good fortune,” Jason said, laying down another brick near Dave.

 

A knife was pointed at the creature.

The humanoid was grey, with large bull horns colored red to yellow at the tips, sharp teeth with a fangs, all perfectly aligned and symmetrical. The humanoid had black pants and a black shirt with a strange brown symbol and another black unbuttoned shirt-jacket. Yet, the creepiest thing was the blank white eyes. And that his was almost transparent.

“What even are you?” Calypso questioned, holding the knife.

 _What, she is a goddess, if she doesn’t know, then who in Hades are we even dealing with?_ Leo thought.

“Ohh…uhhh… I’m a t-troll and my, uh, name is T-tavros.”

The humanoid scratched his head, timidly, and shuffled his feet around the deck. Tavros looked extremely nervous, with his head put down and his constant movements, but that didn’t stop Leo from his scare. The demigod's heart was still going a mile a minute.

Still very hesitant and shy, Tavros started to back up slowly away from the two. At this, Leo only moved forward.

“A troll, really? Are you sure?” Leo asked sarcastically, trying to hide how unsure he was about the situation.

Tavros contorted his face in confusion, effectively showing off sharp teeth and fangs.

“Uh… y-yes, human, that is…uhh.. w-what I just said.”

Tavros's movements ceased as he looked at the two demigods, now with just puzzlement. _Huh, welp guess we should solve the problem of no knowing anything at this moment_ , thought Leo. 

“Well, then, if you are who you say you are, then you’ll have to answer a few more questions: why are you here? How are you here? And, probably the most important one of all; why can I see through you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEP it was Tavros! You guys never saw that coming, haha. Oh, and just so you know the next chapters are going to be longer. By kind of a lot, like holy crap, how did I organize this again? I didn't, that is what. I am right now writing chapter 9, so all the rest are done, so my writing style might change by a crap ton, but oh well.  
> Please tell me if something is wrong, and I'll change it! Like a grammar and other stuff. Some of my characters is off, but that is because I don't really know know to make the character as real as the comic, but if something seems off tell me exactly what it is.  
> Also, the reason why some things are jumpy is because I just really want to move on to the good stuff, so it'll be like this for a little while.  
> You guys have been so nice liking this, you really have no idea what it does with my confidence in my writing!


	6. Questions

It was nearing the time where the sun would set, only about an hour away till the bright white orb will disappear. Campers sat down at their respective tables and were eating all the different kinds of foods, from fried chicken to a large house salad. After Dave put a couple boxes of apple juice into the pavilion fire, as a tribute to the gods, saying that it was the highest gift with its golden-y goodness. It wasn't long before the four pieces of pizza he had taken were eaten at the Hermes table.                      

Quickly after staring at his empty plate he decided to annoy the shit out of his new friend, Jason. Slowly Dave got up from the table, allowing other kids to pour into his vacant spot. For being the cabin that most kids were in, it seems that they still haven't managed to make more room for all of the meals.                     

But just as Dave got up from the bench, another person had stepped in front of him.                      

Dave had to admit, this person was much larger and more muscular than he had ever seen anyone, with three long and thick scars that ran across his biceps and another on his chin. From his attire and since it was the closest table, this kid definitely was an Ares child.

 _Oh, shit._                     

“Holy shit,” Dave said, nearly stopping before he bumped into the larger guy.                      

“Hey, no cursing around the kids,” the son of Ares muttered with a deep voice, his eye going back toward some of the younger kids around the other tables... who appeared to not know what was going on as they chatted with the other campers.

 _Alright, I can definitely see them having a good old jolly time not even noticing us._                      

“Oh, uhh-”                   

“So you’re a new kid, I have never seen you around the arena,” the guy interrupted, most as a statement than a question.                      

 _What the fuck? What-what do I even do right now? What is expected during this situation? Is he going to beat me up or something?_                      

“Yeah, I guess-”                      

“Why are you even wearing shades? The sun is almost down,” the son of Ares stated, looking down on Dave as if he was some strange new game he doesn't quite like since he can't understand it.                      

Dave waited a couple of seconds, seeing if this person was going to interrupt him again. _Why bother fucking trying to ask me shit if you really doesn't seem to care?_  

“I like being that douche with shades on, so if you could please move to that I can-”                      

As Dave tried to make his lean body work as an advantage. All speed and a small body type of deal..., but once again the demigod only moved in front of him. This is it. He was an immovable wall. An talking obstruction that now Dave was getting annoyed at.                      

“I want to duel you,” the other guy finally said.                       

Dave blinked, not that the other could see through his aviators, but it was the thought that counts.                        

“Uh, that is pretty damn cool, but I don’t really want to…?”

 _Who even is this kid?_                      

“Mark.”                      

“Okay, Mark, but I am still going to have to decline. Got some other stuff to do like, I don’t know, try to talk to my newfound buddy over there. You know, just a couple of tables away, would only be a few steps…”                      

But much to Strider’s dismay, Mark didn’t let him move beyond him.

_What the fuck?! What the fuck, why is this happening to me?_

They started to stare at one another, probably trying to see who will budge first.                   

“Hello Mark and Dave, may I ask what is going on right now.”                      

The sunny voice interrupted the stare off and both Mark and Dave turned to Will Solace. Will had the look of a fake smile with slight disappointment underneath.                    

“If my guess is right, then Mark is here to challenge you to a sword fight, Dave. Sadly,”the son of Apollo took a dramatic sigh, “Dave right here is not allowed to do anything physical for a couple days or Kayla will be very upset, since he is her patient. You’ll have to find another partner to enhance your skills.”                      

The child of Ares didn’t look that offended, just disappointed. He walked past the two boy, bumping bother of them, and let out a small, sad okay.                        

“Oh, thanks,” Dave said, a frown still on his face, confused but thankful at what just happened.

Will smiled, this time for real, and nodded.                        

“Don’t mention it.”                      

Dave watch Will as the demigod walked off to the Hades table. And Dave noticed a pair of brown eyes staring at him. Nico.

_Something about him didn't feel right._

                       

“Why are you out of the infirmary?” Will asked casually as he stood in front of Nico’s gaze.                        

Nico scrunched up his face as a sandwich was stopped midway from his mouth.                       

“It is the last day, I am free to go?”                      

The son of Hades didn’t know why he was arguing. At this point in the day, though he started to become more energized, he was too caught up in thought to find a real come back.                        

“It is the last day, but you still have 8 more hours to go.”                      

Will rolled his blue eyes, as if that fact was obvious.                      

“What?” Nico asked, the shock him his voice, this time he lowered his sandwich to the plate.                    

 _Come on, I knew Will was ridiculous, but this? This is too much_ , Nico thought.                        

“It is the last day, as in the day. Twenty-four hours day,” said Will.                       

Nico glared at the blonde. The sunset was only making Will’s hair, skin, and smile more golden, which made it very hard to keep the annoyed façade.                       

“That is the most stupid rule I have ever heard. It isn't like I am going to leave during the night when my time is up. What other patients had to do this?”                       

“All of them, Nico," Will faked innocence, "yep, so I guess you’ll just have to stay another night. What a shame that you have to be in a pure white bed and the coffin you still have in the Hades cabin...” Will smirked.

Nico gaped in offense.                     

“I switched it out a couple of days ago!”

Will shrugged.                       

“Okay, how would I have known that? I haven’t been in that cabin for a while.”                      

Nico huffed and took a bite of his sandwich. Baloney and cheese will always be the best combination. Always.                        

“So why are you glaring at Dave so much?” Will asked, his eyes momentarily going back to see Dave talking to Jason, then Nico.                      

“You don’t feel it, Will?”                      

Will’s cheery attitude melted into a dubious look. _He looks like he is actually taking me seriously_ , Nico thought.                        

“Feel what?”                      

“The aura of death around him; you are telling me you don’t feel that?”                      

At that Solace pondered, his hand went to his chin as he looked away to gather his thoughts. Nico noticed Will scan over Dave once more.                      

“I have been feeling something off about him, but not that,” he finally said.                      

“Then what?”

 _What could he possibility be feeling? I mean, as a son of Apollo, it certainly can't be too much._                       

“I’ve got the feeling that he isn’t a demigod,” Will stated.                       

Nico’s eyes widened.                      

“What?”                   

Di angelo could notice the pieces coming together in the other demigod’s head. Most kids think that the Apollo children are rather aloof compared to most, but Nico has learned over the past days that they are much brighter than everyone thinks; they have to be if they are saving everyone's lives all the time.                        

“He is way too old to not be claimed, for one, and being a possible demigod that means that he has got to know that gods are real. Even when Jason lost his memory, he took the Greek Gods thing pretty well. Dave… seemed too shocked,” then Will leaned in quietly, “plus, the scars on Dave have got to be from somewhere. If it isn’t from the monsters, then what?”                         

 

“I-I don’t know..uh …why I am transparent. It’s very s-stressful though.”                       

Tavros looked at himself, a frown appearing on his face. The troll was very obviously nervous. He was scrunched in on himself, as if trying to appear as small as possible, and he looked down on the ground, as if trying to be submissive.                       

 _Dang, for having long fangs this guy looked like he couldn’t hurt a fly_ , Leo thought.                      

Without thinking, the son of Hephaestus pulled out a wrench from his tool belt.                        

“W-what are you doing-Ow!” Tavros wailed.                      

The troll stepped away, trying to not get poked with the tool again.                        

“T-that hurt!” Tavros said, sounding almost betrayed.                      

Calypso looked at the event that folded in front of her in a slight non-caring manner. She was off her prison island, so why are weird things still happening?                        

“Why can I poke you?” Leo asked, looking at the transparent ghost as if he was a machine he didn't know of just yet.                      

“Why w-would you not be able to p-poke me!”                       

“You look like a ghost, spirits aren’t supposed to feel anything!”                      

Tavros looked confused at Leo's reply.                        

“I am a ghost, but why.. uh… wouldn’t I be able to touch you? T-that doesn’t make any sense,” Tavros said, shaking his head and looking to the side.                        

“No, here I am,” Leo poked the troll gently with the wrench and did it each time on his words, “not supposed to be able to touch you.”                      

Tavros still twisted and turned away from the metal, looking more and more miserable.                         

“P-please stop it! I-I’m here to h-help you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg, wow. That was kind of long, but the other two will be a lot longer. Like almost twice as long. welp, things are getting more interesting. ehh, I think Tavros is a little out of character, maybe Calypso too, but oh well.  
> Just comment if i can make any improvements! normally I revise this a lot more, but I don't have that much time this week. school takes up so much!  
> And thanks for even reading this guys, all your comments and kudos really make my day!


	7. Some Memories Aren't All Nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My style will always change, no one can guess what I am going to learn or do next! MUHAHAHAH! yeah I haven't learned anything and it is slowly coming out as a mess, but I like the spaces in between the lines because it is easier to read.  
> For all you peeps that have been waiting I finally had enough time to read over this chapter and post it. Wow, this chapter is a lot longer than my other ones and now you guys are just going to have to expect that! or really short ones. I don't know, nevermind.  
> More stuff going on, more character interactions! yAY anyway, have fun reading it!

Dave sought sanctuary in the Arts and Crafts for as long as he could. It was the best activity of them all, despite the rock wall with lava, pegasui, or the Arena. Scratch that, the Area wasn't good. And neither was the rock wall, that was annoying. Only the Pegasui could possibly live up to the Arts and Crafts, but they were animals and sometimes they would want to be left alone... so that left Arts and Crafts. Being the best.

What could Dave say, he was a simple man with simple wants and needs and that was making shitty drawings. The ‘crappier’ they were the more Dave wanted to keep them, and keep them he did. Soon there will be a pile big enough and trashy enough that the other Hermes kids didn’t want to steal them. Yeah, he left his drawings out for the taking and no one decided to take them. 

Yet, it was time to move to the next activity: training. Everyone has to be in the best shape for when monsters come and all that mumbo jumbo. So, Dave had asked the counselors, Travis and Conner, if he could stay and finish up his art piece. Thank god- or I guess gods- he thought.

It was a drawing of a city, or a town, with long winding roads and little people, all colored with different vibrant colors, walking through it all.

Even if he was taking his sweet time in order to avoid it? Sure. 

Suddenly to Dave's right he felt a strange wave, as if the atmosphere there had gotten thick with something. All in all, it just made Dave thing something was very, very wrong.

The teen stopped his concentration and turned around.

Nico.

Or as he found out, the son of Hades.

The demigod made Dave uncomfortable. There was something off about him that made Dave worry, the other just didn’t seem right! Like something was screaming at him that Nico just didn't belong or was going to mess something up. Annabeth had the same feeling, but just not at all strong as Nico’s, in fact, hers was so miniscule Dave almost didn't notice until she was right next to him.

“Why are you still here?” Nico asked.

Dave could notice that Nico wasn't fond of him either.

The blonde kept on coloring, his face close to the paper in concentration.

“I am finishing a drawing right now, what does it look like?” Dave calmly replied. 

“You need to be with the other cabin members now. I don’t want to start and have someone behind.”

At this Dave stopped. There was an underlying tone in the demigod’s voice. At first it just sounded like annoyance, but there was an underlining of suspicion. _Why would he be suspicious of me? What can I possibly do? Maybe it would be best not to startle the lion..._

“Uhh.. okay. Then I guess we should ollie out of here. Let's make way.”

With that Strider stood up, folded up his drawing, then gently pocketed it, and followed the son of Hades. _He doesn’t want to make enemies when it was revealed that there are thousands of things out there to kill him, right?_ Maybe, but all Dave felt was anxiety growing in his chest as he started to walk the arena.

 

It took a lot of explanations and almost pleading for Will to let Nico resume working in the arena. After the war, most of the older counselors were trying to help rebuild or maintain diplomatic relations with the Romans so there was a lot of positions around the camp to fill in for the next few days. Clarisse was the first to tell di Angelo that she wanted him to teach, since his ‘real-world’ skills could help some of the younger and newer campers.

A deal was struck between the two cabin leaders, there would be a child of Apollo there at all times and Nico wasn’t allowed to actually battle anyone. Techniques would only be shown, in slow motion. Nico couldn't hide away from the babysitter or else the deal will be voided.

Though this was a thing that the son of Hades had to do, he wasn’t sure how to teach. Or deal with children. At all. But, Clarisse said he would have to do it or Mark would and Nico wasn’t crazy enough to let him be around swords with newbies (he would immediately duel them and crush everyone. Many of the campers already know of his addiction to that).

So there he was; looking at most of the campers messing with their swords in slow motion. He had told them to get partners and now he could see that Dave was left with a seven year old named Hope.

The little boy had the concentration of a warrior as he stared down at the tip of the blade stuck in the ground, his brown eyes looking at it so intense he might as well have been trying to move the weapon with his mind. Dave found that Hope wasn't even close to doing anything and looked to Nico.

“Uh, not to ruin your groove or anything, but should we really be practicing with real swords?” Dave asked, one white eyebrow going above his aviators.

Nico tried to think that he wasn't going to be bothered by the question, but for some reason he couldn't. Someone commenting on his teaching? Well, he did just start a few days ago... but Nico had his reasons. 

“Yes, just knowing the technique won’t help. A person has to know the weight and feel of a real sword in battle,” the demigod answered sternly. 

For a moment the teen looked back at Hope, who was still having trouble even lifting the sword. And then Dave quickly looked back at Nico for another question.

“Couldn’t you just get wooden swords with the same weight, I am pretty damn sure if the Heph- Hefts- the blacksmith kids can make a robot they can make realistic but harmless swords,” Dave persisted.

“It’s Hephaestus.”

“Thanks,” The gesture was dry, more like he was annoyed at Nico for not actually listening to his statement.

“It would be a great idea, but everyone is working on building more cabins and temples. And rebuilding the camp,” Nico said.

He was beginning to think that Dave wouldn't ever stop and then the unthinkable happened.

Abruptly, Hope flung up the sword toward the back of the blonde. For a moment all Nico could think was how this was such a bad way to start training and how he will probably get fired. Before the tip of the blade could even touch Strider’s orange shirt, the other teen had a sword in his hand, blocking the tiny child’s accidental swing.

It was a slow moment, the as Hope's green eyes widened and Dave completed very controlled and very calculated motions.

Dave had blocked it; his sword that once pointed at Nico (how did he take it back?) was now against the Hope's. With the slight movement of his wrist, he flicked Hope’s sword with his blade out of tiny child’s hands and straight to a wooden dummy’s chest. The poor teaching tool fell backward with a loud thud.

Nico’s mouth hung open, along with Hope’s while Dave stayed still, his silvery sword still in his hand. Now the son of Hades noticed the other demigods had stopped as well. It was silent, much more quiet than Nico had ever remembered. 

Slowly the blonde lowered his sword, his face toward the little boy that was now in front of him. Dave looked almost worried.

Finally Hope interrupted the silence.

“That-THAT WAS AWESOME! I WANNA BE TAUGHT THAT!”

Before Dave could react the child started jumping and running around in a circle around him. It took Dave a little while, but he finally responded.

“I don’t really know about that. Umm.. I need a minute.”

“But!” The toddler whined and soon some other kids Hope’s age joined in.

It was strange; as the kids started to cling to Strider to beg him the sword was already gone as if it had never appeared in the first place.

When the rest of the Hermes children surrounded the albino in effort to rip the children's grips off of Dave, Nico finally gained his composure; someone could have just died on his watch. Will would have killed him, revived him to only give a speech on how we have very frail bodies, and then he would have died from starvation because of the lecture’s length.

As Nico began to think of a story to tell Will, he looked back at the blonde. The son of Hades's eyes squinted as he could see Dave;s hands shaking, ever so slightly, as Dave walked over to a chair on the far side of the Arena.

 _Maybe there was too much adrenaline in him_ , Nico thought.

 

After that mess, everything went okay with the day, Dave thought.

Dinner at the mess hall was nice, this time he ate some food other than pizza when Kayla had told him not to eat ‘such junk every freakin’ day’. She was pretty nice about it, just picked out his whole meal saying that ‘he was her first real patient and by the gods she wasn’t going to lose her first one!’.

“So are you getting used to the constant attention that the Apollo kids give to their patients?” Jason asked, as he noticed the plate across from him was filled with vegetables.

Dave shrugged. First, Jason was a bit worried when Dave sat down on the Zeus's table, but he had finally relaxed. Maybe the demigod realized he wasn't going to leave and decided to just give in early.

“I don’t know, I think it might be too little. What if I just fall on the ground right now and died? I think they should be all around me 24/7. There no excuses like sleep, social life, or eating for the good of my well-being,” Dave sarcastically replied.

“Well, then you should give your complaint to Will,” Jason said, trying to play along.

Dave leaned back and placed a peach slice in his mouth.

“I don’t think it would be good to do that. He’s got a shadow,” Dave said while chewing.

Jason looked at him strange, like he didn't get what he was saying. Strider pointed over to Will, to which there was also Nico, and the two boys were deep in conversation.

Then Dave frowned. His metaphor might have been wrong.

“Well, I guess he is a little sun followin’ Nico around. Plus, I don’t think that Nico likes me much.”

“Why would he not like you?”

Dave shrugged and continued to put more slices in his mouth.

“Well, Nico is a very intelligent and caring person. It isn’t like him to just… not like somebody without a reason. That would just be foolish. You might just be picking up signals that aren’t there or something,” Jason said, protectively.

The other boy smiled at the long and awkward sentences.

“Oh my god, are you like his parent? Older brother?”

Jason’s eyes widened and the food on his fork stayed midair.

“Bu-What? That-why would you ask that?” Jason said, almost as if he was traumatized. 

“Nothin, you’re just getting really defensive about him,” there seemed to be a switch that went off in Dave's head, something familiar, and his smile became blank, “not that there is anything wrong about it. It’s just funny.”

Jason noticed the change in Dave and put his fork down.

“Did you remember something?”

Strider scratched his head, his shades slightly moving on his face.

“Yeah. I feel like I have been in this situation before. Well, not the one asking about protectiveness, but the other way around.”

“So you were the person that was being interrogated about being protective?"

Dave frowned and lean forward back over his fruit. Quickly he shrugged.

“Ehh… I don’t know.”

Then he went back to plopping fruit in his mouth. Jason let the topic go, but Dave could tell he wasn't going to let it go totally. If it meant helping Dave get back his memories, Jason would probably do it in a Heartbeat. After all, Dave now knew that Jason as been there.

“You know, I had no idea fruit and vegetables taste this good. From the movies it always looked like it tasted worse. This is actually not that bad. It is not like pizza, but nothing can be like pizza.”

Jason started to stuff more food in his mouth. At this point, he knew Dave was just going to ramble on and on.

 

“Oh, hey Will, you wouldn’t believe what happened today,” The son of Hades stated with a monotone voice.

“Come on, Nico! You are supposed to be surprised!” Will whined from over top of him. It as become a thing, where the son of Apollo would try to surprise Nico... most of the time it didn't work. Because it was always during mealtimes and most of the time Nico could see Will's shadow, standing over him as he tried to greet Nico. 

“You stood over me like that a while ago. Once it is done I won’t be surprised again.”

Nico looked back down at his plate and pick up a cookie. Before he could put it in his mouth Will put his hand on it.

The son of Hades could feel the skeletal butterflies revive.

“Everything healthy first,” Will commanded.

“What? I am out of the infirmary!”

“So do you want to go back and stay there?”

Will moved enough to the side to look at the demigod in the eyes. Finally Nico gave up and picked up an apple instead.

“So what was it that you wanted to tell me so bad? Wasn’t today the day that you started to help at the arena?” Will walked over to the opposite side of the table and sat.

“Yep. And it was terrible,” Nico said grimly. 

“It couldn’t have been that bad,” Will rolled his eyes.

“Hope nearly killed Dave.”

“What?!”

Will was already standing up with wide eyes. Some of the nearby tables stopped eating to look. Nico pointed down with his hand and Will promptly obeyed. Then he quickly leaned in as Nico motioned to talk. 

“But, it was okay. Dave defended himself... But, there was something off about him after that,” Di Angelo whispered.

Will looked to Nico with a very curious expression.

“Like what?”

Nico momentarily paused.

_I am never going to get used to Will just... taking me so seriously? Having all of his attention on what I have to say, my gods, it was just so... I don't know. Nice, I guess?_

“Uh, he seemed to be a little shaken, but he had handled it perfectly. No one got hurt and I made sure nothing like that could happen again, but he was still off."

The son of Hades could see some gears turn in Solace’s head and then the blue eyes became blank. He recognized that as his 'I have an idea' face. 

“So what do you think it could be about?” Nico asked.

“Umm, it is only a thought but…” Will became quiet.

“But what? A thought isn’t going to hurt, just say it.”

“Was he shaking or breathing a lot?”

_Wait, what? What is he getting at?_

“Sort of…?”

The was a pause, but finally Will answered.

“It could be adrenaline… or PTSD, which Post Traumatic Stress Order. It probably triggered a response when he was momentarily unguarded. He might be having flashbacks to being attacked and that might have been why it was so easy to deflect.”

“So, he must have been in a fight before?” Nico questioned.

“Well, the scars on his arms say that already…” Will added. 

There was a little bit of silence, and then Will leaned forward and put his two hands under his chin.

“So I want know how you day went other than that.”

 

Kayla was pretty happy when Dave said he was going to sleep, not bothering to go to the bonfire since she didn’t want to either.

However, unknown to her, Strider really just wanted to get away for a while. It felt really strange being around so many people, it was so overwhelming and tiring. Maybe he just wasn't around so many people at once in his normal life?

Yet, that moment in the Arena, now that he thought about it, had unearthed some memories… and feelings that left him unsure and uneasy.

There was something else that came in too, a certain something that seemed to soothe him, but all he could remember was colors. Colors of teal, blue, lavender, green, and a lot of grey. Along with those he felt a strong longing. He was missing them, whoever they were.

Dave wondered what could be happening in his past that made him feel this way. This sense of missing someone and something big, like something was going to happen, something he might miss by being here. 

  

Leo stopped poking Tavros with the wrench once Calypso took it out of his hand.

“How can you help us?” She asked while giving Leo an annoying look, pocketing it.

Leo pouted.

“I know how to get back… to..uh… C-camp Half-s-something,” Tavros said, appearing much more happy now that the tool was gone.

Leo's pouting immediately changed into excitement.

“Really?!” Leo exclaimed.

It has been a while before he saw his friends, plus, he doesn’t know how long they are going to be lucky with this kind of weather for long. And his friends... they probably all think he is dead.

“Wait, how could we know to trust you?” Calypso asked.

First the ghost’s blank eyes stopped moving, then his hand started to scratch his head. Oh gods, those looked like claws on his fingers, obviously sharpened to a point.

“My friend…uh… k-knew you would say that so…”

Then the Tavros started to shuffle through his pocket and pulled out a device, one that was fully opaque. It was like a random object being taken out of an almost invisible bag. The device looked like an electronic that was made too fast, for wires were still sticking out at different holes that was created when they tried to mush the metal together.

Leo looked more closely  and he noticed it was meant to give off sound, for there were tiny speakers on the center.

Tavros pushed a button and there was static. 

Then a voice came through.

“Uhh, is it on? How do I know this thing is on? Is there supposed to be sparks on this part?”

Leo instantly recognized the person talking and visibly froze.

Besides, he would have been a terrible best friend to not know Jason by just his voice.


	8. Trying to Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn everything is going to happen at lightning speed now. But before that I need to take a survey to help write some of the later chapters.  
> First, do any of you guys want Dave to go a little longer without his memory?  
> Second, which is better for a story: trickster mode or going grimdark?  
> Haha, I feel a bit bad for some of you pjo fans that don't know what homestuck it, sorry this might be a bit confusing. Maybe I'll explain some things later. Everything will come together in time. This is still the beginning, ahahah!  
> Remember to correct me, give me advice, and all that stuff!  
> Damn, It is so strange that people are reading this. A lot of people. omg. It is both unimaginable and terrifying!  
> aND HOLY crap I learned how to indent somewhat!

                    Nico only stayed up later because Will had dragged him to the bonfire. The son of Apollo said that nothing heals wounds like the sound of more than thirty kids singing off pitch to a song that you know and used to love. Well, in short Will was wrong, though it did make the night very enjoyable, Nico didn’t think his ears could ever work the same again.

                    It seemed to be over almost as soon as it began. The evening was just so... fast. Everyone was already packing up the marshmallows that they roasted and heading to their individual cabins, some like zombies and others still hyped up from the party high.

                    “Goodnight, Nico.”

                    Will was already walking away, his flip flops nearly tripping him as he stumbled to his cabin, already tired and looking ready to sleep right on the ground.

                    “Goodnight, Will.”

                    The son of Apollo slowly blinked with a smile on his face.

                    Nico walked slowly to his cabin and he went straight to bed, without changing his clothes.

                    As he laid there, all Nico could think about was how much fun the bonfire actually was. All he had heard were the horror stories of kids accidentally lighting themselves on fire because of other who has freaked out when their marshmallows were burning. That almost happened, more than Nico could count, especially with the tired or younger campers.

                    But.

                    Nico wanted to go again and of course that had nothing to do with the son of Apollo. Nothing. Not even his smile.

                    Surprisingly, it wasn’t long before Nico fell asleep and started dreaming.

 

                    There was a man standing before him. An older man, about 25, with blonde hair gelled to stand up and out with tan skin; muscles shone through a plain white collared shirt and black long pants, and his face adorned pointed triangle shades that hid his eyes.

                    In short he looked like a strange copy of Dave, the same blank face, cocky clothes, and strange eyewear. Only, this man had more life in his color in him compared to the boy’s pale shin. Yet, this man's face face revealed less emotion. Less thought. Less Humanity.

                    A shine caught in Nico’s eye and he noticed to a thin line of metal was in the other man's hand.

                    He was holding a Katana.

                    Boy, it was hot. The sky was orange and red, which was broken off from tall, grey buildings, but the heat was as strong as ever. It seemed to be radiating off from the concrete, leaving a few inches of blur. Nico was already beginning to feel the heat on his feet and back, starting to already sweat. 

                    _Where they on top of a building?_

                    Nico could feel the body he was in tense up; he must have been positioning himself, waiting for an attack.

                    Nico didn't try to do anything else, flowing with the movement that weren't quite his. 

                    Before eyesight could catch up the man was already in front of him and swords clashed. Even if he was stabbed, it might as well have. The metal sound made Nico's heart race and he could feel... crushing anxiety. It was so heavy and all around him, similar to what he had felt when Cupid outed him. It was alarming and very overwhelming, like the sound alone had already taken his confidence away.

                    Slowly, Nico’s view in the dream changed as he walked out of the body, trying to get away from the intense emotion. As the demigod stepped out he looked at the two. Across from the man was none other than Dave Strider.

                    “Bro, not today.”

                    It was surprising to hear Dave's voice. There was something off, something in it that the demigod hasn’t heard yet. Something... like almost pleading.

                    “There is no ‘not today’ little man. If you want to survive in the real world it always has to be today,” the man said back, not at all affected by Dave's emotion. 

                    Suddenly Nico was pulled back forcefully into Dave’s mind and could see the emotionless expression on ‘Bro’ head on. The son of Hades felt strange swirling emotions, feelings he wasn’t expected to feel. There was love, familial love and admiration. The man in front was a hero on a pedestal too far to reach and please, but too emotionless to be any real support. Flashes of images went by of empty refrigerators, a bedroom door looking like a portal to another unknown and scary world, and the same expressionless face over and over again.

                    Then the man pushed his sword forward, knocking Dave’s own blade into his chest and face, and the albino fell. It felt like lightning spiking up into his chest and Nico saw red.

 

                    Nico sat up, his hair plastered to his head with sweat dripping down his torso and head.

                    A hand immediately went to his chest. _Oh, gods it felt so real_ , the son of Hades thought. _These dreams, they can’t be a coincidence. For Will to say that... then this right afterward? Definitely not a coincidence._

Nico's thoughts still raced as he looked to his nightstand, where his alarm clock resided. 5:30 am.

                    “Why do the gods hate me so much?” The son of Hades mumbled as he put his pillow over his head.

                    Nico was trying to calm down, but he couldn't. Something about that dream, it just wouldn't let go of him. Yet, he wasn't going to rush out like this... gods no. His stomach turned at the rushed and he could feel himself trying to slow down, both his mind and his body. 

                    The drowsy demigod got out of bed and had enough energy to change his shirt and put on large black jeans.

                    _It was probably some dumb trick, some dumb thing to get me worked up. Maybe that's why I don't like the feel of Dave, maybe he is just doing this to mess with me since I am the only one who can see through him._

                    Quietly he walked out of the cabin to see the whole camp empty. Well, other than some Apollo kids, but they don’t count since they basically rise with the sun. The lack of people wandering around sent a calm to Nico that he couldn't quite get on his own. Nico let out a breath.

                    _Everything is as it should be._

                    Suddenly Nico felt weight on his shoulder. His heart once again raced as he turned around and punched whatever it what that touched him. Then Nico heard an oomf and the person fell on the ground in front of him.

                    “Oh… Will.. I am sorry…” Nico said slowly, his mind taking time to formulate his words.

                    Nico could feel the intense worry and anxiety from the dream, it had come back to him. Now, he was probably looking a little worrisome as he tried to think of how to calm down.

                    The blonde looked up at the son of Hades and smiled as he still clutched his stomach.

                    “Nah, it-it’s okay, I just finally surprised you, heh.”

                    The demigod widened his eyes had he slowly got up with the help of Nico, though the later just held out his hand and then did nothing. So really, it was just Will getting up while holding Nico’s hand. At this realization Di Angelo released the other boy’s hand.

                    "Uh, Nico, are you alright?" Will asked, looking concerned.

                    “I need to find Clovis… Now…” Nico stated as his heartbeat slowed and exhaustion flowed back like a tsunami.

                    _I just need to get to sleep_ , Nico thought as he began zombie walk to the Hypnos cabin.

                    “What, do you need to go there because of the nightmares? Are they getting worse? What are they about?” Will tries to walk in front of the other demigod, which ended in Nico walking into him.

                    “Yes, but I need to ask Clovis something, mooooooove.”

                    Slowly the dark-haired demigod tried to walk around Will and the son of Apollo appeared in front of him again. In frustration and lack of sleep Nico let out an uncharacteristic whine.

                    “Nico, how much have you slept in the past three days?” Will asked, with concern vivid in his voice and out his hand on the shorter boy’s shoulder, like he was worried the other would fall over.

                    _Okay, he isn't going to let me go unless I tell him._

                    “Maybe five hours. These nightmares I have just keep happening,” Nico started.

                    “But, I thought you were good with dreaming? Isn't that a thing since you are a son of Hades?” Will asked, a confused expression on his face.

                    “I am, yet these nightmares I can’t escape.”

                    Will frowned at the answer.

                    “Okay then I’ll walk with you.”

 

                     Jason spotted Dave in the morning, walking toward the temple that he was building. Normally both he and Piper worked on the temples together, but the son of Zeus got up for an early start. All he was doing now was gluing blue jewels for a mostly unknown sea god. Careful to not step on all of the materials Dave wordlessly began to help him. From the side Jason could see dark bags under his eyes.

                    “Are you okay?” Jason asked, preceding to continue his work. 

                    First the other blonde had a blank face before raising his head, like it took a while for him to realize what the other was saying.

                     “Just another damn nightmare that I don’t remember,” Dave finally answered and simply shrugged.

                    Then Dave lazily got the glue and jewels and walked over the wall next to Jason and put his hand to the wall to hold himself steady. Slowly Dave squeezed the glue bottle so that the white substance went onto his left hand.  Jason looked at him with mild concern as he stopped what he was doing to watch the other boy. Then the demigod’s worry rose as Dave put some blue jewels on his hand, just as the same pattern as he was supposed to do on the wall.

                    “I think you really need a nap,” The son of Zeus said.

                    Strider froze and turned to the demigod as he was still putting jewels on his hand instead of the wall.

                    “You really think so?” Dave asked like genuine question.

                    Jason nodded as he grabbed the jewels and glue from Dave and the latter almost looked… upset at being told to nap.

                    “I am going to take you to Clovis, he’ll help you sleep,” then the demigod’s eyes widened, “and he could probably help you get your memories. I can’t believe that I forgot about his control on the subconscious. Maybe he can help unlock what is there and then you'll remember them faster!”

                    Dave nodded as he got up with Jason and together they began to walk the Hypnos cabin.

                    “They won’t approve of our interruption in their beauty sleep, but I guess they can always catch up later. I mean, they don’t really do anything else,” Jason commented.

 

                     “You too?!” Jason nearly jogged over to see Nico.

                    The black haired demigod looked like a zombie with his pale skin, dark bags under his eyes, and the way that he dragged his feet. Will turned his head to see the son of Zeus rushing over. Dave was a little better, as in not looking like the undead, but he didn’t try to run over to the other two boys.

                    _It was strange they were almost always together_ , Strider thought as he saw Nico and Will.

                    Nico looked over to see Jason and then noticed Dave. The demigod’s face turned into its regular sour and he glared at the other boy.

                    Strider just walked forward to the three, his face blank despite his legs showing how tired he was by them dragging on the grass.

                    “Yep. Nightmares,” Nico replied coldly, his eyes still giving Dave the death glare.

                    “Wow, looks like we’ve got something in common after all. How should we thank the gods above for this? Give them some more offerings, maybe some pepperoni that is too sour and has gone bad. Maybe that would make them think twice before making our life sour and terrible. They would go-”

                    “I don’t need to hear a metaphor played out in your different voices,” Nico interrupted.

                    It looked as if Dave short circuited as he stood there, blank. He felt as if no one had ever interrupted his metaphors before.

                    “That… was a dick move. You can’t just stop my sick metaphors!”

                    “At least I don’t give people nightmares for fun!”

                    “Hey, I didn’t-what are you talking about?”

                    The son of Hades looked like he was going to summon an army of skeletons in his anger, but then Will and Jason moved in-between them.

                    “Both of you are going to Clovis. Now,” Jason sternly said to Dave.

                    “No fighting until you have a rested mind,” Will said to Nico.

                    The teens muttered under their breath as all four of them walked together into the Hypnos cabin.

                    When the four boys walked into the cabin they all noticed everyone was still asleep, some campers were in their bed, big piles of blankets, or cuddling with one another. The cabin sounded like a harmony of snores, along with some running water to the side.

                    It was Jason who started to walk carefully around the sleeping bodies.

                    Nico felt a tap on his shoulder to see Will.

                    “Sorry, I need to go into the infirmary; I have the morning shift. Promise you’ll be careful and not do anything stupid?”

                    In an instant Nico became slightly more awake. The second part of the sentence was almost rushed in, as if Will was trying to cover up his worry... Will looked awfully concerned for him.

_Is there something that he thinks is dangerous? Maybe a cranky Hypnos child, but they are too tired to do anything major._

                    “Uhh, okay, yeah. See you later,” Nico said instead of voicing the questions.

                    To see him walk away was a little… sad.

                    “Nico, I want you to wake up Clovis.”

                    With that request from Jason, the demigod’s attention drifted to the sleeping form in front of them. Clovis’s big body was curled up onto four light yellow pillows, his blonde hair nearly blending in with them.

                    “Do they just sleep here… all the time? Nonstop? What do they do?” Dave asked, rather loudly, as he looked around as he spotted the branch dripping water.

                    “Stop, don’t touch that and be quiet,” Jason said as he took Dave’s hand before he could reach out.

                    Nico sighed at the idiocy.

                    “Hey. Clovis. Please wake up.”

                    Nico’s pale fingers lightly tapped the demigod’s cheek.

                    “Clooooovisssssss.”

                    Suddenly the Hypnos child brushed away Nico’s finger.

                    “It is too early,” Clovis muttered

                    “Clovis.”

                    “No,” The blonde once again batted away Nico’s hand and began to squirm around.

                    “If you don’t help me right now I am going to have skeletons take you outside to dump you into the lake,” Nico plainly stated.

                    In the back Nico could hear a ‘dang’ from Strider.

                    Reluctantly Clovis got up and looked at the three teens before him.

                    “Let’s take this somewhere else… since people like their sleep,” the son of Hypnos said reluctantly.

                    And they walked out of the cabin.

                     “So why are you guys waking me up so early. I have things to do, like sleep.”

                    “Dave is ruining my dreams,” Nico said instantly.

                    “No I am not. You are just a creeper that always has the new kid in your dreams so you can have creepy tea parties in the dream… because you can’t have them with your real friends. I am just trying to live my life and get some sleep, like every normal person here,” Dave said, looking very confident... despite what he said didn't make any sense. 

                    “Oh, creepy tea parties?” Nico looked furious, his dark eyes looking like he was ready to drain the albino’s life, “then explain the lava one. Where you were just sitting there in self-pity. Then-then the one with your messed up version of yourself! I swear, I know you're doing this! I wouldn't ever think or do that to myself for laughs!”

                    “What?” Dave now looked offended.

                    _Is he really going to play dumb now?_

                    “With the triangle shades that nearly freaking killed you! Me! You made me feel all of that!”

                    “Triangle shades?”

                    Then Strider had a betrayed face with his mouth hung open in disgust and, if the demigod could see his past his shades, eyes filled with shock.

                    “Don’t-you can’t-he-That is very private! E-even if I don’t remember them you aren’t allowed to talk about what you saw anymore! That's personal shit!”

                    “Okay, you two quit it,” Jason interrupted as he moved in between the boys, "Both of you aren't allowed to talk to each other anymore."

                    "Thank the gods", Clovis muttered under his breath.

 

                    “Hey, it’s me Jason, I don’t really understand how this thing could even work… Sol-lux?, yeah Sollux put it together just a couple seconds ago,” then his voice in the recording became quiet, “I don’t think he is as good as you in machines. Anyway, I know this will reach you, uh, everyone needs you here… for a big project. I still can’t believe you are alive and freaking left us, but you'll get some pay back, which I won't tell you. You'll just have to be ready when you do get back. Well…"

                    Jason's voice became soft, "Please, be safe until you do get here.”

                   The recording stopped and the tiny device in Tavros's hand started to spark and then suddenly all the lights stopped. Leo was flabbergasted.

                    “T-that’s Jason. How do you know him?”

                    Tavros frowned and seemed to slouch at the question, he slowly put the piece of junk of a recorder back into his transparent pants pocket.

                      _Jason is right. I am better,_ Leo thought as he looked at the now useless device.

                    “I-I showed you the recording... shouldn’t that be e-enough?” the troll sighed, “I-it makes sense, not to, but ... you humans are a-annoying… we need your expertise I guess, a-as a descendant of Hephaestus. I met Jason for, uhh, only a little bit before I was t-transported here.”

                    Calypso looked at Leo and could see the excitement in his eyes. Sure, he pretty much just gave up his life to be with her, but he had a life outside of her… he wasn’t stuck on an island for thousands of years. He could and did make friends.

                    “Okay, then, let’s go!” Leo said, not really focusing on the troll's explanation.

                    “I-I can help with the d-directions and... some p-power.”

                    Slowly the ghost troll brought his hands to his head and suddenly the boat lurched forward and began to turn right. Calypso grabbed onto the ledge of the boat just in time to not to fall, but Leo wasn’t as lucky. He’s feet slipped so he landed on the railings with his hands over the edge, nearly falling into the water... and there was something there.

                    Multiple things there.

                    He saw fish. No… Dolphins and sharks… and was that a giant squid?!

                    After the troll noticed the glare from the goddess, his white eyes went wide and then he helped up Leo from the deck.

                    “Is that what I think that is?” Leo asked as he pointed at the giant white mass of the squid.

                    “I-I don’t know… But he has wanted to help… the rest… it was easy persuading them…”

                   “You can talk to animals?!”

                    The nearly transparent troll looked away from the yelling demigod.

                    “No, uh, but I can control them… N-now let’s g-get back to the camp, uh, being near the water is, uh, very nerve wreaking.”


	9. Nothing Could Be Done

                    “I need you to go through Dave’s consciousness to help him remember,” Jason asked, his blue eyes darting between Dave and Nico.

                    The two finally stopped glaring at each other, but Jason wasn’t going to risk them fighting again. Or even talking.

                    “For that, I’ll need him to be asleep,” Clovis groggily said as he looked at Dave, probably just now acknowledging his existence.

                    “I don’t think that is going to happen…” Dave said as he looked at the boys, his shades hiding his bags under his eyes, "I haven't really been able to sleep the whole time I have been here... which isn't that long, but still.:

                    “Well, I can solve that with this remedy that my sister, Judith, made,” Clovis said, waving off the other's concern and then he turned to Nico.

                    “And you need Dave to stop interfering with your dreams, right. Let’s hit two birds with one stone.”

                     Before the other two boys could do anything, Clovis threw some purple powdery dust in their faces and in an instant they fell asleep.

 

                    Nico looked around to see some windows into people’s dreams. Nico was in an empty black void filled with windows, some with filled of fields flowers and others with dark fog over a rotting house. That nice dreams and nightmares. In a moment it changed, the once dark dream had golden light pierce through it with magenta flowers growing and blooming.

                    _Huh, I wonder what happened there,_ he wondered with clear awe on his face.

                    Quietly, he tore his eyes away from the window and started to walk around the black abyss. This was what it was suppose to look like when Nico dreamt, with such a landscape he could easily navigate through dreams. 

                    Finally he noticed the figure of child of Hypnos.

                    “CLOVIS! What was that? You could have just told us you were going to use the powder!” the son of Hades complained, quickly moved over to the sleepy looking blonde.

                    “Dude, how can you still be sleepy when we are asleep right now?”

                    Instantly the demigods’ attention turned to Dave, who was, surprisingly, floating and wearing strange pajamas. The shirt was purple, white and pink stripes for a collar, and a white moon on his chest, and the shirt was cut on his hips and matching purple pants. Not surprisingly, he was still wearing his shades.

                    “What are you wearing?” Nico asked as he slouched to see look at the weightless teenager.

                    “Pajamas, dude, what else?” then Dave stopped for a moment, his mouth pressed into a thin line, “You guys aren’t wearing the pajamas.”

                    Nico frowned at the question, but then the scenery started to change slowly. His eyes widened in panic as the other two boys started to disappear.  It was clear that Clovis didn’t know what was happening either as the Hypnos child began to try to hold onto Nico.

                    Then he disappeared.

 

                    The whole dream that took him was marinated in mixed emotions too complex to name, but so recognizable once he felt them. Sadness? Acceptance?

                    In front of him two figures stood; the first one being Dave and then a girl that had blonde hair and light skin beside him. Both of them were wearing the weird pajamas again, purple ones, decorated with white stripes at the sleeves with a bright white moon on the center.

                    The two people were floating in space, much Dave like was doing mere seconds ago.

                    Beyond them was a black blanket dotted with planets and stars in the distance. Nico began to realize that it was space; the two were floating in space without any suits on. As Nico looked out, he felt awe. It was beautiful, but the two didn’t seem to notice the scene... Or they seemed to have other important things on their mind.

                    Then, in front of them appeared a gigantic mass of black and white. _The Tumor._ His mind told him.

                    Dave looked at the girl with a blank face.

                    _What is going on here?_ Nico wondered.

                    The dream abruptly changed before he could figure it out.

                    Instead of the strange mixture there was calmness that enveloped this dream’s atmosphere. Soon colors and forms appeared and then sounds of talking started. It was a grey room, with pipes going in and out, along with two red chairs, surrounded by different colored pillows randomly placed everywhere. 

                    “Maybe it is your fucking aura of goth and mysteriousness that makes me trust you in keeping my secrets,” A voice joked.

                    It was Dave’s, Nico realized.

                    The demigod looked to his right to see the strange boy appearing with the same otherworldly pajamas they had found him in. Strider didn’t look like the person that showed up at camp though, he looked much more relax and… genuinely happy as he was sitting. Nico moved his hand in front of the teenager to see that Dave didn't respond. Dave was still looking at the other, unfazed.

_What was this? Why don’t they see me?_

                    To his left it was the same girl from the dream before, lunging on the other red chair. Nico slowly walked toward the girl to get a better look at her.

                    She was blonde, with short and straight hair that was held back with a purple headband, tanned skin with black lipstick. Adorned with that she had a sort of orange dress that was cut very high up at the sides and long orange leggings underneath; in the middle of her chest there was a yellow sun.

                    It reminded him of Apollo... yet, when he remembered Dave's symbol, it looked like a cog. Nothing all that special or telling.

                    And she had light purple eyes; just as strange as Dave’s eye color.

                    “Oh, yes, I have changed my appearance and manners just to get your oh so savory secrets,” she responded, smiling with delight.

                    That that he chuckled and she smirked at him.

                    “But,” in a dramatic display she flipped what little hair she had over her left shoulder, “my plan hasn’t worked as I wanted it to.”

                    Nico noticed a white eyebrow quirk above Strider’s shades. That action only seemed encouraged her.

                    “I haven’t gotten the sweetest one yet.”

                    Nico could see a very apparent blush on Dave’s pale cheeks.

                    “No, Rose, you aren’t going to fucking do this to me. Not now. In a million years, maybe, but even then it will probably still be no.”

                    “Okay, I won’t push it.”

                    She leaned back and looked slightly disappointed for a moment, but then she regained her posture and grinned at him.

                    “Well, I hate to ruin this bonding time, but I have to go help Kanaya with some sewing. I guess you can go hang out with your-”

                    “Bye Rose,” Dave quickly interrupted.

                    Then the dream dissipated into Rose's laughter and blackness.

                    Another one emerged, this time the same grey, same walls, but much more like a living room connected to a kitchen. Chairs were all around a table, with colorful cushions on one side and to other wall was a coffee machine on another long table and refrigerator.

                    Over there was Dave, muttering to himself, waiting for coffee at a coffee machine. Inside was a mug that said ‘I’ll sleep when I’m dead!’.

                    “I am just thinking too hard, right? Probably am, after all, didn’t all the trolls become crazy from staying on this hunk of rock for too long? No. They are not crazy. Karkat isn't crazy. I am just becoming a hormonal teenager that is just growing up strange in a strange world, yeah. And-”

                    “Heeeeeeeey, Striiiiiiiider, talking to yourself again?”

                    The boy didn’t even look up from his intense stare at the machine, wanting the it make the drink faster.

                    Nico moved around again, but as he looked to the other side there were two… humanoids. Both had grey skin with long black hair and horns. One had mid-length that looked messily chopped off, with two spike-like horns, red glasses, and a teal symbol on her shirt. The other had much longer hair, with glasses on, dark blue lipstick that matched a cobalt symbol on her black shirt. The colored symbols looked… familiar, but he couldn’t remember what they came from.

                    “Yep. It had become my new hobby like how an old lady knits until she has made scarves for every person of her family. Including in-laws and second cousins. What about you? How is holding mandatory training working out for you?” Dave replied back, not even smiling as he supposedly insulted her.

                    The last part was obviously sarcastic and he heard laughter from Red Glasses, but the other girl scoffed.

                    “If any of us want to survive then we are going to have to practice, it is not like we can fucking wing it against the Lord of Time!”

                   

                    Before Nico knew it he was waking up or rather, he jolted awake, just like all the other times before.

                    Then he started to realize where he was. White walls, white beds and cabinets filled to the brim with every type of medicine possible… the Infirmary.

                    Dave was already upright with his shades on staring off into nothing.

                    It was strange, it was like time froze for him.

                    “I am… remembering,” he said slowly.

                    “Really, it worked?” Jason asked.

                    Nico looked to see the son of Zeus standing in between the two beds.

                    _Where's Will? What happened? Why are they even here?_

                    “I guess?” Strider responded, looking a little more confused than before.

                    The son of Hades sighed and he begrudgingly slipped out of the bed, but was quickly stopped by the other demigod.

                    “Jason, let me through.”

                    “Oh, no, no,” Will exclaimed as he walked in, “You have to stay here, Mister Shadowy Hands, you.”

                    The son of Hades glared at the medic and Jason moved out of the demigod’s way, allowing Solace to take his place as the human wall.

                    “Don’t tell me that I started to fade as I slept,” his hands crossed over his chest with a frown on his face.

                    Will moved closer to him in his yellow flip-flops and ragged white coat and smiled.

                    “You started to fade as you slept.”

                    Nico whined at the parroted words and fell back onto the white infirmary bed.

                    “However, I have started to experiment with getting you to become more… solid and some of them have worked,” Will said, his voice showing his excitement for the possible remedies.

                    “Really? Like what?” di Angelo muttered.

                    “Well, obviously lighting helps, but we couldn’t leave you out in the sun after it started to become close to dinner…”

                    “Wait, what time is it? How long were we out?” Nico said as he suddenly sat up.

                    Will stopped as he started to tap his hip with his finger.

                    “Hmm… maybe 11 or 12 hours? Clovis didn’t realize that it was such a heavy sedative, but after he told me what was in it I figured out that it was fine; you guys aren't going to die. Then I banned it from camp.”

                    He looked pretty happy that he outlawed the purple powder as he looked at the son of Hades, a rather big smile on his face. Nico felt a slight smile creep onto his face, like the blonde’s happiness was infectious.

                    “So what, you were happy that you could exercise your powers of a doctor to prohibit an unsolicited ‘medicine’?”

 

                    “So what do you remember?” Jason asked as the other two demigods got lost in their conversation.

                    “Some really vague things... There are still some major gaps, like my memory is like Swiss cheese now instead of nothing. Jesus, why couldn’t it have been like cheddar cheese? Would have been nice and golden. And at least with there aren’t any fucking holes in it. Why does Swiss even have holes?” Dave asked, throwing his hands on the bed.

                    “I don’t really know…" Jason answered, not really sure what to do with the cheese analogy, "but hopefully your memory will come in time.”

                    Dave stopped moving and he looked muddled then in deep thought.

                    “Yeah, in _time,_ ” Dave repeated.

                    “What?” Jason asked, looking a little confused.

                    Dave scratched his head, opened his mouth, but then closed it.

                    “Uh, nothing. I think I just need the good ‘ld taste of fresh air. Oh, and shit, where’s the food? We missed dinner, didn’t we? Hopefully we can still eat. We can still eat, right? Oh, please fucking tell me now we can still eat food because I don't want to starve to death.”

 

                     Will and Jason thankfully got some food for them as dinner past, more specifically a large bowl of pasta and strawberries. It actually was pretty good, but not like Nico’s mother’s cooking. It was mostly the talking that made it so wonderful. Yet, Nico quickly had enough after 10 pm and looked forward to a final peaceful sleep. Or rather a secret mission: code findoutifClovisreallyfixedit.

                    The son of Apollo of course made him stay at the infirmary, still not too comfortable letting go back to his cabin.

                    “So, I have to sleep with all these lights on?” Nico asked as he pulled up the blanket over his clothes.

                    Hell no was he actually going to change into his pajamas while there were going to be actual _people_ here. Well, one person. But that person was giving Nico certain fuzzy feelings so he counted a lot more than everyone else.

                    “Yep, that is one of the things that helped when you started to disappear,” Will grinned as he flipped on every light on in the room.

                    A few times he had to reach, but the blonde was pretty much tall enough to easily get to them all.

                    The Nico nodded his head and relaxed back into the bed.

                    _He actually wasn’t going to stay for long._

                    After Solace said goodnight Nico quietly slipped out through the window. He paused momentarily, thinking back to Will... but resumed. 

 

                    “So did you help me out when you unlocked Dave’s memories?”

                    It took a while before he found Clovis out of everyone in his cabin; the children of Hypnos all seem so alike when they were all sleeping on anything they can find.

                    The demigod was once again reluctant to Nico’s questioning and was grumbling before actually getting up to answer his question. Clovis first spoke softly, but at the lack of di Angelo’s disappearance he repeated himself.

                    “I didn’t do anything,” Clovis finally muttered louder.

                    Nico blinked at the statement, his annoyance and attitude from dealing with the son of Hypnos disappeared.

                    “What?”

                    Clovis turned toward him, looking a little confused.

                    “I didn't tell any of you because neither of you guys questioned it. I just wanted to sleep more so I didn't bother to inform you... In reality I couldn’t do anything. It seemed like another god was blocking me as I tried to enter his consciousness,” his head tilted slightly as he yawned, “What makes you think that it worked?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOOoooooOOOOoooo shit is being revealed!  
> okay, there isn't' any Leo in this chapter, but next one there will be! Yes!  
> Yo, sorry that it took so long, hurricane Matthew came and crap with the shutters took so long, but thankfully everyone I know is okay (it barely touched us).  
> Okay, I like everyone's feedback on what they choose, but I have elected to ignore it! Yep, I have become that asshole writer. Let me explain my reasoning:  
> Grimdark would be really hard to do. With my thinking, since there are no horrorterrors in this universe, I made it that only when something really traumatic thing happens to Dave, Death god mumbojumbo item or a death/scary god reveals their true self. That is kinda hard to bring in the picture.  
> Trickster is slightly easier. All I need is some item that the gods have and it would probably happen. However, since Dave is an actual god, it wouldn't' really pass on to the demigods? Like they are half god, so their body wouldn't handle a huge transformation. So, they will feel pretty happy and might change, but not really :/  
> But anyway, that wasn't going to come into the picture until a WHILE so, if you guys offer better reasoning I can change it and wala! you can somewhat get what you want!  
> Holy crap this is long, and just to tell you guys this is more of a transitioning chapter, like, it is important for later stuff. Next chapter kind of expect a long wait as well, real life is hitting me hard with deadlines so this month is going to be hell. thank god I already have my halloween costume picked out.  
> Okay, this really is the end of that long ass rant/ explanations! Tell me things you like, any error grammatically or spelling and you opinion of how to transfer grimdark and trickster to this universe!


	10. We Somewhat Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, collage applications and deadlines are going to be the death of me, thank god I write ahead! Welp, this chapter is one of those one were stuff is getting set up to happen and, THUS, no action. At all. Wow, that sucks. Well, at least there is some relationship building. Sort of.  
> And wow, I feel like I am losing the reins of of this story and I am just going to roll with it I guess. Also, I am gonna try to update every two weeks since I take so long to freaking write just 100 words and shit. Well, bye have fun reading and please tell me if there are any errors (I barely read over it and the first drafts are always shit)!

                    Nico slinked back to the infirmary, careful not to alarm the harpies that supposedly ‘get the campers’ if they are out past curfew. Now that he thinks about it, that rumor might just be spread around so that the counselors don’t have to worry about people wandering or pulling pranks at night.

                    The son of Hades then took his time, but as he neared the infirmary the demigod noticed Will. At the doorway. Looking like a disappointed mother when they waited really late for a child that left for a party.

                    The other must have seen through Nico’s look that di Angelo was contemplating whether or not to turn around because Solace started to walk out to meet him.

                    “So why have you left the infirmary and all the lights when I told you not to?”

                    All the normal giddiness in Will's voice was gone and was left with a strange professional tone.

                    “How did you even know I was gone?” Nico asked, dodging the question.

                    “I had to look after Hermes kids before. Your secret escape wasn’t that secret, you still had your socks on when you went into bed!”

                    Nico looked at the other with a confused expression.

                    “You don’t wear socks to bed?”

                    “No one wears socks to bed!” Will said, his hands flying up, “That is so uncomfortable. Now get inside with all the lamps, you need some light.”

                    The demigod decided not to argue and walked into the room with the son of Apollo on his tail, probably trying to make sure he won’t run away again.

 

                     Dave laid in his bed. The Herme’s cabin was already asleep and he could faintly hear some soft snores coming from the other children around him. Despite all the assurance that he would remember his past, that wasn’t what bothered him.

                    It was the memories. He could only get so much back, but the few that had come back left him more confused than ever.

                    However, what was obvious is that he didn’t belong here.

                    Soon people were going to figure that out and it can be the problem. A huge problem. It wasn't about who would, it was what they will do if they knew. What would they do? And more importantly, how could he ever hope to get back to where he belonged?

 

                    “Let me ask you again. Why did you leave? I know you went to the Hypnos cabin, so what did you do in there?”

                    Will asked as he slid a chair next to the white bed Nico was in. The interrogation had started. 

                    “How did you know?” di Angelo asked, looking surprised.

                    “I told you, I have handled Hermes kids before. I am pretty sure you can’t be worse,” Will said, leaning back into the wood chair with a stern look on his face.

                    Nico frowned, but he spoke up.

                     _No reason trying to hide anything._

                    “I was going to make sure that I wouldn’t be dragged into Dave’s dreams anymore,” Nico muttered.

                    Will's face changed into curiosity and some concern.

                    “So… did it work?”

                    “Uh, well no. Clovis said a god was blocking his memories and consciousness, so he couldn’t. He didn't do anything while we were sleeping... gods, nothing!” Nico exclaimed in anger.

                    Will nodded, his finger tapped his leg.

                    “You should probably ask Dave then.”

                   The son of Hades froze during his mini tantrum.

                    Nico looked at the other boy, almost as if he was saying _Really? That is the advice I get?_

“Come on Nico, he isn’t that bad. You’re just being grumpy because you haven’t slept in a few days. Plus, I am sure he is as confused as you are. Maybe you can even help him out with his memory problem and he could help you out as well,” Will replied. 

                    The son of Hades shrunk into the bed.

                    That was an idea. Gods, he has become too over-protective for this camp since he decided to _actually_ stay. But, just, everything that he really needed was here, like the new people no matter how annoying they were, the lack of rules, some of his friends, just everything! The only problem of it now was the absence of Hazel (though she iris messaged him every weekend) and the Aphrodite children trying to play matchmaker with everyone, including Will!

                    _Wait._

_Gods, no, I am not going to bring this in now, no, not here, definitely not here!_

                    “Hello, Death boy? Are you there?”

                    Nico noticed a tan hand was being waved in front of him.The son of Hades stopped the boy’s motion by grabbing the other’s wrist.

                    “Yes and don’t call me that,” Nico said, annoyed,

                    Nico noticed how he was holding Will’s hand and quickly let go of it.

                    “You know, fine. That is a good idea,” the son of Hades replied reluctantly.

                    Solace grinned at di Angelo.

                    “I am full of good ideas. You should probably know that by now.”

                    Nico rolled his eyes and smiled. Once again, Will wished him goodnight with all of the lamps on and left ht room. 

                    Before Nico even knew he was asleep he could see the dream already start to emerge.

 

                    “Hey. Hey Karkat. Hey.”

                    Again, it was Dave’s voice.

                    And a-freaking-gain he was back in the crazy looking building with plain grey walls and dimly lit area that looked like they tried to make the laboratory place feel like home. It was the living room type space that he had seen before, where there were the strange girls.

                    At the wooden table there was Dave, wearing the red pajamas and a red head set, sitting with a very strangely sophisticated computer.

                    As the son of Hades looked down he noticed he was sitting in front of the pale boy, but that Dave looked past him.

                    “If I fucking answer yes, will you stop repeating the question like some squabbling feather beast?” Another voice seemed to growl.

                    Nico turned to look behind him and he saw… some type of humanoid. Much like the other ones, he was grey, with yellow piercing eyes, really sharp looking teeth, and horns. Yet, this one was different because he looked much less… scary. He was wearing a dark oversized grey sweater and light grey leggings, was much smaller than the others, and even his horns were nubbed down to a round edge.

                    “Hey. Karkat,” Dave repeated, appearing very happy with himself.

                    The humanoid, Karkat, looked like he was about to rage, but at the last moment he took a breath and sighed, which looked very forced and over dramatic.

                    “Yes, Dave, what is _it_?” Karkat said rather loudly and walked around the table muttering under his breath, “I cannot believe there is going to be more than one sweep of this shit.”

                    Dave waited patiently until Karkat sat down next to him, who was once again dramatic and he plopped very loudly on the chair.

                    “Listen to this.”

                    With the press of one button on the computer a song started to play. It sounded a lot more like a beat with strange mixed of mostly tecno noises. It reminded Nico of the time that the Apollo kids tried to get him to listen to the most modern music and gods, most of it was awful.

                    Yet, this one had a sense of elegance in its fast pace.

                    Karkat seemed to agree, his face looking a little less agitated the more he listened.

                    Nico could almost feel a wave of happiness; it was like the whole feeling took over the dream. Slowly, he turned back around to see Dave with a small smile as he stared at Karkat.

                   

                     The next morning Nico looked at Dave as he ate alone, trying to figure out the best time to bother him (this whole getting into the other boy’s dreams was going to come to an end!), but his mind wandered elsewhere.

                    Will is extremely helpful. And smart. Maybe it took a while for him to try to take the demigod seriously with his goofy grin and surfer dude style of clothing... butNico should have done it earlier. How Solace thinks, he is much more put together and thoughtful than everyone thinks.

                    Nico remembered the first time he started to come to the demigod. Will was writing, his blue eyes squinted and so focused on the paper before him. His concentration was so unlike what he was like outside of the infirmary that it gave Nico a new outlook on him. The way Will used all his attention for something such as making sure the injured camper would have the right amounts of medicine was... inspiring in a way.

                    “Dude, hey you there? You been fucking staring off in my direction for so long I thought you had become some kind of creeper.”

                    The son of Hades’s eyes finally fixed on who was talking to him. Dave.

                    “We need to talk,” Nico said, ignoring Dave's comment.

                    He could tell on the other’s face that Strider was thrown off a bit by the sudden seriousness.

                    “I need to know why I keep on getting dragged into your dreams so that I can get some actual sleep,” Nico continued.

                     Then Dave’s face went blank.

                    “You have been seeing my dreams?”

                    “Yes, ones with strange things and grey people.”

                    “Grey people?” then it seemed as if a light bulb in his head went off, “Trolls. Terezi. Karkat. Oh fuck! Oh my god, that… Those aren’t my dreams, dude. Oh, shit. You have been seeing that crap since the fucking beginning?”

                    Nico looked a little worried as the other was dropping his coolkid façade. Instead, Dave looked worried.

                    “What? Then what are they?”

                    “Uh, I , uhh…” Strider looked a little conflicted, but then finally he looked around like he was making sure no one could see them and whispered to Nico, “I’ll explain everything later, lunch, at Zeus’s fist, but only you can come. And you aren’t allowed to tell anyone what I tell you. No one, not even your bro, Solace.”

                    “Not even Solace?” Nico repeated under his breath, “I don’t tell him that much.”

                    Dave backed away from the child of Hades.

                    “Come on, it’s like ya guys are freaking attached at the hip, so obviously you and him talk a shit ton.”

                    Nico frowned at the blonde, but the latter just strolled away. In the mist of di Angleo looking like he was trying not to think of the other’s comment and a blush rising to his face, he didn’t watch as Strider was walking to cabin #6. Or Athena’s cabin.

 

                    For the first couple of nights it was awkward having the ghost around on the ship, Tavros would often be up all the time and doing something.

                    It would be something mildly okay, like talking to some fish, trying to host rap battles, making some very awkward small talk, or sometimes helping out and making food for Calypso and Leo. Then everything slowly turned into Tavros controlling gigantic sea monsters that came there to kill Leo and Calypso to move the ship or kill other gigantic sea monsters.

                    Literally. Every single monster that came ended up not being a bother, one way or another.

                    And he could light things on fire too. Calypso and Leo figured that out after an… incident.

                    “So, what were you doing before you got here?” Leo finally asked.

                    Hey, what could he say? He was talking to a ghost that wasn’t human.  If curious killed the cat he would have been dead a long time ago. Or, rather, he would have stayed dead. Heh.

                    Valdez and Tavros were sitting on some boxes with a make-shift table in front of them while Calypso leaning on the ship’s mast. Her eye was trained on the fire that they kept ablaze next to the metal table. It wasn't long ago that they had made dinner. 

                    “I was, uh, going to join an a-army,” Tavros let out, looking a bit nervous still.

                    _Gods, its as if he is made of nerves._  

                    “An army? If you are dead why would there need to be an army?”

                    There was a little bit of silence, but then Leo’s mouth went agape and Tavros waited on responding.

                     “The Skeleton War is real, isn’t it?”

                    Tavros looked at the demigod a little confused and disappointed.

                    “I-I don’t even know what that is…no, just..no… We are fighting because L-Lord English is killing us. A-and when we die… we cease to exist.”

                    “Oh…” Leo replied, the normal excitement in his voice was gone.


	11. They Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are more things coming together, so it is still another explaining chapter, but things are starting to get more interesting, heheh.  
> Since there are people that haven't read homestuck, I did a shitty explanation of their looks, you are just going to have to look them up to really know what they look like, sorry bros!  
> I can't believe so many people are reading this. It is so slow, fuck , I didn't think this would take so long to get stuff in gear for some real events!  
> What is good for you guys is that I have finally found a villain for this story, so there is now foreshadowing!! Sadly, this include not trickster mode anymore, but grimdark mode. And btw, I read the Trail of Apollo book in the last week, so this is happening before that and shit. Welp, enjoy everything and tell me if there is an issue and junk! And thank nanowrimo for this chapter and the next!

                   “Hey, Kanaya!”

                    Vriska yelled at the other troll as she caught the jade blood and Rose walking. Terezi looked over at the couple as well, keeping up with Vriska beside her.

                     _Gog, they don’t ever leave each other’s side_ , Vriska thought.

                    Rose looked rather nice for a regular day, her short blonde hair brushed and black lips stick that made her lips pop, along with her orange god tier clothes that made her look like a mysterious fortune teller.

                    Next to her was Kanaya, the jade blood that had short black hair that was styled up, along with her regular black shirt with a green Virgo symbol, long red skirt, and purple ribbon tied around her waist. Two sharp white teeth showed on her lips and her orange horns were asymmetrical, one with that was straight up while the other looked as if it was smudged downward.

                    “Why the fuck would Karkat order a ‘mandatory’ meeting right away?”

                    Vriska called, her lips coated with blue lip stick turning into an annoyed frown.

                    “I have no idea. Isn’t that why we are going?” Kanaya elegantly said, yet concern leaked into her voice.

                    Vriska groaned and dramatically rolled her eyes and felt a jab into her side. She glared at Terezi.

                    Instead of the normal crazy grin with her teeth, she had a serious look in her red eyes.

                    She was wearing her regular black shirt with her teal Libra symbol, black pants, red shoes, and red glasses. Well, not including her nails that were painted rainbow or as close as she had tried. Painting nails is always such a great way to pass the time, even if they look terrible.

                    “Don’t be a wriggler, it isn’t like we were doing anything,” Terezi replied.

                    Vriska looked away, not wanting to try to argue with her morail; especially since she was right.

                    “I wonder why we have to meet up near Dave’s room,” Rose commented as she walked alongside the other girls.

                    They walked in silence, but finally after navigating all the portalizers they had made it to the next one. The portalizer that lead to the human boy room in the whole meteor. Inside was only Karkat, hunched over near the door.

                    “So what was so damn important that it had to happen now?” Vriska asked, letting her annoyance leaked into her voice.

                    Instantly she stopped as the small male troll turned around showing off puffed up and red eyes. In short, Karkat looked like he has been crying.

                    “Dave's gone.”

 

                    “Did you ever feel like you left someone when you lost your memories? Like, someone really important?” Dave asked as he put his tray filled with apple croissants and bacon on the table.

                    Now it has become a routine, Dave would just sit down at Zeus’s table immediately and start eating. Even if someone questioned as to why he wasn’t at the Hermes table he would cockily respond that no one knows if he is a son of Zeus or not so they couldn’t kick him out (even if it was almost clear in his voice that he didn’t believe his statement).

                    “No, when Hera took my memory she gave me fake ones.”

                    “Oh," Dave paused, "that’s messed up.”

                    Jason nodded as he brought up a fork filled with scrambled eggs, but then stopped.

                    “Wait, did you remember some people from your past?”

                    “Yeah… Like their names, some colors associated with them maybe, but how I met them and who they are is fucking gone. It is like a vortex of nothingness that I keep on running into. Everything has like that. I sort of get it, got my germy hands on it, and just when I think I actually have it, the damned memory slips out like a bar of soap and falls  to the ground saying ‘fuck you’.”

                    Jason nodded, getting the frustration radiating from the other teenager.

                    “Wait, you wear glasses?” The albino suddenly asked.

                    “Yeah, ever since the last quest I do. But I lost them for a while. Apparently it is really easy to lose glasses even if you aren’t blind yet,” Jason laughed.

                    Dave looked at the other boy for a long time.

                    “John wears square glasses too,” Dave finally said.

                    “John? Who’s John?” Jason questioned, with some scrambled egg now in his mouth.

                    “He’s my…,” the other teenager’s face scrunched up together, “I don’t know, but somehow he is kinda like you.”

                    Jason swallowed his food, a little embarrassed that he talked with his mouth full and he put his fork down.

                    “How?”

                    Dave looked like he was going to answer, but the light bulb in his head went dark again. In the end he just shrugged.

                    “Forgot again?” Jason asked.

                    Strider sighed, biting into a red apple.

                    “Yeah. Forgot a-fucking-gain.”

                   

                    “Your idea actually worked, Will.”

                    The son of Apollo grinned as he grabbed ambrosia from a shelf.

                    It seemed like to Nico like he was always going to be trapped in the infirmary whether it was being ordered by a doctor or being company to that very same doctor. Well, maybe not a real doctor, medic thing guy, but still. Being trapped by Will Solace.

                    And thanks to him, now he was going to get real answers from Dave. 

                    “Of course it worked, I give good advice,” Will responded, smiling.

                    Solace walked past the other boy to get to another camper who looked like she had broken her arm (especially since it was bent in a very unnatural position).

                    Nico had to look away from the girl. _Gods, how would a daughter of Demeter break her arm like that?_

Will didn’t’ seem bothered as he poured the ambrosia in a small cup and then looked at the girl.

                    “I am going to reposition your arm before you can eat the ambrosia. It is going to hurt a lot, not gonna lie, feel free to scream. Ready?”

                    The girl looked at him, a little shocked at the forwardness, but then held out her arm.

                    Up close the son of Hades had gotten more freaked out. _God, I can summon skeletons, but seeing that on a real person is just unnatural._

Before Will could reset it, Nico looked away. In a matter of seconds he could hear the girl squeal and the son of Apollo muttering apologies.

                    “Okay, drink that and rest up and don’t try to garden on the roof of the Demeter cabin without a harness,” Solace walked side to side with Nico outside of the infirmary, “sorry about that, still have the morning shift, but now I have a break! So what is it that you really want to talk to me about than all this doctory medical stuff?”

                    “That wasn’t really much medicalness,” Nico said quickly. 

                    Will frowned.

                    “That was certainly a medicalness, don’t kid yourself, Nico. So you said that my advice worked, did you ask questions so that you don’t have to worry?”

                    Nico crossed his arms.

                    “Not yet. I have to think about them.”

                    Will smiled at the other boy.

                    “Let’s think about that over breakfast.”

                    The son of Apollo didn’t even wait for the other demigod as he just started to pull Nico to the Mess Hall.

 

                     After breakfast all Dave went canoeing in the lake with the Hermes cabin and strangely enough the Ares cabin was scheduled to join them. It was pretty nice and calming floating on the water and thinking of nothing. Dave barely touched his paddle and just let the canoe go wherever the small current pushed it. His partner didn’t really mind that much; the little girl named Stella just napped the moment she stepped in.

                    Dave was shaken out of his thoughts when some scuffling sounded on the wooden sides. He turned to look and saw a crow perched on the side. It started to jump closer to the teenager, its head turning every once in a while, curious.

                    “Whatcha doing little guy?” Dave asked.

                    _Talking to a bird is completely normal, come on._

                    The black bird stopped.

                    “Or girl, sorry, can’t tell,” he added.

                    The crow jumped forward again and cawed at Dave. Then it quickly looked at the other sleeping camper and abruptly flew away.

                    "Wow, way to leave a guy hanging," Dave said, watching it's black body get smaller and smaller the farther it flew away. 

                    There was suddenly a squeal and one of the Ares canoes was flipped over. The two girls in the water looked furious as the Stoll brothers and some other children of Hermes laughed.

                    “Now you are asking for it!” A boy yelled from another canoe.

                    Dave was about to laugh when he realized that he was in a war zone. His canoe had floated right in the middle of their scuffle... if they were going to go at each other, they were probably going to go right through this poor one first. 

                    “Uhh, Stella, it is time to wake up,” Dave said, nudging the girl.

                    _Maybe if we row fast enough we can get out of here without paying a visit to the weeds and fish below._  

                    “Oh, yeah, what are you gonna do?” Travis egged on.

                    “Huh, what is it?” Stella asked, rubbing her eyes.

                    “I AM GONNA SINK YOU, THAT IS WHAT I AM GOING TO DO!”

                    Suddenly it was chaos. Water was flung everywhere, from people’s hands or paddles. On other canoes, there were full holes and an axe stuck into the side. As Dave looked around there was now canoes filled with so much water the passengers didn’t even bother to scoop it out; they knew they were going to sink. Surprisingly, it seemed by without doing anything, their canoe had survived the strife.

                    Yet, the Ares kids surrounded him and Stella. And ready to release the rest of their fury on everyone. There was going to be no mercy. 

                    So there was Strider in the mess. It seemed he lost before it started.

                    But damn if the captain wasn’t going to go down with his ship.

 

                    Nico went to Zeus’s Fist early, not because he cared about time, but to get away from some of the camp life. It was great here, but he needed time to relax and be alone. People were exhausting and they weren't ever going to be not exhausting. 

                    Yet, before he could even breathe a sigh of relief he heard a squeak. That kind of horrible squeak when a person gets caught in the rain but still has to attend school and therefore shows up making that squeak everywhere.

                    And that was what Dave looked like.

                    His hair was plastered to his face, his clothes stuck to his thin body, but overall Dave didn’t look bothered. Probably because he still had his shades on.

                    “Did someone tip your canoe?” Nico asked.

                    “How did you guess? Was it the water dripping from everywhere or the squeaky shoes of hell?” Dave sarcastically replied.

                    Nico just glared at other.

                    “Uh, okay, I guess this start this shit. I ask questions and you answer them, then vice versa. But, I guess for now I am just going to ask about those dreams that you have been seeing. Yeah, that sounds like a solid plan,” Dave rambled.

                    Before the son of Hades could respond Strider started talking again.

                    “Wait, before we start I have ground rules. Okay, so I learned this thing from my bro, Jason, and the Athena cabin, that if I want people to keep their little mouth shut I have to make them swear on the River of Styx. So, we are gonna do that. And! And we are allowed to pass some questions and then the questioner can just ask another thing.”

                    Then the albino looked at the unaffected boy across from him.

                    “I swear on the river of Styx that anything you say I’ll keep to myself,” Dave said then nodded to Nico, who strangely looked a little reluctant.

                    “I swear on the river of Styx that everything we say here won’t leave Zeus’s Fist.”

                    And Nico started to explain the first dream; when he was sitting down, looking down at lava.

 

                     Calypso and Leo had gotten used to being surrounded and helped out by dolphins and other sea creatures. Now, instead of the reflection of scales being a warning, it was just another day on the ocean.

                    “You said you would help us,” Leo whined as he dramatically fell onto the deck of the boat, “why does it feel like I have been on this _forever_?”

                    “You-you need to have patience. Uh, besides, you people were going in the wrong direction for a w-while,” Tavros whined.

                    Tavros looked over the demigod, looking like he was deciding whether or not to help him up from the ground. After having his hand hesitantly reach out he let it dangle back to his side.

                    “I think you need to get up, this lack of, uh, vigilance is making me nervous.”

                    Leo stayed face first onto the wood and muttered out a no.

                    Calypso walked onto the deck appearing with a very bored expression. Then her eyes quickly went to the demigod that was laying on the ground.

                    “Uh, Leo. Are you alright?”

                    The demigod stayed, mumbling.

                    She gave up on her boyfriend and turned toward Tavros.

                    “Do you want to help make dinner?”

                    The troll looked back at the other boy, but then nodded and followed her around the ship.

                    Abruptly they stopped as there was a sound of whistling. Almost like a dolphin’s.

                    Out of the sea rose a… fish-horse? It’s scales shined all different colors and was very, very beautiful and large.

                    “A Hippocampus?” Calypso commented as she noticed the seahorse seemingly trying to get the crew’s attention, “are you controlling him, Tavros?”

                    The transparent troll looked a little shocked at the creature, but his worry quickly faded.

                    “No. But,” The troll smiled, showing off teeth, “Uh, Rainbow says that he can help us, uh, g-go faster.”


	12. Familiar Visitors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you ever hate when you try to add so much stuff that it becomes a mess? That is what this is becoming, but that god I have got everything rolling at chapter 14. yes, this one and then one more and then finally all the juicy shit everything has been waiting for for 14 fucking chapters! Welp, I am tried and everything is coming up so you all better thank nanowrimo for this chapter as well. I am gonna stick to every week updates since I am back on track.  
> Well, at least I have a plot, so now there is foreshadowing. yes. I do that. along with mild fluff. Also, sorry guys but we are going to take a break from other points of views to really hammer out all the crap that needs to get in place for this fic to actually go somewhere. sorry. Okay, well make a comment, I welcome construction criticism and idea offers! As I have learned, writing is never set in stone!

                     Dave looked a little disappointed at the dream explanation Nico gave.

                    “Was that it? It seems important, but…” his voice drifted off as he pondered.

                    “Well, the word clockwork came in somehow,” Nico added in.

                    A light bulb went off in the Dave’s head.

                    “Land of Heat and Clockwork. LOHAC, my land because...,” then his blank face returned, “that didn’t help me as much as I thought it would.”

                    Nico looked at the other boy strangely.

                    “What’s the Land of Heat and Clockwork?”

                    “I am not going to answer that because, let’s face it, that isn’t the kind of question you want to ask now. Remember,” Dave moved his hands in a flowy way, “think before you ask. Gotta use that half god brain. You don't know it because it isn't important to you.”

                    The son of Hades started to look like this was a bad idea and couldn’t help but glare at the other boy despite the helpful warning.

                    Well, for one, Nico just wanted to know if the other was going to be a threat to the camp. But, he has been asking that each time and nothing has come up to suggest a yes or no. Maybe if he knew just how much Dave remembered he could decide what kind of person he was. Is. Will be in Camp Half-Blood. Or, bleh, might as well cure his curiosity.

                    “What do you remember so far?” Nico asked. 

                    “Oh, uh…,” Dave scratched his head, “names and colors, where I lived on Earth, something fuzzy, and then fighting. Red crocodiles. There was a lot of grey… lots of, uhh…”

                    The albino muttered a curse word and shook his head.

                    “So far, that is all I remember, well rememberish. Like I have said to Jason, my memory is like damn cheese with holes in it. Okay, I guess we should move on to the next dream, you mentioned something about it in front of Jason and Clovis,” the albino’s face darkened, “which was very uncool.”

                    Dave took a breath, seemingly like he was trying to relax and then he continued.

                    “I have had a similar uncomfortable conversation about this before. You aren’t allowed to ask any questions about it after you explain everything.”

                    Nico looked at the other boy weirdly, but nevertheless, explained the dream where he was fighting some… kind of older man that looked very much like him. As he explained Strider became much more still and quiet. The son of Hades couldn’t help but feel the same, all of the anxiety and emotions that appeared in the dream appeared back inside of him as he spoke.

                    “It was such a big thing for you, yet you don’t want to talk about this?” Nico questioned, the uncomfortable feeling giving him a shiver.

                    For a moment Dave stared off, focusing on some of the green grass.

                    “Bro was sick and a messed up motherfucker, but he’s dead now. So-” Strider shook his head, looking less strung up, “I’ve talked about this before. With someone. They didn’t understand everything, but how could he? How could you understand when you have grown up with a loving crabdad?"

                    The demigod looked first very understanding, but then the word crabdad came into the picture.

                    “Crabdad?” Nico parroted. 

                    Dave matched the other boy’s confused face.

                    “Yes?” Dave said, unsurely. 

                    There was a sound of a horn and the two boys looked at each other.

                    “I guess it is time to go back,” Nico said numbingly.

                    “Uh, wait,” Dave started, looking confused as he stared at the other teenager, but continued, “we can finish this shit later I guess… but I want to say I don’t know why you are seeing, my, uh, memories. I guess it sucks for you, I don’t know how that shit could be fun, but just don’t talk to about them to _anyone_. Some things about them… are complicated.”

                    The son of Hades nodded thoughtfully and they both walked back to the camp.

 

                     “We are taking music lessons? That is a real thing right now. I should be jumping with glee that we don’t have to move our feet, but really? What am I supposed to do? Pick up a fucking guitar and rock out on it like even if I had never touched a string instrument?”

                    Instead of the satyr answering Strider’s question he just made the comment of no cursing allowed.

                    The Hermes cabin ended up sharing this activity with the children of Aphrodite. It was quite strange seeing a small group of girls painting their nails pink with flutes in their hands. The little kids from both cabins had already ran away from the amphitheater, probably to torture another poor soul with the sparkles perfume that a Hermes kid stole. Although, everyone else didn’t seem that worried.

                    _Yeah, this definitely happens regularly_ , Dave thought.

                     “Okay, everyone, I picked a nice melody that we will all try to play. Please, oh, please just try to play it,” the satyr looked worryingly at the other campers.

                    Just as the satyr looked like he was finally going to relax a bird swiftly landed on his head. More specifically a crow.

                    The Half-human shrieked and almost jumped a foot off the ground, moving away from the it. He rubbed his hair, missing his tiny horns on top of his head, his eyes wide before noticing what landed on him.

                    The crow escaped just as its perch started to move and it landed gracefully onto the ground of the amphitheater.

                    Some demigods tried to stifle their laughter, but most just burst with laughter (aka the Aphrodite children). Dave couldn’t help, but smile then furrowed his eyebrows in concentration as he looked closer at the crow.

                    “Hey, it’s the bird from earlier,” Dave muttered under his breath.

                    No one heard his comment as the crow flew around some of the campers and they had begun to squeal as well. As it landed just near Drew’s group, the teenagers had already vacated the spot, looking rather disgusted at the bird.

                    “Oh, no, not when our nails are still wet!” one complained as they looked down to see the polish had smudged.

                    “Where is an archer when you need one!” someone shouted.

                    Finally the black bird landed on top of Dave’s head, its head curiously it tilted as inspected the blonde hair. The teenager looked nonchalant, standing still enough as the crow rummaged through his hair. .

                    He felt that if a crow was going to mess around it wasn’t the end of the world. That and for some reason he felt... fine. Almost calm with the bird. 

                    Some of the Hermes children inched toward the duo, scared that the crow would probably rip out some hair if they scared it.

                    “Hey, that is just a normal crow,” One of them commented as they stopped, appearing disappointed.

                    “What else would it be?” Dave asked.

                    The black bird’s attention turned toward the other campers and flew off.

                    There was silence where everyone tried to seem more calm and collected and that they hadn’t just freaked out when a regular bird just messed with them.

                    “You guys don’t have regular crows?” Dave finally asked, “What else is there? Man-eating ones?”

 

                    “I don’t know, didn’t, like, Apollo make crows?”

                    Nico overheard the conversations. It was silly, but it only took two Aphrodite kids to change something insignificant into the biggest story of the month. What had happened that day was only more ‘proof’ that he was a son of Apollo, they said.

                    But, even the demigod couldn’t really blame his sour mood on that. Gossip wasn’t a problem because everyone knew in the camp that they were wrong. But, there was something that felt…strange. It made him very uncomfortable.

                    _Oh, well. Thank the Gods it was dinner._

                    “Hey Death Boy, what are you thinking about?” A familiar voice said as he sat down across from him.

                    The blonde demigod smiled as he put down his tray of vegetables and fruits.

                    Di Angelo looked a little caught off guard for a moment, but then his face when back to normal.

                    “Not that I don’t like your company, but aren’t you not allowed to sit here?”

                    For a moment Will looked surprised, yet it quickly changed into a smile.

                    “What? Is a doctor not allowed to check up on his patient? While also eating food to make sure he has enough brain power to be his very best?”

                    Nico couldn’t help, but grin.

                    “I guess that is a valid excuse.”

                    “Hey! It isn’t an excuse, I am here to make sure you eat right so we have none of that fading away mumbo jumbo.”

                    The other demigod rolled his eyes.

                    “I already ate,” Nico said.

                    Solace looked stunted.

                    “Well, then you can eat some more,” Will quickly got up and shoved some strawberries into Nico’s hands, “what did you eat then?”

                    Di Angelo looked at the berries in his hand and then Will, with an annoyed expression.

                    “I ate food. That was good. So now I am full.”

                    The son of Apollo pouted.

                    “Okay. I’ll let you slide this one time. But you should actually tell me so that I could sleep in peace knowing you didn’t eat pure junk food,” Will said, leaning over the table to take back the strawberries. 

                    “It was pasta.”

                    Will shook his head but then push the berries back into Nico's hand.

                    “Then you won’t die if you eat this as well.”

                    “Will!”

                    “Ahem,” Chiron looked down at the two boy as he stood in full centaur form, “boys.”

                    Nico couldn't felt but feel as if Chiron had walked in on something, and could feel blood rush to his cheeks. 

                    Quickly Solace shoved the strawberries into Nico’s hands before the son of Hades could say anything and sat down. Nico looked over to Will, mildly vexed. Chiron didn't react, only appearing a bit confused. 

                    “I just wanted all the cabin leaders to know that Rachel Dare and Percy are currently in the camp,” Chiron said, obviously trying to forget whatever had just happened. 

                    Nico momentarily looked perplexed.

                    “Wasn’t she staying New Rome to write out the Sibylline Books with Ella?” He asked.

                    “Yes, but she said that she needed to be _here_. Something was telling her that rewriting the books could wait.”


	13. Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, a lot happens and yes, you get emotional Dave. My god, so much happens and it is all just to freaking foreshadowing and leading up to things, ughghh. I have never ever ever written something as long as this, let alone finish it! Umm, comment and leave your critique and stuff! And my sister edited this, but only a little bit.  
> Important: I might not update until January, MIGHT, crap is happening like deadlines and family. So, maybe, maybe not idk, just a heads up.

                    “So, I heard that this girl named Rachel Dare is here and that she has magicy power. Like being possessed, but I don’t get how that could be amazing. Like, wouldn’t you want to not get possessed, isn’t that a weakness or something?” Dave rambled.

                    Dave had quickly met up next to Zeus’s fist after eating dinner, to which Nico later joined him.

                    Though, now the demigod was feeling like the amounts of pasta he ate wasn’t the best idea. Just as he walked up to the other boy, he plopped down immediately. Dave looked a little confused, but followed suit and sat down.

                    The sun wasn’t coming down just yet, but that is how the summer is. Light until eight, which is honestly crazy, but whatever.

                    “No, the oracle of Delphi possesses her so that she can speak prophecies, which most people can't do without going insane,” Nico said, frowning.

                    _I am never eating that much pasta again. Never, no matter how hard it is not to eat it, I won't_ , Nico thought.

                    “Prophecies, what she speaks rhymed lines that tell the future?” Dave grinned, like it was a joke, “And you follow that? You follow the prophecies, whatever they say?”

                    Nico glared at Dave.

                    “Yes.”

                    Dave stopped for a bit and pondered.

                    “What happens if you don’t do it?” Dave finally asked.

                    Nico rolled his eyes.

                    “We always do it, one way or another, even if we don't mean to.”

                    Nico’s blunt answer seemed to take out Strider’s flame of curiosity.

                    “Woven fate isn’t fun,” Dave looked like he was out of it, his eyes blurred and unfocused, like another memory  was surfacing, “people try to prepare for it, or think something could have worked out another way, but it all ends the same; you never win.”

                    The son of Hades looked a little worried as Dave seemed to change, his colloid façade was dropped. For once he looked like a normal teenager with problems. Maybe these problems were a little bit bigger than the average teen, but problems nevertheless.

                    Nico nodded.

                    “Being a demigod means you play the Gods’ games for them.”

                    Dave’s eyes widened at the last part of Nico’s sentence.

                    “Game. You play a game. From birth, but only do you really start playing when you get to camp, get here, and then your parents claim you at thirteen. That’s just… fucking familiar, but… ughh!”

                    Strider covered his face with his hands and with his appendages moved his face and eyelids all around in frustration. He ended that by flopping backwards with another huff.

                    “Fuck my not memorable life.”

                    Nico might have made a comment, but over this day he had realized that he had become somewhat of a bully. All the lack of sleep and wariness of the war didn’t help, but the least he could do is cut this guy some slack. True, this sunglasses wearing guy did come off as a douche, but everyone deserves kindness. It is the least people can do since none of us honestly know what is going on in another person’s life.

                    “Yeah, so what happened in the next one when we tried to fix all that shit. You know, in the dreams?” Dave asked from the ground.

                    “But, weren’t you there?” Nico said. The albino looked confused.

                    “There was something called the tumor, then something with a goth girl trying to pry secrets from you, and the some humanoid monsters that were talking about defeating the Lord of Time,” Nico rambled, not really sure what was important about any of those except the last one, “Lord of Time, he has already been defeated though.”

                    “No, he wasn’t,” Dave shot back instantly.

                    “Yes, Kronos is gone,” Nico said back.

                    “Yeah, I know that the fish slut is dead.”

                    Nico’s nose quirked in disgust.

                    “Fish Slut?” He parroted.

                    “Hey, that is what everyone else calls him, hell even Kanaya does it and she is proper as fuck.”

                    Dave’s face went slack, either from the memories, not remembering them still, or out of tiredness.

                    “We are probably talking about two different people, aren’t we?” He finally said.

                    The demigod nodded and then Strider sighed.

                    “Fuck it, I am tired and wanna eat s’mores with the marshmallows burnt to a crisp. We can finish this shit later,” Dave up righted himself and easily stood up, “are you coming or what?”

                    Nico thought back to the day before and realized he couldn’t complain.

                    “I guess why not, it will be fun to burn marshmallows.”

                    “Yep, that’s spirit,” Dave groggily said as he began to walk.

 

                    “Hey, you are back!”

                    Both of the boys coming from the forest looked startled at the sudden shout.

                    “Come on, the campfire is going to start!” Will yelled again. 

                    Will waved wildly and soon Nico and Dave began to pick up pace, their walk turning into a slight and awkward jog. It was clear that they didn't want to full out run right now. Gods, that would have been even more tiring. 

                    “I almost thought you were going to skip the campfire, seriously, you can’t stay at this camp and not go to almost every single one!” Will said.

                    Quickly the son of Apollo turned to Dave and pointed at him.

                    “And you! You haven’t even gone to one, but you have been here for almost a week!”

                    “I haven’t been able to fully enjoy life here since half of the days I have either been asleep or had blood coming out of my head. Hey, aren’t you really excited right now, like a goddamn adorable puppy, what is that for?” Strider asked, his Texan accent coming through.

                    Will looked like he was going to answer, but Nico cut in.

                    “He doesn’t have to keep an eye on the Apollo Cabin since there are so many people here, don’t you?” Nico smirked.

                    The son of Apollo smiled and blinked his eyes prettily.

                    “Why would you say that, I _love_ being the babysitter for my siblings,” Will replied sarcastically.

                    In a matter of time they ended up at the hearth, which seemed so crowded that there was a good amount of people sitting on the ground and already singing songs. Of course, most of the singing was off key and there were three people trying to sing something that sounded like a purely instrumental song. Well, might as well not try to ruin their fun.

                    Jason looked like he was having a fun time watching as two little girls were trying to braid Piper’s hair, which now had clumps and at some parts it looked like they had tried to put in feathers, but got frustrated and just jabbed them in there.

                    Dave immediately waved at Jason and Piper as he joined their company.

                    Nico’s eyes followed him. Everything was so care-free, it was almost foreign to him. The demigod hadn’t known of such a break since Bianca was alive.

                    _Everything had changed when she died._

_But... maybe not all of it is bad though._

                “So, how was the interrogation?” Will whispered into Nico’s ear.

                    The demigod let out a tiny squeak and pushed the other's face away.

                    “My gods, Will, you can’t scare me like that!” Nico yelled, his arms flailing up at the son of Apollo.

                    The other boy only laughed and backed away.

                     “I knew that it was the best moment to strike,” Will smiled.

                   

                    Before the campfire ended most of the people had left, either getting ready for bed or going back to their cabin to mess with their siblings.

                    Will had fallen asleep on Nico shoulder and the latter tried to wake the other up, but to no avail. For being the son of the early risers, it probably meant they went to bed pretty early. Di Angelo only groaned at the unmovable weight, only having a hopeful glance as he saw Dave still sitting by the fire.

                    Suddenly a figure appeared inside the fire, staring at the albino teenager.

                    _What is that?_ Nico thought

The demigod didn’t think as he began to try to lift Will, but in the end stayed planted to the spot.

                    _Oh well, I just hope he can still defend himself with sunglasses on at night_ , Nico thought.

                    The form became refined as a little girl and then Dave locked eyes with her. She stepped out with an ancient and calming power radiating from her. Nico felt the rush and instantly relaxed, but Dave appeared as if he had no effect from it. 

                    “You aren’t from around here, are you?” she asked, her form finally condensed, just like a human, yet her eyes flared brightly with curiosity. And with literal fire. Huh.

                    Dave shook his head calmly.

                    “Though the gods aren’t the best welcome party,” the goddess smiled, “my family hasn’t become that warm over the years, they are still fighting with each other. I am Hestia, goddess of the hearth and family.”

                    She put out her hand to which Dave shook it. Then the goddess became serious, her mouth forming a line.

                    “I am not here to have small talk, the other gods haven’t noticed you that much, but I am sure that will change. I am here to warn you; though the demigods have faced many foes they haven’t fully killed the beast that has raged on in this world for so long. Be careful while you are here.”

                    The albino nodded.

                    “Thanks,” Dave awkwardly said.

                    The girl smiled, then turned away and disintegrated into ash.

                    Nico looked vaguely confused at what he had just witnessed, but his thoughts soon became concentrated on Will as the son of Apollo started to snore.

                    Dave instantly looked at the two. It wasn’t apparent that he had just met his first goddess, for he had already started to look as normal and calm as before.

                    “Do you need help with that lump of golden rays and sunshine?” Dave asked, clearly having fun watching the smaller boy was being squished.

                    “Yes,” Nico responded reluctantly.

                    It took a little while for the two boys to lug the son of Apollo back into his cabin, but soon a system had started which made it a lot easier.

                    As Will was laid on his bed, Dave immediately left.

                    Nico didn’t really notice the others absence as he pulled a plain yellow blanket over Will. He didn’t know why, but he stayed there for a couple of seconds, it was just something about how Solace looked. He was just so…

                    His thinking stopped as he noticed a bunch of little eyes, peeking from blankets in the cabin. All the Apollo children...

                    Quietly Nico walked over to the door and stopped.

                    “Goodnight,” he whispered and then he made his way to his cabin, alone.

 

                     That night, there was another dream. Now Nico knew that these types of things were inevitable and decided to not try to fight it and instead... try something else.

                    _Maybe it’ll work so that I don’t have to keep bothering Will. He always has so much on his plate. Will is always a great listener,_ Nico felt bad taking advantage of it. _Maybe tomorrow I could offer to hear all the annoying stuff he has to deal with._

                    The son of Hades appeared in the black vastness again.

                    He slowly breathed in the dream.

                    Nico knew how to get people into his dreams, so couldn’t he get Dave to his own as well? After all, the teenager’s dreams were always taking over Nico’s.

                    The son of Hades tried it, his mind sent out a pull as he felt the same sensation of a dream sucking him in.

_Maybe this won’t work, all the other times with other's dreams everything wasn’t as complicated and strange._

                    But soon enough Strider appeared.

                    In his pink pajamas. Floating.

                    The albino looked a little confused, but then his eyes settled on the boy below.

                    “Sup.”

                    Nico looked a little serious.

                    “Hello.”

                    There was a little bit of silence as Dave appeared puzzled.

                    “So, why did you drag me here?”

                    _Oh, right._

                    “I brought you here so you can actually be in your dreams; maybe when I get transported into them I can bring you inside as well… So you can finally remember,” Nico explained.

                    The floating boy looked a little surprised.

                    “Why wasn’t this idea considered before?” Dave cockily asked, a grin on his face.

                    Before the son of Hades could respond the black surrounding changed. The blanket became dotted with bubbles, thousands of them in all different colors that hovered a few feet of the ground. As he looked, he could see it going on, almost looking as if there were miles and miles of it.

                    Nico looked around at all the bubbles, confused while the other boy only looked entertained.

                    “Is this supposed to be here?” Dave asked as he peered closer into one of them, which was pink.

                    “I have never seen them before,” the demigod said as he waved through the colorful bubbles toward the other.

                    Yet, as he passed them he began to notice almost mini scenes playing out, along with mini people. Inside them, the scenes played out like a movie.

                    “These are my memories,” Strider commented as di Angelo met up with him.

                    Before the other could agree, Dave touched the bubble and it suddenly enlarged. Nico noticed as the other floating spheres were being pushed away and the large bubble encased them both.

 

                    “Come on, Karkat, you don’t have to worry about that,” Dave said.

                    Yet, it wasn’t the Dave in purple pajamas. This Dave was wearing the odd red pajamas with a gear on his torso. Nico looked out of the corner of his eyes to see the real Dave. The albino stared at the scene in front of them with awe.

                    The environment was the same as before; everything was dark and grey once more, with pipes coming from the ceiling, and a circular platform that was at the edge of the room.

                    In front of them was Karkat, sitting on a couch with a book in his hands with Dave across from him. The humanoid looked almost embarrassed or uncomfortable, the way he leaned into himself and his eyes darting everything, but at Dave in the dream.

                    “Even when we get with Jade and John we are still gonna be friends. Hell, we have been on this fucking meteor for more than a year together, honestly having you here is one of the best things that has happened on this trip so far. Maybe even best thing in most of my life, why the fuck would I forget about you when we all come together? That would be like forgetting about, I don’t know, your best bro when you have a family reunion. That is just not gonna fucking happen, the whole point of a family reunion is to gush about whatever has changed and stuff.”

                    Nico didn’t pay attention as the other Dave continued to ramble with pauses and long comparisons. Frankly, he was unsure of what was happening. Then he heard was sounded like a sniff.

                    To his side was the real Dave, yet his feet were planted on the ground and his gaze was still trained on the two in front of him. From the side view he noticed the other’s scrunched up eyes and water started flowing down.

                    “Dave, are you okay?” Nico asked worryingly.

                    Instead of answering the boy only seemed to have more tears falling.

                    “I forgot about Karkat,” he whispered, “I forgot about _everyone_.”


	14. We Know Some

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teh great thing is when you don't want to write that specific action just have a time skip! yay!! Whoever is still reading this, you waited for a while, but now you've got something. This ended up being a bit longer than I thought, especially since i have rewritten this chapter more than five fucking times!! GOD you just have to get it right so you change all this shit, then realize it sucks and so you change it AGAIN.  
> Okay, sorry for that rant. I hope you like this chapter and all the stuff that happens. I know that I pretty much say this each chapter, but stuff is going to/is happening! Comment and correct me! I love constructive criticism!

        “What? Then how the fuck are we going to get back to him? Will he just be lost in the other earth for fucking eternity?!”

                    “Karkat, I know this is hard for you right now, but I have come up with a plan,” Rose calmly responded.

                    Everyone on the meteor had gathered ever since they had heard of Dave’s sudden disappearance. Rose, Kanaya, and Karkat were squished together on a couch with Terezi and Vriska were standing up. Most of them looked worried, including Vriska, though none of them were as much of a mess as Karkat; the short troll looked as if his hair might actually have things _living_ in it and had very dark circles under his eyes.

                    “What do you mean you have come up with a plan?” the troll’s voice somewhat squeaked, and then his eyes widened, “you knew this was going to happen, didn’t you? Why didn’t you tell the rest of us?!! Why didn't you tell ME!”

                    Rose looked a little annoyed, as were the rest of the girls in the group.

                    “I only sort of knew, it could have happened, it could have not happened. However, I have taken the necessary steps to get my brother back. If you’ll give me time then I will explain.”

                    There was an awkward silence as everyone waited, becoming more and more on the edge. She finally let out a breath.

                    “Okay, then we’ll start with this…”

 

                     As more tears started to fall from Dave’s face the dream seemed to melt apart; the images were ripped and pulled into the side and then became like liquid, dripping down into a swirling mess of colors.

                    “What is going on?” Nico asked as everything started to fall apart.

                    The other boy didn’t answer and soon everything became black.

                    Then red.

                    Nico blinked as he noticed a single strand of light in his cabin. He wiped his eyes and felt water, like he had begun crying.

                    _Oh, gods._

                    He jumped out and dressed quickly, shoving on the first things that he saw, which were black pants and a Mythomagic t-shirt that he had stopped wearing a long time ago. Before he even put on shoes Nico rushed outside.

                    It was surprising to see most of the cabins still asleep, with only two or three people, plus some of the Apollo cabin walking around in the early morning. The demigod looked at the Hermes cabin and noticed a fair amount of uneasy demigods around the entrance. They were talking to each other, worried, but looked too tired to really get anywhere in their conversation

                    Quickly Nico ran over to the group.

                    “I didn’t know he had red eyes like that,” one of them said.

                    “Someone should go after him, he must have had a really bad dream.”

                    “Do any of your know where Dave went? The new kid?” the son of Hades asked, some concern seeping into his voice.

                    At the abrupt interruption the Hermes children were first surprised. Finally one of them, a girl, spoke.

                    “Dave went that way,” and the girl quickly pointed.

                    _The forest?_

 

                     “Wasn’t that a memory? Dave, are you okay?” Nico asked as he finally found the teenager sitting against the trunk of a tree.

                    From the looks of the other, he definitely did not look okay; his face was red, his cheeks were still shiny with tears, and snot was dripping from his nose. Instead of wearing his sunglasses they were in his hands; his fingers were curled up in fists around them. Dave didn't even look up as Nico spoke to him, his gaze down on the grass in front of him.

                    “I am never going to see them again, am I? I won’t ever see any of them,” Dave muttered to himself and then covered his face with his hands, “how am I even here?”

                    The son of Hades stood awkwardly, not knowing what to do. He wanted to help, he really did. No one should ever be this upset, but… he didn’t know what to do. _Maybe Will was right, he need some people skills; they definitely would come in handy with something like this._

                    Wait, talking everything out. That helped him, or well, that would have helped him a lot more if he didn’t isolate himself.

                    _Okay, gotta say something_ , thought Nico.

                    “Dave, we can go on… a walk and talk about this.”

                    The albino looked up at the demigod, still appearing like he was falling apart. Some tears started to fall from his red eyes. 

                    “You don’t even like me,” Dave sputtered out, and more tears started to fall down, “it was obvious from the beginning how you didn’t like me,” then he sniffled, “it makes sense since I pointed my sword at you.”

                    For a second Nico didn’t respond.

                    _There were a lot of reasons why I didn’t trust him. The intense wave of death coming from him, his appearance that resembles mostly cocky villains, the way that he messed up my sleep. Yet, none of those were good. None of them were the real reason._

                    The demigod took a breath.

                    “I isolated myself for a long time and it took me a while to finally find a place where I could feel like I belong. I didn’t want to lose my home after I have finally found it. I was just... protective of the camp, of the people here... And that is no reason for me to act like an… asshole. I’m sorry.”

                    The other teenager stayed on the ground and looked away.

                    "Please, Dave, I am trying. It does help to talk things out... I know that from experience. Plus, it might be good to walk, exercise makes people feel better," Nico said, briefly thinking back to Bianca, and offered his hand to the other.

                    Finally Dave nodded and took it, standing up, though slouching and looking a little unsure.

                    “Thanks,” He mumbled as he wiped some tears away from his face, “we all end up like fucking assholes anyway so that is okay,” Dave laughed, “okay, so where are we goin?”

                    “To Zeus’s fist.”

                    As the boys walked away, some of the dryads came out of the trees, looking concerned. Yet, it wasn't for both of them... for once they worried about the son of Hades. 

 

                    “So what made you cry?” Nico asked. 

                    “I just…” slowly Dave breathed in, probably still trying to calm himself down, “I just remembered a lot at once. A lot of mixed emotions... some things that were bad and some were good, shit like that.”

                    Dave carelessly used his bare arms to wipe his nose.

                    There was silence, only Dave’s breathing trying to return to normal could be heard. Nico was trying not to be awkward, to be more comforting, but once again it seemed he had run into the social wall. And then Dave put on those shades again.

                    “Shouldn’t that be good now you remember? You can get back to… wherever you were,” Nico said. 

                    Slowly Strider shook his head and his face started to turn red. Dave looked almost worried... and like he might cry again.

                    _Oh, please, no..._

                    “Why not?” Nico spoke softly.

                    “You won’t believe me,” Dave answered slowly.

                    “What could you possibly say that is more shocking than learning that you are a child of a Greek god? Which everyone thinks doesn’t exist and is just a myth?” Nico sarcastically replied.

                    At that Dave laughed a little.

                    “Okay, I guess that is a valid point. I am just not from around… here. At all.”

                    _At all. What does that even mean? Like not from the United States... but he clearly has a Texan accent..._

                    “You keep on saying here, but what do you mean?” Nico said, wondering if it was pushing the limit.

                    First, Dave looked at the other boy, unsure, but Nico could see gears during in his head. He was definitely going to think a bit hard before he answered the question. Then Dave's face went slack.

                    He decided. 

                    “Well…”

 

                     “So you are telling me that you aren’t from around here, at all? And, you aren’t a demigod... so what are you?” Nico asked.

                    Nico sat on one of the white rocks that protruded from the ground. Across from him, Dave stood looking almost… nervous. The demigod was first very wary of what the teenager had told him, but now it just seemed out of his scope. Dave obviously wasn’t who Nico thought he was, but damn, who would have thought of this?

                    “Yeah, as I said ‘which includes and is not limited to everything here’ that is what another universe means and I am,” for a moment the albino’s eyes squinted, “human, yeah, I think that is a great answer. Okay, now that you know that, I need to get back to my… temporary home. That is in the other universe. Like, as soon as freaking possible. Maybe more than humanly possible... which you can help me out with.”

                    Nico still couldn't wrap his head around it, which showed clearly on his face.

                    “But, you just said you don’t know how to leave? And what do you mean human?”

                    “Ughh, it is hard to answer, wouldn’t have been three years ago, but now it is. And yep, I don’t know how to get back, so I am currently fucked. Oh god we are all _fucked_ ,” Dave whined.

                    Nico pondered for a little while.

                    “All those people, and ummm, humanoids grey people, Karkat, all of them are real too? Those are the people that will need your help?”

                    Dave nodded.

                    “We can always ask Annabeth to help. She is probably the smartest person in this whole camp.”

 

                     Annabeth looked slightly annoyed as she leaned against the wall of the Mess Hall. Its long columns were pristine, just as she and her siblings had designed it. She had her normal orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt on and jeans on, which were much more clean cut and plain compared to Rachel’s painted jeans and bright tie-dyed shirt.

                    “I was gathering a bunch of books on the history of all the inventions the Greeks have made. It was a lot,” Annabeth let out a sign of relief, “but it is done. How was it back at Camp Jupiter?”

                    “Oh, it was pretty cool,” Rachel said, then widened her eyes, “A little weird since there was so many rules and that marble god there... he definitely makes it more different than here. But, Ella is the best... Wait, why were you doing inventory?”

                    “I was doing inventory because some documents were misplaced. Why did you leave New Rome so early? What changed?”

                    The redhead shrugged.

                    “I don’t know, I just really felt like I should be here. Like someone was telling me to… So I hitched a ride with Percy when he said he was coming back to visit you. I should have gone in one of my Dad’s helicopters; going in that joke of a car was the worst mistake of my life,” She seemed to cringe as she remembered.

                    The daughter of Athena smirked.

                    “What? Did a bunch of monsters attack?”

                    “Even worse, Percy sang every single song on the radio that came on. Every. Single. One. Even as it became night!”

                    “HEY ANNABETH! WE NEED TO TALK!”

                    From far away, Dave waved his hand wildly. Nico was walking beside him, appearing like he didn’t expect the other boy to shout. There was a frown of unwelcomed surprise on his face.

                    The redhead’s eyes squinted as two boys started walking toward them, “I know that one is Nico, but who’s the one next to him?”

                    “That’s Dave Strider, he showed up with no memory after a hard impact to the head,” Annebeth's face scrunched up in confusion, “however, I thought they didn’t like each other.”

                    The strange duo sped up and Annabeth walked up to meet them after saying to Rachel they could talk more later. Right away Strider started talking.

                    “Has anyone ever created teleportation shit?” He rambled.

                    “Uh, what?” Annabeth asked, her face showing her confusion at the sudden question.

                    “You know the thing that makes you go from point A to point B without moving? Or doing any sort of physical activity at all? Long story cut short, it is very important, like lifesaving important for at least five other people. And three too, but I don’t know about Aradia and the dual colored guy. They might be dead considering they are around the dead all the time. Uh, back to whatever, teleportation, able to do that?” Dave said, gesturing a bit until he looked to her. 

                    “Wow, David, is that how you were going to go about this? Really?” A voice said behind them.

                    Strider looked like he was going to argue, yet suddenly stopped. He froze similarly to a deer caught in headlights.

                    The three teenagers turned to see that Rachel Dare wasn’t Rachel Dare anymore. Golden light came from her mouth and eyes; sparkles fell and swirled around her olive face, almost as if the sun itself had possessed her.

                    Whoever this was, it definitely wasn’t the Oracle of Delphi.

                    The demigods looked at their oracle with wide eyes, unsure of what to do as she walked toward them.

                    Strider looked at the girl with an unmoving expression.

                    “Who are you?” Nico asked, yet the oracle’s eyes didn’t leave Dave’s.

                    “Come on, Dave, you can’t recognize my voice by now?” the red head lightly smiled, “I thought I was your favorite ecto-sibling.”

                    “Rose?” Dave questioned, a small smile becoming visible on his face. 

                    “Uh, who is this?” Annabeth asked, her normal assertiveness lost in puzzlement.

                    “She is my sister-thing, it’s complicated, but….” slowly Dave looked back at the girl curiously, “you’re you. How the fuck are you being... _here?_ You are even possessing the... possessed by god's girl to say prophecies of the future.”

                    “Yes, which just coincides with the Seer of Light, the Viewer of Fortune and Fate... Who knew my powers can extend to this, right?” she grinned again, her gold eyes and aurora filling out around her face, “You didn’t think I would let you do this alone, would you?”

                     At that comment, Dave smiled back at her.

                    “Well, I hate to end our reunion," the oracle began, frowning slightly, "I am here to tell you that I have a plan, for you to come home… and to help you with the oncoming dream bubble.”

                    “What’s a dream bubble?” Annabeth questioned.

                    “I don’t mean to be rude, but Dave will explain everything later; I can only hold onto this vessel for so long. Since we are going toward a dream bubble some of the dead will most likely be sent to the universe you are currently residing in. I have no idea where they are going to appear, but I have assumed that-”

                    Suddenly Rachel, er, Rose, stopped and turned to the right.

                    “Terezi if you don’t control your morail I swear to our nonexistent god that I will have Kanaya throw her onto the portalizer.”

                    Slowly, she sighed and then returned her attention to Dave, who seemed mildly amused while everyone was rather clueless.

                    “Anyway, I am sending someone on the meteor to help you,” quickly she smirked and a wave of yellow light flowed out of her mouth, “I know you’ll be excited to have Karkat with you, he is especially ecstatic to see you too. He has been… quite overworked by your disappearance. We are going to figure out how to get everyone back, but for now you have to get everyone ready for Karkat and other arrivals. I will contact you when the dream bubble comes.”

                    Abruptly she turned to Nico and her glowing eyes locked onto his.

                    “I expect you to help out, son of Hades. After all, the dead is your specialty… just try not to kill them a second time,” then her eyes flickered, “I am going to leave any mo-”

                    In an instant, her gold eyes and mouth stopped glowing and Rachel stood, looking a little confused.

                    “Is that… normal?” Dave asked as he stared at the redhead.

                    “Well, most of the time she faints-Oh dear gods!”


	15. He's Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww yes, an update after two weeks. A bunch of stuff happened so this took a lot longer than I thought. Let's just say it is going to be hell for the next two months so updating will be slower.  
> Okay, onto the chapter, hahahaha the crow is part of the plot!!! I am so smart. Now Karkat is finally here and things can actually get started, I am so excited!!! My sister read over this and added things, violetpenny, though you'll probably never find her here, only on tumblr. Welp, thing are only going to get more intense and awesome with interaction and revelations!!  
> Leave comments, suggestions, advice, I really appreciate all of that!

                    “Yes, Rachel is now in the infirmary,” Will answered.

                    “Thank you for telling us, now, time to really go over as to why we made this emergency meeting. Who is Rose, what are dream bubbles, what does that have to do with the dead, and why do we have to get ready? We aren’t going to do anything until you answer those questions,” Annabeth stated as she sat down, appearing more tired than anxious.

                    All the counselors were in the Big House, sitting down around a Ping-Pong table, which extended onto a coffee table; there Dave sat, facing all the other campers.

                    Everyone had come in because of the recent news of their oracle speaking… yet not their oracle. Instead of the oracle of Delphi it was ‘Rose’, at least that was what Dave told them. Honestly, most of the leaders still haven’t figured out how this had happened or what was really going on.

                    So, there Dave was, noticing how almost everyone around him looked annoyed and confused. Or sleepy as one guy, named Percy, the famed son of Poseidon, was trying his very best to stay awake yet was failing terribly. Apparently he drove all the way here from California in a couple of days. Oh, and can’t forget Clovis, he appeared to be already sleeping. That's normal.

                    For a moment no one spoke and there was an awkward silence. Then finally the person in question opened his mouth.

                    “But what about Karkat?”

                    “Who?” Chiron asked.

                    Before Dave could answer Annabeth spoke.

                    “Karkat is the person that’s coming to help with the people that are arriving through a ‘dreambubble’. Since, um, Rose didn’t specify when he is going to come we need answers first.”

                    Though Strider looked a little upset, along with Nico looking a little uncomfortable, Dave started talking.

                    “Rose is my sister thing, who has powers like you all and possessing people is apparently one of them? I honestly didn’t think she could do that, but whatever, moving on to dreambubbles. They are, um, well bubbles and they contain the souls of the doomed timelines, so basically a lot of dead people. A lot of dead people that have the same name since they are sort of copies? But not really? Let’s say a bunch of dead people of the same 20 people.”

                    Most of the leaders murmured to each other intelligently while others stared off into nothing, not even bothering to understand what was going on.

                    “Let’s pretend I think you haven’t lost your mind about all this random crap, but why in Hades would it matter if we suddenly get a bunch of dead people? It isn’t like they do much except be annoying because they died,” Clarisse stated.

                    Dave looked to her with a bit of an annoyed expression.

                    “Well, I guess for starters, most aren’t human and can be very shady, shit like that. Plus, I don’t know if they’re actually _be_ like the ghosts here. Most of the time they are very meddlesome getting into everyone business and are normally… tangible,” then the teenager tapped his finger against the coffee table, “Actually all of them are bat shit crazy. But- but, you guys shouldn’t kill them because…ummm.. I don’t know. I guess that is just kinda rude to double kill them because they shouldn’t have to go through that shit again? Like the dying part because there isn’t another level below that it is just nonexistence. Besides, there is kind of another guy doing all that stuff anyway. It kinda sucks, you know?”

                    At this point Dave could see that no one actually knew. Percy was now leaning on Annabeth, but his eye lids were flickering so much that he couldn’t possible have any thought on this, but the rest of the campers looked like they were trying.

                    “Where are you from, exactly?” Chiron asked hesitantly.

                    Dave’s face scrunched up as he tried to find an answer.

                    “Umm, I…”

                    _Do I really tell them something that they won’t believe? They think I'm crazy already, what am I supposed to do when they really learn everything? God, not to mention all the gods and goddess, I am pretty sure they will get all butt hurt when they learn about a new god and might get all territorial on me. Which seems better, being an asshole or being struck by lightning?_

Dave turned to look at Nico, almost if he was asking for help.

                    “Texas?”

                    At that answer most of the demigods groaned.

                    “I don’t know, I have never met a person from Texas. What if they really are as weird as they say?” Percy whispered to Annabeth.

                    “I still can’t understand why you are dating him,” Clarisse stated as she leaned her head on her hand.

                    “It is just the tiredness talking, driving all day and night to get here from Camp Jupiter is just a great idea,” Annabeth turned to her boyfriend, “I think you should just go and sleep.”

                    The rest of the demigods nodded as they finally noticed his haggard appearance. Slowly, Percy trudged out of the room, looking much like a zombie. At the door he nearly fell, but caught himself, thankfully.

                    “Back to business, just where are you from really?”

                    “I don’t know if what I tell you would really help, like, for realzies. It is only gonna confuse you and then you’ll have to ask more questions that will slowly snowball into the biggest ball of what the hell that you’ve ever seen even the gods would think: wow that’s a whole lot of confusing shit right there and that will cause the avalanche of confusion and idiocy that would soon bury me so far when I’m gone you’ll just think: what the hell? Honestly, I have learned that labeling everything as shenanigans works better.”

                    Dave noticed the son of Hades looked around at the unconvinced counselors, even Will was looking a little on edge.

                    Abruptly, Nico spoke up.

                    “If you tell everyone they can all help. Uh, we can all help better.”

                    Once again there were strange looks from the campers, but it was between Nico and Dave. 

                    “Wait, he already told you?” Annabeth asked.

                    To the side it looked like Will was very curious too. Nico groaned, and whispered to the son of Apollo, “Hey we had a talk, to be nice and all, like you said.”

                    At that explanation, Will nodded. However, Dave was only getting frustrated. 

                    “But no one even understands what I am saying now. Whatever, I guess I better spill the beans. Everywhere. Once you spill beans you can never take them back. You might think about the five second rule, that shit doesn’t work. Not after you spilled the-”

                    “I am sure we can handle it,” Clarisse interrupted.

                    Dave breathed and leaned back into his chair.

                    “I am from another universe. Now can we go try to figure out where Karkat could end up at?”

                    Again there was silence, confusion, and disbelief.

                    “How can be sure that this isn’t your universe? Maybe you just never knew about the gods,” Annabeth asked.

                    Dave turned his head and started to scratch his head, looking like he was slightly cringing.

                    “Even if there were gods in mine, I don’t think it matter. Trust me, this isn’t my universe there are some _… things_ that are very, very, _very_ different. Like might as well be black and white different.”

                    Most of the counselors didn’t know what to do at that lack of detail and Chiron looked like was just as confused as them. In the mist of the silence Dave started to look desperate, but he took a breath and sighed.

                    “Listen, the only thing any of ya’ll will understand why I need to get back, with everyone safe and sound, is that we are all going to go up against… a bunch of bad guys. I am talking definitely god level and might as well be titan shit, much like all the crap you guys had to do,” as he looked at all of the others faces there was expressions of sadness, anger, and sympathy, “if I am not there to help them… then everyone is screwed.”

                    There was a calm exchange of looks between the campers and silence.

                    “Let’s put it to a vote then, if you don't want to say anymore,” Chiron said, “raise your hand if you want this camp, or your cabin, to help Dave.”

                    For a moment there was no movement and Dave started to appear worried. But, finally, hands went up into the air.

                    The first two were Nico and Jason. Then, Will, Lou, the Stoll brothers, until everyone in the room was raising their hand.

                    “Okay, I guess we are going to help you, even if we don’t understand any of your circumstances, at all,” the Hecate counselor, Lou, commented as she smiled, “so what is it about this Karkat now?”

                    “I think we should wait around Zeus’s Fist, since that is where Jason found Dave. It would most likely be at the same place if you were somehow… transported here,” Annabeth answered.

                    “We can start to position two people every three hours or so for when he comes,” Nico added.

                    Suddenly more and more of the demigods started pitching in ideas, about which people should do what, and the possibility of when the ghosts start coming in. Though this was all very good, Dave couldn’t help but think about Karkat.

                    _When is he coming?_

                   

                    “What the fuck?” Karkat looked around him and besides the hard white rocks he landed on, everything else was very green... with so many trees. The sight was all very… alien to him. Everything was so very green, hot, and bright. Gog, it was so bright.

                     Quickly he ran into some of the shade amongst the trees and could feel himself relaxing in the much cooler air. Karkat tried to look back at the rocks that he came from and he felt his pupils burning and his eyes watering just from the light. He let out a loud curse as he covered his eye with his grey hands.

                    “How could a planet like this be so insufferable?!” He somewhat shouted, but now it was obvious that he just talks really loud.

                    After a few moments of staring at the ground, his eyes finally started to get use to this planet’s rays. Then he noticed a feathered beast, which was pure black.

                    The troll only frowned at the crow, but then his eyed widened. Quickly Karkat turned to his wrist, where a purple crab life device was situated and muttered something about contacting Dave. As Karkat’s fingers and long pointed yellow nails got closes the purple device’s little legs started to move slightly, with its tiny claws threatening to pinch.

                    Karkat groaned in annoyance.

                    “Fucking stupid shit thing-HEY!”

                    Suddenly the crow had taken the purple crab straight off of Karkat’s wrist. The short troll got to his feet, stumbling on some stray roots, and finally chased after the black bird.

                    The troll wondered if the animal seemed to be baiting him, for the crow didn’t get that far away and always seemed to look back after a couple of seconds as Karkat ran. Just as the troll had this thought he felt something strange on his foot.

                    And suddenly his feet weren’t on the ground anymore.

 

                     Dave unconsciously looked to the window, noticing that he had spaced out, but didn’t really care. The planning... was taking a lot longer than he thought. And more detailed than he could deal with. As his eyes focused on the outside, he noticed there was a new object on the window sill, something black.

                    _The crow from before? What the hell? What even is that purple thing in its beak?_  

                    Suddenly Dave jerked as he abruptly stood up straight; his eyes trained on the crow.

                    “What is it?” Piper asked as she then followed his gaze, “what is that?”

                    “That is Karkat’s crabby computer wrist thing,” he spoke rather quickly as he started to inch toward the crow, trying hard not to scare it away.

                    The talking amongst the rest of the counselors had ceased as the bird turned, yet its eyes still seemed to be trained on Dave. The purple crab’s little legs started to squirm, trying to be unhanded from the feathery predator.

                    “Maybe Karkat is here already,” Will finally said.

                    Just as the silence was broken, the crow escaped into the air and all hell broke loose. Dave instantly sprinted over furniture and out of the door, followed by first Nico, Piper, and Will while the rest struggled to catch up to the group. Chiron only missed the stamped of legs as he wheeled himself just outside of the immediate leaving pathway.

 

                     Nico and the rest tried to call after Dave, but it seemed as if the latter couldn’t hear them, or wouldn't. Dave just kept on running after the crow. By now it was clear that bird wanted them to follow, it flew much lower to the ground than a normal bird would. The son of Hades noticed how most of the other demigods were struggling to keep up, only him, Piper, and Will was close enough, and Jason flew above in the sky.

                    Strider followed the crow into the forest, leaping over roots and ducking below the branches and suddenly all of them heard an almost inhuman screech.

                    At that, Dave only seemed to increase his speed of running.

                    Finally, a slight clearing came into view, enough that some light crept through the thick clusters of leaves.

                    Near one was a figure and Nico felt his breath hitch in his throat.

                    There was _Karkat_ , from the dreams, from Dave’s memories. The grey humanoid had the same small softened horns, annoyed look, yellow eyes, and sharp teeth as he had seen him. It was... strange.

                    Yet, Karkat was upside down.

                    His legs and a part of his chest seemed to be tangled up in knotted rope with three sickles on the ground right underneath him. The grass and Karkat’s hands were almost four feet apart and the way his frustration radiated from his form showed how he felt about this fact.

                    The troll stopped struggling in the air as his eyes met with the boy in front of Nico. The demigod could see Karkat’s face visibly soften with wonder, surprise and a bit of relief.

                    “Dave?”


	16. It Was All Planned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a lot of time because I had writers block. I just couldn't write a transition, but then I broke the writers block yesterday! I literally wrote 800 words for this chapter that I later scrapped, just had to find the right stuff, you know? So in a way it was really freaking rushed, but fuck it, because there is so much more shit to write about, yeah! I can't wait to really get into ideas and more stuff!  
> Okay, well comment and stuff, I welcome constructive criticism, because my goodness, I know I need it.

                    “Karkat!”

                    Dave runs forward, yet stopped, looking a bit conflicted.

                    “Oh my god, you are actually here, I can’t believe it! Just a few hours ago I was worried I was never going to see you again,” Dave walked closer to the troll, as if trying to decide whether or not to do something and then stopping once more, “how did you even get stuck into this? It looks like you are more tangled into this than goddamn headphones are with themselves and that may not sound like much, but it is a goddamn feat. I swear, it is almost magic how fast they get into a mess.”

                    The way he rambled and bounced around made him look like a puppy unsure of how to express his excitement, to which the troll looked mildly amused, but... just as happy.

                    Then he noticed Nico and the demigod instantly saw the change in Karkat’s face. The carefree smile has turned to guarded curiosity.

                    “Who are you?” Karkat asked.

                    The attention brought Nico out of his thoughts and it felt _strange_. From being in Dave’s memories, it felt as if they meant more to each other, at least not complete strangers!

                    Nico hasn't met Karkat until now. There hasn't been any introductions... and realizing that, it felt weird.

                    “I am Nico di Angelo, son of Hades,” he said slowly.

                    At that answer, Karkat’s face distorted into one of confusion.

                    “What the fuck does that mean?” the troll asked, yet he looked to Dave to answer it. The teenager strangely had his sword in his hand, already trying to find a perfect place to cut down Karkat.

                    “Hades is the god of the Underworld,” Nico said, with a straight face, probably expecting some type of reaction.

                    Yet, the troll still looked at the demigod as if he had grown two heads.

                    “What?”

                    “DAVE I AM COMING TO HELP!”

                    From above the trees, Jason descended, rather ungracefully as he basically fell through the tops of the trees. Tiny twigs and leaves stuck to his hair and parts of his clothes, yet his face showed determination.

                    The troll yelped at the sudden incomer and he wrapped his hands around Dave’s torso. Strider, lost in the action and sounds, accidentally dropped the sword that he was holding as he was pulled near the troll. His shades were set skew and his face seemed to say _, how did this even happen_?

                    Nico on the other hand, had just stepped back in alarm.

                    The son of Zeus now stood, not really sure what to do or what was going on.

                    Soon the moment just consisted of a gold coin that was supposed to turn into a weapon fall uselessly on the ground as a simple coin.

 _Was that thing in the air just a second ago?_  

                    And then all of the boys were staring at each other, silently.

                    “Jegus fuck,” Karkat sighed.

                    “Who is this?” Jason asked as he finally relaxed and picked up the gold coin.

                    “Karkat,” Nico answered.

                    “Fuck, Dave, get me down so I can stop dangling like fucking trap meat,” the troll continued, wrigging furiously.

                    “Whoops, guess I got distracted by introductions, just wait a second. A lot of shit happens here, you have no idea Karkat…” Dave continued to ramble as he moved around.

                    The sickles beneath the troll disappeared and Strider took the sword again in his left hand. After a stroke of the sword, Karkat was in Dave’s arms, bridal style. Rather gently, he set the troll down and didn’t take his hands away; a good measure since Karkat stumbled a little until he got used to the ground beneath his feet.

                    Just as the troll regained his balance he turned and glared at Dave.

                    “You aren’t allowed to ever leave my sight EVER again, you fucking light seeking insect! I only went to my room to just eat some grubloaf and lo and behold you fucking go to a mysterious light source and into ANOTHER FUCKING UNIVERSE!”

                    Suddenly Karkat hugged Dave.

                    “Don’t do that again,” he said, with a slight whine.

                    Dave smiled and wrapped his arms around the troll, “I won’t.”

                    Karkat huffed in response.

                    “Hey, Jason, what is going,” Piper exclaimed as she came breathless, “…on?”

                    Everyone’s eyes went to the daughter of Aphrodite. She appeared lost in questions as she stood still as Karkat and Dave separated.

                    Behind her came Will and the rest of the counselors collected in the little patch of green in the forest. Karkat shuffled closer to Dave and scowled as he noticed most of them had weapons. Clarisse slung her sword over her shoulder and leaned on one of her feet.

                    After a flash of black feathers, the purple crab device was dropped in front of the demigods.

                    “Let me guess, everyone has a lot of questions, well you’re in luck because I have the capacity to sit through another one of those torturing interrogations,” Dave said in mock cheerfulness then instantly sighed.

 

                     It was a strange walk back to the Big House where Chiron waited. Most of the camp had woken up and were already doing random activities that they found were fun since there were no counselors to yell at them. In short, it was a bit chaotic. Some people were feverishly rubbing off make-up from their faces, running and throwing breakfast foods to the point where there were a few people defending themselves, trying to deflect eggs and fruits with shields.

                    Yet, everything seemed to stop as the group of counselors, Dave, and Karkat appeared. First the campers had the shame on their face, much like when a parent caught their child’s hand in the cookie jar, but it quickly changed to curiosity as the campers saw Karkat. The troll was quite a sight to most, with his horns, claws, and teeth resembling some monsters they have fought, yet his sweater with a strange symbol, grey pants, and shoes made him appear like a regular teenager. But, the matching sunglasses with Dave made them looked like some sort of agents.

                    “So… demigods are _children_ ,” the troll said this word with uncertainty, “of people that are basically god-tier, but with the powers and scope times one thousand.”

                    “Yep,” Dave replied, smiling at Karkat’s still confused and slightly disgusted face.

                    Karkat has walked close with Dave, his nervousness apparent as more and more people came into view.

                    On the sides, front, and back were the counselors themselves.

                    Soon, they had walked all the way to see Chiron on the porch, in his wheelchair.

                    The troll visibly was unnerved now.

                    “Dude, it is okay, everyone here is pretty cool,” Dave whispered.

                    Out of view he grabbed the trolls hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Karkat smiled and then their hands fell apart.

                    “So, this is the friend that was sent to help us?” Chiron asked, to which the two boys nodded.

                    “Good, then we should discuss everything. Mr. Grace would you be so kind to have Mrs. Dare join us as well, she is by the mess hall. Quickly now, everyone get in so that you all can, um, control your siblings.”

                     In the Big House the set up was the same as before, only Karkat and Dave were squished together on the couch. Rachel had taken her place near Chiron after pulling up a chair.

                    “So, this is what you meant as in not human. Most of the ghosts will be trolls,” Chiron asked.

                    “Yes,” Karkat grumbled, “so where the fuck do you think you are going to put them all? Had anyone thought of something for that?”

                    There was silence as most of the eyes turned to the son of Hades.

                    “Why is everyone looking at you?” Karkat asked loudly.

                    “He is the son of Hades, which is the god of death, so it extends to ghosts,” Dave whispered.

                   “Oh.”

                    Will elbowed Nico, which took the latter out of his thoughts.

                    “I haven’t thought about it; Rose said I was just the help.”

                    Dave tapped his fingers on the table, as if he was waiting for something.

                    From the other side of the room golden light appeared. Rachel had changed, with rays coming from her mouth and eyes. Rose.

                    “Hello, everyone, waiting for someone?” She giggled, then resumed her posture, “alright, fun and games are over. As you are all wondering, I have this all planned out, which starts with the dreambubble coming through, an estimation of about fifty ghosts will be coming through at random intervals. You must be prepared to gather them all, if you fail to do so, they will most likely wreak havoc on the camp,” she said, much like a well known fact.

                    She somewhat smiled at everyone, yet, that tired smile of _why is my life like this?_

                    “Jesus, Rose, way to scare everyone…” Dave muttered.

                    “Just being honest, Dave. After that, I have more visitors that are coming, two of them you’ll know. That is because one is needed for the next step, creating a transportation device. Most of the ghosts will be able to complete it, but to quicken the pace your best mechanic will be arriving,” Rose smiled, and her face shone brighter, “I know how you all have been missing Leo.”

                    Suddenly it became quiet in the room.

                    “He is alive?” Jason asked, disbelief in his voice.

                    She grinned, “Very. Now, onto what you have to do, Nico, the ghosts can’t be in the underworld, for your father might not… like them. Somewhere in the camp is better and only a few that won’t be working on the teleportation device. Maybe a small building to keep them sealed in would be fine.”

                    Rose took a breath and her eye went to Dave and Karkat.

                    “And the goddess is right; don't trust-”

                    The golden light flickered and as she spoke no words came out. Then the light ceased.

                   

                    “Why did I build this ship?” Leo asked as he shoved some cooked fish into his mouth.

                    Rainbow has been of great help, but mostly swam around the boat excitedly. However, it made Tavros very happy, so Calypso and Leo couldn’t complain. The two now were lounging on the dock as they looking at the night sky.

                    “What?” Calypso asked.

                    Tavros turned to see Leo as the demigod stopped eating and appeared dumbfounded.

                    “Seriously, a boat for the sea? That is the dumbest idea! The last time I made a boat it was spectacular and we had Percy and everyone to help protect! It is a terrible idea to make a boat where there will be obviously be sea monsters on the journey, ones that could easily destroy this piece of junk! I didn't even make a compass or anything,” then Leo’s eyes squinted as he looked at Tavros, “the only reason we are still alive is you are controlling all of the monsters that come our way and know where to go.”

                    The transparent troll looked uncomfortable as the other two’s eyes settled on him.

                    “How did you end up here?” Calypso asked.

                    “Why did we never question that?” Leo continued, appearing very distraught that he hasn't thought of these things before.

                    “What are you not telling us?”

                    Tavros leaned over to the edge of the railing as he sat, looking a little nervous. Rainbow appeared from the side and nuzzled into the troll’s hands and shoulder. Tavros smiled and petted the hippocampus.

                    “S-sorry I didn’t tell you guys… Dave and Jade, uh, teleported me… As for, uhhh, the boat, I t-think Vriska, or uh, someone did something. With her mind controlling stuff, w-we just wanted to get you back as soon as possible… if we didn’t then, uh, you wouldn’t have been b-back for six months…”

                    "So, somehow you and your friends orchestrated... this whole thing?" Calypso said with mixed emotions of worry and awe.

                    “SIX MONTHS!” Leo reclined back into his chair with surprise, “Wow, that is a lot of time Jason and Piper would be missing me. Six months... My gods. Well, I guess thanks then.”


	17. Things Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there was a lot of time skips and other shit because I want to get this story going. Dang, I have realized that I basically say that every chapter, oh well. I think it might be a regular thing of every two weeks, school really takes a lot of time, especially if you procrastinate. Well, this chapter was a lot longer that I thought it would be, and I haven't really read over it, but I am happy that it is now done and out there! Please make comments on how to make it better, cuz trust me, dang, this writing good thing is hard.  
> There is more mixing of what is going on, hehe, trying to just foreshadow and stuff. This is getting more complex and shit with all theses mixing of universe, but whatever! Those crossovers are great, at least to me.  
> And there is strengthening in relationship, hell yeah! thank goodness I am actually getting to that part, like dang. finally, I feel bad for those who just want to read because of the ships.  
> ANd and in case you guys didn't notice it is rushed so.. yeah :/

                    Let’s just say that it was very disappointing to realize that Rose couldn’t come back and that only made everyone more anxious.

                    _Who was it that she was warning us about? What is next? Why was there always another person that wanted to kill them and why did they always pop up after they had just defeated their last enemy? Would they ever have a break?_

                    To clear the thick atmosphere that had been created in the room, Chiron had most of the counselors return order to the camp and go about their regular activities. The plans that they had created for Karkat were now going to be used for the ghosts. Thankfully, the older campers had spread what had been decided amongst the rest of the counselors and campers.

                    The demigods had left without a word as Rachel was brought to the infirmary yet again, just to make sure she was okay. You never know when there is another person possessing her.

                    Yet Annabeth stayed to ask more questions, reasoning that it wasn’t her cabin that would destroy the camp, and that she had already left Malcolm in charge.

                    “What is your species called? What are common attribute of your species? And what does the symbol on your sweater mean?” she asked, wasting no time.

                    Dave smirked as he saw Karkat’s slightly sleepy and startled face.

                    “Hehe, lightning round questioning time I guess,” Dave commented.

                    The troll merely elbowed the boy next to him and glanced at Annabeth.

                    “Excuse the interrupting peanut gallery, he can’t help but run his inconsiderate mouth,” Karkat said playfully and smiled, “what were your questions again?”

                    She repeated them.

                    “I am a Troll. Most of us have horns, grey skin, and maybe other random shit. Every troll has a symbol that shows the color of their blood and their possible ancestor. Or it is just showing them who they are.”

                    The demigod took her time to look at Karkat’s sweater. Her eyes stay on it for a little while, as if trying to decide if something was familiar, but then she moved on.

                    “Your blood color is grey?”

                    “No,” Karkat looked away from her, “I just want it to be anonymous; not that it fucking matters anymore. You can do that, too, I guess.”

                    Dave noticed how Annabeth’s face changed into puzzlement. She looked as if she was going to ask why he would make it anonymous. 

                    “So what should we do now? Do all the regular shit? Go over plans that have been over so many times that it might as well be a time waster?” Dave asked before she can ask any more.

                    “I don’t know,” Annabeth said, “at this point you two could just go around camp to help Nico figure out where the ghosts can be kept.”

                    The daughter of Athena looked at them for a moment, but then left the room, saying she was lying about Malcom and her cabin. They will most likely be the ones to destroy the camp as they tried to take over another cabin.

                    Karkat leaned on Dave as he heard the door close. His eyelids looked as if they were having a battle of their own.

                    “You didn’t get much sleep, did you?” Strider asked.

                    “What makes you say that?” Karkat mumbled.

                    “Come on, the moment I saw you I could see the dark grey under your eyes. Those large bags might as well be designer with the ability to hold up to twenty pounds of weight and knock someone to the ground just by you walking next to them.”

                    The troll chuckled a little and grabbed the other boy’s hand.

                    “I missed you,” he said slowly.

                    Dave looked at the troll with easy fondness.

_He probably didn’t sleep as he worried over my disappearance…_

                    “I missed you too… You know we can be here for a while before we go out.”

 

                    “Come on, Will, what else am I going to do?” Nico asked as he walked with the Apollo cabin.

                    It only took the threat of the night shift in the Infirmary until each child of Apollo was waiting to be lead to the next activity, which was at the Pegasus Stables. Though, Will seemed off.

                    “Uh, I don’t know maybe whatever you want,” the other demigod replied.

                    Nico gave the other boy a questioning glance.

                    “What? I don’t really know what you do in your free time. For all I know you could summon ghosts to play against you in chess,” Will giggled, "All I know is that you are alone."

                    The son of Hades scoffed, yet wouldn’t hide his smile.

                    Will’s mouth opened as if he backed away to look at Nico, “Oh my gods, have you actually done that?”

                    Nico looked away from the other demigod, trying to hide his embarrassed face.

                    “I have only done that once, just for the record,” he muttered.

                    “Oh my gods, when?”

                    “After I have ran away from camp, when I was young,” Nico’s eyes wandered to the ground, “you know, the first time I did after I learned about Bianca’s death.”

                    Gods, he knew why he did that. Run away after he taken those skeletons that were going to hurt Percy... but after living through everything he had realized it wasn’t worth it. All he had done was isolate himself and feel miserable. It didn’t help him with the grief of his sister and it didn’t help him as he got lost into his own critical mind.

                    Will was silent for a short while, but perked up again.

                    “Well, now you don’t have to do that anymore, don’tcha? Got everyone here to play against,” Will moved closer to the son of Hades as he whispered into his ear, “Except Ares and Nike; they’ll just flip the board the moment they think they are going to lose. And Athena since they will just win in five moves,” then the demigod moved back with a blank face, “You know what? Nevermind, I don’t think there are many good opponents here. You should keep on getting the undead to play against.”

                    The son of Hades shrugged and smiled.

                    Will continued.

                    “But you know what? I am sure if you asked anyone they would like to, including me. After all, you can't summon undead yet, you are still under the Doctor's Orders of no Underworldy Stuff.”

                   

                    “So, you are just showing him around?” Drew asked as she looked at herself in the mirror.

                    She had walked up to him a few moments ago and started to make awkward conversation...  Awkward because she wasn't really paying attention and Dave didn't want to talk to her.

                    “Uh, yeah, that is what I said,” Dave looked away from the cabin and at the ground.

                    _God, what was taking Karkat so long?_ he thought, _he said he was only going to get situated..._

                    The Aphrodite cabin looked quite… perfect. It had pillars, much like the others, but with blue-and-white checkerboard deck, gray walls, lace curtains, and a pink door. Well, a perfect Barbie house.

                    It before the two started walking so that Karkat could see the camp. Like come on, the ghosts can wait (well, not really, but who cares?).

                    Other than stares, it was normal, that is, until they had approached the Ares cabin. Karkat was disgusted by the boar's head above the door and weapons littering the cabin. The troll claimed that something was wrong with the dead animal and how its blank eyes wouldn’t leave him.

                    In response, a member commented how it seemed impossible for the boar to even look at the troll since Karkat was so short. The troll let out a light screech before he had started his rant that ‘at least I am not a piece of trash that somehow forms coherent speech just to say a jeer that has been said more than the one billion times.’

                    After they had both walked away, Dave snickering, Karkat still fuming, and the demigod speechless, it ran smoothly again until Chiron had to talk to the troll. About what, Dave had no idea. However, the teenager knew it would be fine and let the centaur lead Karkat a little distance away.

                    Once again, Dave found himself in front of the Aphrodite cabin. 

                    Then that was when Drew walked over, again, saying she had forgotten something in her cabin. Yet, it was obvious that she just wanted to skip the activity at the lake.

                    “Why is it that you are staring off into the distance? Did you really just stand there for ten minutes doing absolutely nothing?” A raspy voice asked, taking Dave back into reality.

                    The teenager looked at Karkat.

                    “Yeah, of course, what else could I possibly do? Moving around requires energy, energy required food, and I haven’t eaten in two, maybe three hours. I don't think I can waste energy like that, so moving was a no go.”

                    “This is Karkat?” Drew interrupted Dave from extending the metaphor.

                    She stared at the troll in front of her.

                    Karkat looked at her strangely as he positioned himself to talk to her. She had stopped looking over her make-up now, or at least paused. The handheld mirror was still in her left hand and mascara in her right. Drew seemed strangely… enchanted by Karkat. Her eyes were trained on him with such intensity, something Dave had only seen her when she was making wing off of her eye.

                    The troll was a bit unnerved by the sudden attention from her, yet he slowly got comfortable enough to respond.

                    “Yes and who are you?”

                    “Drew Tanaka, daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty,” she says as she closed her make-up case with a snap and put it in her pocket... while still looking at the troll.

                    “DREW, what have a told you?!” Piper came bounding up, looking rather annoyed, “you can’t just weasel your way out of the activities!”

                    She looked a little taken back as she noticed Karkat and Dave, but mostly the former. Without words Drew went to Piper and as they walked back they whispered to one another. Every once in a while they glanced back.

                    “That was fucking weird,” Karkat commented.

                    “Yeah, especially since they don’t really get along,” Dave agreed.

                   

                    The day went by easily. Nico just followed Will and the Apollo cabin around; the Pegasus Stables was a bit of a mistake since most of the Pegasui edged away from the son of Hades, but it was fine. He was used to it, so he just ended up trying to gain their trust by feeding them carrots. For about three hours… Let’s say they tolerate him now.

                    If they see a carrot or sugar brick in his hand.

                    Only once did they see the black bird, but after throwing a rock close to it, the crow took the hint. At least they thought it had left them.

                    After that, there was lunch. The son of Hades spent the time at the Apollo table, for Will said being with people might help with the shadow problem. That ended up extending to dinner as well. Nico didn’t complain.

                    As for Dave and Karkat, everything was more about the troll getting used to the camp and figuring out where to put some of the ghosts. Firstly, the forest was definitely off limits after a certain satyr ran at Karkat with a club. After getting the situation under control, Coach Hedge said how he had a kid and that he deemed Karkat as a ‘nonvegetarian’ with those sharp teeth, so it was justified.

                    Later, the two boys took time just annoying each other, eating food, having some more strange incidents with Aphrodite children, and Karkat retired early. Before dinner, actually, and surprisingly Dave and Karkat went into the Big House. There were words exchanged to Chiron explaining how Karkat wouldn’t be comfortable sleeping surrounded by strangers because of past cultural mumbo jumbo. Chiron didn’t mind so there they went and stayed.

                    Now it was the campfire and only the older campers had bothered to stay up this late. The son of Hades was sitting on one of the logs near the fire with the son of Apollo next to him.

                    “Why do you think the Aphrodite cabin is acting so weird around Karkat?” Will asked.

                    Nico shrugged as he looked at Piper, who was still talking to some of her siblings; they have been conversing about said subject the entire day.

                    “Psst!”

                    Both of the demigods turned to see Jason, who motioned them to come over to him.

                    “What?” Nico questioned with his standard look of being annoyed.

                    The son of Zeus once again, gestured for the two boys to sit next to him.

                    “Come on, Neeks, let’s go,” Will said as he tried to subtly walk over to the other demigod. The son of Hades rolled his eyes at the nickname, but followed. As two finally settled, Jason glanced to his girlfriend, then back to them and started talking.

                    “Do you know how Dave’s friend is affecting them like this?”

                    Nico showed his confusion.

                    “What?”

                    “Piper has been telling me she feels a connection to Karkat; that all of the children of Aphrodite do. It wasn't until later, but it seems to be only growing stronger.”

                    “A connection? Like what kind of connection?” Will asked, his curiosity showing.

                    “They don’t know; that’s what they keep on trying to figure out.”

 

                    It wasn’t long before they went to bed, yet Nico had to admit, he wasn’t looking forward to it. Well, at least getting stuck in Dave’s dreams wasn’t something new… at least he thought.

                    It was a dark green room lit up by only a screen, and the light made out two figures on an obnoxiously bright red couch.

                    Grey hands with worn and sharpened nails gently stroked whitish blonde hair. Dave’s head was just to the left of Karkat’s hips and the human was curled up onto the couch as they both looked at computer screen. It was a strange thing to see the teenagers so…relaxed, normal… and strangely couple-like. Nico walked around the memory to see the TV screen, which from the looks of it was one of those really old chick flick movies where the whole plot is about two people falling in love. Nico cringed at the cliché-ness of it all and the worst parts were the lines.

                   _Oh gods, why are some writers so terrible?_

                    Yet, when the demigod turned his attention back to the two teens, he could see the intense concentration on the troll’s face, which contrasted against the stoic face of Dave. Nico could tell from the slight frowning that either Dave was realizing that this movie was terrible or something else was annoying him.

                    “Karkat?”

                    “hmmm?”

                    The troll continued to play with the other’s hair, yet his attention immediately shifted to Dave.

                    “How are we gonna tell everyone?” the teenager suddenly frowned, “we haven’t even told everyone on the meteor…”

                    _What didn’t they tell the others?_ Nico wondered.

                    “I don’t want to keep that secret that we are, uh, _dating_ , forever,” Dave finished.

                    Suddenly the son of Hades felt as if he had stopped breathing.

                    _What? That-he- this cool kid is?_

                    Karkat moved his hands to cup the pale boy’s face. As the two boys looked at one another the dream was stripped. The TV light and red tore into thin strips of black and the scene that had Nico’s mind running was gone in an instant.

                    _He is like_ me _._

                    What appeared was dark, but familiar. To the side of black granite and green light of Greek fire on the sides. Even as he did recognize it, the demigod's mind couldn't stop racing on what had just happened.

                    Suddenly Nico’s hands went to his face.

                    _Oh, gods, that was personal. That was_ very _personal. I just-_

“Nico, my son,” a booming voice interrupted his thoughts.

                    Quickly he looked up to see his father, Hades, who looked a bit… tired. His pale skin stood out against his black robes, which swirled with angry souls, and his fiery gaze of purple focused below on Nico.

                    “I have come to urge you away from that newcomer,” there was worry that leaked into the god’s voice and the souls on his clothes slowed, “Dave Strider isn’t like the rest of the demigods, nor is his companion; I can feel his presence make the order of this world churn with unwanted and quick change.”

                    The Nico looked at his father with a blank expression, though he was feeling the whiplash of topics swirl through his head.

                    _Wait, what? Gods, everything is happening so fast. Why is everything going on at once?_

                    “W-what? That is why I am helping him, we need to help him get back to his world,” Nico started.

                    “Nico di Angelo, you know he is only going to bring trouble. We can all feel it. Don’t get yourself hurt in the cross fires when you don’t have to,” Hades said sternly.

                    The demigod stood his ground. Despite this fast change of events, Nico had decided what he was going to do instantly.

                    “I know I don’t have to, but it is better than just watching everything unfold from afar. I am going to help them,” Nico glared at Hades.

                    The god face contorted into frustration.

                    “Fine, just be careful,” Hades softened, “I don’t want to only have the option of visiting my son in the Underworld...”                   


	18. Ghosts Are Cool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit, this took a while because... SCHOOL. Like my god, shit was happening and I had some things done last Sunday, then I was like 'I am not gonna post shit' since I didn't read it over or finish what I wanted. So, you get it this time, really long, like 1000 more than I usually post, so nice stuff, yet the plot is still not clear...  
> I swear, the more I write, the more I realize how much more I am going to have to write! Like, my god, this is still kind of the beginning! Still introducing ideas! guiguighghgjkjk. Frustrating. This chapter doesn't even solve some things from the last one, but whatever.  
> Oh, and the thoughts that Nico has were one that I had when I met some other people that were kinda gay as well. It was like, whoa, dude, you aren't straight? Then mind explosion, along with questions that I knew would be bad to ask, even if I am somewhat gay. Well, bi, but whatever, I still had a mind explosion.  
> Okay, most of you never read this shit, and if you do, thank you. Okay, well have fun reading and leave comments (I love all comments, even if I am dense as hell and have to ask you what you mean)!

                    “Hey, Nico,” the son of Hades felt a soft push on his shoulder, “you okay?”

                    Will probably bumped into Nico to get the demigod moving.

                    “Yeah,” Nico said as he began to eat some scrambled eggs, “just thinking.”

                    Just thinking was an understatement. He wasn’t sure what to do with this information of Dave and Karkat. The dream and the warning for his dad both had him pondering. For the first, it was nice and also terrible to know. Obviously, from the context, they weren’t out, so it was incredible awful how the dream outed them. Maybe it was them, or someone, but for any reason it made Nico think back to his time with Eros.

                    He doesn’t want anyone to feel like he did when the god outed him in front of Jason.

                    Yet, it was nice to know that he wasn’t alone.  It meant that there were people like him that had actually got their shit together enough to _date_ someone.

                    Maybe he can date someone too.

                    It was like hope. If they could be like that, be like him, then there is a chance for him to be happy.

                    Then there was his father and his warning. Yet, all Nico could think was that there was always danger, why would this be any different?

                    _Gods, what am I going to do…_

                    He had to tell them about the memory he saw, it was personal, they should know that he _knew_. But what was he going to do? Hey, yeah I know they you are somewhat gay, guess what? I am gay too, wow, we should talk about gay things together.

                    NO!

                    Gods, he could feel his face heat up at the thought, it was too embarrassing to consider… or was it?

                    Nico began to think that pondering about the future wasn’t helping him now.

                    “Hey, Death Boy, you are zoning out again,” Will said in a sing songy voice as he once again tapped the other demigod.

                    Nico made a slight grunting noise and glared at the boy next to him, “No, I am not. I am just… thinking. So, what is going on today?”

                    It was strange. Almost every time the son of Hades talked to Will, or even just saw his face, he could feel… fuzzy, like flowers going inside of his heart with light and pollen filling his chest.

                   _Gods, why was life hard?_

                    “Well, after you eat we are going to wait by Zeus’s fist, I signed us up to be the first people on watch for incoming ghosts,” Will said nonchalantly as he put a spoonful of yogurt in his mouth.

                    “Wait. When were you going to tell me that you volunteered me? Right before? What about the arena? I am basically an instructor now!”

                    The only reason that he didn't do it yesterday was because it was a day off... Come on, there were more than one instructor to do that. 

                    Will smiled at the other demigod and quickly covered his mouth as yogurt started to leak out. Nico scooted away quickly away.

                    “My gods, you are supposed to eat your food, not keep it in your mouth!”

                    Soon enough the son of Apollo was laughing after swallowing his food.

                    “Sorry, I couldn’t,” he continued to giggle, “I told Clarisse that you couldn’t do it for two weeks. Don’t worry though, we are putting a few activities on hold until Dave and Karkat are safely to their universe. Which is: training in the Arena. ”

                    Nico nodded and he glanced around the tables.

                    “Speaking of them, where are they?” The son of Hades asked.

 

                    “It is good to see that you aren’t a zombie anymore, but we should probably go. Come on, Karkat,” Dave said as he tried to drag the troll out of the couch, who only responded with a moan as he dug further into the cushions, “it would be really bad to miss breakfast and the offering shit. The only reason we are still alive is because the gods here probably like us being kiss-ups. They're probably thinking we might even wash their fucking feet or some other degrading shit. Seriously, do you want me to do this to you?”

                    Dave waited for a moment, then stood over the troll.

                    “I guess I will.”

                    Dave grabbed Karkat’s legs and after a slight yelp, both of them ended up on the floor.

                    “Why?! Why do we have do offerings? I am a fucking insect that needs to give gifts as a thank you for letting me live my miserable life?” he whined loudly.

                    “Actually, yes, because most of the gods here are very powerful, like fucking guardian level, and if they don’t like you they can just kill you right on the spot. Lightning coming from the sky to turn you into a pile of ashes. That is not something I would want either of us to go through,” Dave answered as he and Karkat both got up together.

                    Karkat looked better, like he had gained more life in just one night. That is to say that the bags under the troll’s eyes weren’t as dark. Though it was small, it was a start.

                    “This place is rotten. I would rather be on green sun so that the heat can incinerate me immediately and put me out of my misery; at least my think pan wouldn’t slowly die as we have to deal with more inconsiderate assholes and half human shit,” Karkat complained. 

                    “Wow, how would I feel about that, all alone? Trust me, I was alone for a couple days and that wasn’t fun. Well, you too, you know how that sucked.”

                    Karkat nodded a little.

                    “Yeah, I guess at least we are together,” the troll groaned.

                    Dave laughed and kissed Karkat’s forehead and took the troll’s hands carefully.

                    “At least we are together.”

                    The troll smiled and a light red blush came to his cheeks.

                    “Now, time to go grumpy pants, I don't think we have much time to burn food for the other gods,” Dave said.

                    The two boys held hands as they went to the door, yet right before they went out their fingers unlaced.

 

                    “This is boring. We have been sitting here for hours,” Nico complained as he leaned against a tree, “I think I got a sunburn.”

                    Across from him laid the son of Apollo on the ground, still in the sun. The son of Hades had found a nice spot to watch while also not burning up from the heat.

                    “Nico, I would be surprised if your porcelain skin didn't burn by now. Especially since you didn't use the seventy five percent coverage sunscreen I suggested.”

                    “What is the _big_ difference between fifty percent and seventy five?” Nico said sarcastically.

                    “Twenty five percent,” Will stated.

                    “Oh my-”

                    “Hey guys! What the fuck are we doing here?”

                    Dave was walking up, with pizza in his hand and Karkat strolling beside him. It looks like the troll had taken all the pepperoni off his piece to eat and was trying to give the rest to Dave, who gladly took it. Strangely though, the troll wasn’t wearing any sunglasses. Maybe he got use to the sun…

                    “Uh, you guys really are just waiting for the ghosts to come,” Dave looked over to the white rocks, “Dude, that sucks. Maybe we can do other shit. Maybe we could start working on the portalizer?”

                    Dave looked at Karkat.

                    Then suddenly they both started to laugh.

                     Will and Nico exchanged glances, wondering what the joke was about.

                    “Man, as if, I already know we’ll just be fucking it up for Jade and whoever is good at that crap,” Dave said.

                    After that, Dave and Karkat finally made their way over to the other boys. Yet, the troll walked a little further under the cover of the brush.

                    Nico looked between the two, but quickly forced his eyes away at Will. It wasn’t that hard, Will was... pleasant to look at.

                    Sure enough, the son of Apollo started to talk.

                    “Where were you two?”

                    “Just hanging back, you know how getting up in the morning is. Well, you probably don’t know, but whatever,” Dave replied.

                    “Wait, how would it be any different for him? Does he have special fucking powers to deal with just getting up?” Karkat asked as he looked at Will with a questioning look, like the son of Apollo's face would give up the answer.

                    “Yep, son of the sun god, inherited from him,” Solace responds, looking a bit proud.

                    “That’s fucking weird.”

                    “I know, but at least I don’t feel the torture you all feel,” Will smiled.

                    During this exchange, Dave had subtly walked over to the son of Hades.

                    “Did the dreams stop so you can get some sleep?” he asked.

                    Nico was a little surprised. The teenager that he had known for a little while looked a different… Maybe it was because he didn’t look so lost anymore.

                    “No, but that’s what I need to talk to you about.”

                    Dave’s questioning was expressed as an eyebrow rose over his glasses.

                    “About you, the dream, and maybe my dad,” Nico continued in a hushed tone, “in private.”

                    Karkat quickly noticed the conversation between the two, despite being in one of his own. The way that he looked at Nico showed how he didn’t fully trust the demigod yet. Dave glanced at the troll, as if to reassure Karkat.

                    Looking at the interactions, Nico began to see the little things that could tell that the two were a couple. At that the son of Hades felt a little guilty. He shouldn’t know… they probably haven’t told anyone… gods, he invaded their privacy… but it wasn't like he decided to get sucked into that dream...

                    “Sure, why not right now,” Dave looked to Karkat and Will, “We’ll be back.”

                    The son of Apollo looked a little confused, but quickly shrugged it off.

 

                    Nico immediately started walking, his nerves and anxiousness making his legs work faster than normal. Dave followed without saying anything.

                    Karkat watched as the two left, but started to ask Will question about the camp and demigods.

                    It was a short while before Dave realized that this was far enough.

                    “Hey, dude, why are we walking so far? What is it that you have to tell me in private?”

                    Nico stopped and turned around with a grim face. Yet, there was something off about it, the way he looked it seemed as if his thoughts were moving a mile a minute. Then the son of Hades began to mess with the silver skull ring on his finger.

                    “What is it about your father? The death guy, how did you even talk to him?” Dave continued.

                    _Seriously, how the hell does he even talk to him? Did freaking Hades invite him to a family dinner overnight?_

                    “Gods normally control demigods dreams, by talking or showing something to us. Last night he tried to warn me about you, or well, basically saying that I shouldn’t be around you in case bad things start happening,” Nico rolled his eyes, “he is just being overprotective… Besides, bad things have already happened around me.”

                    Dave was a little worried at that. If Hades had already noticed him, enough that he went to warn his son, then what about the other gods that weren’t as, er, nice?

                    “That’s nice that he cares enough to warn you, even if shit had already happened in the past,” Dave replied, not really sure what else to say.

                    Dave was trying really hard to ask questions... didn't want to be that prying asshole.

                    Nico started to become quiet and finally the other teenager remembered the other half of the conversation.

                    “What about the dream? What did you see this time? Some stupid shenanigan on the meteor?” Dave asked.

                    The demigod started to twist the ring on his finger and his eyes drifted to the environment around him. Dave noticed the ring glint and noticed it was a skull. _Oh my god, he is totally a goth…_

                    Yet, all thoughts aside, Nico seemed very… nervous.

                    Then the demigod’s face quickly changed, as if all of his nerves disintegrated, he only seemed surprised with wide eyes. Quickly Nico looked to where they had come before in urgency.

                    He had stopped moving his ring around and now he looked like he was about to run.

                    “What is it?” Dave asked.

                    “The ghosts are here.”

                   

                    A noise alerted Karkat and Will as they were talking about Aphrodite at Zeus’s Fist.

                    Ghosts were already there, or rather, two were on top of each other, fumbling around.

                    “Nepeta, what is happening? Why do I feel like there are fucking rocks on my digestive sack? Please tell me whose dream that is from so I can just kill them now,” a voice said, with a strange way of saying O’s.

                    “AC tells Sollux that there are indeed, sharp rocks beneath him and to stop his wiggling so the huntress can get her footing,” Nepeta replied, her voice rather squeaky.

                    Nepeta was a small troll with short black hair, a large black jacket, black captain hat with a cat face on it, and a royal blue tail? Matching her tail was a feet like a cat’s. Yet, only the girl was translucent. Underneath her, who has stopped struggling is another troll, with four horns, wearing a black shirt and grey pants.

                    _Were those blue and red eye patches covering his eyes?_

                    “Umm, he doesn’t look dead?” Will asked, walking a bit forward to the scene before him.

                    “He isn’t,” Karkat said, looking rather calm at what was unfolding before him.

                    Sure enough Nepeta rolled around, and in a swift motion ended up on her feet; just in in the right position to see the two boys. Well, Will couldn't tell were she was looking at... she had no irises.

                    Her face instantly lit up, and from her hat, teeth, and horns, she looked just like a cat.

                    “A Karkitty!” she squealed as she began to run toward them.

                    From nowhere another troll appeared, this time another girl troll with long, curly black, who had a much brighter outfit. She had a bright green and blue skirt, fuchsia shoes, and fancy fuchsia pirate shirt and hat. Yet again, her body was see through and she had pure white eyes.

                    “Um, guys? I don’t think we are in a dreambubble anymore,” the new girl troll said.

                    Nepeta stopped in her tracks and looked around. It seemed as just now she was realizing that her surroundings didn't look at all familiar.

                    “AC agrees with Feferi. Wait. Why can I see through you?” Nepeta asked, looking a little shocked at the other girl.

                    “I don’t know, but I can see through you too!”

                    “What is going on? Is anyone going to tell the blind one what is going on? Do you guys need me to remind you that I can’t see shit? Do I need a shirt for that too?” Sollux said from the ground. 

                    “Oh, don’t be such an old trout, Sollux!” Quickly Feferi pulled up the other troll as if he were as light as a feather and his disgruntled face showed that this wasn’t the first time she had manhandled him, “there are some trees, Karkat, and one human that I have never seen before.”

                    Upon the change in topic, Nepeta lost interest and continued to run up to Will and put out her hand.

                    _She apparently didn’t seem care that she was translucent._

                    He first looked a little confused, but put his hand out slowly. She instantly took it and her hands surprisingly didn’t fade through. Yet, everyone could see at how alarmed Will was that he was seeing his hand through hers.

                    “Hello, nice to meet mew, I am Nepeta Lejion, and you are??”

                    “I am Will Solace, say, how can you-”

                    “Hey, Nepeta, didn’t your lusus tell you not to talk to strangers?” Sollux says, still looking a bit unhappy, “and shouldn’t it be more of an issue that you two are ‘see through’?”

                    Nepeta frowned and two sharp teeth came into view.

                    “I don’t really care, mew be some strange thing for now… and if a Karkitten is here, I am sure it is fine,” Nepeta rolled her eyes.

                    “KK number 2 isn’t a reliable source.”

                    Will looked over to see Karkat slightly fuming.

                    “Jegus, will you shut up Sollux? Gog, do all Solluxes just whine, complain, and shit in their pants? You literally come here for one moment and can’t hold in your asshole-ness? You just have to spew it out like a fucking broken sprinkler because holding your fucking comments to yourself is too hard? Obviously a see through thing is more important and yet you focus on my being, when I am not a fucking manipulative sociopath.”

                    Sollux cracked a smile, “Well, I guess some things don’t change, even if we are from different timelines.”

                    “How can all the Karkats change if we are still surrounded by assholes like you!”

                   

                    Dave and Nico came up running, to see ghosts, to which most of them were trolls, yet some were human. To say it was chaotic would have been an understatement; a group was chasing a troll with the threat of weapons, some trolls were squealing and hug tackling unprepared prey, one with a bright red sweater having a lecture about how offensive it is to scream and curse, and Karkat yellinging at all of them. Then there was Will Solace talking to a very energetic troll, Feferi.

                    “Where is the army?” one troll in the crowd said.

                    “I thought this was a party, what the fuck!”

                    “Please don’t touch me-don’t-DON’T TRIGGER ME!”

                    “Hey, didn’t know you were here-wait, don’t leave me! I haven’t gotten your number!”

                    “Why are we transparent?!”

                    The son of Hades felt overwhelmed, the presence of them reminded him of the angry roman spirits, yet with a much stranger and worrying… it left Nico confused and anxious.

                    As the son of Hades came up with Dave his eyes seemed to gloss over.

                    Often he can tell what kind of ghosts one is by their feelings or arura they give off. A poltergeist would give the feeling of dread and make the air thick, while a normal one would make Nico cold and feeling a sort of longing.

                    However, this wasn’t the case… it felt as if the moods were changing, switching from dread, melancholy, anger, excitement. The pressure changed as well, as if waves of thick and thin moved around him.

                    As if the universe was fighting itself.

                    “Where is the rest of the army!” 

                    “We can’t fuck around when he could just kill us all!” another screamed.

                    “EVERYONE SHUT UP!” Karkat yelled and then there was sudden silence.

                    All the ghosts, even Will, had stilled, with all of their blank eyes on Karkat, as if waiting for more instructions. Yet, their faces showed their confusion as to why they had listened, including Karkat.

                    “What the fuck?” Dave asked.

                    Quickly Karkat looked to Dave then Nico, unsure of what to do.

                    “It looks like... you can control them. Uh, tell them to follow me,” Nico said, “I’ll lead them to… uh… the arena. Then we can figure how to build the teleporter there.”

                    The troll didn’t looked too sure with the plan, but went along with it.

                    “Follow Nico,” quickly Karkat pointed to the son of Hades.

                    All of the ghosts instantly turned to the demigod and as Nico started to walk, they all began to go after. As the ghosts started to follow the demigod back to the Arena, Dave ran over to Karkat.

                    “I didn’t know you could do that,” Dave said.

                    “Neither did I,” Karkat said, bewildered.

 

                     Outside and in the trees a crow looked intently at Dave and Karkat.


	19. He's Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was don kinda fast because I actually had to do html stuff, and wow, doing that stuff sucks.  
> Thank god I had spring break and stuff, because dang, writing takes time. Especially when you are going back to past chapters because you never remember what you wrote. oh, and Moana was great, and surprisingly Beauty and Beast was great as well! I was so worried they would mess that up, but they didn't! there was more development in characters and jeez, it was amazing  
> Well, at least I have a plan for what is going to happen! gonna be a lot of shit all at one so I just realized that this is still the exposition. Just the beginning. :') why do i do this to myself? How can any one of you still want to read it when the main action hasn't happened yet and it is already 20 chapters in? crazy.  
> Okay, well, anyway, comment about anything and everything!  
> Oh, and Leo is finally here! hell yeah!

     After the ghosts were lead to the arena, Annabeth said it would be great to have mechanics of the group to help the Hephaestus kids as they create the teleportation device. It was quickly decided they needed as many people as possible in order to make it as fast as possible, and at all for that matter. It took a couple of hours, but most of the ghosts were somewhat sorted into being helpers and not helpers; that is after a lot of talking and unnecessary stories for the demigods.

         Yet, even as some were moved from the arena, most of the demigods showed interest in the ghosts. Once again there was talking, some friendly banter and then some not so friendly banter.

         But that was normal.

         “I didn’t know you had charmspeak,” Annabeth said, eyeing Karkat, “and it seemed like you didn’t either.”

         Karkat looked at the other girl, confused.

         For now, Annabeth, Nico, Will, Dave, and Karkat were standing around after checking up on the progress at the Hephaestus cabin. Everything was going rather well, even if certain blue bloods were creeping out the demigods, though for entirely different reasons. Let’s say, the one that was dressing up as pony was better than other, who was basically having a meltdown because blood color doesn’t rate the importance of a person in this universe.

         “Charmspeak? I don’t speak charms? What the fuck are charms?” Karkat asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

         Annabeth looked a little annoyed and Dave tried to not be amused, but failed. He let out a chuckle.

         “Charmspeak is when you put a spell over someone when you talk, which makes them want to obey or agree with whatever you said,” then she quickly pondered, “normally only a few Aphrodite children have that ability… and most have known about their ability since they were young.”

         Dave could see the gears turning through her head to explain it... but most of the routes seemed to be going down dark paths according to her face.

         “Well, if he did know how to charmspeak, I think things would have been _very_ different,” Dave said, looking a bit devilish, “we would have gotten out of a lot more crazy shit that Vriska had us do.”

         “What the fuck, Dave, we basically didn’t do anything that she wanted us to do!” Karkat said back. 

         “Yeah, but she wouldn’t have been so mad,” Dave muttered.

         “She was always fucking exploding, you know, I never thought I would say this, but thank gog she became moirails with Terezi. It is only a bit less so, but, hey, it was fucking something.”

         The other demigods started to shuffle their feet. Nico couldn’t help but think how he didn’t notice their relationship earlier; Karkat and Dave always seemed to end up chatting with each other and get lost into their own world. It was as if two scientists were having a break through with each other… only every twenty minutes and it was something common, like how sad it was the penguins couldn’t fly.

         The demigod was sure that Annabeth could guess their… attention? _Toward_ each other, so she didn’t even bother apologizing when she interrupted.

         “What are ‘more rails’?” Annabeth questioned.

         “The concept of best friends, but on steroids,” Dave said quickly, grinning, as Karkat scowled at him.

         “What Dave meant to say,” the troll glared again, “is that it is a type of troll romance that is similar to the best friends for humans, but on a deeper level. For trolls it is mostly used to calm down highbloods before they go all fucking bloodthirsty. As for their relationship, Terezi keeps Vriska from doing stupid shit on impulse and Vriska keeps Terezi grounded or something. I don’t really know, but it must be something since they are still together after all this time.”

         “There is different types love for you?”

         The group turned to see where the voice came from and saw a little boy with dark skin, who looked rather nicely dressed, with a striped button down shirt and khaki pants. Yet, that was where it ended; his hands and feet were covered in mud and dirt and had disheveled black hair. Definitely an Aphrodite child.

         Behind him popped out a little girl, who was obviously a Hephaestus child, with oil and dirt on her dress, hands, feet, and face.

         _Oh, so that’s why he is here,_ Nico thought.

         He had noticed a long time ago how most of he children always became friends with one another... and how it became a problem because they would always leave their cabin and siblings to join their friends. 

         Karkat looked a little too surprised to answer for a moment, but quickly regained composure.

         “Yes?”

         The little boy’s eyes lit up.

         “Can you explain them to me?”

         “Uh, yes,” something lit up in Karkat’s eyes as well, as if he has been waiting for this moment forever, “oh my gog, prepare to finally understand how troll romance is almost superior in each and every way.”

         Soon the boy grabbed the troll’s hand and started to pull him to away from the group. Karkat looked back, but quickly start to catch up the little boy and girl.

         “Hmm, well, I have to say that was… hmmm… indescribable I guess…” Dave commented as he crossed his arms, “and a bit hurtful, at least ours isn’t confusing as fuck.”

         Nico could tell that the other teenager was trying to ponder about what just happened. Probably over the fact about how every Aphrodite child has some sort of _connection_ to the troll. Of course, the demigod wanted to know as well, since nothing like that has ever happened with the other demigods.

         “Uh… I think I am going to see how Percy is,” Annabeth said as she left, seeming as if she had found out that questioning things was probably not useful at the moment.

         There was a moment of silence, mostly just looking around as such. The son of Hades was a bit surprised on how neither of the chatterboxes bothered to fill it up with mindless blabbering.

         “Oh no,” Will’s eyes widened as he noticed one of his siblings, to which Nico gave him a questioning glance, “Kayla and Austin are supposed to be leading in the infirmary, what in Tartarus are they doing here?”

         Across from them, were Austin and Kayla, talking to a ghost human, a girl with long black hair, glasses, wearing a skirt and plain shirt. The two Apollo children’s eyes must have wandered and found Will’s because their carefree smiles disappeared as both of them tried to hide behind the ghost… who was transparent.  

         “I-I’ve gotta go, bye Nico, and, uh, Dave,” Will said, and immediately started to sprint after the two, who started to run as well.

         “Bye,” the son of Hades called after the demigod.

         Then Dave and Nico were left alone.

         “So, what was that dream that you had?” Dave asked as his posture became more rigid as he addressed Nico, “by the way you were acting it sounds as if it was bad. Um, let’s go somewhere private.”

         Once again, the two walked back to the forests and Nico was feeling dread.

 

         “Okay, so what was it? Was it more bad shit?” Dave then frowned, “was it one of Bro?”

         From the other teenager’s expression, it seemed as if he genuinely didn’t want it to be of his guardian.

         _Probably didn’t want anyone to witness it, because hearing it all over again would only make the memories and feelings come back._

         Nico took a deep breath.

         “No, it wasn’t about that at all.”

         Dave sighed in relief and walked over to a tree to lean against it, “Oh, thank god.”

         Then he froze.

         “Wait. Wait a minute,” from Dave's was position, Nico could clearly see the other boy's wide eyes, “oh my god, it could totally be that. Is it that? My god, how can it not be? All my time is spent with…”

         Dave opened his mouth but quickly closed it.

         "Okay, just say what it was about so that I know if you know. That whole knowing cycle, you got it?”

         “Uh, alright,” Nico said, “it was just you and Karkat talking about how you two were going to come out to your friends, since you two had been dating…”

         Dave was still, but he relaxed.

         “Okay, alright, this is good, for a second all I could think was that you saw sloppy make outs or those awkward biology lessons. Don’t look at me like that, Rose just thought it was better that everyone knew both troll and human biology so that some of the shit we were saying wasn’t so confusing. Come on, three years on a meteor and of course Rose couldn’t not have everyone uncomfortable.”

         Quickly the teenager scratched his head and looked away.

         “Now I am uncomfortable,” Dave finished.

         The son of Hades could see the other teenager’s dilemma now. Wanting to know or say something more, like their views, what do they do now? Knowing you can’t just leave because it would seem as if there are still questions in the air that might just keep you up for weeks.

         Nico obviously didn’t want Dave to feel so anxious or uncomfortable, but he also wanted to ask questions. Either he didn’t listen enough to other people at camp or there weren’t that many people that weren’t, like, straight?

         “How-” Nico’s voice faltered and he took a quick breath, “How did you two get together?”

         “Well, uh, I can’t really tell,” Dave nervously laughed, “One moment we were pining after the same girl, then we became best friends, and then we were just… together?”

         “Pining after the same girl?” Nico asked, a bit shocked.

         Dave started to really laugh.

         “Yeah, it was weird, we did so much shit for her attention, but then she shot both of us down,” he looked down, suddenly blank, “that was probably for the best. Without that, it would have taken us longer to become friends. But, umm...”

         Dave started to move around once more, almost pacing.

         “I can tell by your, uh, expression and movement that you are nervous or something, so we can just stop talking about this,” Dave said, hesitantly.

         _Oh no, he probably thinks…_

         “I was nervous, but that is because, I, uh, I know how terrible it feels to be, uh, outed.”

         Just as Nico said that it felt as if a weight was removed from his shoulders. To talk about it felt nice, felt normal. It was relieving to finally say it out loud because it felt as if he was accepting what it was. Eros made him feel horrible on how he had to hide a part of himself, spoke as if it was a necessary action. It always be hiding because one way or another something bad was going to happen.

         But Nico shouldn’t.

         He won’t. Not anymore.

         “You aren’t straight too?” Dave said, with a slight smile on his face, “I mean, most of the trolls are pansexual and Rose is pretty much a lesbian, but you are a guy! The first fucking human guy I have met that isn’t fucking straight… holy shit.”

         “Wait, uh you can’t tell anyone though,” Nico rushed to say, “I was only outed in front of Jason. Then I told Percy that he wasn’t my type. Then Annabeth high fived me.”

         Then the demigod sighed.

          _But I am pretty sure everyone knows._

         “Percy can’t keep his big mouth shut, so he probably complained to everyone... just only let me talk about it, okay?”

         “Yeah, okay, same here. That is a good idea. Just, holy crap,” then Dave looked back at Nico with a devious smile, “that’s why you were asking about how me and Karkat got together.”

         Nico frowned, lost.

         “What?”

         “Do you like someone?” Dave asked as he moved closer.

         The son of Hades looked away and pale face flushed red.

         “No, no, what would make you say that?” Nico responded, still looking away.

         “Oh my god, you turned away before you said that, you can’t look at me and tell a lie. Who is it?” quickly Dave's hand went over his mouth, “Will, isn’t? It’s Will! Who else could it be? You don’t hang out with anyone else near as much as him.”

         Nico’s face flushed a deeper red.

         “Wait, I am not going to be a prying asshole," Dave said, "Rose was like that. Those past sentences were nothing, nothing happened. I said nothing.-”

         Suddenly there was a long horn blown, screams, and crashes. Both of the boys looked back to where they were.

         “That was something. What the fuck was that?” Dave asked.

         “Time to find out,” Nico replied as he began to run back to the Hephaestus cabin.

 

         Once they got there, the whole Hephaestus cabin was empty. It was as if everyone had just stopped what they were doing and left; tools littered the ground around certain parts put together, wires were sparking, and tiny machines were still moving.

         “Uh, do you guys like to pull the disappearing act?” Dave asked as he stepped around some of the tools.

         Another horn blew, loud, as if it was echoing throughout the camp.

         Nico’s eyes squinted.

         _I know that sound, but…_

         “Someone is coming on the beach. We have to go there.”

 

         It was as if most of the camp had left, they ran by empty cabins and empty pegasus stalls.

         Yet as they neared the beach a large crowd had accumulated. Nico searched for a certain child of Apollo whereas Dave left to find the Aphrodite children.

         As the son of Hades still looked around he finally decided that Will might still be in the infirmary after telling Austin and Kayla off. Nico felt slightly disappointed at the realization, but his thoughts immediately stopped as a heavy hand hit his shoulder.

         “Hey, do you know what is going on?” Jason asked.

         “No, I just got here, why would I-” Nico started. 

         “WHAT IS THAT?”

         At the interruption the two demigods turned to beach. Now from the crowd there were obviously some campers with their feet in the water. There were multiple specs of brown out on the water. As they neared, it was very obvious that one was a boat; a very small and outlandish looking ship that seemed to have the water thrashing all around it. Was that a reflection of scales near it?

         There were a couple of campers already having their arrows and weapons ready, but then there was a flash of light from it. Well, almost like there was fire coming from the boat.

         “No, I have always wanted to do this!” Rang from the tiny vessel.

         “Smoke signals are worthless when we are this close!” A female voice yelled at the other, “besides, you are going to light this whole thing on fire!”

         He didn’t know who realized it first, but everyone instantly knew the first voice was very familiar. Nico could see the change in Jason’s posture as the demigod realized it.

         “LEO!”

         A little boy yelled as he pushed everyone to the side. That strong kid, Harley, he didn’t even care if some had tripped or nearly fell on the sand as he ran up touching the white surf. Soon most of the Hephaestus children were doing the same, jostling everyone until they reached the front and into the water.

         The little figure -Leo- on the boat started to move toward the front, his hands moving wildly.

         “I’M BACK!”

         Jason immediately took to the air toward the boat and some of the campers cheered. Yet, his form started to move around, as some creatures started to reach out to him.

         _Some sea monster?_ Thought Nico.

         “Wait, he is a friend!” Leo yelled.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. My. God. I was going to start the action this chapter, but had too much shit to include! UGHGH!! I just can't believe this, every single time I want there it be action, for us to freaking move on, but I put too much into this!! URRHGHG. Oh well, that is why there are so many perspectives and time skips, to get shit moving along! Also, to put more of my thoughts of how things are the way they are and stuff.   
> hmhmmh I was gonna update last week, but then stuff happened, like always, and I wanted to change the chapter last minute.  
> Well, for whoever is still reading this and thinking, when is shit going to happen, have fun because it is still setting things up. I know, I hate it too. Just know that next chapter is the start of the action and, dang, shit is going to get very interesting very fast.  
> Please comment and suggest things, I welcome it all! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!

         Jason didn’t recognize the troll. He didn’t look like the others, instead with bull horns and an almost scaredy-cat posture and appearance. The lighting didn’t help either, for the sun was getting close to setting, maybe three or two hours.

                      The demigod floated above to see below a swarm of sea monsters and one hippocampus. His instincts told him that the scaly sea monsters were going to attack, but they swam under the boat, creating a current and pulling ropes close to the shore.

                    “Yeah, this was Tavros, he showed up to help us get here faster,” Leo said as Jason, excited as he moved closer to the edge, “he is controlling all of them!”

                    Quickly the demigod gestured wildly to the animals below. The species varied from regular animals like sharks and dolphins to the hippocampus and some underwater dinosaur Jason thought he would only see in textbooks.

                    Jason once again looked down, “Really?”

                    “Uh, y-yeah,” Tavros answered, still looking a bit unsure of the demigod.

                    “Of course, I could have made some sort of large paddle or motor, it was just hard to do with that with the lack of- hmmf.”

                    The son of Zeus had grabbed Leo in a bear hug.

                    Then he pulled away and punched his arm.

                    “You can’t do that ever again,” Jason tried to be serious but he smiled, to which Leo just laughed.

                    “Trust me, I am not gonna tempt fate ever again.”

 

                     Leo reconnected with Jason, for basically two hours, filling the entire dinner with questions about Calypso, Calypso sometimes talking, to try to get to know her boyfriend’s bestfriend, and playful punches with ‘how can you leave me like that’. The children of Hephaestus joined in, as well as the rest of the seven and Nico, but the rest waited.

                    They knew how long and terrible it was for all of them; thinking Leo Valdez had sacrificed himself without telling any of them.

                    Leo worried about Tavros. As soon as the throng of children greeted him, the troll seemed to disappear beyond them. Leo wanted to call out to him, but figured he was going to reconnect with some other friends.

                    Hopefully.

                    Finally, most of the group separated.  Calypso went to talk to Chiron, about what, he didn’t know, but didn’t question, while Jason said he was going to get someone. The son of Zeus said that they could help clear up what was happening.

                    Yet, through some of his conversations with Tavros, he suspected that he got most of the vital information already.

                    Jason quickly instructed that Leo go to his cabin, not only to catch up with all of his siblings, but on the teleportation device they were working on. He deemed that was all that was possible to do before going to sleep, then left before the son of Hephaestus had anything to say.

                    The demigod could tell there was still a lot to do here. Tavros had warned him before on the boat.

                    _I guess we can never get a break._

                    Still, most of his older siblings were working, along with some ghosts. It took a short time for Leo to get used to seeing many ghosts. Leo nearly jumped as he noticed one troll was real, he was physically there, light reflected on him from the light in the cabin.

                    The male troll lounged on an office chair, close to a … mess of things, wires, metal, judging from the sparks, active wires. His long and skinny limbs were close together as he worked on the piece, yet his legs spread far over the ground. It reminded him of much of the other demigods and humans around… but that was as human as he appeared. The grey skin, horns, and some crooked teeth, sharp nails, yet his eyes were covered in a red and blue eye patches.

                    “You know most people aren’t allowed in the rolly chair of leadership and perfectness, who are you?” Leo asked.

                    The troll stopped move the wires in his hands and groaned dramatically, showing off more crooked, yet sharp, teeth.

                    “Yes, every person has told me that, thanks for telling me as well, so informative. And right now, since I am one of the only people that know how to work the stupid transporters at the other universe, I am going to make the next shit transporter here. With help,” he said, the last word with a sour face.

                    The process of messing with the wire seemed to be taking longer, since every five seconds he was putting his hand over the device, to make sure it was in the right position.

                    The troll turned his head toward Leo, but slightly off to the right.

                    _So he can’t really see me with those on_ , the demigod thought.

                    “I am Sollux Captor, so who are you?”

                    “Leo Valdez, the amazing leader of the Hephaestus cabin, the one created the Argo ll.”

                    Sollux didn’t react, instead gave him the wire piece.

                    “Okay cool shit, now can you help me with some of this wire crap. Noting seeing sometimes makes everything a lot harder. Before you ask any annoying ass shit, yea I am blind, and no I won’t tell you how I became blind, got it?”

                    “Don’t be a fucking piss grub, Sollux,” A voice scowled the troll.

                    “Oh, so you’re the mechanical genius guy, dude, person,” A blonde asked.

                    Leo almost stepped back as the two new people approached him. The one in front had pale skin, whitish hair, and shades on. Upon looking closer at the guy, he realized there were white scars all over his arms, with some on his neck and face.

                    He didn’t want to say it, but he felt almost threatened by this guy. It reminded him of some of the bullies at school, but more… cooler and badass.

                    “Uh, yeah?”

                    To his side was another real troll, scowling, showing sharp teeth, small nubby horns, wearing an oversized, grey sweater.

                    Sollux grinned.

                    “Make me.”

                    Karkat scowled and shook his head.

                    “I cannot believe those two words just came out of your mouth. Can you hear yourself? Do you really think, ‘wow, this is an acceptable thing to say, not at all inappropriate in any way’. I thought that your lusus taught you better, but how can anyone teach you…”

                    The small troll continued rant when on and soon Jason appeared behind the other stranger’s shoulder. Leo gave him the look of ‘who are these people?’.

                    “Leo, this is Dave Strider,” Jason said while gesturing to the blonde then the troll, “and that is Karkat. Dave showed up here and then later Karkat did and I think Dave is the reason why you go here so early?”

                    Leo remembered his conversation with Tavros. Dave held his hand out.

                    “Sup.”

                    However, the demigod returned the handshake, not wanting to be rude…He was the reason he was here so early.

                    _Wait, why does he wear aviators at night? How can he see?_

                    “So you are the Hephaestus cabin leader that died? You don’t look dead. In fact, with your entrance, all the sea monsters, crowd waiting for you, and a surprise god girlfriend, it is as if you are at the peak of your life. Nice job.”

                    “Yeah, but how did you come back?” A voice asked from the side of him.

                    Leo physically jumped, yet didn’t relax as he noticed it was Nico diAngelo. The son of Hephaestus thought that there was a possibility that he would take him down to the underworld if it weren’t for Hazel. Yet, he calmed down enough to respond.

                    “You aren’t even going to say how happy you are to see me? The amazing Leo Valdez?”

                    The son of Hades glared at him, so the demigod thought it was best to fess up.

                    “And, yes, Festus injected me with Physician's Cure, so I came back to life.”

                    “The dying sucked, didn’t it?” Dave asked.

                    Leo happily looked to the other boy, relieved that he didn’t have to talk to Nico anymore. He didn’t have anything against him, but frankly, the son of Hades scared him a little bit.

                    Just a little bit.

                   “Yes, being blown up like a piñata sucks.”

                    Jason cringed.

                    Leo waited for the other boy’s reaction, but Dave just seemed to be nonchalant about it.

                    _As if people get blown up every day? Has he ever been blown up before?_

                    “Ouch,” Dave said, without much emotion.

                   “So… How long have you been here? Did you just show up after the war with Gaea?” Leo asked, remembering what the ghost had said to him before, “How did you and ghost Jade bring Tavros to the ship? Who is ghost Jade? What does it mean to have different timelines?”

                    The blonde across from him froze and quickly looked to Karkat.

                    “I think Karkat would like to talk about all that stuff,” Dave turned the confused troll over into Leo’s direction, “I have some things that I need to do right away before I forget.”

                    _Karkat was a bit different from Tavros, in the way that he seemed more... cuddly._

                    “What? You just can’t interrupt a conversation, Dave!”

                    _Yet ready to explode._

                    Strider seemed to get Karkat to be quiet as he whispered something into his ear. Leo was surprised at the change, one moment of scolding then something similar to realization.

                    “Okay, I guess I’ll see you later,” The smaller troll said, to which Dave immediately went over to Sollux.

                    “So, the basics of what you want to know are that we are from another fucking universe, we know because there were very big flags that were whipped around so wildly, a wriggler was going fucking nuts, now here we are, trying to make a teleportation device to get back so everyone there doesn’t die from a big fucking enemy that has no other goal than being the motherfucker to screw everything up for us,” the troll took a breath then pointed to some of the ghost trolls, “In short we don’t want to end up like all the ghosts from doomed timelines. Or the other option is that we were all doomed from the start.”

                    The troll sarcastically smiled, showing off his sharp teeth.

                    “Any questions?” He continued.

                   

                    “I am totally blocked!”

                    The blonde slammed her fists on the wooden table, successfully making Kanaya startled while the two other troll girls roll their eyes.

                    In the common area, most of the girls had started to almost live there; more pillow piles accumulated as plans drawn out. Terezi and Vriska sat together on one of the colored piles of scalemates, to which these dragon stuffed animals had migrated one by one from Terezi. The troll kept on annoying Rose, wanting to know if the ‘r3d boyz’ were good.

                     “What do you mean?” Kanaya asked, regaining her composure.

                    Rose deflated over the table, face fully pressed onto the wood.

                    “I have beem miving m,” And she continued with incomprehensible words.

                    “You are giving Terezi anxiety and she doesn’t need any more of that shit!” Vriska called, then relaxed up against the teal blood.

                    The Terezi elbowed the other, to which Vriska groaned, saying that it’s true.

                    Rose moved her head to the side.

                    “I have been trying to communicate, but I can’t hold onto Rachel anymore. It is like someone is fighting for her attention. I don’t know what she is getting or not,” she complained, “I just hope she got enough, things are going to get complicated soon…”

                    Terezi leaned her head onto Vriska.

                    Once again the aggressive troll girl spoke again.

                    “Why don’t you just send us? We can just take out all those complications and make sure Karkat and Dave don’t fuck up more things.”

                    “We won’t freak the humans out too much, they already have seen a mess of the ghosts,” Terezi snickered.

                    Rose shook her head.

                    “No. They got it under control… for now…”

 

                     “Hey, Will, what should I do?” Nico asked as he finally found the medic he was looking for.

                    It took a little while, but the demigod had found Will putting away some materials. The infirmary was unnaturally empty, most of the Apollo children had probably gone to bed since there weren’t any patients to take care of.

                    The son of Apollo looked surprised, but immediately smiled. The other demigod couldn’t help but return the gesture as he felt a wave of happiness.

                    “Nothing right now, no one is doing anything too dangerous since they are all trying to help Dave and Karkat,” He said quickly.

                    _Oh, that explains it,_ thought Nico as he nodded.

                    Will continued putting away some bottles, yet there was something different about him.

                    _He doesn’t look as bright as usual_.

                    “So… What had happened with Kayla and Austin? Did you figure out why they left the infirmary?” Nico asked.

                    Will finished and sat down, looking as if he had just aged ten years. Well, from working and doing so much, he probably has. The son of Apollo looked down.

                    “They didn’t want to be medics, saying how it wasn’t their calling,” He frowned, “But that doesn’t bother me; it’s the fact that they hid kept it a secret instead of telling me. Maybe I am like a tyrant of the Apollo cabin, where I make everyone a medic. I could have been pressuring them to be something that they’re not…”

                    “I think you are a great cabin leader.”

                    Will glanced up to Nico with a small smile.

                    “Well, let’s forget about what I said. You probably don’t need to hear that, you’ve got problems too… you don’t want to hear me complain about my life,” the demigod replied.

                    “No,” Nico said rather abruptly, and loud, which thankfully caught Will’s attention.

                    “I am a decent person; I always tell you everything about my problems, so I want to hear yours.”

          

                    “What? You let them paint your nails pink, Karkat? At the mini sleepover thing we did you only let us use grey,” Dave said, as he had the other troll’s hand in his, looking closely at the painted nails.

                    The two stayed on the couch of the Big House. Most of the demigods were rather confused how the two didn’t ask for a bed this time, but after reassurances from Dave they had stopped asking. Besides, it was definitely large and squishy enough to sleep in.

                     The teenager laughed.

                    “The color and length reminds me of my science teacher. She was a hand model, back when people just started evolving from chimps.”

                    Karkat ripped his hand away and put it to his chest.

                    “Don’t compare this artistry to whatever shit you had said, it would never be as perfect as this,” then the troll looked at his nails, “they said it was a way of claiming me as their own. So, I decided, why the fuck not?”

                    Dave fell into the couch, staring at the troll.

                    “What do you feel with them?”

                    Karkat looked a bit surprised, but relaxed as he sat across from him.

                    “I don’t know, it is not like something I have felt before. It doesn’t… it isn’t like quadrants, but… like I am connected to them… so I like them,” The troll shrugged.

                    Dave pondered.

                    “Maybe your connection it is like a family.”

                    Karkat frowned.

                    “Trolls don’t have families like you do.”

                    Dave slouched further into the couch.

                    “Well, this universe is different. You didn’t have charm said, charm something, charm whatever the hell that was on the meteor, but here you do. Maybe this universe just changes shit to match its own rules.”

 

                    Something wasn’t right, Rachel thought.

                    She laid in a bed in the Big House. Surprisingly, the House really is large enough to house three teenagers with Chiron. When she asked about Dionysus, the centaur answered vaguely. Maybe he left to be with the gods, maybe not.

                    For a short time Rachel had stayed with Dave and Karkat during the day, in case Rose would try to contact them. After all, she was apparently his sister, and couldn’t help but ‘get in everyone’s business’.

                    Yet, nothing had happened.

                    She could feel images surface, strange thoughts of other people and events, most she didn’t know. But they can’t be prophecies, right? Well, if they were, it hurt. Rachel could feel her eyes heat up as if they had become mini suns.

                    Rather than do nothing she had left the group, came back to welcome back Leo, and then went back into trying to figure things out.

                    _Maybe she should go try to talk to some of the Apollo children tomorrow. Will first, he would direct her to another person if he didn’t know._

Rachel didn’t notice her mind slowing down until she was dreaming.

                   

                    Images started to form in a gold light against black, of trees, then a boy.

_Will._

                    In the dream, Rachel’s looked around the golden background in trees.

                      She recognized the place, somewhere just outside of the magic barrier.

                    It looked as if he was just sitting there, looking for something? She couldn’t be sure.

                    Abruptly the gold light changed and it became darker. The mini golden Will looked around in worry. Soon enough, creatures materialized out of the shadows. The demigod began to look around in panic and suddenly the creatures pounced into him.

                    All of the gold dust faded and Rachel’s heart was beating fast.

                    She didn’t know why, but for some reason she turned.

                    And noticed a crow, with its dark eyes staring at her.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahah, yeah! I am still alive!!!  
> Happy 413, and for that you guys actually get the first event of my plotline!! Well, the first action that I know you will like ;). Uh, that was weird, I don't think I am going to use that face ever again. but, yay, stuff that makes this story more interesting!  
> Yes, pygmies in Greek mythology is a real thing, I know right, but most of the stuff is crazy anyway, so how could they have those! Surprisingly, they are real too, but they didn't have enemies like that, instead they are people that want to tear down forests and discrimination. There was even genocide of these poor people, more mass terrible stuff, yet no one really knows about them. It is really sad. :(  
> Didn't know I was going to be enlightened as I wrote this fic, yet I was.  
> also, that scene with Cronus, I even wrote some of that before I even wrote the beginning, because I thought it would be funny.  
> Well, like always, comment and stuff! I want to see what all of you think!! :D

        “Tavros! Hey, TAVROS, BUDDY!”

                    Leo came bounding over near the docks after finally finding his friend. The sun had come up about a half an hour ago, but it still laid close to the water. The transparent troll was almost impossible to see, yet he was visible from the happy hippocampus splashing around him.

                    The ghost turned around, a little surprised, but rose from the deck, causing more excitement from Rainbow.

                    “Why weren’t you at my cabin? What did you even do after we got here?” Leo asked as he ran up, trying not to be blinded by the sun, yet still see Tavros.

                    The troll shifted around, nearly tripping as he faced the demigod.

                    “I am not a mechanic so I just, uh, walked over to see what other ghosts were trapped h-here. Then came back here to be with Rainbow.”

                    “Huh,” Leo commented while looking at the fish horse, “there wasn’t a welcome party for you?”

                    “Oh, uh, no, m-most people didn’t know I was gone, uh, because of time loops and things. B-besides, t-they don’t really, uh, need me.”

                    Leo frowned.

                    “Why don’t you help me then?”

                    Tavros looked up, rather surprised, and grinned.

                    “Really, now come on and let’s get stuff done! We can be team Awesome Fire Brothers!”

                    “uh, alright,” the ghost waved goodbye at Rainbow as he walked along with the demigod.

 

                     Nico walked slowly to the infirmary. He had check with the Apollo cabin, and found out that their leader had left to do a couple of small ‘errands’. As the son of Hades walked he thought about the conversation last night, which revealed a lot more about Will Solace. Mostly, he just talked about the pressures of being a cabin leader, with so many siblings, and how hard it is since he cares so much. He mentioned some past problems, but not enough so Nico could identify them, just talking enough about them labeling in the past.

                    He didn’t dream of any new memories from Dave, instead it was of Hades. His father didn’t like his son to ‘disappear’ on him, so the god ended up keeping Nico until he woke up. There was a long, awkward conversation about how no, he doesn’t like Percy anymore, and yeah, I don’t understand how I could, and yes let’s agree it never happened. Then the questioning of if there was someone else. Thankfully, he woke up at that point.

                    “NICO!”

                    The demigod looked up, to see Dave and Karkat starting to run forward after him.

                    “Where did you go last night?” Nico asked.

                    Leo had told the son of Hades that Dave left without a word after the demigod asked him about how he transported Tavros. Honestly, what made Nico worry more was how the son of Hephaestus told _him_ ; he knew how the other demigods gets unnerved by his parentage and overall _being_ …

                    “Nowhere, we went to the arena to see if the ghosts were causing trouble or some other shit. Can never be too careful, I guess, but I think Karkat just wanted to yell at them, since that is all he did,” Dave let out a small laugh.

                    The troll just rolled his eyes and elbowed the other teenager.

                    Suddenly Dave stopped, “Holy shit, you know the conversation where I confused someone with your Kronos?”

                    Karkat became confused, but realization dawned on Nico.

                    “Yes?” the demigod replied.

                    “What, who is the other Cronus?” Karkat asked and instantly got Dave’s attention.

                    Instead, the son of Hades spoke up.

                    “A titan, known as the father of time, who ate all of his godly children when he learned that one would defeat him and take control of the world. Of course, the prophecy came true and the gods took over. Not long ago Kronos came back, but we defeated him.”

                    Karkat took a while to process what was just said. The troll earlier talked about how hard it is to understand how humans have children, so Nico chalked it up to that.

                    “That isn’t anything like our Cronus,” the troll simply said as he glanced to Dave.

                    “Dude, we should show him the fish guy, that would be fucking hilarious.”

                    Karkat raised an eyebrow, as if to say that it wouldn’t be fucking hilarious.

                    “Come on, the worst that can happen is he annoys the shit out of us and we accidentally kill him. That isn’t really that bad because, hey, one less humongous asshole in the crowd. And the chance of that is like point five percent. Not that much. He probably isn’t even doing anything right now, other than creeping out some poor ass person.”

                    Karkat shrugged, “I am not going to get him though. There is no way in fucking hell that I will actually call for fucking disgusting violet shithead whiny wiggler and have him running up like a goddamn hoofbeast.”

                    Dave looked over to Nico.

                     “Let’s see if you can use your summoning powers with these guys…Wait,” Dave started to grin, “I don’t think that would be good for your… _heath_.”

                    The boy smirked and then rested his elbow on Karkat, who looked agitated but didn’t try to shake it off.

                    Nico’s face, on the other hand, started to get red.

                     “Sorry Karkat, looks like you are gonna have to do it,” Dave continued.

                    “I don’t even know how to do it, why the fuck do you tell me to?”

                    “Use your fucking speak charm-”

                    “Charmspeak.”

                    “Yeah, what Nico said. Just call his name and he will probably show up. Remember how ghost can pretty much do whatever the fuck they want? Well, the only reason they are staying there is because you told them to.”

                    The troll crossed his arms.

                    “Please, dude, I will owe you one, anything,” Dave whined, then started to ponder, “Almost anything. There are a few things that I won’t do, like-”

                    “Okay, I get it!” Karkat rolled his eyes.

                    “Cronus Ampora,” the troll said, as if it tasted gross just to say his name, “I summon you, bleh, fuck, I can’t do this.”

                    “Looks like you didn’t have to do much, he is already starting to form,” Nico said, looking a little surprised.

                      Soon enough a shadowy figure started to form as white mist started to swirl together in front of them. Then Dave spoke up.

                      “That’s our Cronus,”

                    The ghost looked like a semi- opaque, but translucent person. Much like Karkat, this troll had grey skin and shark-like sharp teeth, but that was where the similarities ended. He looked older, like a college student, instead of nubby horns they were rather large and like lightning bolts, had strange purple finned ears, and two lightning bolts, like the horns, were scarred on the side of his head. This Cronus also was wearing everything like a 50’s greaser, with the slicked back hair, leather jacket and everything.

                    Yet, the most distinct thing about this ghost was the blank white eyes. And the sickening cocky grin.

                    “You called, doll?”

                    Instantly Nico regretted his decision of letting the other ‘Cronus’ appear and he scowled.

                    “Yes, but now I think I would rather have squeakbeasts chew off my appendages than ever admit that again, you fucking fishdick,” Karkat replied with his normal raspy and loud voice.

                      “No wonder you were so confused,” Nico simply stated.

                    “Oh my god, this was worse than I remember, nevermind, abort. Call back up so that he can get the flying fuck outta here,” Dave said.

                    Suddenly another formed appear, the same orb of smoke gathering next to the other ghost.

                    “Who, Karkat, why are you summoning another ghost, we don’t want another one of these. Even bringing the fish slut was a mistake” Dave continued.

                    “I didn’t say anything,” Karkat retorted.

                   “Don’t look at me, I didn’t use my ‘underworldy’ powers.”

                    Before the smoke even formed a person, there was a voice coming from it.

                    “Karkat and Dave, what you have both just said is very triggering and offensive.  I need you both to-”

                    Karkat eyes widened and he nudged Nico.

                    “Send them back.”

                    “I didn’t do anything in the first place?”

                    “Oh, shit, yeah.”

                    “Hey, I didn’t even say my pick-up line yet.” Cronus complained.

                    The second ghost started to form. From what Nico could see it was an older version of Karkat appeared with a bright red sweater instead of a black one. And once again, white blank eyes.

                    “Karkat and Strider, I need you to apologize to Cronus-”

                    “Come on Kankri, I’ve got this under control-”

                    “Nope, both of you are going back the fighting space!” Karkat yelled.

                    Before the real bickering and pleading from the different sources escalated, the two ghost suddenly disappeared.

                    Karkat let out a relieved sigh in the silence.

                    Nico just stood still.

                    “I am going to go find Will,” He said then quickly started to walk away as Dave began to laugh.

                    “Well, that seemed like a gigantic success. Ten out of ten would recommend to never do that again.”

                   “You were the one that thought it was such a great fucking idea!”

 

                     Rachel didn’t really register getting up or getting dressed; all that she knew was that she was already running in the direction of the infirmary and tore through the door. Rachel instantly saw a child of Apollo, frozen in place, as if she was going to write something down.

                    “You need anything,” the demigod asked hesitantly.

                    _Wait. Where is Will? Who is this? They look like they’re ten._

                    Rachel was still breathing rather hard, but stood up straight.

                    “Where is Will?”

                    The young demigod looked at the other strangely.

                    “Will is in the forest… some of the dryads were going crazy because there was a kid who got hurt. Hey! Wait, why do you need him?! I can probably help! I- dang it.”

                   

                    The son of Apollo ran to where the dryads said they saw the child. As he got closer, he began to hear the crys.

                    Will had tried to bring everything he could, though only suspected the child to maybe have a small cut or a broken arm. Instances often happened like that when some children walked so far to climb a tree, and they either fell or gotten caught up in a forgotten trap.

                    Why is it that the young kids go so far with their little legs?

                    Suddenly another voice shouted.

                    The son of Apollo stopped as he looked around him.

                    And the crying stopped.

                    “Will, get over here!” Someone shouted.

                    “What? Rachel?” The demigods shouted back.

                    Soon enough, the redhead came through, with leaves and twigs stuck in her hair. She breathed hard and just as she got there, it seemed as if he wasn’t that important anymore. Rachel looked around and her face began to pale.

                     “Oh, no.”

                    “What? What is it?” the son of Apollo asked, looking around the clearing as well. Then his eyes landed on a certain black bird.

                    “The crow,” she said, “I didn’t change anything.”

                    “What?”

                    Will stared at the crow as it cawed at him and then took off.

                    Rachel grabbed the demigod’s hand and turned to the direction of camp, but stopped in her tracks. In front were… small people. As if someone had shrunken men and women so that they were 3 or 4 feet, yet ready to stab them with their tiny swords.

                    “Uh,” Will said, thinking that if he really wanted he could just jump over them.

                    Even Rachel was confused.

                    “I think they are from Greek Mythology?”

                    “Don’t look at us like that! We are the mighty Pygmies! The bravest warriors that stood up against the largest bullies of birds! You’ve have to had heard of me, the ruthless Priskos.” The middle one shouted.

                    “Birds?” Will asked.

                    “Yes, those terrible cranes!” Priskos said, nodding, as if it was such a grand foe.

                    Rachel and Will almost started to laugh, but then it stayed in their throats.

                    A group of large men in armor stood behind the pygmies with much scarier looking spears and shields. They didn’t look human… their skin was greener, along with long white scars, black hair, black eyes, and some weird black spots.

                    Then the crow landed onto one of the bulky men’s shoulders.

                    “Aren’t crows Apollo’s animal?” Rachel asked Will.

                    The black bird squawked at the mortal and fluffed its feathers up.

                    “Yeah, but-”

                    “If you actually knew how our friend became connected to Apollo you wouldn’t say that,” the man said as he got closer, “We were only going to take the son of Apollo, but I guess having you as well won’t hurt; one less prophet to worry about.”

                    Then another shout sounded.

                    The large, muscular man frowned.

                    One of the smaller ones spoke up.

                    “Doriskos, that wasn’t one of ours,” Priskos said, looking a little alarmed.

                    Doriskos grinned, showing off yellow teeth, to which some things started to crawl inside his mouth.

                    Will tried his best not to squeal, yet failed.

                    Those black spots, gods, there are insects moving in there! The green wasn’t just from the skin looking unhealthy; it was just lifeless cells taken over by bacteria! And the empty eye sockets, gods, they were just dead!

                    “Well, nothing like the present, get them!” the undead man said, yet as he tried to move forward, realized the dilemma of the pygmies in front of him.

                    “Will!” the voice sounded and instantly the demigod recognized it.

                    The son of Apollo stopped, to which Rachel quickly took the materials in his hands. Just as the demigod was going to respond Priskos stabbed, or rather poked, at Will with a tiny spear. Without much effort the son of Apollo took the small weapon from his hands. Rachel threw one of the mini boxes in her hand at some of the large men, who only flinched as it hit their face.

                    “Nico! We need your help! LIKE NOW!!!” Will said, batting off some of the other pygmies, mostly disarming them and giving the spears over Rachel.

                    The mortal had much better aim, as the weapons lodged themselves into the larger warriors.

                    “Gods, just move out of the way!” Doriskos yelled, shoving some of the pygmies out of the way and charged with his shield at Will and Rachel.

                    “Will!” the son of Hades yelled, sounding much closer.

                    Rachel moved out of the way, but with the other men on the other side, Will had nowhere to go. He tried to run with her, but it was too late. He felt his head connect with the shield and everything went black.

                   

                    Nico came into view to see Rachel being carried off… by small humans? Along with… Will.

                    _Oh, gods. Is he even conscious?_

                    Before the son of Hades could get closer large warriors started to slash their swords at him. He stepped to the side, trying to figure out a weapon.

                    _Will and Rachel. Gods, I need to get to Will. I mean them. What do these men want?_

The demigod tried to move past them, but only more warriors would block his path.

                    Step backward, to the right, left; it seemed as if they all had some sort of order in their attack sequence. He picked up a small spear and struck it deep into one of the men’s chest.

                    Insects and dirt started to fall out, yet it seemed as if nothing had happened to the warrior. Obviously undead.

                    _Come on, I am running out of time! They are going to disappear and then you’ll never find them!_

                    “What are you?” Nico asked, falling backward.

                    “Soldiers, sworn to protect the princess for as long as she lives,” the main one replied, “and she will, far longer than she had before!”

                    As he struck, Nico dodged and felt the ground beneath him.

                    Skeletons rose from the ground, clawing and pulling themselves out of the ground. They raged against the warriors, who now started to back away in defeat.

                    Nico slumped onto the Earth as his vision started to fade. It felt like he was becoming dizzy, as if the world was spinning around him.

                    All he could think was what Will had said to him.

                    _No underworldy powers, doctor’s orders!_

Then his head hit the dirt.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmm, wow, another chapter? aww yes, . Though, exams are coming up so this might slow down or speed up dramatically, idk. Yeah, instead of studying this week I wrote this! Okay, if you noticed the tab/space things moves, yes it does, this writer can really get the hang of hmtl, one moment I fool the system, then next I actually have to do something and it takes forever.   
> Stuff is happening, yay! It is a little short than normal, but that will change! Man, I am so happy with my writing right now. Before i was all, damn, it isn't the best, but who cares! I am young and my writing sucked a lot more before I started this, and it feels damn good to know that I am getting better. Or, at least this story is going well :D I love my humor too, I think that is what makes me love this so much too.   
> Kudos to you if you made it this far, comment and stuff!

    “You said that Rachel ran in here looking for Will and then left without an explanation? My gods, what would make her so worried? Oh, what if she saw what happened? Is that even possible?”

                “Oh, shush, he is opening his eyes!”

                Nico’s eyes fluttered and he felt a wave of exhaustion hit him; as if his bones might as well have just felt the weight of gravity for the first time.

                He groaned.

                Abruptly he felt hands on his chest, pushing him into the bed and shaking him.

                “What happened! Where are Will and Rachel?!”

                “Kayla, gods, don’t kill him!”

                Quickly, the hands were removed as the daughter of Apollo apologized.

_Wait, what is going on? Why would they-_

                The son of Hade’s eyes flew open as he sat up.

                He was back in the infirmary.

                Surrounded by a lot of people, which consisted of the seven, Dave, Karkat, friends of Will, but…

_Oh, gods._

                “They took them…” Nico said sadly and slowly, but it turned to rage “Some undead warriors and small people just took THEM!”

                “Hey, calm down, you need to rest,” Jason said as he started to pat the son of Hades shoulder. “Small people?” Percy asked, looking over to Annabeth.

                “They are probably Pygmies, a race of shorter people that fought against cranes for centuries,” she answered and quickly put her hand on Nico’s shoulder as he started to move, “You aren’t going anywhere until you tell us exactly what happened.”

               The son of Hades took a breath then told them how Rachel and Will were captured by the undead and Pygmies.

               “I don’t care about what you guys say; I am going to go after him,” Nico tried to pull the sheets off from him; surprisingly no one made a move to stop him.

               Yet the material didn’t move.

               The disgruntled son of Hades brought up his hand in front of him and gasped.

               The middle was totally transparent while his fingers and wrist stayed ghostly looking.

               “They told me that isn’t normal for your guys,” Dave commented.

               Karkat looked over to Strider, “Did you really have to say that?”

               

               “I cannot believe _this_! Now those foes have Will _and_ Rachel”

               Rose leaned back into the scalemate pile up against Kanaya with a frown.  The troll put her arms around her girlfriend, who seemed to slowly steam more.

_She probably became accustomed to the frustration…_

               “Do you know what this means?” Rose asked, trying to be calm but the worry and anger still seeped into her voice.

               “That you cannot contact the camp when the transporter is ready and relay the coordinates to make sure they are transported here instead of another dimension?” Kanaya replied gently and waited before she continued, “Why don’t you send Vriska and Terezi.”

               Rose was quiet for a time.

               Sure, those two could probably help out a lot. What was she kidding, they would make the process faster with their ‘kill and question later’ technique of solving problems, but that wasn’t a good approach in the long run.

               No. She could already sense the gods there becoming annoyed at Dave and Karkat’s presence; for now they are only tolerating it because those two haven’t done anything too… godly. Rose was afraid that when Dave went back in time to plant Tavros on that ship it was over, but apparently the gods still held back. Maybe because all of their children were so happy to see their best mechanic safely home…

               Well, they see him more than that, a friend, and a leader.

               But Dave and Karkat will cross that line later, she knows that, and when they do all hell would break loose.

               However, when that happens, she knows exactly which two crazy trolls to send.

               For now, it is just a waiting game until the mortal and son of Apollo are back in camp so everything can run smoothly.

               Rose sighed.

              “Like I have said, Dave and Karkat can handle it for now.”

 

               The day has gone by with more questions about the captors and preparations, most of which Nico was left out of. All he could do was eat what was brought to him, lay in bed, and be bored. Even though it was night now, there wasn’t anything to do, still thinking about what he could do instead of sleeping.

_Whatever_ , he thought, _it doesn’t matter what they say because I am going after Will, well, both of them, whether the rest of the camp likes it or not._

               Mostly, everyone was waiting for a prophecy. Like all of the quests before, they had all managed to get one, whether it was from the oracle of Delphi, written down, or from a god. This time, there was no such luck, at least so far…

               “Hey, dude, wake up.”

               Nico looked around the darkness for the voice.

               “What? Dave?”

               Said teenager tried to cover the demigod’s mouth, but was failing, as it first covered the son of Hades’s eyes then chin. Thankfully after that, Dave seemed to give up on that.

               “Hey, I don’t want others to know that I am the culprit so don’t go all broadcasting my name, they actually have someone here to make sure you don’t leave. Well, just a sleepy ten year old, but believe me, those preteens are nasty little shits, might as well be compared to the monsters you mean. Come on, I am breaking you out, we are gonna go save your sunny boy.”

               The son of Hades immediately started to move out of the bed.

               “Whoa, you aren’t going to question anything?” Dave asked.

               “You can tell me on the way, let’s go,” Nico whispered back as both of the boys walked slowly and quietly out of the infirmary.

               Dave was right, in front there was a small preteen slumped over the over the desk, sleeping.

 

              The two got out of the building and walked to the entrance of Camp Half-Blood. Nico could make out the sign and he couldn’t help but remember the first time he saw this place.

_So much has changed since then…_

              He was a bit surprised to see Lou and Cecil waiting for them.

_Why is this surprising? These are Will’s best friends, of course they would be the ones that wouldn’t hesitate to save him._

              “You are leaving Karkat behind?” Nico asked Dave, noticing the troll’s disappearance.

              It was strange, but now that he thought about it, those two were almost always together once Karkat arrived.

              Dave pouted.

              “Lou said that he was the only one that could control the ghosts once you left, so it would be better for him to stay. The camp would be in much better condition if he did, plus, everyone would probably find it shady if we both left,” he sighed, “Karkat agreed.”

              Nico nodded.

              There was more silence until they reached the other pairing, who looked more than prepared for the journey; for each had a large backpack, swords and knives, and even more duffle bags probably filled with clothes.

             “How are we going to find Will and Rachel?” the son of Hades asked, “Where do we even start? Without a prophecy, we can only rely on mere guesses.”

             Lou started to smile.

             “Oh, come on, Lou, don’t look all smug; we wouldn’t have that option without my help,” Cecil smiled.

             Nico looked between them.

             “What did you do?” he asked.

             Dave slightly grinned as he looked at the two other demigods, “They put a fucking tracker on him, like what the fuck? They’re on a whole new level of mom friends.”

             The son of Hades genuinely looked astonished.

             “Hey! You know how Will is, he may be a doctor., but he cannot be trusted to be conscious of his own life in almost any situation,” Cecil replied, laughing a bit now.

             “And it isn’t a tracker, just some spell, or energy, that I can use whenever I need to know where he is,” Lou Ellen stated.

             “That is basically the definition of a tracker, but,” Nico shrugged, “I guess it doesn’t matter since we are going to use that to save his life. So, where is he?”

             The daughter of Hecate closed her eyes and put her arm out in front of her. To Dave and Nico’s surprised, her fingertips started to glow a light orange. As she slowly started to move her hand the intensity of the light changed, until it glowed the brightest...right beyond the forest.

             “I can only vaguely get the direction and how far. So far he doesn’t feel that far away, maybe a hundred miles, but… the undead warriors and Pygmies are only moving farther away...” Lou said grimly, “Okay, I guess we should get some sort of transportation now. And, no, Nico, we aren’t going to shadowtravel, I am sure Will would want you still together and here physically.”

             Nico rolled, his eyes, and started to think.

             Yet, that quickly stopped “Wait, it seemed like this was somewhat organized and none of your thought about that?” Nico questioned.

             “Hey, bro, chill, I organized this so they probably think I have some shit in mind… and, uh, yeah, I didn’t think that far just yet,” Dave admitted.

             Nico and Lou Ellen frowned, but their expressions changed as Cecil started to wave something in the air.

             Car keys.

             “I took these, you know, just in case,” Cecil smirked.

             “Hey,” Lou Ellen snatched the metal out of his hands, “Which car does it open? The only person who came with a car and stayed here has been… Oh. My. Gods. Did you do what I think you did?”

             The son of Hermes smirked and nodded, yet Nico and Dave seemed lost.

             “What, what is that I am missing. What are you guys hinting at? What the hell does that expression mean?” Dave asked, looking back and forth between the friends.

             Nico’s eyes widened.

             “Those are Percy’s keys; did you steal them at the meeting?” The son of Hades realized and joined them in their grinning fest, “he was looking for them days after that.”

             “I don’t think he’ll really complain, now he has an excuse to stay with Annabeth longer,” Cecil shrugged.  

             Nico let out an amused snort at the comment.

             The other teenagers were quiet for a moment before they all burst into laughter.

             “So who is going to drive?” Lou Ellen asked, trying to recover, yet still grinned manically.

             “We are still fifteen,” Cecil motioned to himself and her, leaving it to Nico and Dave, “What about you guys?”

             “I am pretty sure I am still fifteen?” Nico said, rather like a question than an answer.

            “Why do you sound like you don’t know?” Cecil asked, still a bit giggly.

            “Oh, because I don't… I‘ll tell you guys later if you really want to know.”

            Dave finally spoke up, “Welp, it is good that I am sixteen, so as the oldest I get dibs, let’s fucking get out of here!”

 

            “Uh, so which pedal is which?” Dave asked as he sat up in the driver’s seat.

            The demigods stopped moving to sit in the back.

            They had shoved most of their clothes in the truck while most of the other supplies were in the back seats with them. Well, save for Lou Ellen, since she was the only one that could navigate the quest.

            When they had first noticed the car, they immediately though it was the definition of a grandma van, with its light blue car. It must have been at least fifteen years old, yet, when the keys were turned the engine sounded fine.

            “You have never driven before?” Lou Ellen looked at the other boy astonished.

            Dave looked at all of them with an expression, as if it was silly of them to ask such a thing.

            “I have been on a meteor for three fucking years, that shit was gone by the time I could learn at a legal age...but I am sure it is as easy as riding a bike, so which is the brake and gas?”

            There was still silence, probably the demigods were accepting that this road trip wasn’t going to be at all easy.

            “I could always summon Jules-Albert,” Nico offered.

            “Nah, you hand was fucking gone for a while, dude, you aren’t going to use anymore of your powers for the rest of this shit. We are in it, together, for this long ass journey quest thing… You know, fuck this, I am going to press them until I know which is which.”

            The demigods screamed as Dave first speed up rapidly in front of a tree then swerved last second onto the road.

            “Okay, I think I am getting the hang of this shit,” the new driver exclaimed.

            “I am not,” Cecil whimpered, as he clutched his stomach.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am surprised, but I basically said fuck my exams, it’s fine. I’ll study later. At least I memorized a part of the unit circle. It was all worth it to finally get badass Dave!  
> Even though these creatures don’t really exist in the Percy Jackson realm anymore because of how Rick Riordan put out his series (in son of Neptune they are gone and because in Greek mythology they almost basically only lasted for five seconds before being killed by Gaea), I decided fuck that, I want six armed giants to be awesome and bloody. I am gonna find that fucking loophole!! And I did, so yeah  
> Yep this chapter explains more about why the universe are like that and more thoughts on the powers of Dave and Karkat. Of course, it is still a bit confusing now, but it will be cleared up. A lot later, of course, I like to have really long shit to include everything I love!  
> So, comment on what you think should happen next in their journey, though I have plans, I am certainly open to more things!

    “Driving fucking sucks,” Dave whined.

                Only about an hour and half has passed, mostly with the Cecil singing to most of the songs that came on (thankfully the only music that has come on for a while is strange country pop), Lou Ellen trying to be the navigator yet getting lost as roads change direction, Dave complaining, and Nico being the only one to either divulge into his ramblings or politely tell him to shut up.

               “All you do is stare ahead for hours with a sore foot on the gas pedal and, like, you start to think about things and not pay attention to the road, yet then you force yourself to look at the road in case some wild person or animal comes running out. It is stressful as fuck,” He continued.

               Suddenly Dave started yelling again.

               “Come on, you fucking squirrel, I fucking dare you, if you run in the way I swear-” the car moved harshly to the left then back to the right, “Fuck you squirrel. Fuck you for taking advantage of my deeply caring nature.”

               “I don’t want to navigate anymore,” Lou Ellen groaned as she threw up her hands.

               “What, why?” Dave asked, still looking at the road, but one of his eyebrows rose.

               “She is using her powers to do that tracking thing, stuff like that takes a lot out of you,” Cecil answered.

               “So… What the fuck are we supposed to do? Just drive until there is a place where we could park and sleep.”

               “Yeah,” Nico said glumly, “even if they keep on moving, we can’t. I wouldn’t be good if we all died just because of exhaustion.”

               The son of Hades couldn’t help but remember Will ranting to him about the importance of sleep.

               Without it you aren’t as fast or keen, what if you die in a battle just because you weren’t in the best condition? Or, my gods, just fell asleep on the battlefield?

               “Oh.”

 

               It didn’t take very long, but they found a gas station, its sign flickered, dying a couple times before it became fully bright, then once again going dark. The gas station seemed to be a knock off of Seven Eleven, called Seven Twenty-four.

               When the old van pulled up there were no other cars. The roar, or rather extended gurgle, of the engine stopped and for a long instance there was a moment of silence as everyone judged their stop.

               “Hmmm, if that isn’t shady as fuck I don’t know what else is,” Dave noted, “But, who gives a fuck we can have shifts. I’ll take the first one; hmmm… since there are around, like, 2 hours and 30 minutes until the sun comes up we’ll only need one other person.”

               “I’ll go next,” Cecil said in between a yawn.

               Before Nico began to process what was being said, he fell asleep.

 

               “I don’t know what we are going to do about him…” A loud voice boomed.

               In view, the Greek gods all were seated in their thrones, both classical and minor. Their large bodies loomed over their decorated and eccentric seats and Nico could feel the mood clouded with tension. However, Apollo’s seat was empty…

               To Nico’s right was the large throne of Hades, black with human skulls stacked on top of each other. Moving around and inside it were dead and lost souls.

               The son of Hades looked toward the first voice, Zeus.

               “We are going to do nothing, there is no need…” Artemis started, looking rather annoyed… probably because she wants to be with her hunters.

               “No, he is unpredictable, therefore a threat; there is no reason to avoid this course of action,” Athena interrupted, sure of herself, “We know he can bend time to his will, what will be the final line? When he tries messes more with this universe? And his companion, it is obvious that grey creature with the horns is much more than he appears, the mere atmosphere is thick with… something! It is clearly affecting our offspring, like some type of calming drug.”

                _Companion with horns and grey skin? That is obviously Karkat, but that means…_

                _Before that they were talking about Dave._

                _Wait, they are talking about Dave and Karkat? Nico realized as the goddess finished up her thought, That means Dave can bend time? How?_

               Before he pondered further, the demigod realized the gods were still talking.

               Nico began to walk forward to listen.

               “Yeah! Normally I have a little fun looking at my children busting some heads open, but now they haven’t caused any chaos!” Ares agreed, slamming his fists onto his throne with enough force to make Nico almost fall.

               “Well,” Aphrodite sung and twirled her hair, “I love how Karkat is so very lovely.”

               Nico blinked as he looked at the goddess, the away she looked so transfixed, it was as if she admired him. The demigod would expect the love god to be more upset or view him as more of an interesting toy, but it was as if she saw him as… an equal. Perhaps more.

               “What? Don’t you feel a little vexed that you now have to share your domain of love?” Athena questioned.

               The goddess of beauty and love shook her head.

               “Though it seems he doesn’t like the little romantic game that love is, he has something different about it, quadrants among other things…”

               Hephaestus leaned toward his wife.

               “What things?”

               Her gaze was still forward with a blank look in her eyes, “I don’t know,”

               The gods stared at her curiously.

               Abruptly, Hestia began to speak.

               “I think it would be best to leave them be. Even if they are more powerful than we would like, they are only trying to get home… Plus, all they have done so far is help your children.”

               There was silence, yet was broken by Zeus.

               “That may be so, but if just one shows any signs of aggression,” He stood up and nodded to the other gods, “We will take eliminate them both and whoever gets in the way will have the same fate.”

               Hades turned to Nico, his purple eyes flaming.

               “And, I guess the ghosts will go to you, Hades.”

               In his head, his father’s voice sounded. 

                _I don’t like to be the mean one..._

 

               He felt the light on his eyes as he opened them.

               Gods, he might not be a vampire, but getting woken by the light should be considered worse than death.

               Nico sat up, looking around to notice that there were no signs of Lou Ellen and Cecil… but Dave still slept. He was wearing something different, now it was the strange pajamas he had shown up in.

                _The gods talked about him as if Dave was a god. It was hard to imagine someone so close to age being on the same level as his father. And the way they talked about Karkat, almost as if he was even higher…_

               Nico thought he should investigate this later. Well, ask later.

               “Dave!”

               The teenager suddenly stood up, only to hit his head and sit back down, rubbing the area where a bruise was probably forming.

               “What? What is going on?” Dave asked as he looked around and relaxed again into the seat then put on his sunglasses from the side of him, “Where is Cecil and Lou Ellen?”

               “I don’t know, want to go find them?” Nico replied, getting out of the cramped car.

               Once the two shuffled out they looked at the blue van.

               “I am gonna take all of our stuff,” Dave said.

               Before Nico protested suddenly everything was gone.

               “Uh, where did it go? How could you do that?” The demigod questioned.

               “I could…” Dave squinted as if he wasn’t sure how to phrase it, “Put it in my sylledex? Like a gigantic pocket. That is how I kept my clothes.”

               Nico still looked at the other boy with a confused expression.

               “Uh, have you played video games before?”

               “Yes?”

               “It is like video games where you can put shit in some type of backpack that can hold like fifty bathtubs or fifty items of any random shit. Except I think this is infinite.”

               Nico nodded, sort of getting the idea.

               “Why didn’t you tell us and use it in the beginning?”

               Dave shrugged, “I guess I forgot about it. Wanna check out the gas station store first?”

               The son of Hades nodded.

 

               Inside the store Nico and Dave strolled in to see an empty counter with plenty of food, random pills, stuffed animals, and some flowers. It was ugly in an old, modern way, as if the owners wanted to keep with the times but gave up halfway through, with awful yellow and white paint on the walls and fake white tiles along a moving videotaping camera in the corner. Dave was the one that walked right up to the counter and leaned over, looking at the two exits.

               “Hey, anybody here?”

               No one answered.

               Nico stepped forward, the sound of his feet echoing and started looking closer at the products, trying to read the words of one.

                _Pig entrails for only the best snack!_

               The demigods eyes widened.

               Others only said more strange things.

                _Want something tasty enough to make the gods want to take a bite and kill them instantly? We have the product for you!_

               “Huh, what the fuck kind of languages are these in?” Dave asked.

               “Latin and Greek. I don’t think this is a regular gas station,” Nico said, backing toward the entrance.

               Suddenly there was a shrill of a scream and both of the boys looked at each other.

               “That might be them,” Dave said and before Nico could react he slid over counter.

               “Wait, ugh!” Nico followed him over the counter and beyond one of the doors.

 

               Dave and Nico interrupted… something.

               The store must have been much larger than it looked, for there was a large room with the edges littered with large packs of random products stacked on top of each other, a gross greenish cement ground and dark brown paint covering the wall. The only light was a few small flickering light bulbs. In the middle of it were Lou Ellen and Cecil, their mouths covered with duct tape, tied up to a large trunk, more small sticks and branches below at their feet, and small rocks and brick keeping it all together.

               Surrounding them were six giants with clean white shirts tucked into khakis and three of them had their large mass of hair up in a ponytail. Oh, and all of them had six arms.

                _Wait, I didn’t bring my sword,_ thought Nico.

               “What the fuck?” Dave said, his confusion and slight disgust clear on his face.

               Both of the trapped demigods looked to him as well as their captors.

               “Language, you brat! And wearing sunglasses inside? You have no manners!” One of them screamed, a woman giant, and on her nametag was ‘Denise’. With her wrinkles and grey hair she was probably the oldest. “What are you even wearing? Pajamas?”

               “You must be the others that they talked about… but one of you don’t smell right,” Another spoke up, a younger one, his nametag said ‘Chad’.

               “It don’t matter, they’ll add to the meal!” An older male one said, his name being Billy.

               “Jesus Christ, when you said monsters I thought they would just attack, not be retail workers. And they can fucking talk?!” Dave further questioned, looking back to Nico now.

               The son of Hades just nodded, “Yes, most Greek mythology monsters bend in by the use of the Mist. These are _Gegenees_ , but…” the demigods looked to the group, “aren’t you supposed to be dead?

               They all laughed.

               “Yeah, most of our brethren are, but we decided we would fight with Gaea all that time long ago, so she spared us that fate,” Chad said, “But go on that story takes too long, let’s just get the start of breakfast over with.”

               He ran over, his arms going to grab Dave. For an instant, it seemed as if the _gegenees_ would actually get the boy, but suddenly he disappeared and reappeared to the right.

               Chad screamed as two arms fell to the ground and disappeared in a puff of golden dust. 

               Dave moved his sword slightly, his stance low to the ground and his expression was cut off of all emotion, but quickly he peeped up.

               “Is that supposed to burst into pixie dust?” He asked.

               The other _gegenees_ glared at him with hatred.

               Oh, now would be a great time to have a sword.

               Nico quickly nodded and the clink of metal was right by his feet. He once again looked to Dave, as if to say thanks.

               Denise looked around at the other _gegenees_ , her face an angry red.

               “What are you looking at?! Get them!” She screamed.

               The others didn’t respond quite as fast, as if they were waiting for something. Maybe for Nico to attack them first, maybe looking for something to fight with, or for someone else to act first.

               Chad whipped around, this time with two pipes in two of his hands and swung them right at Dave’s head.

               The boy duck, but his sword stayed up, slicing both of the hands has they moved passed him. However his other two hands quickly grabbed onto Dave and brought the boy up and off the ground. The teenager didn’t even look alarmed; there was an emotionless mask that seemed to cover up any sign of humaneness.

                _The strange red pajamas, with a cape no less, didn’t seem to get in the way as Dave moved. It was almost like the movies that defied most rules of Physics,_ thought Nico.

               Chad’s knuckles started to clench, but Dave threw the sword he had into the _gegenees_ ’s forehead.

               A sound of gasps came from the rest of the other group as their friend disintegrated into dust, to which only his nametag remained upon the small reflective pile. Even Nico couldn’t help but be surprised as well.

                _Dave just took down a giant with six arms in under seven seconds._

               The said teenager looked at the others, as if to say _just you try me_ , his eye narrowed as he bent to get the sword from the dust pile, still watching them.

               “My gods, he ain’t no demigod!” Billy said, horror on his face.

               “Yeah, you got that right, chucklefuck, not the average Joe,” Dave stood tall, his defensive stance gone with his chest puffed out, “So will you release Lou Ellen and Cecil so we can get get back to saving Rachel and Will?”

               The rest of the five _gegenees_ stared at him, but instead staying scared, their faces hardened into glares. They looked furious.

               “For a mere human to say this to us,” Denise clenched her yellowish teeth, “let’s just kill him!”

               The six armed giants ran at Dave all with anything they could use as a weapon nearby, ranging to planks of wood to cans of food.

               Billy threw five cans of fruit at Dave, who simply deflected them with his sword. The pineapple juice sprayed on him as the metal cans bent then burst. Nico came to his aid and quickly struck the nearest one that tried to run past him to get to Dave. Her nametag fell on top of the pile of dust, Darline. Another one rushed at Nico with the pipe that Chad dropped.

               “Shit!” Dave cursed as the other three started to surround him.

               The son of Hades tried to get rid of the _gegenees_ in front of him, yet the demigod’s mind changed as this one was different from the rest. This one was much uglier, with scars and lumps all over his large body, and was only wearing blackened brown pants.

               In short, it looked like it was the only one who had experience in combat.

               The demigod tried to look over to Dave or Cecil and Lou Ellen, but every time his eyes left the _gegenees_ it would strike. After a second time the son of Hades decided he had to focus on the monster in front of him.

               Looks like Dave might have to deal with them on his own, thought Nico.

               The demigod studied the giant in front of him, dodging his extra hands, though he was slowly getting backed up into a corner.

               Suddenly, the _gegenees_ in front of him poofed into a pile of golden dust and a sword clanked as it hit the cement floor.

               Nico, stunned, looked beyond the pile to see Dave, panting.

               “I,” Dave spoke, still bent over, trying his best to heave in as much air as he could, “sorry, bro, I am a little rusty. And out of shape. This shit should be saved for you young whipper snappers.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay! update! I had stuff to do, and this was going to be longer, but I wanted a cliff hanger and I don't have enough time to finish the other scene. Yeah, this chapter is mostly explaining, getting my ideas in, and filling in what is happening everywhere!! Yet, Dave is still going to be a bit secretive, hehe  
> my goodness, after this whole things is done I am gonna go over all my chapters and then rename them to something cool, yeah that is a great idea.  
> Well, I just wanna say to whoever reads this and the fic, thanks! This has so many people reading and comments and leaving kudos than what I ever thought would.. just thanks guys/girls/and all in between or not, it means so much to me! Not only am I just writing to get better and share ideas about this crossover, but I have realized that it is also like, therapy? More ideas that are going to come are about some things that I have only realized a while ago, and it is nice shit :')

    “No one is going to talk about how you two were just about to be roasted alive for breakfast for those people-things?!” Dave whined, gesturing to Cecil and Lou Ellen, “Now they are dust and that’s it! It just happens and you don’t even get anything? I call bullshit! BULLSHIT!”

                The group started walking back to the blue van after gathering a few things from the store. Of course, Dave had to explain how he had all of their belongings with him.

               “No, you get things as trophies, those were the nametags and nah, we don’t have to explain anymore, you do, bro!” Cecil said as he ran up in front and poked Dave in the ribs, “How could you do all that? You literally took down one of those things in five seconds! Then apologized for being rusty?! How did you become that skilled when you aren’t a demigod?”

               Dave frowned and shrugged.

               “I guess that is what happens when you get raised by a psycho who wants you to ‘survive as a man’.”

               “A psycho?” Lou Ellen asked.

               The son of Hades remembered talking about this before after that memory of fighting that older man, what was his name?

               “Wait, you were raised by Bro?” Nico asked, “As in he is your only guardian?”

               “Yep,” Dave said nonchalantly.

               The demigod looked at the other incredulously.

               That grown man who nearly killed Dave in the dream was his only family and all he seemed to do was… to train him to fight?

               “Who’s bro?” Cecil interrupted.

               “Just… my guardian. Well, genetically my father, but as if I would ever call him a parent,” Dave’s eyebrows furrowed and his face became slightly blank, “Just some fucked up guy that thought he might get me ‘ready for the game’ or he was just as sadistic asshole.”

               Dave clenched his hands into fists. Nico could tell the other was fuming.

               “I don’t really want to talk about it. Still feeling all the shit when I remembered.”

               The other demigods quieted, scared to say anything.

               “That sucks,” the son of Hades stated.

               Dave looked back up and it seemed as if he had calmed, the stress of keeping his expression neutral faded.

               “Yep, but things got better. Things kind of always do, even if it is pretty shitty for a long time.”

                The keys to their van appeared in Dave’s hand and an alarm sounded as he unlocked the car.

                “Okay, kids get in the van, time to actually get somewhere!”

               

               “Back at Camp Half-Blood things seemed to go normal, that is, until they had realized certain campers had left during the night... first it was Jason.

               Yes, Karkat had met Jason, the strange orderly son of Jupiter. As Dave had described their friendship to the troll Jason sounded more and more like a good influence, good leader, who didn’t get caught up in certain nonsense and always tried to help Dave since the beginning.

               When Dave introduced Jason to Karkat after that situation of ‘what was everyone going to do’ ended the troll immediately thought he was similar to John with his blue eyes, glasses, and windy powers. Yet, to compare this soldier to that goofball was… not right.

               “Well, Karkat was grateful to meet Jason. The troll has long realized that Dave doesn’t like being by himself, even if that other person doesn’t interact with him. Karkat figured it was the presence that reassured Dave.

               To say the least, Jason was just upset he couldn’t help Dave and that he wasn’t invited to the whole quest. Though, the son of Jupiter would have probably shut his plan down. After that realization the demigod felt a little better. It was heartwarming to see someone caring about his boyfriend that much.

               But also a pain in the ass.

               Yet, the troll knew that shit would only get worse when Annabeth found out. And, sadly, she did. And shit did get a little (lot) worse.

               “Karkat, I know Dave told you where he was going before he left,” Annabeth looked at the troll with stern grey eyes, “So did he, Cecil, Lou Ellen, and Nico leave camp to find who captured Rachel and Will?”

               Karkat glared at the demigod.

               He knew she would go after him, probably because she cared about all of the campers, the rules of the camp, and Dave had gone behind her back instead of getting her opinion on how to successfully pull off the scheme. And maybe because Dave kind of broke her trust when he did go behind her back, when creating the teleportation device was already straining their mutual trust.

                “Of course,” He said harshly, “what did you honestly expect? For any of them to fucking wait like little panless wrigglers? I still don’t understand what you were fucking waiting for? That extra time only gives those demigod-capturing shits more time to do whatever the hell they want with said captees.”

                Annabeth shook her head.

                “Quests are very dangerous, that is why we have prophecies or messages from gods; without one people often look on their own and get killed! How would they even know where they are going? How could you even let him go?”

                Karkat scowled at her, but the last comment enraged him.

                “Yes, how could I have let him go when one of the only people I care about in my whole fucking universe go dilly dallying off to help some mess that was created just by the crazy inhabitants of your crazy universe when his death could mean more to just us but also the dooming of our universe as we know it?” Karkat sarcastically smiled, “Not because I am a blood-pusherless insect, but because I am not going to be that fucking person to tell Dave he can’t take care of himself and others.”

               Quickly he took a breath as if he was trying to calm himself.

               “Dave is fine. All the others will be fine. Before he put the plan into action he told me he had everything figured out. If you really want to know I can message him on my huskpalm so you know what is going on…”

               Annabeth looked conflicted, “You probably didn’t know this, but here technology attracts monsters. I don’t think it would be wise to text them.”

               The worry came back and all emotion drained away.

               “Oh.”

               The daughter of Athena just sighed.

               “Sorry, I am just frustrated because I knew this would happen, the whole ‘taking action into our own hands’ thing, I have even been pulled into it,” she groaned, “I guess we should go iris message them.”

 

               “So what did you dream of this time, Nico? Any more creepy dreams of my memories and shit like that?” Dave asked as he looked out onto the road.

               It seems they have gone onto a more populated road now, with several lanes, and speedsters racing much faster than the speed limit.

               “You guys know that Nico has been pulled into my dreams, but what you don’t know is that they were memories, okay, now that that is over with, what did you see?” He continued.

               “My father intervened again,” the son of Hades said.

               “Wait, again?” Cecil probed, “what is he warning you about?”

               Nico rolled his eyes, “He just doesn’t want me around Dave.”

               “What the fuck?!” Dave held his hands up, before realizing that wasn’t the best idea, to which then he quickly grabbed the wheel again, “I know I might not be the best role model, but come on! I am not _that_ bad. I can already think of much people that are worse than me, for one, the Kool Aid man.”

               “The Kool Aid man?” Lou Ellen parroted, but then shook his head, “Actually I know this conversation is going down for intelligence level, why not Nico? Other than that the fact of stranger danger and his obvious cursing problem.”

               Nico tapped his finger onto the seat in front of him, which happened to be where Dave was.

               “Because the other gods don’t like him.”

               The son of Hades looked at the other boy, as if he was asking to tell the other demigods.

               Dave started to shake his head.

               Cecil looked between the boys.

               “What? Why are you shaking your head! You can’t keep me and Lou in the dark!” Cecil whined.

               “Nope, me and Nico are besties and we like for you to know that you can’t know what we know. Because we’re those bitches at those third grade parties. We want to see you wriggle and squirm in the dark, slowly go insane because you try to figure it out yet your tiny brains cannot conceive it. Again, this is all because, like I said, we’re those bitches at those third grade parties.”

 

               “I still don’t understand why you took the mortal in the first place, but it doesn’t matter now… maybe it even helps us, we can finally gain better favor with our… allies or whatever they are at this point… we should probably transport her to their location later,” A woman’s voice sounded, “This plan is going perfectly so far despite that inconvenience.”

               Will felt himself cramped against bars and another warm body.

                _Gods, why do I feel so… tired?_ It reminded the demigod of the time when he had the flu, gods, the only reason he contracted the virus was because his patient basically sneezed all over him all the time (Ares kids are evil).  His joints felt like jello and his skin might as well melt off and collect as a puddle on the ground.

               He tried to move his hands and feet and felt them bound together by thick string.  He struggled to move and noticed the red hair.

               “Shhhh,” Rachel whispered as she angled herself close to the bars.

               For a second all he could remember was being back at Camp Half-Blood, going to a call where they had seen a child. Then…

               “Oh my gods, where are we?” Will’s eyes widened as he looked around.

               “Hey, calm down,” Rachel whispered as she got closer to him, “They don’t look like they are going to kill us. I think maybe they are hoping on using us as bait, but I don’t know, so I am trying to listen on their conversation. Just relax.”

               Will started to breathe.

                _Come on, you have delivered a freaking baby satyr! You can do this!_ , He told himself.

               “Without the oracles they will never be able to get a prophecy, no prophecy no quest!” the voice said again.

               “But, what about the gods? They can tell those demigods and then we’ll have to deal with more,” Another voice joined in timidly and then muttered some unknown words.

                _It was familiar voice, one from back at the camp, one of the Pygmies…Priskos!_

               The other voice from earlier scoffed.

               “As if they would do anything, the gods only intervene to do what they please without any consideration of others. Ugh, they even casted down one of their own! As if Zeus actually believes that his son will survive on his own as a mortal.”

               There was silence as if the woman was thinking.

               “Whatever comes, I’ve got my protection… Now we should just wait for our trap to be sprung.”

 

               “Why isn’t it working?” Karkat ask, trying to sound angry but instead his anxiousness made his voice soft.

               Annabeth frowned, becoming concerned as well.

               “I don’t know,”

               The water kept on spraying from the hose, creating a tiny and delicate rainbow.

               The two had been taken up against the side big house, but no matter how much they threw she recited the words and threw the golden drachma the coin would only land in the mud with a disappointing click.

               This hasn’t happened before,” She finished, looking rather lost.

               The troll seemed to become only more nervous.

                _Maybe I should have gone, what if he doesn’t come back, what if he needs help, what if…_

               Annabeth looked over at the troll, for it was obvious that he was anxious. The demigod has realized earlier that unlike Dave, Karkat couldn’t seem to hide what he was feeling.

               The daughter of Athena put an awkward hand on the troll’s shoulder, who seemed just as unsure of the gesture.

               “Uh, don’t worry. I sure they will be fine, things like this have happened before when Percy and I have gone on a quest before when we weren’t supposed to… And,” Annabeth made a slightly disgruntled face, “even if they might not seem like the best crew, demigods had survived in worst groups.”

               The demigod became unsure of her supportive speech.

                _Maybe adding that last part wasn’t the best idea_ , she thought.

               Yet, when she looked at the troll all of those criticisms melted away, for Karkat looked very relieved.

 

                As the crew drove on the number of cars dwindled once more to one lane. It was clear everyone was getting a little antsy, for Cecil sang more and more terribly before,  Lou Ellen has become tired which didn’t affect Dave’s driving since there aren’t any places to turn into, and Nico actually has entertained Dave’s rambles.

                “I don’t think that there could be whole societies where everything would be made of potatoes, that is just unreasonable,” Nico grumbled, “Then all the structures would start growing since potatoes are roots.”

                “That would end hunger though; it is the best solution ever.”

                The son of Hades glared at the other boy through the rear view mirror.

                “No it isn’t! When the people would eat their structures there would be then homelessness, exposing the people the elements, which makes you die faster.”

                “Plus,” Cecil added, “Wouldn’t that take most of your water supply to keep the potatoes alive and not rot?”

                “Dudes, stop shitting on my ideas! It is the best one idea since fucking sliced bread, like come on. Besides, other civilizations had problems, like the fucking, what’s their faces, Romans I think, those people had the problem of having dictators taking over their republic. Gonna be just like that except not involving murder and shit, just people having to share their homes when they eat all their potatoes.”

                “That was a huge problem,” Nico replied, as if he was shocked that Dave has even tried to compare the two, “what about the water source, like Cecil said, how are you going to solve that? People can survive without water for only two days.”

                Before Dave could answer Lou Ellen interrupted.

                “I never thought I say this, even more shocked that I am saying this to include Nico, of all people, but if any of you talk about potatoes one more time I am going to turn you all into pigs and we’ll all take a forced break.”

                All of the boys shut their mouths.

 

                “Wait, she said ‘as if Zeus actually believes that his son will survive on his own as a mortal’, believes is in present tense, like that is happening right now? Who was casted down?” Rachel asked Will.

                “I don’t know,” the son of Apollo shrugged.

                Thoughts were running through Will’s head, less of who it was, but what it meant.

                _Someone had pissed off the King of Gods enough to give that god an almost death sentence, but what was it? And what could this mean to them?_

                _Wait, why isn’t Rachel guessing people?_

                “You look like your father,” the woman’s voice interrupted Will’s thoughts.

                He flinched away, surprised that he had zoned out enough for her to appear out of nowhere. Once he glazed over her, to make sure she didn’t have any kind of weapon he began to notice how… different she looked.

                It was as if she was from a different time, her black hair styled in long wavy curls, her long white dress flowed and layered like water, with details of gold and silver on the light white fabric, bracelets, and hair pieces. Her pale white skin looked well kept, but there was a tint of green and black splotches on her arms.

                The woman studied Will like a specimen with curiosity and he felt a bit uncomfortable under her dark black eyes. There was a flash of pain on her face before she scowled at him.

                “You better hope someone comes, I know what happens when sun gods and his children don’t feel its rays after a while,” she bent down and smirked, “but I guess it doesn’t matter, either way you’ll rot down here.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, shit, yep this is late, but that was because I was on vacation!!! Yep, graduated high school and now shit is about to go down for me, it is both very terrifying yet somewhat exciting, like my life is finally beginning (my middle school teacher told us that we weren't people, just piles of flesh that ran around our parent's house until we become 18. Strange guy.).  
> This is just explaining some stuff and more things to get along, but don't worry, next update with be on schedule and stuff. Well, I have started writing it. And man, this is looking more and more like an inner voice telling me to get my shit together! It is nice. Calming.  
> Oh, sooner or later I am gonna start to go over the first chapters, since it is pretty terrible, plus it would be nice to add things! like funny chapter titles! But, mostly because I can't remember what the fuck I wrote! Nothing! I can't even guess what at least 10 of the chapters are about. I mean, I wrote it for that reason, reread it and be surprised and think, wow, this fic has everything I like in it! it is weird, I don't know if I should go back now or later?  
> After this I am gonna write a Harry Potter crossover with Percy Jackson, cuz I am finally reading the books! And shit, Cedric Diggory's death is... like damn. In the movies you don't feel much, but the books are brutal. Let's just say, I am gonna write the crossover so I don't have to deal with the rest of the deaths. Too much, damn, now I understand why people put triggers for it.  
> Well, thanks for looking at this, if you did, it is just rambling, but whatever. I was first worried, but then I realized I could do whatever I want. You do't have to read it if you don't want to. I CAN PUT AS MUCH CRAP IN THESE NOTES AS I WANT!!! Man such a relieving and freeing feeling to type that.  
> Comment and stuff, like to know what you think!! Also, if I want to review this whole thing, should I wait till the end, or start now?

 “Dave, come on, I have to pee! Pull over!” Cecil whined.

            “Are you serious? We stopped just for bathroom breaks thirty minutes ago!” Lou Ellen rolled her eyes, “And do you see any buildings anywhere? Once again we are just surrounded by forest!”

            Cecil playfully batted at her shoulder.

            “I didn’t have to go then, but I have to go now! I swear, if we don’t pull over I am going to release my urine, right here, right now!”

            Nico made a face at the son of Hermes, “My gods, don’t you dare!”

            “Okay, children, just calm the fuck down,” Dave said and the van served to the right, causing everyone to grip onto their car seats in order to not bump into each other, and stopped.

            Thankfully the car that was behind was far enough that they could be prepared, but beeped at the kids as they drove past. Yet, the son of Hermes didn’t seem to care as be basically leaped out of the blue van and into the forest, before Dave turned off the engine.

            “Oh well, let’s just stretch our legs,” Lou Ellen got out; looking a bit miffed, but also relieved.

            _Being in a car and a demigod at the same time is a nightmare… it is like you are waiting for a random monster to rush out of nowhere and kill you inside the metal coffin._

            Nico started to slither out of the car, tired yet he still wanted to explore, but suddenly Dave stopped him.

            “So, why does your father not like me?” The teenager asked, his face blank.

            The son of Hades just frowned at the other boy.

            “Why don’t you say it, you know.”

            “Ugh,” Dave whined, “I can’t because if you don’t know that then there would have to be a lot of explaining that I don’t really feel like doing. I have to _know_ what you know.”

            Nico rolled his eyes, but knew he wasn't going to win.

            “Why didn’t you tell me that you and Karkat were gods?” he finally asked, “that is what my dream was about, there was a meeting on Olympus on how to deal with ‘these new gods’.”

            Dave looked a little uncomfortable, but then puzzled. He narrowed his eyes, scrutinising the demigod a bit.

            “Wait, they think Karkat is a god?”

            Nico retracted, becoming just as confused as the other boy.

            “Yes, why? He isn’t?”

            “Uh, well, I mean he didn’t make god-tier, only Aradia and Vriska did in their session and then they made my universe and after that they couldn't ascend anymore.”

            That stopped the demigod.

            “What?” Nico said, floored.

            “Like, that whole dying twice then having one of your bodies on quest bed and shit, boom you wake up and you’re a god… He didn’t do that,” Dave answered, “Said he was caught up in more important shit,” he shrugged.

            “No, not that-wait-You’ve died before!” the son of Hades gasped and started to change his face between confusion and realization, moving his hands as if he was trying to make sense of it all,  “Gods, that makes sense! All those feelings of death around you, because you died twice! To become a god… to become a god… why didn't you tell us?”

            Nico turned around with his lips turned down.

            It made Dave’s insides sink.

            “I just thought that once the gods found out that something bad would happen, you know how gruesome and sad all the myths are,” he said, making a vague hand gesture as if the rest would be obvious.

            Though the demigod still looked a little sad he nodded.

            “I guess...” Nico became shocked again, “so back to what you said about Karkat making your universe, how is that possible?”

            “Uhh…,” Dave looked away, “the game… after you win it then you get a new universe... in kind of replace of the planet that was destroyed when you started to play it…”

            Nico looked at the other with wide eyes.

            “That is why you were sure this wasn't your universe because you destroyed Earth?!”

            “Hey-no-Uh, my universe was destroyed by Jack, he wasn't our friend! well, at least- I don't know, but even Earth wasn't our fault- we were meant to destroy it anyway-” Nico’s face showed how he wasn't convinced, so Dave scrambled for more words, “like we were made in the game from slime and sent to Earth, John can vouch for me he had to take care of us for a little while! We were fated to play the game! Blame the rest on fucking crazy Jack, he was the one that destroyed the universe!”

            Interrupting the confusion and explanations that caused more confusion was the sound of metal being crushed.

            Suddenly Lou Ellen and Cecil came running past them with the awkward, yet working out, gallop of frightened deer.

            “Someone's hurting our grandma car!” Cecil yelled.

            Nico and Dave looked at another, and from the demigod’s glare it was obvious that the conversation wasn't over.

            Then they joined the other two to see just who was messing with their ride.

 

            “They took down the Gegenees?”

            There was a slam of feet on the ground.

            “We have less time than we thought,” the woman groaned in frustration, “how could we even have demigods after us so fast?! There are no oracles to give them a quest!”

            There was more noises, like caws from a bird.

            Rachel looked over to Will, whose expression seemed only a tiny bit hopeful, but will weighed down with worry.

            She has to admit, it sucks to have one of your first outings out of the camp not because you are questing but that you're the quest.

            Rachel didn't like that she was captured either… it was rather annoying and made her want to explode. For gods sakes, she threw a hairbrush at Kronos! Only to end up as bait for whatever plot this was!

            She was about to talk but stopped as she heard the conversation had started up again.

            The woman continued talking.

            “So what have you done to slow them down?”

            The woman continued after the bird cawed.

            “Oh, you gave the task to our ally, did you? Priskos!”

            There was silence and shuffling of feet. Small feet.

            “Crow has asked me to let loose a little surprise, I am sure the big girl will be most excited to be let free,” the pygmy said proudly.

            After that the son of Apollo became even more dejected, as he slumped down more into the cage.

            “Will, do you know why she would want to hurt you? Who is she?” Rachel asked, leaning close to the son of Apollo, “Or what is she?”

            The demigod was silent as he stared in the direction of the sounds and the woman’s voice.

            He looked distraught.

            “I feel like I know it, but… I can't think of her name right now… all I can think is that she is connected to the crow...”

            Will’s blank gaze stayed off into the distance.

            She leaned back.

            “... What are you thinking about?” Rachel asked.

            Man, this kid needs to brighten up again, she thought.

            “Nico... I hope he is okay.”

            The two teenagers didn't hear Priskos mutter as he walked away from the woman.

            “I am sure the beast misses home just as my people and I do.”

 

            “My gods, Beverly has been slain!” Cecil whined, dropping to his knees.

            Sure enough the light blue van has been crushed as if some large child had stepped all over it, all of the glass has broken, the only thing that still stood were the tires… but even then two were flat.

            _At least Dave had all of our belongings_ , the son of Hades thought.

            “You named the car?” Nico looked over the the son of Hermes, with the face that was similar to a parent scowling a child’s antics.

            “Of course, you don’t?” Cecil replied, as if it was the most common thing in the world.

            “Guys, shut up,” Lou whispered as her gaze was transfixed… onto something.

            Before any more comments were made, it seemed they had finally seen what she was looking at. Nico tried to find what they were looking for when he realized that he was seeing it the whole time, he just thought it was the trees from the other side.

            A large dark shape beyond the branches and leaves took up almost the entire view of the road, definitely bigger than an elephant. As his eyes focused he finally saw its head, black and shaped like a horse and a rhino, with three large horns coming out of its head.

            Slowly, its ugly face turned toward the demigods and Dave.

            “My gods, that’s a Odontotyrannos…” Nico gaped as he started to walk backward.

            “How fearful should I be?” Dave asked, back pedalling just like the rest of the demigods.

            “This was one of the strongest monsters in Mythomagic, having almost triple the attack of second highest attack monster,” Nico answered.

            “You played Mythomagic?” Cecil asked.

            “Now’s not the time, _RUN_!” Lou Ellen shoved the others backward as the Odontotyrannos started to position its large body to go at them, which crushed Beverly further, with a loud pop from one of the tires.

            The four teenagers started to run further into the forest, their feet crushing dried leaves and small twigs.

            “How do,” Dave panted, trying to talk as he sprinted, “we… even... kill that _thing_?” Dave finished as he let out the last few words in one breath.

            “I don't know,” Nico huffed back.

 

            “Where is Jade? I NEED THE JADE THAT HELPED DAVE EARLIER!” Karkat screamed into the arena.

            There was an immediate reaction as all of the ghosts stopped talking and looked toward the speaker. He still found it unnerving how those assholes actually _listened_.  Even Annabeth was still taken back by his newfound powers.

            “Why are you yelling? And what do you mean godtier and that she helped Dave earlier?” Annabeth whispered as she followed after the troll.

            A ghost girl walked forward with long black hair, circle glasses, and a strange black and white dress, yet the fabric was soft looking, like pajamas.

            And of course, they had blank white eyes.

            “Godtier is when someone gets all of their powers, Jade is able to teleport when she ascends,” Karkat turned to the ghost, who looked almost sad, “Uh, how does that shit work again?”

            Honestly, it wasn't until Dave told him about how one helped him send back Tavros… but how she knew where to go was still a mystery…

            Maybe she couldn't teleport to a specific person.

            The Jade frowned and two buck teeth showed through.

            “I can't seem to use my powers in this universe, Karkat,” She said, pouting even further.

            “Uh, what? But you teleported a few fucking days ago? What could possibly change where you can't do it now?” The troll asked, frustration working into his voice.

            “Why did she teleport a few days ago? Where did Dave need to go?” Annabeth interjected.

            The other two ignored her.

            Jade frowned at him, and squinted at him, her worry becoming anger.

            “Don't sass me, grumpypants, I am just telling you like it is. Besides, all of the other dead godteirs can't use their powers either.”

            “What?” Karkat asked, his frustration dissipating.  

            “Yeah, I am pretty sure it is because this universe is changing us to fit it's own rules.”

            The demigod looked over to the troll, who didn't seem to believe it.

            “That does make sense,” Annabeth added in, “that might be why you acquired charmspeak. It seems as if some god is trying to level your powers and importance to what it thinks is right with this world. That would explain her losing the ability to use her powers, once someone is a ghost the only things they can do is possible possess people or move objects.”

            The ghost Jade smiled at the daughter of Athena, showing off her big front teeth.

            “You’re smart, why can’t you have more smart friends like her. Maybe when you have enough it will finally rub off on you, Karkat.”

            The troll rolled his eyes and grumbled, “I don't need smart friends to know shit. **”**

            “Yet you had Sollux,” she whispered then returned to a normal tone and looked intently at the demigod, “Anyway, yep, so I am Jade, from a doomed timeline, and you are?”

            First, it seemed as if she was tongue tied.

            “I am Annabeth, daughter of Athena.”

            Jade’s smile widened further and started to.. Almost bounce up and down.

            “Oh my gosh, no wonder! Child of wisdom, cool!”

            “Wait, how come Dave didn't know that?”  Annabeth asked, a bit confused.

            Jade shrugged.

            “I don't know, he just owes up everything that he doesn't know to public education.”


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww, yes, introducing some more ideas I guess, even though there are a fuckton of other already... But, I guess this helps with relationships, which will become important later, hehe! And foreshadows Karkat's final and ultimate power, yeah! that will be so awesome, but it will be a while until it is reveal (as in the final showdown). Dang, I never knew this would be so long. I honestly thought in 20 chapters I'll be done, but the way it is going it will be around... idk 45 chapters.   
> Well, yeah, got it done! Since it is the summer I might be able to update each week! Maybe! I don't know! :D Well, have fun reading this!!! Comment and stuff!

   “THAT SOUNDS VERY Fff…”

The curse word died in Karkat's throat as he looked at the little children surrounding him, remembering what Dave has said.

_Here, try not to curse around kids, wrigglers, or whatever they are._

“Frivolous. And stupid,” the troll finished with a huff. 

Since Dave had left, the troll now slept and did activities with the Aphrodite cabin. Chiron found the situation rather different, but since Karkat had such a connection to them he approved of the sleeping arrangement. 

Plus, the troll’s mood had worsened as he and Annabeth accepted that he couldn't contact Dave.

Surprisingly, this started to affect the ghosts, as they became restless and began to offer themselves as messengers, ‘anything to get out of this dump’. Only the Aphrodite cabin could distracted him from his worrying. 

However, he has become a distraction for the Aphrodite children as well. They tell him about past traditions, who's dating who, who should be dating who, while the troll divulges into quadrants. Yet, only in theory, he never discussed his own romantic endeavors… or others.

Drew shrugged, “It was something to pass the time, besides, love is both the ups and downs. So it was a tradition before a certain someone had, uh, let’s say actually fell in love. Then Piper ended it, since she has the _oh so_ power to do it as the cabin leader.”

Now they were all in the cabin, Karkat sat up against one of the bedposts, Piper stood leaning on the other side of the bunk bed, Drew was laying her stomach on the bed with her legs swinging, and the rest of the kids were all around to listen and talk, either on the ground, beds, or standing.

“Pretending to want someone and then once they want you, you just laugh and walk away?” It seemed to anger him, but then Karkat’s harsh voice faded into something much softer, “That sounds like a cruel way to pass the time.”

Drew’s legs froze and she started to droop at his statement, upset.

“Love in it’s rawest form, it hurts, but everything does. That is what mom likes, you don't?” 

Karkat looked down and started to mess with his claws, going over his pink nails.

“It is interesting to read romantic drama, but being on the receiving end… sucks.”

There was a collective gasp.

“You-you’ve been rejected?!” Lacy squealed, her face showing the sympathy she felt for him. 

“Yeah,” Karkat shrugged, “but I mean, it happens to everyone. But, for a love god to encourage someone to do that to someone... just doesn't make any f-flipping sense. It is far nicer to see good couples get together than that hoofbeast sh-feces.”

 

“Everyone, split up!” Lou Ellen screamed, pulling Nico to the right while Dave and Cecil squirmed to the left. 

The Odontotyrannos plowed in the middle, successfully knocking two maples down its path and lodging the three tusks into one. The kids jumped to the side, trying to avoid the falling pines. 

“Huh, is that it?” Cecil gasped, getting up from the ground along with Dave. 

The demigod spoke too soon, with one tug, the Odontotyrannos ripped itself free and swung it's large body around. The top of the tree fell, nearly crushing Nico.  The tail whipped around, hitting both Cecil and Dave, sending them into the air.

 

The Aphrodite children and Karkat had to leave the cabin, lunch break was over. No more dodging questions about personal life, instead now it was about the pegasus stables, which was the prettiest one (Buttercup) and which was the easiest to ride (Mouse).

As Karkat started to get up, he felt sudden compression on his chest that took his breath away.

He stumbled, to which all of the children immediately came to his aid.

“Are you alright?”

“What happened?”

“Relax, everyone he needs space!” Piper said, shooing everyone along and looked at Karkat with an expectant stare.

The troll nodded and let out a small, ‘I’m fine,”. 

When the demigods left the room, he put his hands over his chest and was surprised to feel that it was… rather hot. 

 

Dave’s eyes fluttered and for a short moment all he could feel was tingling in his fingers and feet along with ringing in his ears. Then his chest started to hurt. And _burn_... 

_What is going on? What… why do I feel like this._

Quickly, the past seconds rewound in his mind. 

“Oh yeah,” Dave muttered to himself, “where is everyone?”

He propped himself on his elbows to see Cecil, slumped up against a tree trunk a couple feet ahead, and the large monster starting to ramage the other way. 

_Lou and Nico_. 

He stood up, even as pain started to flare up in his back and torso.

“Caw!”

The teen’s eyes found a crow, looking tired as if it had just made it here, with its beady black eyes trained on him. 

He remembered it's appearance at camp, the canoe, the music lessons, then how it lead him to Karkat.

“What are you doing here, buddy?” Dave asked as he started to stumble toward the unconscious son of Hermes.

The crow flew to the ground and in front of him and continued to caw. Dave stumbled back. 

“What? Why don't you want me to help him?”

He started to walk forward once more and the black bird began to flap its feathers away. 

“Well, then where do you want me to go?” He asked, losing patiences with the animal. 

The crow seemed please, as if it had just shown the other reason, flew overhead on the other side of him. It shuffled its tiny black feet around and started to look down that path.

Away from the Odontotyrannos and the demigods. 

Dave frowned. 

“I am not leaving my friends,” he said sternly. 

The crow started to squawk once more, but the teen was already running to help Cecil stand. 

 

“What does she think she is doing?” Drew said, peering in her mirror and trying to touch up on her make-up.

The reflection of a girl she was talking about has been excitedly jumping at the Athena table for the whole meal… and probably that whole day. It was obvious her siblings found it annoying, but none had bothered to say anything to her. 

And now that girl was walking over to the Aphrodite’s table. 

This specific table was rather cleaner than the others, painted a light pink, along with a white tablecloth that was frilly over the edges.

Karkat looked into the small mirror and saw the girl.

She was like her siblings in that she had grey eyes… but that is where the similarities ended. Her eyes shone with her almost maddening smile and her clothes was rather eccentric, with dark black shirt that had random white dots everywhere, white skirt, and leggings that displayed the pretty colors of nebulas.

“Lulu always looks so good,” Lacy pouted.

Drew scoffed, “Yeah, she looks nice, but she is crazy, crazy about zodiac signs and what they mean.”

The daughter of Aphrodite flipped her legs and body around the bench just as Lulu stopped in front of the table.

“Why are you here? What do you want?” she snapped.

“Not to talk to you, Drew,” Lulu smiled sweetly, but with an undertone of _I’ll kill you later if you keep on bothering me_ , and turn a genuine smile to the troll in front of her, “I am here to ask Karkat a question about what’s on his sweater.”

Karkat turned around as well, with a frown on his face.

“What about what’s on my sweater?”

“The symbol, why do you have that specific symbol on your chest?”

Karkat’s eyes narrowed. 

“This is my sign. Each troll gets an individual sign when they hatch.”

Lulu’s interest sparked and she smiled madly… which wasn’t all that reassuring to the troll.

“So, you got the cancer sign?”

Karkat felt a sudden flush of… well, he would have felt better if it was anger, but instead it was embarrassment, shame, something…

            He couldn’t help but think about the last time he had contacted Jade, how the universe frog looked, how Dave's failed session might have been his fault...

“Cancer Sign?” He repeated.

“Yeah, that is what people call it here, you know, well you don’t know, but it is after the constellation of Cancer, the Crab,” after Karkat looking now only more puzzled she rolled her eyes, “you know I can just show you all the zodiac signs and maybe it will be better for you to understand.”

“Oh my gods, here she goes again,” Drew muttered.  

 

Meanwhile, Lou and Nico struggled to find a way to attack the monster, which ended up being a lot of talking and dodging. 

“My bag with all of my magic stuff was in the van!”

Nico looked over to the daughter of Hecate, “my sword was in there too,” he glared.

They moved backward, moving out of the way of its large tusks. The Odontotyrannos has been trying to figure out how to kill the demigods individually, but was finding it a bit difficult with its large size. For now, the monster has been trying to stab them by moving its head.

Once again the horns were thrusted forward, Nico dashed to the other side.

_Where are they?_ He asked himself. 

He knew he would have felt it if they had died. However, for all he knows, they could be well on their way to becoming dead. 

The son of Hades still couldn't quite make it past the beast, for its long tail threatenly swung forward. 

“Dave! Cecil!”

“Hey!” yelled back a familiar voice. 

_Dave_. 

The demigod looked around and was surprised to see the the familiar boy in red pajamas, appearing a little shocked.

The Odontotyrannos turned toward him. 

He sprinted toward them, having the tusks narrowly miss him as they appeared behind his back. 

“I have your shit,” he quickly let out in one breathe and what they needed appeared in front of them, a sword and a greenish messenger bag. 

Before they could question him he continued, “took it because, you know, possible robbers-”

“We’re on the middle of nowhere,” Nico interjected, not upset, but just surprised. 

“I don't know, I just took everything when we left because it was important-”

            “Where’s Cecil?” Lou interrupted.

            “Back there, he is still recovering a bit-” Dave’s eyes widened.

            “LOOK OUT!”

Now, it seems the Odontotyrannos had lost any sort of strategy it was going to do, instead, it was just trying to ram as many people as possible, first, Dave, who, once again, dodged just in time and narrowly missed being killed.

Nico was ready, instantly taking his sword and swiped at the monster, taking off one of the three tusks while Lou grabbed her bag.

As the monster ran past, Dave appeared again, with a gleaming, broken sword in his hand.

It turned violently, knocking more trees down with the pure force of its body and tail. As the large pine trees came crashing down they heard a yelp. 

_Wait, wasn’t that in the area where Dave and Cecil were thrown?_

Nico ran at the Odontotyrannos, trying to slash as it came, but his sword just bounced off the tough hide. 

“Cecil!” Lou yelled out and soon she spotted the son of Hermes, who was looking a little winded as he stood up. 

“I’m fine!” He called back.

The monster looked toward the son of Hermes and it stopped trying to go after the others. 

_Looks like it has picked one target to focus on_ , thought Nico

“Oh gods,” Cecil mumbled, stepping back.

“MOVE!” Lou yelled, her voice cracked into a shrill scream. 

As the Odontotyrannos charged there was a flash of red.

The son of Hermes screamed as he was lifted into the air by Dave, who was holding him bridal style. Cecil grabbed onto Dave’s neck and chest so tight his knuckles was white and with his expression on his face, the demigod probably hasn’t realized he wasn’t on the ground anymore.  

With his cape and surprised Cecil in his arms Dave looked like superman. A strange cool kid superman. 

“You can fly?!” Nico yelled, more of frustration than surprise. 

The son of Hades didn't even pay attention as the beast came around and charged again. 

“Eat this!” Lou yelled as she threw a small ball at the monster. 

The small ball blew up into a large puff of light blue smoke as it hit one of the unbroken tusks. Ti instantly encompassed the large Odontotyrannos’s body.

“Why didn't you tell me?” Nico continued, throwing his hands into the air and stomped on the ground. 

Lou looked through the smoke and out came a small, squealing piglet, who rammed against the daughter of Hecate’s leg. 

The demigod cursed and hopped away from the angry animal.

Dave tried to shrug, but with the extra wait and how Cecil, after finally realizing that he was in the air, only had a more firm grip over Dave’s neck, it didn’t really work. 

“I forgot,” Dave said.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, yay posted it because surprise surprise some stuff came up! This ended up longer and didn't include what I wanted, but whatever, save it for the next chapter! This one includes some minor plot points that will be used later, hehe. I have questions at the bottom just about if anyone could figure out what some of this stuff means.  
> Okay, just to tell you guys again, this is hella long but everything I like and matters at the end! Don't forget to comment and stuff, I want to know what you think and also to correct em on anything (logic, story, grammar, etc)! Read and enjoy (this one is longer than most)!

   “Hey, dude, hands off the merchandise, I am already taken,” Dave said, trying to get Cecil from clinging to him, for it has been at least a few minutes since they landed and Dave _attempted_ to let him down.

            “Like I said, Nico, I just forgot, haven’t done it in a while since Karkat didn’t like it, cuz, you know, reminded him that he isn’t… uh, well, that he can’t.”

            The pig, er well, Odontotyrannos that had turned into a pig, had already run away after it figured out that its tiny body couldn't maim Lou Ellen with it's tusks anymore.

            The son of Hermes was still very shaky, for he still had one hand on Dave’s shoulder as he stood.

            Noticing this, Dave looked to Cecil as Nico tried to process what was said while Lou also came to comfort Cecil.

            “Dude, you alright?” Dave asked, to which all of them could still see how adrenaline was pumping through the Cecil, for his hands shook as he tried to calm himself down.

            “Y-yeah, just my heart is going a mile a minute. I-I am going to sit down,” to which Cecil lowered himself to the ground, which first started out slowly until he just plopped down suddenly.

            Lou put her hand on Cecil’s shoulder reassuringly.

            “Let's take a longer break. Maybe figure out something to eat…” Lou said, “And during this time I think a few people have some explaining to do.”

            She glared at Nico and Dave, to which both boys seemed not be exactly thrilled at that prospect.

 

            Karkat waited before cabin ten, Athena’s cabin. Lulu had told him to meet her here if he wanted to know about Zodiac Signs. He found it strange to look into the cabin, for it was very different from the Aphrodite cabin. On the outside it looked quite… dull, with only a carved owl, grey paint, and white curtains while the inside was filled with maps, battle plans, and books that were either neatly put on bookshelves and walls or strung about on tables, small beds, or the floor, with the workshops looking even more of a mess with some inventions that were only done half way.

            However, the cabin was mostly vacant with only two or three children of Athena, some reading or experimenting with materials at the workshop.

            And one of those was Annabeth, who was writing notes near the front as Karkat looked around, unsure of what to do with himself.

            “Lulu is always late,” Annabeth suddenly stated.

            Karkat quickly looked to her, where she still was scribbling notes and drawings on a small notepad. She finally looked up at him, her grey eyes were curious.

            “She does this all the time, for some reason she always gets caught up in something. You can come in and look around if you want, as long as you don't touch anything.”

            Karkat took that as an invitation and quickly walked inside, first looking at the nearest books. Reading the titles, he was getting bored already.

            _Two Thousand Ways to Create Interesting and Deadly Puzzles._

            At that his eyes widened and he moved away from the book shelves.

            “I thought demigods couldn’t read, why do you have books? And ones such as… these”

            Annabeth looked up to him and gave an annoyed look.

            “We can read, it is just that most demigods have dyslexia, which just makes it harder to read and write properly. And as children of Athena we like to have all knowledge, even if some of it is… rather strange and not always dependable.”

            Her eyes quickly went to the front again as another daughter of Aphrodite arrived.

            Lulu.

            “Oh, hey Karkat, sorry, I was up talking to what’s his face, Mark, you know he is such an interesting Taurus, doncha think?”

            Annabeth shrugged, but Karkat looked a little confused.

            “Taurus? What does that mean?” He asked.

            Instead of answering she only smirked and nodded.

            “That part is what I want to show you,” she chuckled, “I figured that after you reacted to what I called your sign and my gods, you even reacted like most Cancers; filled with emotion all at once!”

            Karkat looked at her with annoyed confusion but didn't question as she pranced to the side of the cabin and pulled a particular blue book out of the shelf, though only partly.

            The bookcase suddenly pulled outward and to the side, leaving what looked like a blue map of white dots scattered all about with writing labeling each one. Yet, what caught his attention was the large signs, all symbols that he had seen for most of his life.

            He gasped and slowly walked up to the map, his eyes tracing all over the paper.

            “You recognize these?” Lulu said, her excitement overflowing onto her voice and face.

            Karkat nodded as he touched the map, his pink painted claw tracing over the closest symbol, Leo.

            “Did you know people with these signs?” Lulu asked, circling around Karkat, as if she wanted to fully see his reaction.

            Karkat’s hands stopped and his lips closed into a thin line.

            “Here we based people’s personalities on which sign they are born under. And so, if these are correct, the future and relationships could be predicted through these.”

            He couldn’t help it as he read strange names connected to these constellations instead of listening to her. It just seemed not matter and soon her talking was background noise.

            These were constellations that they made. _Why didn’t it have their real names?! Aquarius? Leo? What do these even mean?_

            “I know them. We all beat the game…” he said, not really paying attention to Lulu, instead wrapped into his own mind.

            Before Lulu could question anything someone beat her to it.

            “The game? And what do you mean? Dave said that there were only about seven people, including you. What happened to the rest of the twelve?” Annabeth piped up.

            “We won the game, but...” he stated, his voice cracking, “why would you have these? Why are they here?”

            Lulu stayed quiet and waited for the other demigod to answer.

            Annabeth peered skeptically at Karkat.

            “Each constellation is from a greek myth, mostly of the gods placing them there.”

            Karkat looked to her with wide eyes.

            “The gods made them?” he asked.

            “Yes... How do you know them?” Annabeth said, “without in the gods in your universe, who made them?”

            Lulu’s eyes followed the two as if it was a tennis match.

            The other demigod watched as he traced the dots and symbols without looking at them. Annabeth raised her eyebrow at that.

            Then she noticed another symbol on the chart, one that she might as well slap herself, _how could she forget that sign?_

            “You have the Cancer sign,” Annabeth stated, then she stood up, “your friends, they all have the zodiac symbols on them.”

            Karkat skirted away from her and scowled.

            “You don't know my friends; I don't fucking know all of those ghosts.”

            “When you said god-tier, what did you mean? Are you god level?”

            A lightbulb went off in her head.

            “This universe is trying to make you a god, isn't it? Or maybe… something stronger.... But what happened to the rest? What did you do?”

            Karkat’s anger faded and his face fell.

            “I,” the troll started to try to hide his face as hiss eyes started to become red and puffy, and pushed past the two girls, “I don't want to talk about this, I-I'll just see you later Lulu.”

            He rushed out of the cabin, his hands going to his face.

            Lulu looked at Annabeth with an annoyed expression and together the two tried to follow Karkat.

            Before they even left the threshold of the cabin they ran into a body… a transparent one.

            A large troll glared down on them, her white eyes piercing through them.

            She wore a long black and green dress, with a rather long slit down the front, and tattoos that curled all around her grey legs and arms.

            Her piercings on her eyebrows, mouth, and ears glinted in the sunlight.

            “Karkat doesn't want to talk to anyone right now,” she said.

            Lulu and Annabeth glaced at each other, alarmed.

            This troll looked older than most of the others, around nineteen years old.

            “Alllllright,” Lulu said nervously.

            As they backed away from the dead troll they couldn’t help but notice something weird with her chest, for it was glowing right where the heart should be.

            Glowing a light red color.

 

            “So, you’re saying you are a god that can fly, but you had to die for it? And the only reason Nico knows most of this stuff is because of those strange dreams, which is actually your memories, and you still have no idea how or why you are doing it?”

            Lou looked at Dave incredulously.

            It didn’t take long to get food out of Dave’s sylladex, or the blanket. Though he did try to take as much time as possible there wasn’t much to stall. The black and brown blanket appeared onto the grass without any creases and Dave zapped the food that he hoarded at Camp Half-Blood out on the blanket.

            At that, it was only Nico that glanced at him with a knowing eye. The others didn’t think too much as they sat down and ate. It was nice to just shove food into their mouths, but, then again, that didn’t take long until all of them were content and the questioning started...

            “Uh, yes and yes. Pretty much all yes,” he replied blankly.

            “That is why you felt,” Nico moved his hand, trying to find the right word, “like death. A lot of death… How did you die, if you don’t mind me asking.”

            “Oh, uh, well I guess I don’t really care, but I was shot to death then blown up by, hm, basically an atom bomb. Fun times, fun times,” Dave sarcastically added.

            “Jeez, no wonder you weren’t so impressed by Leo’s story. I guess once you die it all becomes normal,” Cecil shrugged.

            Dave’s demeanor suddenly drooped and his chest felt hot.

            “Are you alright?” Nico asked.

            Dave nodded, but he couldn’t help but feel some sadness and longing swelling inside of him.

            “Okay, well, let’s try to move on, and before the sun sets we can all eat again then,” Lou said, picking up her bag and nodded to Dave.

 

           Annabeth didn’t want to listen to the older troll’s warning, so when she disappeared the daughter of Athena went to once again find him.

            Which only turned out to be a mistake.

            Annabeth and Lulu went to where they last saw the small troll’s horns, which surprisingly was the Hephaestus cabin. However, as she tried to get in only more ghosts showed up to block her and Lulu with a similar glowing red chest.

            Before Annabeth sighed in defeat she noticed how some of the hearts glowed brighter than the others.

            “Well,” She muttered as she turned around, Lulu quickly behind her, “I guess if I want some answers I am gonna have to get it from someone else…”

            Lulu rolled her eyes, but continued to walk along side her half-sister.

            “Why don’t you just let things go. I don’t think Karkat would appreciate you meddling into his business. Besides, what could he possibly be doing? Or did? He’s a Cancer, known for their emotions not secret plots.”

            Annabeth groaned and glared at Lulu.

            “I’m a Cancer.”

            “Oh, well… you are just a strange outlier, there is something behind these horoscopes, I just know it!” Lulu squealed and skipped around the other girl, “So how are you going to snoop, my little evil mastermind?”

            Annabeth rolled her eyes.

            _My gods, the pet names has to stop, she knows I am older than her!_

            “I am going to talk to the ghosts, maybe they’ll shed some light… on, well, everything.”

 

            “My gods, we have been walking for hours! When will the forest stop? I feel like we have been stuck in this growth forever! Isn’t New York all about it’s cities anyway? When will we stop, look, the sun is pretty much down, we should just sit down. We can’t go up and rescue Will and Rachel like this, can we?”

            “Cecil, why are you complaining so much? I thought you’d like to rescue your best friend as much as I do!” Lou said, shoving the other boy with her elbow.

            “I do,” He whined, “But he is fine right now, if anything happened to him we’d know through your spelly thing and Nico. And have you seen the goth boy, he isn’t crying!”

            The son of Hermes shook his hands around Nico, who scrunched his nose up in puzzlement and annoyance.

            “Why would I be crying?”

            Lou smirked and even Dave covered his mouth with his hand, though it didn’t muffle the chuckle very good.

            “You’d feel if Will was close to death or dead, and then you’d cry. Don’t look at me like that, how else would you react? You two have been practically attached at the hip ever since that almost war with the Romans! Or, or!” Cecil started pointed at the son of Hades, “Or you’ll just resurrect him. Oh my gods, did he die and you are just calm because you knew in the first place that you were going to bring him back to life anyway!”

            Nico scoffed.

            “He is alive, but…” the serious face he wore melted into concern, “He doesn’t seem so good. Like he is fine, perfectly fine, but weak. Why would he be like that?”

            “Oh, uh,” Cecil struggled for some words or rather some possibilities, anything to get Nico back in a better mood, (he liked Nico better that way, less death-causing glares and more playful looks of disappointment or confusion) “Well, that happens when he is healing someone, or, erm, when he stays up all night, or uhhhh…”

            Cecil looked to Lou for more possibilities.

            “Or when He doesn’t go outside for a while. He needs the sun, to, I don’t know, be at best physical health? It is the only thing that makes him get out of the dang infirmary, or, well, some other things…” She supplemented, then her eyes wandered to Nico, but quickly away to the front.

            “So they are keeping him underground,” Dave interjected, “And Rachel as well. Hey, why aren’t you guys carrying on about Rachel as well? Don’t you know her?”

            “Oh my gods, who doesn’t know Rachel? She is the oracle, so cool with green light and a scary voice, speaking propfehcs. And, yeah, Nico, even if we have never been in a quest before this, we have heard about what it looks like,” Cecil said, waving off Nico, “and that she threw a plastic hairbrush at Kronos. She is a mortal, but pretty much a god at camp.”

            “But, wasn’t she in another camp? Jason told me about it, like Camp Juniper? No, that’s a fucking plant and he said how it was named after his dad. It’s Camp Jupiter, that’s what’s it called,” Dave rambled.

            “She only went there to figure out some prophecies and stuff, but she is from Camp Half-Blood,” Lou stated, “that is probably why the rumors only got crazier, not matter what Annabeth or anyone-that actually-knows-things confirmed or denied.”

            Nico seemed to have raced in front of them, for he had long left the conversation after his question about Will was answered.

            The others left behind now only watched as he trudged on.

            “We’ll stop when he stops walking,” Lou uttered to the rest, with a frown on her face.

            It didn’t take a lot of thinking for Dave to realize that everyone was starting to worry. It has only been about a day on this journey, yet, everyone was too strung up to even think about slowing down.

 

            Annabeth and Lulu walked into the Arena to find that a lot less ghosts were milling about.

            _Most of them might be helping to build the transporter. It helps to have a crew that doesn’t need to eat or sleep..._

            Before anyone could speak it was Lulu that spoke to all of the ghosts first, or rather screamed?

            “Will anyone tell us about the game and why no one talks about it? Plus what is up with Karkat?!”

            Though all of them looked her way, she only got looks of hatred and annoyance.

            “Look, gurl, Karkat already told us to tell you fishes nufin,” One said as she walked up.

             The older fuschia girl troll looked very much like a modern gangster with two long braids, long black paints, and piercings. In short; she wasn’t someone to mess with.

             And had similar light glowing red heart through her ripped crop top.

             Annabeth, however was less inclined to think that way as stepped forward.

             “He did that already, didn’t he?”

             The troll girl smiled and revealed much longer and sharper teeth than any of the other trolls they have seen.

             “Yes. And not to fork ya if you start snoopin’.”

             Lulu grabbed Annabeth and quickly whispered into her ear, “This is a Pisces, you know who half are great businessmen and then the other half are full out hardened criminals? She is most likely that, uh, latter, and the real deal.”

             Annabeth looked back at the other troll, who smirked again.

             “Wow, I thought that out of all the trolls to spill the metaphorical small seed plants, it would be you Meenah, I guess I was wrong,” A troll said through gritted teeth.         

            An angry ghost sauntered forward and Annabeth couldn’t believe her eyes.

            Basically an exact replica of the troll she wanted information about came up, with the same small horns, grey sweater, messy hair, and grey leggings. First, she only noticed the difference between the two was that this Karkat was a ghost, his body was transparent, and his eyes were plain white, instead of yellow and black.

            Though, as he got closer, she saw lines already on his face and a bags under his eyes that was worse even worse than when the other Karkat showed up.

            Unlike the Karkat she met, this one was much angrier, but at the same time, much sadder, as if whatever timeline he was in had tore him down to the point of, well, death.

             “Since none of these other assholes will help you, I will very happily oblige to tell you fucking everything I know about the shit that future, past, and present Karkat is and will ever be. And that fucking game we played.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth isn't being mean on purpose, she just chose the wrong words to use :( Plus, she is figuring out that plot point involving Karkat, could you guess what it is??  
> Also, which Karkat is this one? OOOoooooooOo!! you guys will like this, angst and sadness, what every good story has to have. But don't worry, there is a happy ending for him :)


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaha I have to make money but having a job sucks and meh. College. And i have to get a cosplay ready for supercon. Because of course I am gonna dress up!! Of course!  
> But oh, well, here ya guys go. I wanted to add more stuff and to thicken the plot and now, whoa, more stuff that you all have to think about and solve!! I guess. And then finally explanations for earlier stuff that I didn't forget about!! I didn't! I totally didn't. Okay, I kinda did and that is why I weaseled it into here.  
> It is really fucking long, but that is because all these ideas are gonna be important later. Very important. And it forshadows >;) yep I know how to do that.

            “Okay guys, we’re stopping, it is going to be dark, in like, thirty minutes. We are gonna eat then sleep,” Dave called.

            The three zombies, no demigods, stopped dragging their feet.

            “What are we eating??” Cecil questioned.

            “I took hotdogs so we are having that shit when someone makes a fire. ”

            At that response the son of Hermes seemed to have doubled in energy as he nodded and gathered twigs and dried leaves in a flash, rushing at the promise of rest and food.

            Dave put out a blanket, the same one as before.

            “We’re close,” Lou said as she sat down, looking more drained, but she quickly smiled.

            “Will is really close. Oh my gods, I can't believe we have actually done this. We are going to rescue him,” Lou finished with a blissful smile.

            Nico slumped to the ground, more of annoyance than from exhaustion, but at those words he relaxed.

            A sound of a crackling sounded and Dave looked to see a full fire, made neatly.

            “How did he do that so fast?” Dave asked, just as Cecil landed face first onto the blanket.

            Lou shrugged and Nico just said to not question things.

            _It is just better to not question things sometimes_ , thought the son of Hades.

            “Okay, I guess I am gonna take out some food then.”

            As the group started to settle around the fire suddenly Cecil grinned mischievously. The son of Hermes looked more haunting and honestly quite terrifying as a light orange glow appeared on half of his face.

            Lou Ellen frowned.

            “What's on your mind, trouble maker?”

            Cecil looked as if he couldn't be happier now that someone had asked, especially since her question made the rest of the teenagers focus on him.

            Dave looked a little curious, though didn’t stop taking out food, for some started to randomly appear on the blanket, like slices of pizza on a plate, an abnormal amount of tiny juice boxes, and finally hotdogs.

            Nico just seemed already done with what he was gonna say and continued to lay on his side to look at the flames. _Besides, most of what he does say… isn’t always worth the air,_ he thought.

            “Dave,” instantly the foods stopped appearing, all of the named boy’s attention was on the other, “were you for real when you said you were ‘taken'?”

            The Dave didn't move but his cheeks and face instantly turned red.

            Nico now became interested for he leaned up enough to see the other's faces. For him, it was no surprise, it came out some time ago that he was dating Karkat to him after dream complications… However, how would they react?

            And Lou Ellen smiled, the same grin that the son of Hermes had. It positively creeped out Nico.

            “Yeah,” Dave answered, still as red as his outfit.

            Lou Ellen and Cecil exchanged a sort of message with their expressions for they started to giggle.

            _What was this? The exhaustion? Some inside bet or joke?_

            “Who?” the daughter of Hecate asked.

            “For how long?” Cecil continued through his giggling.

            Dave’s eyebrows narrowed over his glasses.

            “I, uh, for while, like a year, and it's someone that… will remain anonymous.”

            Now the two started to laugh hysterically and started to talk over one another.

            _Something really is wrong with them..._

            “Oh my gods, and Will thought!”

            “He over thinks everything!”

            “Such a cautious and jealous-”

            “Making up excuses-”

            The two finally stopped, wiping the tears of laughter from their eyes, but still having small fits of giggles.

            “Heh, sorry, I just,” Lou started to smile and she tried to fight back more laughter.

            But then there was sudden stop as they began to look to one another.

            “Will is such a drama queen. A jealous drama queen,” Cecil finally said.

            Nico stared at them with a questioning look.

            “What? What has Will got to do with this?”

            “Hey, Lou, how many days is it from when we first made the, you know, the dare?” Cecil asked..

            “Oh, you know, three weeks....”

            “Do we..?”

            Cecil made vague gestures with his hands..

            “Yeah, he took the dare with a risk, plus, it would just mean a nice welcome party…”

            Lou Ellen chuckled, “Will was worried something was going on between you two.”

            Dave and Nico’s gazes connected, but with a downturned lips; the boys couldn't see that ever happening.

            _Wait. Jealous. Of what?_

            “Oh, you don't think he is the jealous type?” she added noticing their perplexed expressions.

            Cecil abruptly leaned forward, right into both of their spaces, so much that Dave twitched backward.

            “He just hides it really well, but since we are his best friends…”

            “He tells us _everything_ ,” Lou finished, “wait, don’t look at us like that, he told us we can tell Nico in a couple of weeks time if he didn’t and well…”

            Nico was still blank.

            Cecil noticed this and was a bit confused.

            “Will likes you, Nico, as in like-like,” the son of Hermes said, some of the excitement gone, “Gods, did he fall in love with a brick wall?”

            “Will is gay?” the son of Hades questioned, his face still blank as if the amount of thought had broken him.

            Lou Ellen frowned.

            “Pansexual. Don’t you remember that whole Drew and Sebastian fiasco? When they couldn’t tell if he was straight or gay and they were doing all this embarrassing stuff, my gods, and everyone in camp got into it. Finally, after Sebastian broke Drew’s arm Will just told everyone since he didn’t really care.”

Nico was still very shocked.

            “He really did fall in love with a brick wall,” Cecil muttered, “you probably don't even know what that means either.”

            “Well, he is from the 1920’s? Maybe he didn’t catch up with the times?”

            “What?!” said Dave and Cecil in unison.

            “How did you know?” Nico asked, becoming more confused.

            “I snooped in Will’s medical files on you, what else is a friend for? Had to make sure you weren't some loser!”

 

            “So what is the game that you all talk about?” Annabeth asked, following the Karkat as he walked.

            “Before I am going to answer any of your questions I want you to promise me something,” Karkat started, glaring at both of them.

            For a short time Annabeth believed it was because he was angry, but now it seemed he was always like that.

            The Karkat ghost didn't want to go very far and instead took refuge in the edge of the forest to talk to them. Though the other ghosts looked very upset as he walked out with the demigods none of them moved to stop him.

            “You cannot use the information against the Alpha Karkat. Or anything to stop us from absconding the fuck out of here. I am only telling you this to trust him, besides, he needs all the fucking help he can get, he is fucking weaker than all of the Karkats I‘ve met, he reminds me of one of my fucking past selves, stupid and naive...” the ghost continued to mutter obscenities and insults under his breath.

            Though Lulu seemed eager to shake hands, the other demigod wasn't so sold.

            “That’s it?”

            “No, I want some paper. Lots of it. And a red pen.”

            “Uh, okay. I guess we can work that out,” Annabeth affirmed.

            As she grabbed Karkat’s hand and shook, he didn't let go.

            “Swear on the river of Styx.”

            She was puzzled on how he knew, but she kept quiet and swore.

            “Lulu, I don't think you need to know this. I want you to go to see if the rest of the cabin is at the Mess Hall. I'll meet you there later.”

            “What, but-”

            “No buts, you can always talk to him later about horoscopes. Or really any of the ghosts.”

            Lulu was first stubborn, but reluctantly stomped away toward the Mess Hall. Annabeth turned back to the ghost.

            “So, what is the game?”

           “My session is was called Sgrub, but for the humans it was called Sburb…”

 

            It was a while after Lou fell asleep and so did Cecil.

            And the humiliation of not knowing what a pansexual was. Nico didn't think there was more than two genders, but damn was he wrong.

            It was a nice thing to know though. Now he knew better.

            And now they knew why he was so, er, behind on the times with some subjects.

            Dave seemed to check on Lou and Cecil while they slept, once in awhile poking them later, and looking content when they didn’t react. _Wants to make sure they are asleep..._

            _Obviously he wants to talk to me privately, but not leave the campsite_ , pondered the son of Hades.

            To confirm his thoughts, Dave would occasionally look over to Nico like he was going to speak, but would only let out a few jumbled words, then try to figure out another way to say what he wanted.

            “You know, Nico,” Dave suddenly spoke, yet it seemed as if something was caught was in his throat, “I lied. About how I, uh hmmmm er, got with the amazing Karkat.”

            Nico didn't hide his surprise, nor how his brain started to almost tick away with thoughts.

            _Wait, what was it then? What happened?_

            Dave continued, but he started to twitch a little with his fingers, as if he was trying to not focus on what he was saying.

            “I had to, uh… Ask him out. Things didn't fall into place like I said. Nothing was going to happen if I didn't and I realized that,” he stopped.

            Nico leaned into the ground and it was clear all of his attention was on Dave, for all of his other movements had ceased.

            Nico before had accepted that explanation so easily, he was almost surprised remembering that he had. Looking back it was obvious that it was a lie… things like that don't happen often, life isn't a fairytale… yet, he believed it so.  

            _Because you were still convinced that it would never happen to you. That even if you had met someone like you, you would never have the joy that they had, the_ relationship.

A voice said inside him.

            _How could anything like that happen to a son of_ Hades.

            “I was a jittery mess, but I knew I had to do it.  So even if it was slightly awful few minutes, I am glad that I did it…

            “I guess what why I told this story to you is because… you can't let opportunities pass.”

            Suddenly Dave stopped his fingers and it seemed as if he had stood up  taller, radiating confidence and strength.

            “You never know when life is going to end, especially with circumstances such as this shit... and once you realize that, all the bullshit that held you back, like doubts, assholes, old dumb rules that mean nothing and society shit, it all doesn't mean anything!”

            Dave slapped one of his fists on his other.

            “Don't let bullshit stop you from living your life!”

            There was silence as Dave tried to let the words sink in, though for Nico it was harder than expected.

            “You already know that Will likes you, so…” Dave let the words trail off.

            When he was met with more silence he sighed a little.

            “Yeah, and I guess,” Nico started, “Well, I guess I am going to do something about it. Because like you said, can't let dumb things stop you because one day they'll be gone, but you'll still feel its reigns on you.”

            Dave smiled.

            But it was strange. It wasn’t a smile from something funny or stupid.

            It was a genuine smile.

            “You have learned so much my padawan,” Dave said.

            “Pada-what?”

            “Okay, I am just going to assume you didn’t have time to watch all the movies, but after this we really need to get you to watch all the Star Wars.”

 

            Annabeth didn’t mean to, but she ended up zoning out at the campfire, with a marshmallow dangling on the end of her stick. She stared into the fire as it cracked and moved, her head rested on her hand, and her arm on her thigh. The demigod knew that it was bad for her posture, but it didn’t matter as she reviewed her conversation, well, interrogation with the ghost Karkat.

            _“The game is called Sgrub. Or Sburb if you're human. Basically you destroy your planet to make a new universe.”_

_Annabeth raised her eyebrow at that._

_“You make a whole new universe? And live there?”_

_“Yes, but that is if you don't fuck it up,” he sarcastically smiled, “which is incredibly hard to avoid. Which is why you see so many of the same dead assholes over and over again; they are just another doomed timeline.”_

            She was first very intrigued about it.

            To make a universe of her very own… Without some of the problems of today and recreating to what she wanted? How could she not like that?

            But then there was the destruction of Earth, and everyone in it.

            And how it seemed impossible to win. Or well, to fully win, by defeating the boss and being left to reap the rewards.

            _“The other Karkat said that he won.”_

_That froze the ghost._

_“We did. Most of us have, but… we could never go to Earth once we made it.”_

_“You made Earth?”_

_“Yes. We made the Earth that Dave, and all the other humans, lived on. We made constellations,” the dead Karkat cringed, “Ugh, was just something to fucking do when we were all trapped on that gog forsaken meteor.”_

And then there was the reveal how the number of the twelve had dwindled. Just pure emotion, no logic in it. Having five die?

            Though she knew that it wasn’t as simple as that. It became clear that the trolls were grown up to be willing to kill in order to survive.

            Even if it was friends who had to die.

            Though the fact that she went off to gather information without the Alpha Karkat knowing made her sadden, she knew that this was probably for the best. The doomed Karkat was right, in that knowing this would make her tensions with the troll ease because she finally had an idea of his life and why he acts like this.

            And this did give a base for her investigation on Karkat’s newfound powers, that seem to be growing everyday.

            Maybe with this background, she’ll be able to figure out just what this universe is trying to change him _into_.

            “Whatcha thinkin’ ‘bout?” A squeaky voiced asked, so close to her she could feel the warm breath in her ear.

            Before she knew what she was doing her fist connected with something.

            “Oh my mods, you mroke my mose!”

            She turned to see her boyfriend, grabbing his nose, to which was already dripping with blood.

            “I told you not to do it!” Yelled Jason as he shook his head.

            Percy’s hand flung out, offended that the other didn’t defend him, and more red fell down on his mouth and Camp Half-Blood T-shirt.

            “Her marshmallow burned for a few minutes, even fell of the stick, and still didn’t blink? What else was I supposed to do?” Percy retorted.

            Annabeth rolled her eyes.

            “You could have just tapped my shoulder. Oh come on, I didn’t break your nose, relax and let’s just go to the Infirmary.”

            As Percy grabbed his nose again she wrapped her arms around his shoulder and headed away.

            They didn’t speak until they were in waiting in the empty Infirmary. Percy sat down on one of the white beds, swinging his legs as cotton balls were shoved up his nose.

            “Ever since I came you have been zoned out,” Percy suddenly said, “Even when I was telling you about the college in New Rome, you were still out... You know I am here for you to talk to.”

            Annabeth took his hand and squeezed it.

            “Yeah, I know. I have just been more invested in trying to figure out our _visitors_. Well, I know they are nothing to worry about, it is more about Karkat’s charmspeak and how it seems his powers are growing.”

            Percy frowned at her.

            “What are his other powers? How powerful do you think he'll get?”

            Annabeth let out a sigh and leaned up against him.

            “That's why I have gotten so worked up, I don't _know_.”

            “Well, we can both figure it out, together!”

            He threw their joined hand in the air. Then he abruptly let it fall down.

            “Did you meet an angry fish troll today?”

            Annabeth looked at Percy with a puzzled expression.

            “Yes?”

            “Okay, good, because she was going all off about some smarty pants that challenged her and I thought that was you, so I defended your image. And nows she says I am added to her “gonna get forked’ list.”

 

            _My gods, even with the restraints gone I still feel like they are on my skin,_ Will thought.

            He moved up against the cage that the two were still in, trying to get comfortable. Down there in the cave, there seems to be no way of knowing how much time had past, day, or any sense of time. To the demigod and mortal, it feels as if they had been trapped either for a short time, but with the boredom it might as well have been a month.

            Yet, if it was longer than a few days… he immediately thought of the bet he made with Lou and Cecil.

            _“I am not a wimp!”_

            _“All the other times you said you would do something he would leave, you can’t just make it an excuse!” Lou said, “And I thought you really like him.”_

            _“But it gives me no time!”_

            _“Well, we could just tell him and see what he does with the information. I realized how dumb my crushes were when I told them, if they get all weird then you dodged a bullet.”_

            _Lou flicked his head, “It doesn't really matter, which way it happens, as long as your feelings are know.”_

            _Will frowned._

            _“Why does it have to happen at all?”_

            _“Because I am tired of you just watching from the sidelines, once in awhile you actually have to go_ _for your crush! Or else nothing will_ ever _happen!”_

            She was right. He didn't want to admit it, but it was better. Better to have something happen than nothing at all.

            It is worse to regret what you never did.

            Even if it does kinda go bad, (he knows that it won't be totally bad, come on, he knew Nico wasn’t  a terrible person) it can be a good story to tell.

            Will looked around to see the pygmies guarding him and Rachel.

            They were the nicer than the undead. In fact, they looked just as upset about being here as he did.

            “Oh, come on, they’re changing posts,” Will muttered, watching as the pleasant pygmies were leaving.

            Suddenly there was light in the cage that they were in. The son of Apollo had to hold in a scream as he noticed golden light pouring out of Rachel’s eyes and mouth.

            “Will Solace, you have to listen to me very carefully,” A voice rang out, but much different from her own.

            _Oh, okay, this is Rose, relax, she spoke before._ The thought was reassuring, but didn’t do much to make it less creepy.

            “You have to promise me when Nico comes to save you that you'll leave immediately with him. Do not stay back to help anyone, even Dave. You have to take Nico out as soon as possible or else he will _die_.”

            “Die? From what? Why will he only die?”

            _What is she talking about? The future? Why doesn't she say what is going to happen?_

            “The shadows aren't his friends anymore,” Rose said, and suddenly grabbed his shoulders and her hands shook, yet it was her eye contact that held him still, “No matter what happens, take Nico and _run_.”

            The light from her started to glitch, the gold flickered to nothing then back to the bright color.

            “Alright, I-I promise t-that's what I'll do,” Will rushed to say.

            The oracle smiled with relief, yet the gold started to fade.

            “Dave will be okay, Dave will be okay…” she uttered.

            And suddenly the gold was gone and only Rachel’s green eyes were staring into into his.

 

            A murder of crows watched from the branches as Nico had stopped tossing in the blanket. He had fallen asleep.

            The crows have been told to watch over one of them and they could all tell why, for they all felt a connect to the one boy dressed in red, strong enough from the power that radiated from the god. It was confusing yet, comfortable being around him, not something that they have ever felt, _including_ around Apollo. Yet, how could they ever have the pleasure to be in the company of that god, what he _did_ … Well none of them were ever going to let that go, even if they had spread the story for generations…

            For a while, Dave was scanning over the rest of the demigods.

            They had heard he was protective of his group. Chose them over freedom that their leader had offered.

            One of the five, the bravest one landed closer to Dave, the one who’s all of their attention fell to.

            His eyes, or rather they assume, they couldn't really tell with his shades, focused on the crow.

            Before the god reacted his head suddenly bobbed down…

            The crow ventured closer to Dave, almost in concern.

            They noticed how he seemed to have fainted and now he was breathing slowly.

            The rest of the crows flew down to investigate Dave.

            For a while they had also noticed something strange on his chest that, they first thought was just the reflection of light from the fire, but as it was put out it held its glow.

            The brave bird pecked and prodded at the red cloth to see some of the glow more closely and to their surprise, it really was from underneath his skin…

            Right where Dave’s heart was glowed a red light.

 

            Nico didn't even realize he fell asleep until he showed up in a room, with the same piping and ugly grey painted all around.

            _I'm on the meteor again,_ he thought as he started to look around.

            “Hey, Rose, I wanna ask a question that has been bothering me and since we’re, you know, gonna be on this piece of shit for three fucking years, we are gonna have a lot of time to talk,” said the familiar voice in all of these dreams; Dave.

            It was different from the common room, with more colored fabrics in a pile along with two pretty pink plush armchairs, decorated with delicate lace.

            It was Dave in his usual red pajamas and Rose, who he had recognized from the other dream, with her yellow and orange out, but she looked different.

            Instead of a devious grin and all knowing look she had the sense of remembering an annoying past event.

            “Oh really, do what is your inquiry then, brother?”

            He walked closer to the two.

            “When the trolls couldn't see us, it was because you were Grimdark.”

            _Grimdark? Why were the trolls watching them?_ Nico questioned, but quickly shoved them away in his head. _They are still talking._

            Rose’s pushed her lips into a thin line.

            “I became that because I was arrogant enough to believe that looking at the truth, or rather the horrorterrors, wouldn't affect me. But what do you want to know about me being Grimdark?”

            Under Rose’s unwavering gaze Dave stopped.

            “Well,” Dave started, “I was wondering about how it felt. Being Grimdark. How is it being turned into one of those dark villiany things from cartoons shows by simply asking the Horrorterrors a question.”

            _Grimdark, from what was said, didn't sound pleasant,_ thought Nico and he looked closer at Rose.

            “Oh.”

            She seemed taken back at that, almost at a loss for words.

            “Well, a lot of negative emotions.”

            Dave waited for her to continue, but she merely just stared into the space ahead.

            “Uh, can you elaborate?” He finally said, “Like where's my nonstop talking sister?”

            “I don't do that… now I am becoming you. Ugh,” Rose rubbed her eyes, “It didn't feel good because, because… because.”

            She stopped, looking at the ceiling, trying to figure out what to say.

            “Imagine if all your fury, shame, sadness that you have ever felt in your life was all you could feel. And all that you thought was left to feel.”

            There was silence.

            “You only got out of it by being killed?”

            “Yep.”

            More awkward time to let the information sink it. And boy, did it help Nico as he tried to figured out what this meant to him now… _We know how Rose died once. And it looks like it hasn't affected them overall, just a bad experience..._

            “Well, fuck. That sounds like it fucking sucked,” Dave said.

            Rose smiled and leaned her head on her hand.

            “Yeah, it fucking did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I added that thing with will in there because, hey, it is funny, and B) I wanted to reveal that he did like Nico. Though, don't think they are bad friends to him, Lou and Cecil, they did it because sometimes it is worse to watch your crush and just suffer. I've done it and damn, not much fun, it is very hard. And yes, I didn't forget about Percy. HAH! And I made Will pansexual. he was gonna be bi, but then I was like, why not pan? So he became pan.  
> And it wasn't very obvious, but the reason why he wasn't as nice to Dave, which is very little, is because he was jealous. I have been there. Kinda helping people with crush problems when they were my crush. You just silently suffer a little. Then not so much when you realize your crush is an asshole!!! Then you don't care. Basically, if you question Will's motives and actions, I basically made him a mini me, vent my past problems and current ones with his! It is very nice to do when you have a character like you!!  
> And now, can anyone guess what Karkat's power will be now?  
> Okay, comment and stuff, like to know what can be changed, what is cool, and what I got wrong!! :D Thanks!


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, this is a little rushed, but whatever. And has a lot of random and new junk in it, sorry it spring it on ya guys, but oh well. enjoy the chapter, the next one is only going to get more crazy and intense with information and shit. :) I told you this was my first fanfic in the tags, and boy, you guys are gonna notice it now!!  
> I love using dialogue and tiny time skips for when I don't want to write scenes. Love that shit.  
> Well, comment and correct me and stuff, this is finally reaching a climatic point!! YaY!!! THIS IS SO FUCKING LONG I AM GONNA DIE

  “You know, we forgot to ask you what you are the god of,” Lou stated, pausing as she packet her messenger bag, “So what are you the god of?”

                Dave shrugged, “In the game we just got titles, which we have found out don’t really tell you what you’re powers really are. But, luckily mine is one of the stupid ones that you pretty much get right away. Like not something fucked up like prince of hope, you know what that means, right? Not some nice prince that rules hope, or leads it to a nice pond to drink out of, it means Destroyer of Hope! That is just fucked up, I mean-”

                “Dave. What is your nice and easy to understand title?” Nico interrupted, calmly.

                He didn’t seem that upset that the son of Hades stopped him, but took a moment to get back on track.

                “Oh, it’s just Knight of Time. Well, still don’t know what the fuck it really means, we guess protector, but uses it to attack? Well, it doesn’t matter anyway, I have fucked up with time to last a whole… lifetime? Yeah. To last forever, no more am I gonna make Dead Daves. And that means that sometimes when I time travel I like, fuck something up, mostly myself, and just die. Like _I_ haven’t died fully, obviously, but that is why there are so many dead me’s out there.”

                The group nodded at his explanation, with almost pity and empathy.

                “That kinda sucks that your power doesn’t really help,” Cecil commented.

                Once again, Dave shrugged.

                “I mean, at least I realized it.”

                Nico nodded.

                There was some silence as they walked.

                “Hey, that’s why you felt weird to me, Nico, isn’t that funny?”

                “What?”

                “I could feel that you weren’t uh… That you didn’t seem quite normal, like time wise. I felt a little on Percy and Annabeth, but you, my god, it was like a whole new level of just time fuckery.”

                “Oh… That makes sense I guess,” Nico said, reviewing how Dave was always pretty shifty around him in the beginning.

                “So, what is Karkat’s title?” Lou asked.

                Dave smirked.

                “Knight of Blood, doesn’t that sound fucking awesome?”

                “But,” Lou looked at him strangely, “What does it mean?”

                “Beats me, we have all been trying to figure that out for, I don’t know, the past three years and we still don’t even have a clue.”

 

                Annabeth didn’t bother Karkat until the next day. Sure, Lulu was a bit annoying being more sassy and hard to deal with, but Annabeth didn’t care about that. Instead, she felt better, happier. Probably because she is reassured and that her boyfriend is going to be with her.

                Just like old times.

                After breakfast, she and Percy walked to the Hephaestus cabin.

                “Can you believe it? They are trying to create a teleportation device to work across _universes_ ; we can’t even make one to get from here and five meters away! I think in the other universe there was a bigger step in technology, like huge. Maybe if the Library of Alexandria wasn’t burned kinda technology,” She raved.

                Percy just smiled at Annabeth, clearly not wanting to add onto that.

                “Are you even listening to me, Seaweed Brain?”

                Percy’s grinned and just shook his head.

                “Nope! After someone tried to explain to me some of the stuff I realized that I am too old to care about this. Just kinda taking this in and uh, doing stuff with it! Got that they are aliens, from another universe, and uhhhh,” Percy rubbed his chin, as if there was a beard there, “that is about it.”

                She half-smiled at him, “Ohhhh kay, I guess that is good enough.”

                When she saw the outside of the cabin she wasn’t surprised, but Percy definitely was. Crowds of campers, most who weren’t even Hephaestus children, shuffled in and out of the cabin, carrying metal and armfuls of wires. She knew this was where most of her siblings had gone to, after all, they all wanted to help on the teleportation device right when they announced it.

                However, there were ghosts as well, despite all the changing in what they were, their forms still remained corporal. Most of the larger and dangerous materials were being carried, including a live wire that didn’t faze the trolls.

                _Huh_ , Annabeth thought, taking in the peculiarity.

                “My gods,” Percy said, watching as a troll carried what couldn’t have been, but might as well have been a whole car, “why do they even need that?”

                The daughter of Athena squeezed herself and Percy through the cabin doors to see Leo was right next to what she assumed was the device in a rolly office chair with a ghost troll next to him.

                _Tavros. That’s his name._

                Tavros talked excitedly to Leo, who was somehow able to work and keep up with the conversation, almost exploding with excitement as well.

                The teleporter was rather large circle, might as well have been 11 feet in diameter, and with a height of at least two feet tall. It was filled with technology she recognized from when she had messed around with her phone and computer, but others looked completely foreign… and alive?

                As Annabeth looked around she found Sollux on a rolly chair typing avidly on what looked like a laptop and Karkat sitting close to him on the ground, messing with some spare bolts. The both of the trolls looked worn down, but Karkat, gods, he looked as if he hasn’t slept the night.

                Annabeth felt a twinge of guilt in her stomach.

                “Hey Karkat,” The troll’s head turned to her so fast she almost forgot what to say, “I am sorry. About yesterday.”

                _Gods, I said ‘what did you did you do?’. That is why he got so upset. From what the other Karkat said, he poised himself as the leader… I was basically accusing him of his friends' deaths without even knowing it…_

                The troll stopped fiddling with the bolt.

                “It’s fine, you didn’t say anything that was wrong,” He replied, scowling at the ground.

                _It also didn’t take a genius to realize how this troll was so… self-loathing. The way that the other Karkat jumped to tell us everything… always reminding us how weak and dumb the Alpha Karkat is… and even the whole past and future selves…_

                Annabeth wasn’t quite sure what to say. Obviously she was in the wrong, she can’t blame him for being sensitive, especially on what happened.

                “Don’t touch that,” snapped Sollux as he continued to type.

                Percy froze. She didn’t even notice that he boyfriend was going to put his grimy hands on the teleporter, especially one of the parts that looked very thin and could be _easily destroyed_.

                “If I didn't want Karkat to help, I don't want you to,” he continued.

Karkat grumbled under his breath and started to mess with the bolt again.

                “How did you even know that I was going to touch it? You have two eye patches on, they are totally covering both of your eyes!” Percy replied, scandalized that he was caught.

                _My gods… why is my boyfriend like this?_

                “I don’t have any eyes,” Sollux said calmly, stopping his typing and turned his head to ‘look’ up at Percy.

                The son of Poseidon stared at the troll, mortified.

                Karkat elbowed Sollux’s legs and Sollux’s stoic face broke into a smirk.

                “How did he look? As sad or terrified as the last one?” Sollux chuckled.

                Instead of answering Karkat rolled his eyes.

                “I am surrounded by idiots wherever I go,” he muttered, “only the weirdest shit ever happens with all these fuckers.”

                “Ohmygoshyouhaventseenweird!” a voice came bounding in.

                Lulu.

                This time she seemed to be wearing a rather poofy dress, with patterns of constellations, skipping all the way into the cabin and bounced down in front of Karkat.

                Percy pouted, “there’s the girl that doesn’t like me because I am a Leo,” He muttered.

                “We should tell you about some of the Greek myths about the constellations, or really any myths,” she leaned forward and whispered into his ear, “most of them are so _messed_ up!”

                Karkat’s face showed how he wasn't convinced.

                “She actually isn't wrong…” Annabeth added, “lots of… uh… poppycock.”

                Karkat looked over to Sollux, who was still grinning and was typing away.

                “Okay, it's not like I am fucking doing anything. How about you just _tell_ me all about that shit somewhere else because I can't stand being around this asshole, been doing that fucking joke with everyone who came in,” Karkat replied as he walked out of the cabin.

                “You can't deny it was hilarious!” called Sollux.

 

                It took a while before it seemed that the questers had gotten anywhere. Cecil said about every five seconds if he was looking at the same tree, to which Lou Ellen would kindly say that they were going in the right direction. Nico tried to pull Dave to the side, to talk about what he saw in his dream, but for some reason the other boy just couldn’t get the message. Finally, they came upon a small town intersection, the roads containing only one lane.

                Nico let out a sigh of relief and he noticed the other three teenagers did the same.

                “Huh, what fuck is it doing?” Dave randomly said.

                The demigods turned to see what he was talking about until their eyes landed on a crane. It was rather large, about the size of a four-year old with red feathers on its head. And it looked as if it came out of some thick bushes.

                It was slowly walking across the street with such little care in the world that the girl in the old truck was looking almost offended.

                “My god, it was first walking fast but right when the car started to slow down it decided it would take its sweet ass time. The guts,” He continued.

                Sure enough, another crane came out of the bushes.

                “Those are Sandhill Cranes,” Lou said suddenly pointing at the one, “We have them in Florida too.” Catching the looks she was given she quickly added, “What? My grandparents live there.”

                Yet more cranes kept on coming out of the bushes. One after another, small ones and adults alike, all gracefully walking out and across the street to follow the first one.

                “Uh, they aren't supposed to do that,” Lou said, her hand lowering in confusion, “they are solitary creatures that only hang with their mates.”

                Cecil turned toward her with wide eyes.

                “Why do you sound like Annabeth?”

                Lou rolled her eyes.

                “Well, there isn't much to do when all your grandparents do is... nothing I learned that Sandhill Cranes are basically illegal to touch in Florida I wanted to know why... And it helps when your grandmother is an ornithologist.”

                Before Nico could ask what an ornithologist was Dave spoke first.

                “Oh my fucking god, look at that one.”

                Out of the thick bushes came out an enormous crane, looking just as tall as Dave. The driver, instead of doing anything, had seemed to accept her fate. As the truck was still on she began to look on her phone.

                “It’s a devil crane, time to get the fuck outta here,” Dave pushed Nico to the side, trying to get moving away from the direction of the crane.

                Dave shrieked as the large crane’s turned its head toward him, its red eyes almost glaring into him, swiftly pulled Nico in front of him, who wasn’t tall enough to break the gaze of the bird’s.

                The crane squawked at him, which sounded like a velociraptor, if they were still alive. Basically it is loud as fuck and it scared the shit out of the demigods.

               Instead of backing away, Dave’s grip on Nico loosen, his eyes squinting at the bird in confusion.

                “These are very nice pajamas, thank you very much,” Dave said back.

               

                “Come on!” The woman screeched.

                There was more flapping around as a crow tried to calm her down.

                “How come I have this magnificent plan and they are already here? In two days, no less! I thought you said this was the right time! The time when we could get our revenge!”

                Will woke up to the screaming and frustrated grunts minutes before.

                He wasn't surprised to find Rachel listening. For some reason, when he tried to tell her what Rose said she already knew what it was, what had happened. In fact, she appeared as emotionally as Rose had when she possessed Rachel, with her fingers twitching, her eyes darting all over the place, and a frown that radiated her anger.

                “What is it with you?” the woman asked the crow, pointing her hand at the bird accusingly, “It seems as if you don't even care.”

                Suddenly the woman gasped.

                “Is it that stupid boy that you went on about? Why in Tartarus do you care about what he is doing with the demigods.”

                There were more caws from the crow.

                _Who is she talking about? Just who did come to rescue us?_ Thought Will.

                He looked over to see Rachel, who only seemed more furious than curious.

                “Well, you feel a connection? Like you had for Apollo? Like you had for damn god you made you this way?!” she squealed in anger at the mention of the god. “I swore that I would get revenge and this was finally when I could get it. So weak he would be, perfect to be as he tries to play hero for his son, then a fate worse than death!”

                _What? What does she mean? Apollo cannot interfere as a god, he hasn't really helped his children before_ , _unless…_

                _No. That can't be._

            “Whatever, it doesn’t matter. I have a plan to get rid of them anyway, just don’t get to buddy-buddy with the boy,” the woman scowled, “you remember what happened last time.”

 

                “Okay this is where I have lost my marbles. I hear the crane talking to me,” Dave said, edging away from the approaching bird, “and jesus christ, you don't have to get any closer you fucking dinosaur, Ahh!”

                The rest watched as the crane pecked at his hair while Dave’s hands flung around wildly and tried to stumble away.

                Its red eyes stared beadily at him, with fury.

                _I am no dinosaur, I am Gerana, and_ _don’t use that foul language with me, child_.

                “Stop it, I can use whatever foul language I want I am an a-arugh stop!”

                _You pubescent teenager, gods, they are always the worst, didn’t your mother teach you better than that! At least my child never got as bad as this!_

                “I-how is he talking to it,” Cecil asked, “did he really lose his marbles?”

                “Reminds me of the times when Percy started talking to the horses,” Nico said, who seemed as if he was going to intervene but then decided against it. More cranes started to follow to where the larger one was.

                “Oh, and Poseidon's animal is horses, so his ability to talk to them was passed on to Percy,” Lou looked over to see the crane started to peck at his hair, “Since he’s a god he might have birds as an animal, therefore he is able to talk to them.”

                “Why the fuck did I have get birds? They are little feathery demons, ouch!” Dave said as he finally fell onto the ground.

                Suddenly the large crane stopped, her red beady eyes trained on Dave.

                _You are a god?_

                “What is it asking? What’s going on?” Cecil asked, shaking Lou Ellen’s arm.

                However, Dave ignored him.

                “Yeah, I guess I am a god, that is what they just said, why don’t we freaking yell it so the whole world can hear?” Dave sarcastically said, trying to stand up but the crane was leaning over him too much.

                _Oh. They didn’t know that. Though, you seem new at being a god, not quite like them yet… May I ask you for a favor?_

                “Uh, what favor? And who is they?”

                The bird stepped back, allowing Dave to stand up, and twitched her head as she peered at him.

                _I am not a real crane, I was turned into one, maybe if you can turn me back I can help you find your missing friends._

                “Wait, how do you know that we are looking for them?”

                The demigods looked at one another, then back toward the bird.

                “How does it know that?” Cecil asked.

                The crane eyed the others.

                _My grandson, Priskos, is currently with the wrong crowd_.

 

                “Wow, those are a lot of, huh,” Karkat squinted at the book in front of him, “I can’t believe it, but this is actually the most fucking strange, fucked up, then somewhat regular, jegus, there are so many fucking words to describe how the fucking constellations were fucking made. For almost each thing they were like, ‘fuck it, let’s put some shit in the sky to solve the problem or remind of some shit that really doesn’t matter at fucking all’.”

                The troll leaned back in the chair he was in.

                For more than an hour he took to reading the myths of how the zodiac constellations were made, which took a lot longer since he had to ask a lot of questions. Annabeth thoroughly answered them with patience across from him, where Lulu didn’t want to sit, rather she wanted to jump with excitement around Karkat, trying to guess which word he was on.

                On the other hand, Percy had said he needed to be at the Arena, or as he whispered to Annabeth, he really doesn’t want to be around Lulu, who couldn’t help but bring up that he was a Leo, with an ego, any time he tried to talk.

                “It was like the gods and ‘heroes’” Karkat dramatized the quotations with his fingers, “were fucking wrigglers playing around in a filthy box filled with weathered down rocks!”

                Both of the girls froze at the last part of his sentence.

                “Sand. Sandbox, that’s what you meant?” Annabeth asked.

                “Ohhhhhh,” Lulu said, nodding her head, “And yeah, a lot of the myths are like that, once you can’t really die or get hurt you start to just,” she flicked her finger away from her head, “lose it. Especially when you are born as a god.”

                Karkat scowled, almost as if he was offended by what they said.

                “That is a sad excuse for being a piece of shit,” He gritted his teeth.

                At that the demigods looked unnerved.

                “What?” Karkat asked, glaring at both of them, “It is shitty ass excuse!”

                Lulu looked to Annabeth, who appeared more tired than before.

                “We aren’t saying that you are wrong or right, just want to be careful who you insult. The gods might do something about it…”

                Karkat glanced at both of them, expecting it to be a joke. But as he stared at them, how they were a bit tentative, it was clear that this wasn’t some joke.

                “They really have time to waste, don’t they?” He rolled his eyes, and muttered under his breath. “Looks like shit doesn’t change, even if you are in another universe...Well, at least I am not going to be like them…”

                Annabeth raised her eyebrows at the last sentence, though he was unaware that his whisper wasn’t all that quiet, even Lulu looked like she was going to question him. However, he sat up and it ceased all thought.

                “Let’s fucking go, this is depressing as fuck and talking to Drew about romantic drama sounds like fun,” he said, “see you two later lunch.”

               

                “Really? Priskos, which is currently the leader of the pygmies, is working for the person that ordered for Will and Rachel to be captured, all because that person convinced him she will in return help eradicate the cranes, who they thought took his mother, but in reality she was turned into a crane by Hera?” Asked Lou.

                Dave nodded, “And her name is Gerana. And she has been a crane for a fuck long time. Sounds like enough of a punishment, definitely overboard, like holy shit, sometimes your guy’s parents are fucking crazy.”

                As Dave rambled on to how Greek Gods go overboard over everything, Nico began to zone out.

                _Same old story it seems_. _Mortals doing something, mostly petty crimes in reality, and then the gods punishing them...Most of the time it isn’t really necessary._

                “Even if that does sound sketchy since it is coming from an enemy's grandmother,” Lou eyed the large crane, “it’s probably right.”

                The rest of the demigods nodded in agreement.

                “Okay, let’s do this, I’ll turn you back and then you can tell me where they are keeping Will and Rachel…And who ordered them to be taken.”

                The crane nodded.

                Suddenly there was a thunder from above and the atmosphere felt different... much heavier than before.

                Nico and the rest of the demigods looked up to see the sky was filled with more clouds than before, dark grey clouds. However, Dave didn’t seem to notice as he concentrated on the crane.

                “Uh, okay, mind shit doesn’t work, let’s…” Dave took a step back and snapped his fingers.

                There was a loud pop and suddenly, a smaller woman was standing in front of them, with a large golden crown, long flowing white dreads, and dark skin. Her dress was bright as can be, long, with yellows, greens, and blues.

                She looked at Dave.

                “So, did it work?” She asked, but quickly covered her mouth.

                Dave didn’t hide his surprise either, for he was gaping at her.

                “Holy shit,” He muttered, “That actually worked.”

                “I think it is official. You are definitely a god,” Lou said.

                She and Cecil looked at him as if they were seeing him in a new light.

                _They probably couldn’t believe that a person that wears shades 24/7 can possibly be a real god. Yet there he was. And the transformation of the woman only made it all that more real._

                _Dave’s a god_ , thought Nico.

                Her hands fell as she grinned and she looked down to her dress, then her hands and feet.

                “Now that you have filled your portion of the agreement, it was Coronis that gave the orders, she’s the one that has been running most of this show.”

                Gerana waited for a reaction from the demigods, but was left with blank faces.

                “I actually don’t know many myths,” Lou said.

                “Yeah, me too,” Cecil added in.

                “Me three,” Dave stated blankly, “Public school, I mean, what can you do? I didn’t even know the main god’s names.”

                However, that name struck a chord with Nico. It wasn’t very strong, but he felt that he knew it… maybe from Mythomagic? No… For some reason all he could think of was poison. A poison card used in the game, would damp their next attack…

                _She didn’t cast it, but… she is going to be more difficult to face, I just know it..._

                “Alright, now I guess I’ll show you where they are,” and with that Gerana started to walk into town, followed by the rest of the cranes, who seemed unaffected by her change of appearance.

                Dave shrugged, “Follow the leader,” and then went on after her.

                The rest of the group glanced at each other.

                _They are going to save Will and Rachel. With a grandmother whose grandson helped them get into this mess and a teenage god from another universe._

                And then they followed as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. And I forgot to add to the beginning and, well, everywhere, but the greek myth involving the pygmies said they were from Ethiopia, as well as the Odontotyrannos. So I am adding it here??? And stuff.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, do you ever write a chapter for this one scene and at the very end you take out that scene? yep. That has happened. Oh well, I guess this is to explain and put more of the themes that I want in here.

    The small town turned out not to be not as small as they thought. After walking for almost an hour it seemed as if the town would never end; they kept on passing by red brick buildings. Yet, the scenery started to change, with more greenery; saplings and little flowery weeds sprouted out of the cracks and spaces in the sidewalk, along with green moss growing on the bricks.

The demigods stayed a few paces behind the Pygmy queen, once and awhile throwing suspicious glances at one another. However, Dave happily walked with her, looking around at the buildings, scanning with a look like he was trained to and then partially for his own human curiosity.

Yet, they started to calm down.

Dave’s a god. For once, it seemed that they could rest easy.

_Even if she was to turn against them, even with all these cranes, she wouldn’t even try to set a trap_ , thought Nico, _we would instantly win..._

“So, I know we have been walking for a while and my confidence in you, Gerana is wavering a little. Now that I have been thinking, this reminds me of when heros start trusting some ally that came out of nowhere, because they are fucking dumb, obviously, and they are too naive? Yeah, and then it wasn’t some coincidence help came out of nowhere and it was some trap all along and-”

“What is your question?” Gerana interjected, looking more irritated than before. 

“Where are we going?” He asked blankly. 

“To a mine, it was the only place where they could stay without the sun… And without the extra cost.”

“Cost? Cost of what?”

“Money of course!” she snapped and shook her head, “you seem like this child who doesn't really know anything, how could you become a god and be so clueless!”

Before Dave could respond, Nico rushed ahead next to the god. 

“Don't snap at him, without Dave you would still be stuck as a crane!” Nico retorted, glaring at her. 

Gerana became momentarily stunned and fell quiet.

Dave looked a little surprised, but regained his composure.

“Plus, dude, since you haven't noticed, it's not like I am from around here,” Dave said, and messed with his red shirt, “Nobody else has these kick ass god tier shit like me.”

Gerana’s eyes wandered to the red pajamas, finally going to the front symbol and the cape. 

“Then why did you come here?” she asked hesitantly. 

“I didn't really, just ended up here,” Dave looked over to Nico, “but I am going to go back to everyone. I have to if they all want to survive against Lord English, aka the final boss.”

The woman nodded.

Nico felt a twinge of sadness. 

_Oh. Oh, yeah. I forgot, Dave will be going when this is over to fight their own battles..._

“Noble. I should have guessed you weren't from around here, obviously not just by your hideous clothes, but.... How you act.”

_Living the way that Dave did when he was mortal, of course he would be different… Having someone like that man with the triangle shades, his friends, Karkat, and the game..._

Dave for some reason didn't respond for a while, but then he shrugged. 

“I would hope so.”

 

“Annabeth, come on, he isn't our child, why are you hovering over him like this?” whined Percy, “we should be back to go eat in the Mess Hall.” 

He put his arm around Annabeth’s shoulder, watching Karkat sit alone at the entrance of Camp Half-Blood. The troll had his knees up to his chest, looking out to the trees and the small road. 

“He isn't acting right,” Annabeth said, leaning into her boyfriend’s arm, “something is wrong. He went to the cabin to annoy Sollux, then the Aphrodite children, but then. Just this.”

“Then we can go over and talk to him.”

She frowned. 

Sure enough, some other person came to sit next to Karkat. Their blonde hair shone in the sunlight.

“See, Jason came to the rescue!” and grinned as he looked at Annabeth, waiting for her reaction. 

Her face didn’t change at first, but then she smiled. 

“Okay, I guess we should go,” and quietly she turned around and began to walk back to the Mess Hall, leading Percy as she wrapped one of her arms around his waist. 

As they walked away Percy looked down at Annabeth and noticed some reflected glow on her neck. 

“Uh, Annabeth, something is going on with your chest,” Percy blushed, “Not like your chest, but… your chest.”

She looked over at him, but quickly she noticed that something was indeed _going on_....

Right where her heart was, it was glowing a light red.

“I don't think that is normal,” Percy commented, and then suddenly, the glow vanished.

“Uh, it isn't?” Annabeth replied.

Her eyes drifted back to Karkat and she frowned. 

_Just like those trolls that stopped Lulu and I… Must be a new power of Karkat’s, whatever it does… Not mind control, not anything forces, just… Us caring about him?_

_But what does the glow mean then?_

 

“So, the plan is to have Gerana go into the cave first for her to talk to the Pygmies. This will allow her to reduce the amount of enemies we have,” Lou said, “after all, once the reason they are fighting comes to them in person they will most likely leave.”

The daughter of Hecate looked over to the Pygmy queen who nodded. 

“Yes, as I followed Priskos and my people I have seen their homesickness, New York is very different from Ethiopia... They don’t really have any reason to follow Coronis, nor do they like her undead soldiers. So once I go in I can easily persuade them to leave her, plus, I am their queen, even… if I had been a crane for so long,” she faked a cough, “they are going to apologise to the rest of my children.”

“Children?” Nico asked, looking back at the other sandhill cranes, who continued to follow them this whole time. 

“Yes and then we will leave. This, of course, will happen and then after we have vacated the premises then you can go in…” Gerana continued, proudly, “Probably never to see you all again.”

Cecil pouted. 

“It sounds like that is a bonus to you,” he said. 

“Oh, well, demigods always spells out trouble,” Gerana spoke as if it was common knowledge, “though you are definitely lovely people, thanks again for transforming me back, I would rather not that my grandson have to deal with any more villainous people nor the gods, most stories involving the two end in tragedy anyway… which is something a well worn down grandmother would like to live without.”

“I guess…” Dave said and looked over to Nico, who had the same face of whatever.

 

Karkat didn't like to be alone. Even if he wasn't conversing with those people in the room, he  was fine with just their presence. No matter how much he yelled at others, rage lectured, he also have never felt pure hatred. My gog, Equius could be extremely weird, sweaty, creepy, and constantly reminded him how he wasn't a highblood, but he could never hate him. Just annoyed. All the time. 

The creep would still listen to Karkat, so Equius was just weird!

He wasn't on Half-Blood Hill to attract attention either, which in this universe he found very difficult. Even if the person didn't even know him they would talk to him like old friends… was probably some other power that this universe was giving him.

What brought him here was the story of Karkinos, aka the most pathetic of the zodiacs. 

Hera sent him to help the Hydra destroy Hercules; one snip from the crab and Karkinos was squashed immediately. 

Hera took pity on him and put the creature into the sky. 

It was like another smack in the face that he wasn't all that strong. As a leader of the trolls, he messed up. They didn't go to Earth and his own mistake took them down. 

He remembered looking at the universe frog… how it looked fine to Kanaya… but it was sick. 

It was sick with cancer.

_Oh, Dave wouldn't like me to be thinking of this…_ thought Karkat. 

The troll sighed.

_I just feel useless as before._

“Hey Karkat, never fully got to introduce myself,” a voice said beside him.

Karkat looked up to see the demigod that had become Dave’s friend. 

“I’m Jason Grace.” 

Karkat rolled his eyes and grumbled, “I know who you are and you know who I am. Let's skip these stupid fucking redundant introductions.”

“Actually, I don't know your last name. I need a proper introduction,” Jason said, almost as if he was embarrassed. 

“Oh. Vantas. I am Karkat Vantas,” the troll said, rather dumbly.

Jason hummed and sat down.

The troll returned to looking out into the forests. Though, he wasn't thinking anymore, it was to avoid talking to the demigod. At the moment he was unsure what to say, knowing that so far only Dave linked them. 

“It is okay to worry,” Jason said, breaking the silence. 

Karkat leaned down and wrapped his arms around his legs. 

“I know. It just fucking sucks to sit back and wait like I have all the time in the world. Again.” he said, frustrated.

Jason nodded. 

“Yeah, but things happen for a reason. Fate and all that.”

Karkat rolled his eyes. 

“I guess.”

 

“Okay, we need to eat,” Dave said as an apple appeared in his hand and took a bite into it.

“But, we haven't gotten there and Gerana says we’re close,” grumbled Nico, “we could eat after we have gotten Will and Rachel and defeated Coronis, whoever she is. ”

“Dude, the Sun's already going down, it isn't a great idea to attack like this. We are tired, don't know what we are up against, and hungry so we aren't in shape,” Dave replied, lazily, and slumped to the concrete, eating more of the apple.

Nico glared at Dave. 

“But as we wait they can still be killed and Will, from was Lou said earlier, is only getting weaker!”

“Yeah, but he needs the sun, right? If we get him out at night, won't we need to help him around while being chased by the undead, then we’ll die, which isn't fun. Trust me, it is an experience that sero out of ten would recommend.”

Nico was stumped, for the point was accurate, but he couldn't just wait! He couldn't wait any longer, it was agony, worse than when Percy was stuck in Tartarus. That time Percy was just an idol, someone he put on a pedestal, but Will was different.

Will was smart, even if he was happy and carefree as Percy. 

Will may not always have a sword or fight monsters every day but he healed people so that they could go on another day. He battled with death.

Will listened to him drone about his problems and Nico listened to Will’s, not out of guilt, but because he wanted to know. 

Instead of figuring out what to say he sat down reluctantly.

“Actually,” Geraba said, “we are pretty much already here.”

At their sides were more brick buildings, but now as they were closer they noticed most of them were abandoned. And right in front it looked like a run down building, blackened by something, broken windows, and a large sign that was pitch black with white curly letters. 

_Akron’s wonderful mines and caves!_

“Just beyond this sorry excuse for a building is a cave, one that you'll find has your friends. Just go in and you'll be alright.”

Before the questers could say anything, Gerana walked forward. 

“I am going to go see my grandson, goodluck to you all,” with a wave she disappeared wobbling into the broken down building. 

 

Nico couldn't sleep as he waited for the next day. Though it was fine, he had offered to look after the rest of the demigods as they slept. Lou needed it, though she didn't show it, the magic used to track Will took more out of her… especially since she still used the power as Gerana lead them. 

However, even if Dave and Cecil didn't do much, they seemed to have knocked out right as they hit their blankets.

He watched the entrance of the crumbling building. 

Something about Coronis he knows… and all he could think of was a crow. 

Long ago the poison association with her had faded. She wasn't weakened, nor did she poison someone else. 

Now it was with the crow. 

Coronis and the crow went hand in hand, the name was even similar to the animal in Ancient Greek.

But… wasn't there one following Dave?

 

Annabeth wasn't surprised to find Karkat went to the campfire with the Aphrodite children. There were additional demigods that had hung around him.

Even if Karkat does look like a monster that they have to fight.

She couldn't help but always keep that in mind. Most people don't treat others nicely because of looks… here he didn't deal with any of that. 

Yet, Annabeth was surprised as midnight came and she found that she woken up and couldn't sleep. 

After wandering she found herself near the arena, wanting to ask some questions…

And in a situation that she didn't want to be in.

Karkat was there, sitting down, talking to two girl trolls who sat down next to him, one of them much like the gangster fuschia one she had run into before and the one that came in with Sollux; Nepeta. 

Right when Annabeth made it into the entrance, the older troll smirked, showing off her sharp needle-like teeth. 

“That's the motherglubber that came in, questionin’ things and was all too happy to have answers from the other Karkat.”

Annabeth squinted her eyes at the troll. 

“AC views the newcomer with interest and replies to Meenah, really?”

The cat-like troll pounced closer to Annabeth and smiled, showing off rather large and sharp canines.

“Yep.”

“Aww, you were just worried, weren't you? Worried for Karkitty?”

Karkat scoweled. 

“You know, you could have just fucking asked me instead of walking around me like I was a fragile feather beast. Especially talking to other weak and panless doomed versions of me. They died for a reason,” He said harshly. 

Nepeta continued to peer at Annabeth, who didn’t seemed bothered by Karkat’s replied and kept on talking. 

“I guess.”

_           Yeah, definitely not, even before I had asked questions you were slinking away… but then again, sensitive subjects, it isn't bad to react that way… _

          “What are you doing up this late? I know trolls are nocturnal, but you have been awake all day.”

Karkat glared at Annabeth, but stood up. 

“Fine. Just don't talk to the other Karkats; they are bitter, stupid fuckface idiots, and full of fat, filthy lies because they don't know anything.”

He stomped out into the night grumbling under his breathe, most likely going to the Aphrodite cabin. 

“Why the fuck did he actually listen,” Meenah groaned, but then went to join the other crowd of ghosts.

Nepeta frowned, her fangs stuck out in the pout. 

“AC whines as her source of entertainment as left and decides that maybe Meenah had a good idea of pestering others.”

Then the cat-like troll followed the other. 

Annabeth sighed. 

_They probably don't sleep, why would you if you were dead?_

Then she left to see her cabin again, Karkat’s words about his other selves ring about in her ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, yeah Akron is a real place with mines and caves and no, i know nothing about it, and nor will I probably ever will. :( i just needed a setting and somewhat timeframe for this story so I chose that town. Sorry for you guys who live there.  
> Yep, shit is gonna get real next chapter, everything is gonna get real and into place, holy shit!!! :O Even if this chapter was really short and kind of meh.  
> Well, comments and corrections are appreciated!!! Thanks you all who are still reading!! And, oh, pretty much all of my chapters are read by my sister, violetpenny at Tumblr.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, here ya go, yep, and then next one I might post early, idk. I read the second book to Trials of Apollo, and man, I liked it! The new series deals with some intense stuff, but gosh, love the characters, they are so real! I guess that is why I am writing this???

    “So, you really are alive? You’ve just been a cranes this whole time?” Priskos asked, his eyes starting to water.

               Gerana smiled genuinely and wrapped her arms around her grandson.

               “It is alright sweetie,” she said gently, “you didn't know. I tried to tell Coronis, but she...”

               “Wait, she knew!” Priskos yelled, with fury in his eyes, “That little -.”

               “It's fine! We are going to get all the revenge when the demigods and the god visit her, for now let's leave, I am getting too old for wars and petty people!”

 

               “Finally, I was starting to think she was gonna warn our enemies,” Dave said as he noticed an uncomfortable crane edging its way out of the crumbling building, “actually, no I didn't, it was just annoying to wait around and keeping-Hey!”

               Dave quickly grabbed Nico’s shoulders and spun him around before he could approach the entrance and the bird.

               “Not yet, remember, a rescue mission only works if we all survive in the end.”

               Nico rolled his eyes, but before he could say something back Lou came up in between them.

               “If I have to hear you say that one phrase more time I am going to turn you into a piglet.”

               Quickly she pushed Dave slightly to the bird, who was now expressing its distress while climbing over some of the rubble with low and annoyed squawks.

               “Okay, okay, jeez,” and Dave walked over to meet it, picking up his red cape so that it wouldn’t touch the dirt.

               Nico watched as Dave talked to the crane, holding his red cape, with a serious look on his face. In short, it was a silly sight.

               “Huh, I can't believe that we are already here,” commented Cecil, “Seems like quests took a lot longer back at camp.”

               “They normally are longer. The again, normally the enemy isn’t in New York,” said Nico. “Not really a good idea to be this close to camp, it is like you are asking to be found by a bunch of angry demigods.”

               “Yeah...” Cecil said, scratching the back of his head.

               Soon enough Dave was already back and the crane flew off.

               “Gerana got her grandson and the rest to go with her, Rescue Plan Omega is now a go.”

 

               “What? Why is Karkat in the forest?” questioned Annabeth.

               After last night the daughter of Athena had only grown more worried about the troll. He seemed only more controlled by his emotions and let's just say that isn't always the best, especially if he had the power of charmspeak.

               “I don't know, I didn't ask, hey! Wait up! He was okay!” yelled Percy.

               Sure enough, by the edge of the forest there was Karkat, hunched under a tree. Under the place where they found Nico; the place that Will and Rachel were taken.

               And something that didn't look like it belong there… Something _big_ in the shadows...

              “Karkat, don’t move!”

              The troll only looked angrier, his face turning a bright red.

              “What are you doing here, are you following me? I am not some blubbering moron and I don't need someone to look after me!!”

               Karkat looked as if he would turn around to storm off, but suddenly he felt a cold hard shell up against his back and froze.

               Both of the demigods stared in horror at the creature behind him crawled closer to the troll and it's form was alight.

               “Oh my gods, that’s Mr. Crabby,” Percy gasped at the large crustacean, “Long time no see buddy…”

               “Wait, you’ve seen Karkinos before?” Annabeth whispered as her attention turned to her boyfriend.

               “Yeah, I told you before I saw him on the Princess Andromeda. I don’t think he likes the reunion.”

               The large crab stood ten feet tall, his shell a mixture of blue and green, and his pincers a vivid orange that were definitely as long as the troll was tall. It smelled like fish had stayed out too long and rotted for centuries.

               Everyone stayed still, unsure of what Karkinos would do.

               _If we move he might hurt him, but if we don't..._

               Percy’s eyes squinted as he realized the crab looked different from when he has last faced it. Karkinos looked more beautiful with its brilliant colors, it’s mouth didn’t leak seafoam, and it’s eyes lacked the menace that it held before.

               The crab lowered it’s claws in front of Karkat and slowly trapped the troll in an… embrace. It forced Karkat closer to him, almost as if it wanted to hug.

               “Is it combing his hair?” Annabeth asked, looking rather confused as the tiny appendages of the crab’s mouth raked and messed with Karkat’s wild hair.

                The troll seemed to be taking this turn of events in stride as his face and body relaxed in the claws.

               “Great,” Karkat said with an annoyed face, “Looks like I’ve got another new lusus.”

 

               At the mouth of the cave the Dave peered in, not too happy how the entrance had no guards, but then again, they would have probably had pygmies as lookout, and… nah he decided. He was just overthinking everything.

               “Come on, Nico, let's have you lead us,” Dave said.

               “Just because I am a son of Hades doesn't mean I can see in the dark.”

               Cecil smirked and Dave groaned.

               “Well, I don't want to bring in a flashlight, if there is a surprise attack then we'll be a fucking beacon, saying ‘hey, we're over here, come and kill us, we don't mind!’ and then we die... Meh, Karkat can see in the dark.”

               “Whatever, we will just defeat those who lay in wait,” Lou declared and looked to Dave, “give me the flashlight,” holding out her hand.

               Dave took a turn to grumble, and said ‘alright man’ then a flashlight appeared on the ground on front of them.

               Before Lou could give Dave a stern look he rushed to pick it up and give it to her, “I know how to take it out, not how to decide where I want it in exact locations.”

               Whether he was lying or not, she turned it on and they started to walk forward.

               Dave took a deep breath and suddenly his heart lurched and he stopped abruptly.

               “Dave, you alright?” Nico hesitantly asked, waiting for the other boy to catch up.

               The other demigods quickly halted as well.

               “Yeah, just felt like I had a mini heart attack. No worries, let's just release some hostages, yeah?”

               Dave grinned and they all started to move forward once more into the cave.

               But, they didn't notice that a light red glow came from underneath Dave’s shirt.

 

               “So.”

               Leo has been waiting for a long time to ask this question. It was something that was just always there. After they had found Rainbow, the hippocampus had told them how camp wasn’t that far away anymore. It was actually very nice to see the ghost troll smile and laugh at the animal, something that Tavros didn’t seem to do all that much. He finally looked like he was somewhat comfortable. Leo wondered why this troll always looked so timid.

               “How did you die?”

               Tavros frowned slightly and from how his eyes moved he looked to the side.

                _Dang, like how does this no iris and pupils work? How can he even see?_ Leo thought.

               “Uh, well… Vriska killed me.”

               Okay, like that really tells me anything.

               “Who’s Vriska?”

               “She was, uh, a friend?”

               Leo looked horrified.

               “A friend? Why would she kill you?”

               “Uh… I-I was going to kill her.”

               Now the demigod looked even worse, confusion and more dread filled his face. _What in Hades? These weren’t the answers I was expecting…_

               “Why were you going to kill her?

               Tavros looked away again, his hands meddling with themselves, like he was nervous.

              “Uh, long story short, she was going to do something that would have k-killed us. Me and the rest of my friends I guess…,” then the transparent troll shrugged, “but I don’t really hold it against her. It isn't like it, uh, matters much... anymore.”

               Tavros stopped.

               Leo looked at the ghost troll incredulously.

               “It doesn't matter anymore that your friend killed you? That is crazy! How-how does that even work?” Leo asked leaning forward to Tavros, as if he was trying to understand how the ghost ticked.

               Tavros moved away, his face looking in any other direction than the demigod.

               “When, uh, when you're dead… some things just don't matter... I was going to die anyway.”

               “...What do you mean you were going to die anyway?”

               The ghost sighed and started to play with the gears that laid on the floor.

               “In all of the other timelines I died,” he said, not too bothered with the statement, “it makes sense that I would still die in the alpha timeline.”

               Leo blanked, attempting to understand what the other said.

               Obviously by now he has become acquainted with the idea of alpha and doomed timelines, how could he not when some of his helpers had talked to him about it as well as Tavros.

               Leo spoke quietly.

               “But, doesn't it suck?”

               Tavros seemed surprised, but hesitantly shrugged his shoulders.

               “I don't, uh, mind that much. As a ghost you just… I, uh, I don't really know… you just help the others or, uh, do what you want.”

               Then Tavros smiled.

               “P-plus I can walk and run with my, uh, walking sticks. Even if the robotic legs were a-alright, it is better with, uh, these even if they get, uh, hurt... easily.”

               Leo gaped at the ghost.

               “You had robotic legs?”

 

               “Dave!” Lou whispered loudly, jerking back to see him and Nico.

               Nico glanced at her, shocked at why she had stopped ahead. For some reason they hadn’t run into any more guards… and after walking through this passageway for about ten minutes they realized that there probably wasn't any of the undead closer here…

               Cecil deduced that it was because they are guarding Will, Rachel, and Coronis herself.

               “Why are you not going- oh. The crane didn't tell me about this,” Dave said, looking down as the pathway changed.

               It divulged into two equally dark, tunnels.

               “Lou…?” Cecil started to which the daughter of Hecate shook her head.

               “For some reason I feel Will right there,” and she pointed to the middle of the tunnels.

               “Oh, that's… unfortunate,” muttered Cecil, expressing the disappointment that the rest of the questers had as well.

               For a few moments there was silence as each teenager looked to each of the pathways, trying to decide which they were going to choose.

               It almost seemed as if they were going to have to eeny meeny miny moe it out.

               “Okay, uh, Nico, can you feel the dead people, right?” asked Dave.

               “Dead people?” repeated Nico, confused.

                _Feel dead people? What is he talking about? Sensing them? What does it mean if I can?_

               “The dead people, you know, the ones that are serving Coronis.”

               Cecil jumped, excited as if a lightbulb went off in his head.

               “Yeah, the one with the dead people will have Rachel and Will!” Cecil said, which was immediately shushed by Lou as she covered his mouth.

               “Come on, this is a secret rescue mission… but that does sound like a good idea,” she faced Nico, “can you do that?” she asked hesitantly.

               The son of Hades couldn't believe that he didn't think of it sooner, he even _felt_ how many there were .

               “Yeah. There is a crowd in the right, but also a few in the left,” Nico replied, “so… they might have spilt Will and Rachel up.”

               The rest pondered on his findings.

               “Okay, me and Nico had got the right and you guys go left.”

               “Wait, what?! That’s where the protection is, so that’s where they’ll be! What if there is nothing in the left?” Cecil exclaimed, “If Will’s there, Lou and I should go to see him, we’re his best friends!”

               “Yeah, but no offence, you two aren't really fighters. You'll die before you even reach him,” Dave said blankly.

                _He didn't seem to happy about this and was probably feeling uncomfortable to be telling them this_ , thought Nico.

               It shut up Cecil as he tried to find something to prove him wrong, but his anger faded.

               “Okay,” said Lou, but her contentment was forced, “I’ve got some daggers, want us to come help after we get Rachel?”

               Dave paused to think.

               “Sure. By then we will have most of the undead guards gone…. Okay, let's split up.”

               Dave, without hesitation began to walk into the left tunnel.

               Nico hesitated, looking to Lou and Cecil.

               “He is right, so go,” Lou smiled slightly, “save our healing boy.”

               Cecil, instead of appearing to be more upset, looked to be agreeing with her.

               “Yeah, we know you’ll take care of him,” Cecil smirked and let out a chuckle.

               Nico nodded and couldn't help but blush.

               “T-thanks.”

               And as he walked in after Dave he only seemed to feel more confident and angry

                _Coronis chose the wrong people to mess with._

 

               Karkinos didn't let go of Karkat after holding him for a few minutes as Percy went to get help (after failing himself to get the troll free). Karkinos only preened and coddled Karkat, which left the remaining demigod bewildered and, frankly, embarrassed for the troll. Even as Karkat tried to escape from the large crustacean’s claws, he was no match for the monster.

               Finally, Lulu, a couple of Ares’ kids, most of the Aphrodite cabin, came to help.

               “It’s okay Karkat, we’ll get you out of there! We are just waiting for Drew and Piper, she’ll be here any minute!” Called Lacy, who was nervously chewing on her freshly painted nails.

               “You know, it makes sense that crabs are Karkat’s symbol, after all, it is the animal for the constellation of Cancer,” Lulu said to Annabeth as they watched the crab lovingly try to get Karkat to eat a squirrel that it crushed with it's claws.

               “I am not gonna eat some nut beast!” Karkat yelled, pushing away the carcass with his clawed fingers.

               “Percy, why haven’t you done anything?” Clarisse came through the crowd, shoving the son of Poseidon to the side, who nearly dropped his sword.

               “I have!” he screamed back and shuffled over to Annabeth like a kicked puppy, “The pincers are too big,” Percy muttered.

               “Hey, Mark! Sherman!” she called, approaching Karkinos head on.

               Her half-brothers started to follow her on her flanks, surrounding the crab on it’s front side. Sherman grinned wickedly along with Mark.

               “We gonna have some crab meat later?” Sherman asked, as Clarisse tossed him and Mark a sword while she gripped onto a spear.

               The large crustacean dropped the squirrel and brought Karkat closer to it’s main shell with its left pincer, totally taking the troll’s feet off the ground. It’s beady black eyes tried to follow all of the three, his right pincer snapping at the Ares children.

               Annabeth’s eyes widened as she noticed what the Clarisse was going to do.

               “Wait, Karkinos might hurt Karkat, its only weakness is the belly!”

               “Yeah!” added Percy.

               “It's fine, leave it to us.” Clarisse said, unbothered, almost excited for the challenge.

               “Stop!” yelled Karkat.

               In an instant the Clarisse and her brothers stopped in their tracks.  

               Karkat took the extra time to struggle in Karkinos’s claws, and just like all the other attempts, it seemed to do nothing, maybe only found a better spot to relax in the other’s hold. His arms and chest was now over the crab and his legs hung loosely.

               “I’m fine! It’s fine,” Karkat grumbled to the demigods, “he is just protective.”

               “What were you going to do?!” snapped Drew, glaring at the Ares children and sashayed to meet with the rest of her cabin, her annoyance thick in the air like daggers.

               Karkinos must have felt good with the demigods stopping and returned his pincer to hug Karkat.

               “How did Karkinos even get into here? I mean, he obviously escaped when the Doors of Death, but how did he get through the camp’s boundaries?” Annabeth asked, mostly to herself as she pondered the answer.

               “It doesn't matter,” Drew said, walking closer to the large crab, her heels sinking dangerously into the ground yet didn't seem to bother her, “get out of the way!”

               The daughter of Aphrodite almost shoved Mark to the ground, who only stumbled upright after he got over the shock.

               “Uh, Drew?” Karkat said, looking a bit concerned at what she was going to do.

               Karkinos once again brought out his pincer, threatening the demigod with loud and sharp snaps.

               “Oh my gods,” Annabeth murmured, “why isn’t she waiting for Piper?”

               Drew stared at Karkinos and crossed her hands.

               “Put him down. Now.” she ordered to the crab.

               Very hesitantly and slowly, Karkinos lowered Karkat to the ground and withdrew his pincers from around the troll reluctantly.

               Karkat didn't seem too bothered from Karkinos and didn't move away from the giant crab.

               Before he could say thanks Drew spoke first.

               “You have charmspeak as well, Karkat, I hate to tell you this, but please use it dear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of dragging out a bit, but that is because setting up things!! Ahh, I added Karkinos? OOOOooOOOOooo what is gonna happen now? And, nah, I didn't forget about Tavros, he and the rest of the ghosts are needed later, hehe. AAHhAHAHAHHAHAH, man, shit is gonna go down.  
> This took a little while because I am working on this jacket thing that has dorito bags on it. Gonna have that annoying crunch sound every 5 seconds, but it'll look cool when I am done! Yay!  
> Please comment and correct my stuff! Thanks and have a fun week and stuff!


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh yes, the end is near... only that it isn't and there will always be more chapters ahead.   
> Yeah, because of Supercon, I couldn't update. First I was finishing my freaking dorito jacket, literally taking several days longer than I thought (finished it the day before I was going), but I had a lot of fun!! Man, it is nice, you meet so many nice people, and gosh, just had a great time. Even if they didn't know dave, which sucks for them, they just called me dorito man, which was cool! And my friends were there too, so that was more awesome as well!   
> okay, enough about me, enjoy this chapter!! (even if it does create more questions than answers just yet.

“Cecil!” Lou screamed as she jumped away from the demigod, who just started to laugh.

“What happened to ‘let's keep our voices low’, huh?” He whispered. 

She elbowed him. 

“I can't help it if you are scaring me!” Lou whispered back, “Oh, there’s a light.”

Sure enough beyond a few feet light was reflected off the dark walls. Lou quietly shut off the flashlight and took out three daggers and gave one to Cecil.

“Shouldn’t I go first? Son of Hermes and all that, see what's there?” he whispered. 

“I don't know,” Lou said back, “Gods, Dave’s right! How do they do this? All those monsters were fine, but  _ organized _ monsters?”

“Intruders!”

An undead girl stood tall in front of him, her skin a sickly green, almost black with mold, long black decaying hair hung down at different lengths, and had a dark gleaming spear in her right hand. Yet, she looked like a stick, with thin limbs and a worried look on her face.

They were too caught up in their conversation to notice her and now that she was there their faces fell.

“You shouldn’t be here,” she said not so confidently, “or, I don’t know. They didn’t tell me the plan.”

               Her spear came down lightly as she stared at them, waiting for something to happen. 

               “Uh,” Lou looked over to Cecil. 

               “You look like a teenage girl?” Cecil said, as if he was almost disappointed.

               “I am,” she said blankly, “And, you-you can’t pass!”

               She whipped her spear and pointed it at them, yet still with a timid look on her face. 

               Cecil looked to Lou,  _ How can she be sworn to protect Coronis?  _

               “I honestly don’t know how could you be a sworn warrior?” Lou questioned.

               The girl was surprised how they took her threat lightly and from her stance and face it took away some of her confidence. 

               “I- face me! How dare you question my skills?” her voice shook.

               Cecil looked to Lou once more and made motions with his dagger of stabbing. 

               Lou frowned and put her hand into her pocket. 

“I’m sorry,” And with one flick, she pulled out purple powder and threw it onto the undead girl, who instantly fell to the ground.

               “Did you-?”

               “No, she is just going to be sleeping for an hour or so.”

               “Oh… man, that was just sad,” Cecil commented as he walked over the girl’s body.

“Yeah. Now come on, let’s see if this tunnel holds any goodies or not.” 

 

Nico’s anger and adrenaline faded as they walked. 

               Him and Dave strolled quietly through the tunnel, the former lighting the pathway ahead. They moved so silently that drops echoed and left the demigod feeling as if something was going to jump out at them.

It was not very comfortable silence without Dave’s constant muttering. It seemed as if he had changed the moment he came in through the cave, all of his jokes and stupid topics ceased, as well as his smiles and friendliness.

It reminded Nico of the dream that he had seen with Dave dueling against the older man… his guardian. 

He had probably learned how to become cold hearted when there was the face of real danger…

_ Was I like that? _ Nico thought and couldn’t help but feel sad.

After all, he was happier before Bianca’s death. Well, not happier, but care-free and childish. 

_ Did he miss the same childhood as Dave? _

His heart sank low into his chest.

_ Didn’t they all? Even Will? _

This wasn’t something to think about before…

Suddenly it felt as if his sense were overwhelmed, stopping his thoughts. 

Nico slowed, waving for Dave to do the same. 

“There is a lot up ahead. I feel…”

Now that Nico was closer he knew something wasn’t right. He felt as if more than a hundred was in a room much further. No,  _ more _ . There must have been more, so much that he was inclined to overestimate how many were in the tunnels in the first place. 

Yet, he felt another thing.

“There is something up ahead,” Nico said. 

Dave nodded and together they advanced.

 

               “I can’t believe we haven’t done anything about Karkinos, I mean he tried to kill me once! What is saying that he won’t try with some of the other demigods!” Percy said to Annabeth.

               Karkat had seemed to control the monstrous crab and kept it out by the forest, yet didn’t want anyone to hurt him. The troll even used Charmspeak, even convincing Percy for a few minutes that Karkinos must have been an old pal.

               After hearing about the conversation, Piper quickly joined in, not to go with Percy, but Karkat’s side. 

               “Don't be dumb, he hasn't hurt any of the demigods so far. I mean, basically the whole aphrodite cabin is merely twenty feet away from him and nothing has happened yet.”

               “Yeah, but he could! What about what happened to me!” whined Percy.

               Piper crossed her arms. 

               “Are you saying that I don't know how to lead my cabin? Annabeth, what do you think?”

               Piper’s words brought Annabeth out of her mind and quickly looked between the two before figuring out what to say. 

               “I don’t know, I mean, he hasn’t done anything just yet-”

               “Yet! But he will!” a ragged voice stated.

               Percy, Annabeth, and Piper turned to see a transparent Karkat, who was looked worse with bags under his eyes and his sweater was ripped.

               “Who are you?” asked Piper, appearing rather confused at the ghost.

               “Karkat, from a doomed timeline. Anyway-”

               “How are you here?” Annabeth asked.

               Instead of answering her the Karkat turned to Percy. 

               “You are right, Karkat can’t be trusted to be friendly with a monster. He is too soft, to much of a silly crushable flower to not see an enemy even if they slapped him in the face. You should kill Karkinos… you know that he isn’t the type of creature to come to a fucking camp and give out weaved boxed filled with nutrients!”

               “Fruit baskets,” Annabeth muttered to Percy, who let out a knowing ‘oh’.

               “Uh, so why do you know that Karkat can’t be trusted to be nice to Karkinos?” she asked, tapping her hand on her hip.

               At this the clear Karkat fumed, his face becoming red and his fists balling up. 

               “You’re listening to him, aren't you? They all told him, and he probably started spewing shit, saying that I just lie, well he doesn't know shit! So far his session has been a fucking piece of sugary dessert!”

               “Who is he talking about?” whispered Piper. 

               “The Karkat you know,” Percy answered back.

               Annabeth responded to the ghost. 

               “How do you know? What happened that-oh,” Annabeth’s eyes widened, “what did you do in your session? Who was it that you trusted?”

               The transparent Karkat froze at her. He seemed to almost shrink as he hunched and leaned away from her. He looked like a cornered animal. 

               “I don't want to talk about that.”

               Annabeth felt a tug in her heart. 

               “It helps to talk about the bad times,” she said and couldn't help but look to Percy. 

_ Tartarus was a place I'll never forget… but talking to Percy made it only bearable at the worst times. _

               “No.”

               And the transparent Karkat vanished beneath the ground.

 

“There was… no one yet,” Lou said, kicking a stone on the ground. 

As Cecil and Lou made their way, unscathed by any enemies (since there were none), turned to find themselves in a large cavern, with five torches lit around the edges. In the middle was a large metal cage, with a worn out Rachel sitting at the bottom of it cross legged.

               Though the redhead looked a little worse for wear, with dirt and dust coating her clothes and body, and a clothe covering her mouth, yet she didn’t seem all that bothered.

               And four undead warriors lounging around the front of the cage. 

To be frank, it was underwhelming. And overwhelming at the same time.

All of their eyes turned to her and for a second there was only silence as they stared at one another.

               “Oh, dear gods,” Cecil muttered and then it was chaos.

               Or, rather it was chaos for five seconds and then a blank as blue dust exploded right with the group of the undead.

               And out came five zombie looking cats, with patches of fur missing, and a tail that just fell off. The group of the now small and almost harmless house pets looked at one another, trying to assess whether it was worth still fighting them or not. 

               “Nice one!” Rachel called, holding two thumbs up, a rope dangling from around her wrists and her neck.  Before the demigods could reply, she punched bar and the cage collapsed, sending the undead felines winding around the demigod’s legs and out of the cave.

               After subtlety throwing the top of the metal cage she tried to brush some dirt off her clothes… which only lead to darker spots. Yet, like before, she still didn’t seem all that bothered. 

               “Couldn’t do that with them there guarding me,” Rachel said, answering their unspoken question, and she tilted her head as she looked at them, “You are Will’s friends.”

               Cecil covered his mouth, then whispered to Lou, “Oh my gods, she actually knows us.”

               The daughter of Hecate elbowed him. 

               But as they turned back Rachel wasn't Rachel anymore. 

               Gold poured from her mouth and eyes. Rose. However, instead of looking smug she only seemed annoyed and furious.

               “Thanks, stay to the middle of the pathway and don’t leave the cave, the entrance is going to come crumbling down after those undead warriors reach the trap that they set.”

               The oracle turned to leave despite their obvious questions. 

               “Wait, where are you going?” Lou called out. 

               “I am going to see if I can prevent something.”

               And Rose leaped past them and back to where they came from. 

Percy, Annabeth, and Piper walked back to see the crab dragging his pincer through the ground and a good ten feet away the Aphrodite cabin, well a good amount of them, sitting in a circle surrounding Karkat on a pink laced blanket. Karkinos seemed bored, but entertained himself like a child when their parents bring them along while doing errands. 

As they got closer they realized the Aphrodite children were painting on another coat of paint on Karkat’s nails, this time a brighter pink.

Annabeth looked at the troll and she felt some of her urgency fade.

“Wait, Percy,” Annabeth grabbed his arm and stopped him before they could greet the other group, “I don't think we should question Karkat, you saw Karkinos listened to Drew, it’s just…”

               Her voice faltered. 

               She honestly couldn't think why she was having these sudden thoughts, before she always wanted answers because nothing can be sure unless it has been tested, but…

                Annabeth felt her chest get hot. 

               Piper’s eyes widened.

               “Are you alright?”

               “Yeah, you look a little… Confused?” Percy commented, almost as if it was the end of the world if Annabeth was as clueless as him. 

               “I don't know,” she said. 

               “Hey! What are you losers waiting around for?” Drew yelled.

               “Watch your mouth or I'll make you the one to clean the showers!” Piper replied, rolling her eyes.

               Drew looked away, pouting, and went back to making sure that a younger Aphrodite child was painting Karkat’s nails correctly.

               “Actually, we all need to go and clean up the cabin, Chiron going to have a check tomorrow and we aren't going to do it then, come on let's go!” Piper said, to which most of the cabin except Drew got up and started walking. 

               However, after Drew pat Karkat on the head, she decided it was enough for her to leave. 

               “Uh…” Percy glanced from Annabeth to Karkinos.

               Karkat followed his eyes with a suspicious glare.

               “You talked to him, didn't you?” Karkat gritted his teeth. 

               “No, he came to us,” Annabeth replied calmly. 

               She noticed his posture softened.

               “What did he do? Insult me and say again how I am good for nothing?”

               “Pretty much,” Percy shrugged, “Ow! You don't have to punch me Annabeth, I am just saying it as it is.”

               Karkat scowled.

               “I am done with this shit. I am done with this wriggler’s play of meow beast and small rodent beast.”

               Before Annabeth could give a translation to Percy the troll continued. 

               “I summon Karkat.” Karkat declared, but soon started muttering. “Oh gog, that feels so stupid to say, like I am some new changing pink monkey.”

               A very startled ghost Karkat appeared, but as he looked to his alive counterpart he sneered. 

               Before the ghost could say anything, Karkat began to talk. 

               “I have heard what the difference was, we got Vriska while Terezi killed her in yours. What happened to you that makes so fucking sure that I’m going to not be prepared, that you have to be an asshole about everything to everyone?!” Karkat said, growling at the ghost.

_ Wait. Was that charmspeak? _

               The dead Karkat instantly mirrored the same fierce and furious expression.

               “Well, you panless wriggler, without Vriska, things happened very differently. Like for one, instead of her trapping Gamzee, there was a huge showdown, where everyone was contemplating on culling him! How could you blame them, after all, he went off the handle and ended Nepeta and Equius! So you know what I did, something you never had the chance to?,” He said sarcastically and slowly as if he was talking to child, “I calmed him down by becoming his moirail. Yeah, that’s fucking right, had a fucking psycho in my quadrant and as you think it would, it fell apart.”

               Karkat threw his hands out into the air and his voice began to rise.

               “Such a grand idea for only five fucking seconds, but it was something huh? It was something to keep us together for that unnoticeable amount of time and it did nothing! The timeline became doomed and that inconsiderate, good for nothing moron, Gamzee, KILLED ME!”

               The ghost shook and suddenly his appearance glitched, the holes appeared in his cancer sign, which gleamed and dripped with blood, and then his whole being began to turn black all the way up to his hands.

               The transparent Karkat heaved in air as if that speech took all of his air and all of his anger seemed to be drained away as pink tears began to well in his eyes.

               “Why did you save him in the first place?” Percy uttered.

               Annabeth couldn't help but be reminded of Luke… how he only did help them when he died, but he caused so much death, Selena, Beckendorf, all the demigods that died in the Titan War…

               They had wanted to help him, yet they were willing to end his threat if it did mean sending him to Tartarus. 

               And just that happened. 

               “He was my friend once…” the ghost muttered and then glanced to Karkat, “don't make the same mistakes.”

               The physical Karkat for once was speechless, all of his aggression was gone as well, only room for surprise. 

_ Maybe it was because he had never seen himself as an equal instead of a flaw _ , thought Annabeth.

               “Don't worry,” Karkat said, as Karkinos came behind the troll, seeming to try to comfort both the alive and dead Karkat, “I won't make the same mistakes.”

               Karkinos brought his large claw to the ghost’s cheek, but before the crab could wipe away some of the tears, the ghost disappeared beneath the earth.

               Karkinos dejectedly lowered his pincer and reluctantly returned to protectively hovering over the alive one. 

               The rest of the demigods stood in silence. 

 

“There are undead right beyond this curve,” Nico said and quietly both he and Dave crept forward, each with a sword in hand. Nico had his replacement sword that gleamed with Celestial Bronze, though it was nice, it wouldn't never be the one he lost. 

And Dave had the same one that he threatened Nico with when he first woke up.

Though it wasn't that long ago, it seemed like ages… it was a different time when Will wasn't kidnapped. 

The tunnel opened wide, light dancing on the rocky walls from lit fires all along the sides that went far beyond and deeper into the cave. It almost seemed to go on forever.

And there was Will. In a metal cage, leaning up against one of the sides.

Gods, he was almost unrecognizable, his tan and normally bright skin looked pale and the normal alert and aliveness associated with him was gone, instead he looked tired and half dead.

“Will,” Nico muttered, and couldn’t help but feel the anger return.

Will’s head rose and his blue eyes locked with Nico. 

__ _ I didn’t notice the gag _ , thought the demigod. Though there it was, an ugly black cloth hastily tied around his mouth. 

The son of Apollo instantly lit up and he started to get up in the cage, but his legs wobbled underneath him and he hit the ground.

               “Will!” Nico yelled as he ran to the cage.

               Behind him Dave looked around warily as if anything was to pop out at them. His broken sword lowered only slightly as he continued to scan his surroundings. There was nothing, only torches, it was as if it was deserted…

               But Nico didn’t seem to care as he sliced open the metal with his sword, along with the ropes around his wrists. The demigod threw the metal parts away as he took the gag off of Will.

               “Are you alright?” the son of Hades asked as he began to look all over the other demigod. 

               “I am fine, really,” Will said as Nico pulled the other boy up with both of his hands. Will immediately struggled and grabbed the other as support, “but you need to leave, something is going to happen and-”

               “Where is she?” Dave interrupted, his eyes still darting around under his shades. 

“Who?” Will asked, wrapping his arm around Nico’s shoulder hesitantly.

“Coronis, that's who captured you? You didn't know?” Nico asked, worry seeping into his voice.

“No, I, she didn't really come around too much after she spoke to me…” Will stopped and his face blanked.

“What? What is it?” Nico asked.

“I know her, I know that name, Coronis, I know her myth… She was my dad’s old lover.” Will said with a disgusted and slightly scared look. 

“Shouldn't that that be good?” Dave said, now noticing that he should be helping Nico hold up the weakened son of Apollo. He quickly put his sword away and began to walk over to them. 

“Uh,” Will shook his head and his knees buckled slightly and he suddenly slumped on Nico, “Not when it’s as many as he had. And er, actually, it ended very badly.”

There was a loud rumble and all of the boys looked around as dust and rocks began to fall down on them. Suddenly it stopped. 

“Very badly? Now that is the understatement of a lifetime,” a woman’s voice echoed through the cave, her fury seething like acid.

               The demigods froze and Nico felt Will’s grip tighten on his arm.

               “You are just like your worthless and loveless father! Why anyone would risk anything to save anything so pathetic? Even Apollo doesn’t care, or else he would be here right now!” her voice continued and echoed against the walls.

               Nico noticed Will’s expression started to change into hopelessness.

               “I’ve sealed you all in. Now you are going to die slowly and painfully, like I did.”

               “Nah, lady, we aren’t going out like this,” Dave muttered and he rose in the air. 

               Nico felt Will’s breath hitch in surprise as the other floated, then soared further into the cave.

               “Wait, Dave, come back!” Nico called, but soon he could no longer see his friend’s figure. 

 

Out from the long darkness appeared a multiple figures at the end, maybe fifty undead guard with arrows pointed at him as he came. At the end of the cave was two stair cases that joined into a tall platform in the middle, which looked as if it was made out of the stone and dirt of the main itself. 

There stood a woman. 

Her skin was mostly white with green and black spots that graced all over her body and long black curls that swept around her face and over her shoulders. She was still adorned with gold and silver all over her wrists, hair, and neck, and the white flowing dress stayed spot free. 

However, her face was contorted by… something. Though her hair, dress, and accessories reminded him of a care-free young adult, her black eyes were blank.

               It was as if she had grown up while the rest of her hadn’t.

Coronis.

               Dave hovered down to the ground with the undead warriors and drew his sword with an emotionless face.

“And who might you be?” she asked as a crow landed on her shoulder.

               Dave was momentarily speechless as he stared at the black bird. 

_ What? Why is it here? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes!!! More interactions that I wanted! Revelations of why these characters and why this and why that and still building up to more stuff!!! And yayayayayayyayay!!! The event that I have been waiting for is going to happen... next chapter.   
> Sorry, this chapter is alright, but I was losing a little bit of steam. Yeah, it is probs gonna be better when I go over this whole thing and maybe clear stuff up.   
> Well, leave comments, corrections, constructive criticism, the whole shabang! or however you spell that!!


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some parts may be confusing since I only read it over once and my brain was dead for a while and I was basically shrugging at everything that I added. Life's weird sometimes ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“Nico, we have to leave! You have to get out of here,” Will pleaded as he tried to shove the other boy away from where the voice came from.

              “No, you heard her! She sealed the entrance with the explosion, plus, Dave needs my help, I know he does!” Nico said, slamming his foot into the ground to become immobile, then he weaseled out of Will’s grip.

              Surprisingly as the son of Apollo didn’t fall, though he looked close to as his legs and arms seemed closer to the ground than normal. 

              Nico couldn’t help but feel conflicted, his chest melted a little as he looked back to Will. He had done with whole quest for him and for days he was gone, but now that he was with the son of Apollo he realized he didn’t want to lose the other friend along the way. 

              My gods, he wasn’t going to just leave with Will if Nico believe Dave was in trouble, could he?

_ I can’t leave him, but if I don’t- _

              “Rose said you’d die if you go! Only you, so I can’t have you go down there!”

              “What? Who-what is Coronis’s story? Why would I only die?” Nico asked ready to walk, but felt as if he was being held back.

              He wasn’t going to not listen to Will, the son of Apollo was smart and thoughtful, and  _ my gods, why was Nico always thinking about this? _

              Will put his hands on his knees and once again Nico was reminded how weak the son of Apollo had become; just standing seemed to take all of his energy.

              “I don’t know why just you, I’ve been trying to figure it out, but there wasn’t much to go on when I didn’t know her name,” Will started as he lost the battle against gravity and once again fell to the ground. 

_ Gods, he looked so miserable, he shouldn’t be like that. _

_ I can't leave him, no! There is no way I can leave him so defenseless.  _

_ I guess Dave will just have to do this on his own.  _

              Nico quickly walked over and helped Will up again.

              “Sorry, just- ugh” Nico groaned. 

_ Feelings are the worst thing ever.  _

              “What did she do? What is she known for?” the son of Hades asked as he pushed down the negative voice in his head. 

              “The story is popular for why crows are black,” Will said quickly, “uh, Coronis was pregnant with Apollo’s child, Asclepius, gods of medicine. To make sure she was safe Apollo asked a crow to watch her, a beautiful white crow, but she cheated on him with another man, Ischys, and so the crow told Apollo. He was angry that the crow didn’t peck out his eyes at once so he laid a curse so horrible it turned its feathers black and e ordered Artemis to kill Coronis and he was the one that took Asclepius out of her womb,” He finished almost in one breath. 

              Then Will’s eyes went wide. 

              “Oh, gods, a curse so horrible that the feathers turned black.”

              “What? What does that mean?”

 

“I should be saying the same shit,” Dave retorted as he leaned back, appearing unimpressed by her.

              Yet, he couldn’t keep his eyes away from the crow.

_ All those times, it was the same one… what game has it been playing this whole time? Maybe it was always there to help her, but then why did it lead him toward Karkat? Or when it was trying to get him to leave the rest of the demigods to deal with the monster by themselves? _

Coronis glared at the teenager, but then her face softened. 

              “Huh, looks like she was right,” the woman said as she began to rub the behind the crow’s neck, “you aren’t from around here, could have guessed with the clothing… but you have figured out how things work around here, haven’t you? I mean, how could you not?”

_ Who guessed I wasn’t from around here? The crow? What? _

              Her hands fell to the dirt railings in front of her and began to rake her long fingernails across it, leaving some of the dust to fall down onto the warriors below.

              Dave raised an eyebrow.

              “I don’t know what you mean,” he said.

_ I don’t like how she is suddenly being nice… but it might be good to see what she is trying to before I question it.  _

               She put her elbows over the railing and leaned over, to which the bird seemed to do the same, as if waiting for him to react as well.

              “Oh. You know how it is here, the gods have all the power to have childish tantrums and we are just mortals, free to feel their wrath even if they are in the wrong.”

              A familiar feeling nagged Dave.

              “That isn’t right, is it? Do you know what it is like? Having someone watch over you, so that they can oh so ‘protect’ you, but one wrong move to them and it is all over for you…”

              Dave stayed still as he pondered on her words.

_ That was like it was with Bro, one wrong move and it was all over… down the stairs or cut up and left outside to get sunburned... _

              “For once I didn't want to feel powerless.”

_ Bro would always make it known that you would never hope to beat him, no matter how close you got to somewhat winning in a strife he would make you realize he was just playing all along.  _

_ Those were the worst days, when he’d let you believe that you had a chance and he swiftly put you back into your place… _

              “If you know that feeling, then you know what I am for, don't you want them to pay?” Coronis asked, twirling her long black hair with her greenish pale fingers.

              As she played around, not really paying attention to him, the crow continued to watch his movements almost obsessively.

_ Why doesn’t the crow talk to me? _

              Dave opened his mouth then stopped.

              “What happened to you two?”

              Coronis’s face fell. 

              “I just learned that love wasn’t real, no matter who you go to and the crow, well her kindness was punished… so will you join me to exact revenge on the gods, the punishment that they deserve for all that they have done?”

              All Dave could process was that he never did get any resolve after Bro died, it was an anticlimactic end and the anger and struggles only seemed to appear after he had pass… even after he was dead did Dave fear him. 

_Bro would never know the pain that he caused, nor pay for what he did. He took my childhood away and_ _I was too blind at the time to even care._

_ I thought everyone had the same problems with their guardians, how they would beat you down so that you could be rebuilt stronger… but I only turned out weaker, sadder… _

_ John only ever got notes and cake.  _

_ Jade only ever got licks and cuddles. _

_ But… love was real. _

              Her words to patronize the demigods rang in his ear and echoed through his skull.

_ ‘You are just like your worthless and loveless father! Why anyone would risk anything to save anything so pathetic? Even Apollo doesn’t care, or else he would be here right now.’ _

              He didn’t know Will that much, but it was clear that no one should hear that. No one should be told they are worthless, loveless, and pathetic. 

              Dave used to believe that he was just that and it took so long for him to understand that he was so much more and deserved so much more. He deserved more. Karkat deserved more. Everyone he has ever met on the meteor or in the game deserved more than that.

               Everyone deserved more. 

              “No.”

              Coronis didn’t hide her surprise, but now instead of her calm and caring facade dropped. Her eyes turned back into lifeless hatred, her eyebrows knitted together, and she scowled. The crow quickly hopped off of her shoulder and onto the railing, watching Coronis and Dave.

              “You dare help them, after all that they have done?” She hissed. 

              Dave snorted. 

              “They didn't do anything, it was just one of their parents.”

              Her pale face went to red with rage. 

              “They are just as terrible and selfish as their godly parents!”

              “No, they aren't! You don't even know them. I might have only been with them for less than a month, but I sure as hell know that they are better than what you say… you can't judge a kid based on their parents, they can be better.” Dave finished.

_ How could she be so blind to that? _

              Coronis frowned.

              The crow looked at Coronis with questioning, less of siding, and more of waiting look... waiting for her reaction. 

              “I wanted to save this punishment for Apollo himself,” she said with pity, “but I guess you'll have to do.”

              The crow cawed at Coronis and flew at her, wings batting and small feet clawing. 

              One of the undead warriors pulled down a level and a black substance fell onto Dave. 

              He waited for it pound him like water, but found that it was rather as light as air. Yet, it changed, instead of the light touch it suddenly constricted him, and soon it was tougher than iron and as cold as ice. Memories started to race by in his head, of all the times that he had felt despair, frustration, and fury.

_ Is this is all I’ll ever feel? _

              And Dave screamed.

 

              Will and Nico covered their ears as a shrill echoed throughout the caves. The loud noise seemed to vibrate everything in it’s way and their hearts shaked within their ribs. The jarring feeling left them stunned. 

              “It’s too late,” A voice said, panting. 

              There stood Rachel-no Rose- as gold flowed around her. The oracle looked down the cave solemnly.

              “What? What is happening?” Nico asked. 

              Yet before anyone could answer it was once interrupted by another shrill that echoed again, yet just as it started, it stopped.

              “Nico, you have to get out of here or else the shadows will consume you,” Rose said as she started to slowly backpedal away from the screams.

              “What shadows?” Nico questioned.

              “How is he suppose to get out? Coronis already told us that she sealed it, probably with a rock avalanche,” Will rambled, “?”

_ Why are they getting so worried? _ Nico thought.

              Then he felt the hairs on his arms bristle. 

              It reminded him of a cool breeze… but this was a tunnel in a cave, where was it coming from?

              Quickly there was sounds of water, as if it was splashing against the walls, rushing towards them. 

              And there it was.

              First it looked like water, but the way that it shot out and didn't touch the ground showed that it clearly wasn't. Then there was the color, pure black with only a few reflections of the light, yet it took out every torch in it’s path. 

              As it got closer Nico found himself frozen. 

_ That was what I felt, it was like an infinite of dark… it was making all of my senses go crazy. What even is it? _

              Nico felt Will suddenly pull him close and into the other boy’s chest. Nico didn't move as he became encased by the other demigod. 

              Just before the black substance to reached them, suddenly Nico could see light, so luminous it reminded him of the times where he stared into the sun and he closed his eyes. Will was glowing, glowing so brightly that even with Nico’s eyes closed he could see the light beyond his eyelids. 

              Nico heard a loud crash in the rocks above them along with tiny sounds of rocks and pebbles falling down. The son of Hades felt Will pull him closer and he molded himself into the other boy’s arms

              Then the light dimmed. 

 

              “Oh my gods, what even is that?” Cecil said as he noticed the black moving mass, horrified, “Is this even normal for a quest? Why does it seem like we got all the weird stuff?”

              “Uh, you haven't heard about some of the other stories... We were just told to stay in the middle of path, so?” Lou said hesitantly.

              They were walking-jogging (Cecil wanted to get there, but not short of breath if they ran into anything. Lou agreed because if she was honest she wasn't in the best shape for a lot of running.) to where Rachel, well, Rose ran to when they felt a rush of air and heard the sand sounds reminding them of water. 

              And now the strange substance was moving toward them.

              “We are just gonna let it hit us, aren't we?” Cecil whined as he huddled close to her.

              “I guess so,” Lou frowned it came closer.

              Just as it rushed upon them Cecil clung to Lou in a hug and they both shut their eyes. The daughter of Hecate could feel his racing heart as the black substance hit.  

              Surprisingly it didn't feel as harsh as water, instead it was airy and cold, but with enough strength to almost send them toppling over. It sent a shiver up both of their spines and there was a loud crash of rocks above.

              Just as it rushed past them, the strange black cold substance was pulled back where it came from with the same sense of urgency.

              After a few seconds, Lou detached herself from Cecil to look around and instantly found herself looking up. 

              The ceiling of the tunnel was no more, instead they could see the sky and bright sun. 

              “Huh,” Cecil said, still holding onto her arm, breathing as if he had a mini heart attack.

              They both looked above. 

              It was very strange to see something as calming as the soft clouds and sun above when they were worried for their life a few seconds ago.

              “Okay, since that was over, let's go risk our lives again to see Will.” Lou declared.

              Cecil nodded slowly. 

              “Sounds like a plan I guess.”

 

              “Wait, what was that screech?” Annabeth asked as she suddenly stopped.

              It has been almost an hour since Karkat had an argument with the other Karkat. Immediately afterward the troll had secluded himself into the copse with Karkinos to have some ‘fucking alone time’. None of the other campers spoke about what had happened and returned to business, or what was of it. Most of them, however, were going to the Mess Hall for lunch. 

              Annabeth stayed, waiting for another scream to happen. 

              Though she questioned it, somehow Annabeth already knew who it was. Karkat. She didn't know how, but her gut seemed to scream it. 

              Percy stopped too.

              “Wasn't that in the forest, the one that Karkat hid after that, umm…”

              They both started to move, but suddenly Annabeth stopped, clutching her chest, and couldn’t help but slouch over her mid-section.

              Gods, it felt like her heart was pumping out of her ribs and she felt intense heat, her organ might as well have been melting out of her. 

              Annabeth cursed as she crumbled more into herself. 

              “Hey, what’s happening, are you alright?” Percy asked, his arms instantly around hers. 

              “Something is happening, my gods,” she gritted her teeth and suddenly she felt so much anger her eyes were going to pop out, “Something is very wrong with Karkat.”

              Annabeth looked down to see her heart glowing a bright red, so much that it outlined her veins and muscles through her skin. Yet, the bright glow was pulsing a harsh black, which seemed to coincide with the horrible pain and anger. 

              Abruptly the pressure and heat in her vanished, leaving her winded. The black flashes stopped, but her heart still glowed consistently.  

              “Come on, we have to go,” Annabeth said, pulling her boyfriend over into the forest. 

              She looked over to his worried face. 

_ Gods, he doesn’t know what is going on, what just happened, or what anything about this is… _

_ But neither do I? What is going on? Why am I acting right now?  _

_ What thought am I acting on now? _

              She felt bad that she couldn’t help Percy, he seemed to struggle how he couldn’t understand what was going on with her… but she didn’t know either? How do you tell someone to just trust you when you don’t know either?

              It didn’t take them long to find the troll, he was right where he said he would be, in the corner of the forest a few paces away from where they were earlier... but what made it hard was that Karkinos couldn’t let them near him as the large crab had a strong hold on the troll once more. 

 Yet, Karkat wasn’t struggling. In fact, he seemed rather limp, moving oh so slowly when he heard the demigod’s footsteps when he lifted his head to look at them for a few seconds then leaned up against the crab. His chest was pumping and shining viciously, along with the black coursing through at random intervals.

The only sign of his struggle was his face scrunching up in pain. 

              “Karkinos, let go of him!” Annabeth screamed at the crab. 

              Her heart glowed more furiously.

              She could hear the strange noises coming from Karkat. He was having the same thing that just happened to her, only worse.

              The troll was also mumbling something. 

              “Annabeth?” Percy asked from behind her.

              “What?” She snapped, but her resolve softened as she looked behind him and around herself.

              Behind him was the whole Aphrodite cabin, running, even if a few of them were in high heels or half way through painting their nails or doing their make-up (Drew only had one wing on her right eye whereas the other was bare).

              They all had the same glowing hearts as her, some brighter than others.

              Not only did they come, but some ghosts started to appear, their sparkling white shining, and the outlines of their hearts were glimmering with bright crimson red. Behind this was more wanderers of camp. 

              “Karkinos!” Drew yelled and even Annabeth and Percy jumped. 

              The large crab’s black eyes watched them wearily.

              “Dave, Dave is in trouble. We have to go and help him,” Karkat mumbled, “he  _ need _ s me.”

              Thunder rumbled above.

              And with one last look at the campers, Karkinos disappeared within the trees in a moment’s notice, along with Karkat in his claws. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my gosh yes, I feel bad for you guys right now because I write so slow, but the next chapter is gonna come early!! Man, I have been waiting for this reveal for a long time, been trying to foreshadow it, but, what can I say, I am new at this writing thing.  
> And can anyone guess what is happening to Dave right now???? It isn't that hard, but just because you all have been waiting since chapter 7 for this shit and oh my god.  
> Comment and junk! :D


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you that it'll be fast!!! yeah, but don't get so antsy for the next one, as you all know, I am very slow. Hopefully you get more of what is going on :) We are in the shit, for the long haul and all that

    Will let Nico go after he decided that the thick black substance was gone and the air returned to calm.

              The son of Hades was almost disappointed as the others arms didn't hold him anymore. Almost. No he wasn’t going to be like that, especially when the quest wasn’t over, Nico decided.

              As Will stood up straight he looked up to see the top of the cave was gone and light flooded down. Something had ripped the whole ceiling off of the large tunnels, which with the new light was much longer than the demigod expected.

              Nico soon uncurled from himself and saw the same.

              He wasn’t as delighted by the sudden light, it reminded him of when the morning sun stung his eyes and forced him to get up.

              However, he was excited to realize that Will had the strength to stand.

              Quickly the son of Hades spun around to see Will like his normal self, his tan skin seemed to glow as well as his eyes, and his blonde hair looked like gold in the light.

              Will stood without help, even if he did seem surprised and winded.

              The son of Apollo stared into the sky and he smiled.

              “How did you even do that?” Nico asked.

              “I don't do anything other than the shining thing,” Will said, shrugging.

              Quickly the son of Apollo looked down to Nico, smiling even brighter as he looked at the other demigod.

               _How could he be so happy all the sudden when just a few seconds ago they all believed that they were doomed?_ Nico shook that question out of his head. Long ago the demigod realized that Will seemed to always know how to be positive in a situation.

              “And I don't know, just founds some strength left I guess,” Will finished.

              The some of what Lou and Cecil flashed in his mind.

               _Will is such a drama queen. A jealous drama queen._

               _Did he fall in love with a brick wall?_

              Nico looked away, blushing.

               _Why am I thinking about this now? Right now Dave could be needing help for all I know. After the quest we- I mean I can deal with all these feelings._

              “Okay, we need to find Dave now-” Nico started.

              “We need to go up” a voice said behind them.

              They expected to hear Rose, but now it was Rachel. The redhead stood tall and spoke with confidence.

              “... How do you know?” Nico questioned dubiously.

              “I just know,” she shrugged and started to climb upwards.

              Before the boys could follow they hear some footsteps.

              “WILL YOU’RE ALIVE!!!!” Cecil screamed and tackled the stunned son of Apollo to the ground. Will definitely let out a squeal. “Hey, you seem fine to me… Must be because of the sudden sun!”

              “Oh come on!” Lou said as she stood over them, looking rather sad that she wasn't in the mess.

              Nico stood rather awkwardly.

               _What do I even do right now?_

              “Guys,” Will struggled to get up, “I am so happy to see you, but this isn't over yet. We can do the whole nice reunion after everything,” he said, looking a little sad himself as he spoke.

              Nico sighed in relief.

              “Oh, oh yeah,” Cecil pouted and got up, “so what’s next to this never ending quest?”

              “It’s only been a few days,” Lou said, and jabbed at Cecil.

              “We are going up,” the son of Hades said.

              Cecil and Lou looked up to the top of the tunnel’s wall incredulously and dropped mouths as they noticed Rachel was already half-way up.

              “It’ll be just like the rock wall at Camp,” Will said rather happily and began climbing.

              Lou and Cecil shared the same look of _really?_

              “But we never even did that?!” Cecil called and sighed as he put his foot into a gap and reluctantly started to climb.

              Lou quickly followed suit.

              Nico rolled his eyes and easily began to climb up, for it was just like all the other times he needed to in the city.

               _Why did I even do that? Just to feel like a superhero as I climb buildings for basically no reason?_

              Yet, climbing up was faster than the demigods thought and in a matter of moments they had reached the top and stood on the ground.

              “Oh my gods,” Cecil said slowly as he finished stumbling up onto the dirt. It was strange to see him moving so much then abruptly still, like a bunny that was hoping a stray dog wouldn’t see it.

              The others peered over to where his gaze was settled.

               _My gods was right_ , Nico thought.

              There was a dark grey figure, floating, with pools and wisps of black flowing around it, randomly glitching then moving back around. It was the same black mystery substance that had rushed past them.

               _So that’s where it came from._

              Quickly Nico’s eyes widened as he finally registered who the figure was.

              It was Dave.

              He had the same shapes, but that was it. His skin was a sickly and sad dark grey, the normal red pajamas with the cape was pitch black, so much that no light reflected off of the garment. The same black substance licked and moved around on the ground around Dave  was on the fabric, dripping down then floating back up.

              His hair was pure white and he was still wearing those aviators, though Nico noticed from the lighting that his eyes were omitting white light, and his heart glowed a bright red through even the dark clothes and black substance.

              He floated motionlessly in front of Coronis, who was held by a melting and reforming black hand that grabbed her around her waist.

              Dave’s mouth was in a thin line.

              “That’s how your band of misfits got the son of Apollo early, you told them to… you’re a _god_ ,” She spat at him, saying the last words as if it was a curse, “only gods could live with such a curse.”

              Dave scowled and the black substance around him fluttered and suddenly struck outward at like knives, only to return to him and the liquid state before.

              He spoke an incomprehensible languages back and from his expression, it wasn’t very nice. Nico noticed the black substance rose over Coronis and created sharp points like swords dangling above her.

              “What happened to him?” Nico asked, not even bothering to hide his awe of horror and worry.

              Though, Nico already knew. He already knew from the dream that he has seen of Dave talking to Rose.

              Rachel answered him, not letting her eyes wander from Dave.

              “He’s completely gone off the deep end in every way. Dave is officially grimdark.”

 

              “You don’t want to kill me,” Coronis said, smirking.

               _How can she say that? Does she know what kind of situation she is in right now? I could kill her without a second thought, after all that she had done, no. She doesn’t deserve to be redeemed, she has no conscious of what is good or bad anymore…_

              “You don’t fucking know me,” Dave started.

              The black substance flashed out again and he could hear himself grinding his teeth.

              “You are just as bad as Bro, you are just as bad as Apollo, yet you blame everyone else because you cannot believe that you have a flaw in your thoughts.”

              _Please don’t hurt her, she doesn’t know better._ A voice said inside his head, but not his own.

              Dave looked around to see who said it.

              Suddenly a lightning striked beside him, tearing through the black aura. Dave’s head whipped to see the black scorch marks on the ground where it had struck and he momentarily forgot about the other stranger.

              “I’ve sent the rest of my undead army after Camp Half-Blood, every monster that they could gather, and Karkinos after that freak of yours,” She smiled manically, “You think that I would have messed this up? My first plan of revenge, after all the waiting that I have done? Even with you showing up out of nowhere I had already prepared for that.”

               _Karkat? What she talking about Karkat?_

              “Though it was still a surprise someone as young as you was immortal, I have pondered on that small possibility as well. I know how the gods are, they wouldn’t like some new person coming in and joining the party. That lightning strike just proved that the gods have finally labeled you a loose cannon. I guess that means you are the number one enemy for them now, along with all the others that followed you here.”

               _Karkat._

              Dave’s aura abruptly stopped as he digested what she said.

               _The gods are going to come after me and Karkat is going to have the gods on his tail too. All while the camp is also in jeopardy._

              Dave felt static in the air.

               _I am sorry, I didn’t know she would go this far, you deserve better._ Said the same mysterious voice from before.

 

              He reacted without thinking, throwing his hands up, and the lightning above his head slowed. It crackled and sparked with energy, but so slowly, as if someone had put it into slow motion. He noticed as it continued up into the dark clouds above.

               _Zeus has labeled me as a threat._

              Coronis gasped.

              He moved swiftly away and the lightning struck the ground with an ear shattering crack.

              The black aura holding her up dropped her suddenly as Dave looked over to the forest. The crow was there, staring at him.

              He didn’t stop as his aura started for it, rushing all the way up and stopped before it would even touch a black feather. He felt anger and betrayal. This was only an animal, but…

              It has been there for a while, almost pulling the strings.

               _You deserve better than this, anyone does._

              Dave’s eyes widened at the bird.

              “Why couldn’t I understand you before?” Dave asked, realizing what came out of his mouth wasn’t English. Then he remembered that he didn’t even speak English to Coronis before.

               _No one can understand when you are in this state. I can show you where the camp is, you’ll need to know it if you are to save your friend…._

 

               “Oh no,” Nico said as he stared at the petrified lightning bolt.

               The demigods and the mortal stayed quiet as they watched Dave.

                _What Rose had said, what Rachel now just clarified… I know what is happening. Gods, he is feeling so much and now he will most likely be labeled as a threat. Hades knew this was going to happen, he knew that the gods would attack him later._

                _Whoever gets in the way will have the same fate…_

               “The gods are going to kill him!” Nico shouted as he began to run towards Dave.

               “Wait, Nico, you can’t touch him!” Will yelled.

               Dave seemed to be talking to the crow, but at the loud noise of the demigods shouting, now Dave turned to them. Will stopped Nico from getting any closer than twenty feet.

               Dave first regarded them with slow acknowledgment, then puzzlement as he looked at the demigods. The black substance that cloaked all over Dave, constantly dripping and moving back up started to slink on the ground.

               He started to talk, it was long, but neither of them could understand, but finally he pointed at the ground where something was spelled.

               Karkat.

                _He is going to go save Karkat. Of course, the gods are going to go after all of them, not just him… And from when he had seen the troll, he didn’t seem like a skilled fighter._

_Against the gods he was definitely no match._

_Dave wouldn’t let anything happen to him, after all, they are dating._

               Nico nodded, “Okay.”

               And then quietly Dave glanced to the crow and he flew away into the forest, forcing the black letters to fade away with him

 

               “Let’s go after him,” Will said as Dave disappeared into the greenery.

               Nico looked to the other, quite surprised, but regained his composure and nodded.

               “Lou and Cecil, take Coronis, we’ll deal with her later, Rachel you decide where you want to go,” Will ordered as he began to look over the sudden drop of the cave, possibly trying to decide if they could jump it, which was a definite no.

               The son of Hades followed to look down and noticed a piles of golden dust.

                _I guess that’s what happened to the rest of the undead warriors,_ he thought.

               Quickly he began to sprint down the pathway, looking for something to get to the other side and into the forest.

               Nico gladly followed the other, though surprised at the sudden take in leadership.

               Yet, Lou and Cecil seemed to think this was normal.

               “Okay! Okay we got that!” Cecil said while clambering over to Coronis. Surprisingly the woman didn’t move, but Nico just judge it to be that she was startled in almost being killed and let go. Yet, once she did relax, she didn’t make any move to run away, and somewhat pouted.

               Even Lou followed the order, quickly getting next to Coronis.

               “Is this a normal occurrence?” Nico commented while running, smirking at Will.

               “What,” Will grinned looking to his side, “the telling people to do stuff? Oh, I think you forgot that I could be very bossy, gotta be when you are the Leader of the Apollo cabin. Besides, who do you think created that sabotage mission?”

               Will laughed.

               Nico couldn’t help but smile. Yet, it quickly faded.

              “How are we gonna get back to help the camp?”

              “I don’t know, I was hoping that someone would deus ex machina us out of here.”

              “Oh, boys!” a sickly sweet voice called in front of them.

              The two demigods suddenly stopped, so much that Will almost fell onto his butt. They were glad they did, for the goddess Aphrodite stood in front of them. Hey eye color and hair constantly changed, becoming more and more beautiful, however, she didn’t seem as happy. Instead of supporting a grin or smirk, Aphrodite seemed conflicted.

              “Your random goddess to the rescue, my gods, oh it's the love birds? Ah, you'll both do great saving my sweet honeybuns,” she said excitedly, “Don’t tell anyone else, including the other gods, I did this or I turn you both into lovely red roses, yeah?”

              “Uh-” Nico blushed a deep red and he looked to see Will did the same. 

              She had a forced sweet smile and and fine pink glitter was thrown over both of their heads.

              “Oh, don’t worry, I am going to send your little friends to Camp Half-Blood with the same threat.”

 

              “Don’t move or I’ll be forced to slit your throat,” Cecil rushed to say.

              “CECIL!” Lou said ghastly he would say something like that.

              “That’s what we are going to do if she does, might as well put all of our cards down on the table,” The son of Hermes shrugged, though from the twitching she could tell he wasn’t comfortable with it.

              “I guess…” She said, but then she took out a tiny vial with bright green liquid, “Or we can turn her into a helpless snail and bring her while we help them.”

              Coronis looked between the demigods with a disgusted and daring look.

              However Cecil grinned at her suggestion.

              “Okay, that sounds like a great idea.”

              “No I won’t be subject to such-”

              “Okay, now that the deed is done,” Lou picked up the helpless snail by the shell and looked over to where the other demigods disappeared.

              Both of their smiles fell and they stood awkwardly.

              “How are they gone already? Where am I going to put this slimy, ugly animal?” the daughter of Hecate stated.

              “We can just put it into one of your empty jars and start walking?” Cecil said.

              Lou frowned.

              “I guess.”

              Yet, as they turned around they became face to face with the goddess of love.

              “Hey sweeties, don’t tell anyone I helped you, or else!” Aphrodite said threateningly with a smile and threw pink glitter over them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww yes. The thing you have all been waiting for: absolute chaos! Yeah, some of this stuff is planned and then other things... not so much. And you all will get a load of Karkat the next chapter ;) he is just having a rough time.  
> oh and in case it was hard to figure out, which I know it is, the crow was talking to Dave. It was following Coronis, but now that she used the same horrid curse on someone she kinda became bonded with now she switched sides. Aww yes. I did that.  
> tell me what you think and stuff :D


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just because I didn't explain it then, Dave's aura is different when he is grimdark because I think he is more sporadic with his anger and emotions, (with the shapes and outbursts of it) and then he is kind of depressing and sad (the liquid effect of the aura) because when you realize that life was messed up back then, you just feel sad because your like 'how did I not notice?' and plus he kinda never believed in himself. He always thought he'd be the second best because of Bro.  
> So yeah, I just wanted to explain it in case some people were questioning that!  
> And. hehe, yeah of course I was gonna update on Sunday... even if it would be Monday in twenty minutes.

     The sudden spikes of pain and anger had stopped, but that didn’t allow Karkat to rest easy, not when Karkinos was taking him far away from the camp and the demigods.

               Green whipped past Karkat at a speed that he didn’t know large crustaceans could go, but then again, he was moving sideways, not forward. Karkat could hear the frustrated screams back at camp, surprised by their glowing hearts and the sheer number of people coming down to see him. Yet, all he could think about what Dave.

               Something was horribly wrong with Dave.

               Karkat struggled in Karkinos’s pincers, wiggling his body to get out of the giant crab’s grip.

                _Oh, wait, charmspeak._

               “Karkinos, let me go!” Karkat yelled.

               Just as he said, Karkinos instantly obeyed, and-

                _Wait. We are already at the road?_

               Karkat stood on the black asphalt and stared back at Karkinos, who looked like he was ready to explode all over Karkat. The gigantic crab started scurrying around the troll, as if waiting for something to attack Karkat.

               Suddenly a small lightning struck down, but instead of leaving a mark, a woman stood.

               She looked pretty, with long black hair braided, and a long dress, with blue and green and peacock feathers around her shoulders. Power radiated from her.

               However she seemed more annoyed than angry.

               “Okay, let’s get this over with, I am Hera, Queen of the Gods, and I have come to kill you Karkat. So Karkinos just get out of the way so I can kill him.”

               Karkinos stayed, watching her with his black eyes.

               “Come on you stupid crustacean, move out of the way,” Hera said, almost like a whine, throwing her hand up into the air.

               Karkinos rose up in between her and Karkat, snapping his pincers. The troll stayed still as her threats started to sink in.

                _How could he stand up to a goddess?_

               “It’s funny, how even now you can’t really follow orders. First me, can’t even slow down Hercules, Coronis asking you to get rid of a problem, and now me again, the god that had pitted you enough to save you… but why would I expect anything different from seafood.”

               She flicked her hand and a small surge of lightning struck the crab. It moved to the side, only to scoop up Karkat from the ground and scurry away from the goddess.

               As Karkinos stared down the Queen of Gods, Karkat only looked at her with like a mouse watches a cat a loud thump sounded underneath him.

               Karkat craned his neck to see one of Karkinos’s back legs laid on the ground.

               “Scared, are we?” Hera said, “Don't worry, I'll still make sure you stay in the stars, after all, you are only reacting to Karkat’s… powers? Influence?”

               The Queen of Gods stopped.

               “What even are they? What does Knight of Blood even mean?”

               “How the fuck did you know my title? I didn’t tell anyone!”

               “Watch your language! And how could I not? The gods know everything, we could hear all of what people say, including your ghosts...” Hera exclaimed, “I don't have time for this, facing such a… I don't even know. That’s probably why my husband is so bent over this. The main thing is I don't have time for this, but luckily my child will take up the duty. That’s why we make children anyway.”

               The goddess shrugged and snapped her fingers and suddenly Karkinos vanished, leaving only silver dust and the leg where he stood.

               Karkat instantly unfroze and started toward her and his sickles appeared in his hands, worry and anger seeping into his voice, “Where’s Karkinos? What did you do to him?”

               “He is where he belongs, in the stars.”

               And before he could yell at her, Hera disappeared in a puff of peacock feathers.

               Karkat huffed and lowered his weapons, not really sure what to do, all his rage at the disappearance of his friend gone as he realized he was alone. Or at least he thought.

               “Man, for someone with so much power, I didn’t expect to be seeing a mere kid,” A second male voice grunted, “why was Aphrodite so interested in you?”

               Karkat whirled around, scowling as he looked to see a man leaning on a motorcycle.

               He had only a little bit of black hair, because it was a military buzzcut, a thick black leather jacket, torn up jeans, and large black boots. As the troll stared at the other, he could feel a wave animosity… and it felt wrong. Everything about this man felt wrong to Karkat.

               “Yeah, well you look like a sad fucking excuse for the human existence,” Karkat snarled, baring his teeth and lowered himself, preparing to strike.

               The man’s face becoming red with anger.

               “Huh, looks like you don’t know how to properly greet the God of War, how about we change that?”

 

               Lightning came down at Dave once more, and without even having to move he had slowed time around it. Dave didn’t have time to engage with the other gods in a strife, all he could think was that Karkat needed him as he followed the crow ahead of him.

               Afterall… it was because he went Grimdark that the Gods had labeled them a threat.

               Dave felt a fury suddenly rise in him.

                _Jesus Christ, why did he always have to mess things up! Everything, all the time, even back at the meteor with Karkat!_

               A metal arrow sped past him, appearing just above his head.

               Dave just grunted at the arrow, his brows furrowing on his face and another appeared below ; he easily dodged it.

                _What if Karkat would have been better without him?_

               Just as Dave lost focus lightning struck to the side of him, throwing the flying god off course and he hit the trees, breaking their branches and trunks like a bullet. Finally he landed on the ground, yet only stopped after skidding a few more feet before hitting a pine.

               The grimdark god felt dazed at the fast event and stayed on the ground and the red glow faded from him.

                _I could just stay here forever… there is no use to get up…_

               “You think we got him?” a male voice asked, landing close to him with a thump.

               Dave stayed, his head laying down on the dirt and frowned.

               Memories of finding Bro’s body came up in his mind. He remembered when he jumped off of Bro’s katana.

                _I shouldn't have missed him at all… all he did was horrible things…_

                _No_ , Karkat’s voice rang in his mind, _Don't shame yourself for feeling. That’s what everyone does, even Vriska missed her spider psycho lusus._

                _Wait. Karkat needs me._

               Dave rose and floated to face the stranger, who hastily stumbled back away from the grimdark god.

               Black aura flowed up and around Dave, sharpening to swords pointing at the newcomer, and the Dave’s heart glowed a bright red.

               Beside the stranger where robots, bronze robot archers, with glowing red eyes. Yet, Dave couldn't look away from the ugly looking god, for his face was contorted with burns and scars, wore burnt overalls, and a toolkit that seemed to overflow with different tools, ranging from regular screwdrivers to scissors and a handheld razor.

                _Hephaestus_.

               Dave glared at the other stranger, eyes glowing.

                _Just another god that wants to kill him._

               Hephaestus stood back, appearing to have regret going to the ground to see the god.

               “Oh, no. You’re just a kid,” Hephaestus frowned.

               “Yeah, but that didn't stop Zeus, did it?” Dave snapped, despite knowing the other couldn't understand him.

               The black substance eased its points and began to spread out above Dave and reached out.

               Hephaestus backed away, clearly afraid of the black substance.

               Suddenly a crow flew through the black aura and it moved away from the feathered creature like water. Dave’s attention quickly when to the crow.

                _Let's go, be cautious!_

               And Dave flew after the bird once more.

 

               Annabeth and the demigods all raced to the border of Camp Half-Blood. Time seemed to slow for the daughter of Athena, all of her attention turned to helping the troll, she wasn’t going to let anything happen to him!

               She widened her eyes as she noticed only a few other campers, like Lulu and Drew, had caught up with her and they were the ones with bright red hearts.

               Theories began to go through her mind.

                _Maybe it is a type of blessing that Karkat could give… how did he give it? Why did he not get it himself? Maybe it manifested on its own, but what did it mean then?_

               Annabeth let out a yelp as two kids appeared in front of her and only missed running into them by sidestepping and almost running into a tree.

               She cursed and turned around to see Nico and Will, dazed and… blushing?

                _Wait, Will’s here._

               Annabeth finally relaxed, but then she remembered that Karkinos had taken Karkat.

               “So the rescue mission was a success?” she said, panting, but didn’t wait for the two boys to answer her question, “Good, because Karkat was taken by Karkinos, so we need your help-”

               “Dave’s gone Grimdark and the camp is about to be attacked by an army of Coronis’s undead warriors,” Nico interjected.

               Annabeth stopped from turning away and she once again faced them.

               “What?”

               Will pointed to her chest, perplexed.

               “Why is your heart glowing?”

               They all stared at each other, confusing flooding their faces.

               Nico sighed, thinking he should be the one to explain first, “Grimdark is like Dave going off the deep end of emotions and darkness, Coronis set it on him, now the gods are going to try and kill Dave and Karkat and Karkinos is supposedly working for Coronis, which is the woman that took Will. And also sent an undead army to attack the camp.”

               Annabeth nodded, trying to take the information in stride, but it felt as forced as clay being shoved through a straw.

               “Well,” Annabeth said, “Karkinos just took Karkat after some thunder and the glowing heart thing might be… I don’t know, just something that Karkat gives? Or you get when you are around him. I don’t know. But everyone is already running towards the border of camp to fight Karkinos.”

               The two boys nodded, though she could see they were having trouble understanding what she just said too.

               How could so much change in a few days?

               “Alright, two have to tell the camp, I am going out there to help Karkat… since now apparently the gods are after him as well,” Annabeth drawled, appearing vexed.

               Suddenly a horn was blown and loud, for it echoed across the campground.

               “Looks like someone already told,” and Annabeth started to sprint back to where Karkinos went.

               She heard the boys yell something at her, but she kept on running, easily dodging branches and root, and her heart glowing bright.  

 

               “What?! Wait!”

               Nico couldn't even keep an eye on Annabeth when she ran, it was as if she was a red and blonde blur in a few seconds and gone the next.

               The son of Hades stared at where she disappeared.

               “I am going after her,” Nico decided and he started after her before Will pulled him back.

               “Oh, no you’re not, you don't even have a sword with you.”

               Nico felt his hands opened and closed, feeling the air between his palm and fingers.

                _When did I put it down? Was it when I climbed the cavern walls?_

               “I’ll just take someone else's then,” Nico said.

               The son of Apollo still held onto him.

               “No wait, you have to think about this, I can't have you running in and being an idiot without a sword.”

               “Why not?” Nico retorted, “I have survived worst, I even went and saved you, I’m fine with this.”

               At that Will stayed quiet and then he let go.

               “Okay, then we’re both going,” Will said and smiled.

               “What?!” Nico stared at the other boy as if he had two heads, “No! I just saved you, I am not going to have you risking your life-”

               “Well, I am not going back to camp,” Will said with finality, “Aphrodite sent us here because something she cares about is in danger; aka her children. If Annabeth had that glowing heart and is racing after Karkat, what other group of people is running with less combat experience towards the undead peeps trying to get to Karkat.”

               Nico stood still, surprised at the _very_ practical logic.

               “The Aphrodite children… okay, we can go together.”

 

               “Uh, what was that n-noise?” Tavros asked as he ceased messing with some spare nails, looking over to Leo as he froze.

               Everyone within the Hephaestus cabin stopped their work as they heard the horn, it was only a few ghosts that kept on working, melting metal together or working on computers.

               “Yeah, what Tav said,” Sollux said as he stopped typing on the laptop.

               “That’s the camps horn to warn us if someone is attacking the camp,” Leo said, rather blankly as he looked to his other siblings.

               Now his statement got the attention of the other ghosts as they put down their tools and looked over to Leo. For a moment, he started to question as to why they were looking at him, of all people!

               Then it dawned on Leo that he was the cabin leader… and supposed leader of creating the teleportation device.

               “Uh…” Leo started, first looking at some of his siblings, “Demigods that can fight, let’s go, and the ghosts, you can stay here if you think you won’t help on the battlefield, everyone moveout!”

               Most of the demigods had put down what they were working on to pick up other contraptions and filed out of the cabin, along with more than half of the ghosts who were mostly carrying the large materials.

               Leo got up and was about to move with most of the others when he realized Tavros was still on the ground.

               “Come on Fire Robo Ghost Bro, you and me are gonna go special mission, aka mission time to make life as hard as possible for these people,” Leo said, smiling, his hand extended down to the ghost.

               “I-I don't think I can, uh, go,” Tavros said looking down at the floor as he put down the screw he was holding.

               Leo’s hand fell to his side as he frowned.

               “Why not?”

               “I'll… I’ll only hold you back,” Tavros said as he slouched, making himself smaller.

               “What? No you won’t!”

               “Uh, y-yeah I will. I am weak, so y-you should just go by yourself… I would just be dead weight.”

               Leo looked at the other troll incredulously.

               “What, you won’t be dead weight, where is that coming from? You’ve helped me with everything up to this point.”

               “But-”

               “Leo’s right.”

                   The boys nearly jumped at Calypso’s presence and turned to see her leaning on the wall of the cabin, with her lip turned downward. The troll looked a little surprised at her comment, but slouched back into himself.

               Leo grinned, encouraged by the sudden support.

               “Yeah, plus, you aren’t weak, and even if you were physically, you can control animals and have them do the heavy lifting and, and,” Leo’s eyes brightened, “ And dang, even if you couldn’t talk to them your sweetness would make them follow you. And,” there was a pause in Leo’s voice and flames erupted from his hands as he held them out, “you’ve got fire. You are a super cool fire bro, like me.”

               Calypso’s eyes narrowed as her boyfriend lowered his hands and seemed to be lost in thought.

               “You aren't weak or an unneeded wheel,” Leo said blankly, “You just play a different role than you friends,you have your own strength that they needed...”

               Tavros looked up Leo and Calypso.

               “Y-you know, you’re right!” Tavros stood up, though with a little difficulty, but his enthusiasm was still there, “Uh, let’s go kick some ass!”

 

               “No, Kanks, I think you should step back or you’ll be killed,” Latula said looking over with her red square glasses to see the warrior running toward the magical border, then back to the other ghost.

               Moments before children of Aphrodite came running through, followed by Jason (who was confused on why Piper wasn’t telling him anything). The rest of the demigods merely watched them with blank eyes. How would someone react when they see Drew just slap a sword out of an undead warrior’s hand?

               Now, the demigods seemed to be getting ready for the attack, running to the Arena and Armory while the ghosts waited at the edge of the magical border, watching as the enemies came closer and closer.

               The other ghost, Kankri, stood defiantly on the other side of the border as Latula stayed back a few ways away.

               “Latula, please, my name is Kankri, and I appreciate your concern, but since I have no weapons, they might have the decency to let me live, besides, they are undead just like us,” He closed his eyes, “It would be rather rude to assume that they are just savage beasts.”

               “Dude, now is not the time to be-”

               The warriors came closer.

                “I am fine-”

               Instantly the first warrior stabbed Kankri as he tried to hack at the magical border.  
 The ghost looked at the knife though his shoulder with surprise. Red blood dripped from the wound and then his blank face turned into anger.  
 “I cannot believe you just stabbed me!”

               Fire appeared into the transparent ghost’s eyes.

               “I am so…” the ghost huffed with anger, “Offended! I’ll have you know that I have been, in fact, killed already! I-I-”  
 Instead of backing away, the ghost troll seemed in loss of words in the fury and stooped forward.  
 “How will I tell my good, platonic friend, Porrim, that someone had ruined this sweater? Now-now she’ll have to repair this one. My gog, no, it is already too far gone to be repaired, my blood as already stained the wool. She’ll-she’ll have to knit ANOTHER ONE!”

               Kankri stared at the confused undead warrior with the deepest of hatred.

               Even the other undead people began to stop trying to enter through the magical borders to watch what was going to happen.

               With inhuman speed the ghost ripped out the knife, seeming unaffected by the red blood that started to pour out or the pain that came with it, and stabbed the undead warrior in the chest, which started to leak bugs and disgusting green goo.

               “How do you like that, you mindless, squirming, wriggling, inconsiderate heathenous FUCK!” Kankri spat, each word dripping with more fury and rage, the rest of the ghosts stared at him with utmost fear and shock, and Kankri pulled the knife upwards to what would have been the warrior’s head before he quickly burst into golden dust.

               Latula looked at the bloodied ghost with worry and slight horror.

               The demigods looked to one another and then Mark raised his sword.

               “LET’S GET SOME BLOOOOD!” The son of Ares screamed and the demigods haphazardly raced toward the undead army, shouting and stabbing.

               The ghosts joined in, yelling and raising their weapons as well.

               

               Upon Zeus’s fist two figures appeared. Two troll girls, who only seemed excited during the chaos within Camp Half-Blood. One with a teal Libra sign, chopped hair above her shoulders, pointy horns, along with red pointed glasses, and an array of sharp triangular teeth. The other girl had mismatched horns, long hair down to the middle of her back, and a cobalt Scorpio sign.

               The Libra troll started to cackle and turned around sniffing her surroundings.

               “Terezi, where are those losers?” The other one said, staring at the demigods as they all rushed to protect their borders, and leaned to look at the other girl.

               Terezi suddenly stopped as her head turned toward the way all the demigods seemed to be racing towards and grinned manically.

               “You’re, you’re alive?” A demigod stopped staring at both of the girls.

               “Yep, boy,” She said, smiling more and turned toward the other troll, “Let’s bounce and save their asses, Vriska!”

               The demigod stared at them, almost as if their shock had rooted them to the ground.

               Vriska groaned dramatically.

               “For knights, you’d think they got their shit together, but I guess you can’t expect so much from them.”

               Vriska’s appearance changed as now an orange and yellow outfit adorned her and bright blue wings flew outward.

               “Aww, don’t make things so hard for them, you know they’d need our help sooner or later,” Terezi grinned as she turned toward Vriska, yet her gaze didn’t seem to coordinate exactly toward the other girl’s face, “let’s go blueberry pixie!”

               Vriska rolled her eyes and took to the sky, grabbing Terezi by her waist.

               “Whatever, just lead the way.”

 

               “Huh, for a more violent looking kid with sharp teeth, nails, and horns, looks like you’re all talk and no bite!” The god of war teased, laughing, letting his sword fall to his side.

               For the past few minutes it was quite obvious that Karkat was no match to Ares, even in the very beginning. The other god had sliced a bit of his sweater and Karkat barely had time to react. He had gone through some of his different sickles, for Ares had disarm him several times. Now the troll was breathing rather heavy with cuts that Karkat had decided to not even look at and his weakest sickles that looked like crab pincers.

               Meanwhile, Ares didn’t even looking the slightest out of sorts.

               Karkat lunged, trying to slice Ares’s arm, but like most of his other attempts, it quickly failed. The other god merely deflected it with his sword, forced one of the sickles out of his hand and fifteen feet away, just like all the others, and pushed the troll to the ground.

               Ares laughed, taking his time to lumber and walk around Karkat, like a shark deciding whether or not it actually does want to eat the tiny fish. Karkat sprang up onto his feet, though with a lot less energy since the beginning of the fight, and he felt his shoulder flare up in pain, but didn’t dare look again; his eyes glued to the God before him.

               He couldn’t let Ares leave his sight or surely he would be taken down.

                _Gog, what if I can’t beat him? Why can’t I beat him? Why does it seem I can never seem to fight well at all?_ Karkat asked himself.

               Ares laughed as he continued to walk, taking his time, and even relaxing his stance.

               “I can see why some of the other kids, Tatarus, even my children have taken a liking to you... Even if it is just a little bit.”

               The troll huffed.

               “What, do you expect me to be flattered, you nook stain?”

               Ares ignored Karkat’s comment as he stopped moving and looked over at the troll.

               “I even like you a bit,” Ares laughed, as if it was the funniest joke in the world, then stared at Karkat with interest, “You can't feel it, but I can. I can see how the universe is at war around you, it can't tell what to do with you, what you are, or even the color of your blood.”

               “What?” Karkat asked, and he couldn’t help as he turned to finally see the cuts on his shoulder.

               Instead of the bright red blood glistening on his sweater, he saw that it was almost glitching between red and… gold. It switched constantly between the red and gold, then once in awhile disappearing altogether.

               “Are you a mortal, god, titan, or something more?” Ares taunted and Karkat finally returned his attention back to the fight.

               “I guess it doesn’t really matter, does it? You are much too weak to be a real opponent,” Ares said as he struck at the troll’s hand, knocking the last sickle out of his hand and punched Karkat with his other hand.

               The troll fell down on his back, his head hitting the concrete of the road with a sickening thud.

               Karkat looked at the other with blurred vision and could see Ares lifting up his sword for the last blow.

               He wanted to turn, to run away, but his muscles ached and his cuts started to scream with sudden irritation and pain.

               All he could do was cover his face and chest with his arms, knowing that his last line of defense wasn’t probably going to save him.

                _This is it._ Karkat thought, _This is all I have become and I couldn’t even help Dave. I couldn’t help the one I_ love _._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww man I am so evil, the cliff hanger and then... guess what? It sucks because I am going to college and this might take a while to update the next chapter.... Sorry guys :( I try not to be this evil, but I am gonna try to update as soon as possible after this!  
> Dang, during this chapter I realized the I didn't think through some events, but I am gonna go back when I read the whole thing. And fix all the mini problems like grammar and other errors.  
> this is longer and so will the next one be and yeah. A lot is happening and it is all coming together, isn't it :)


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe, that moment when you are literally writing everything at once because there was a severe writer's block. 1000 words in a night. I can't do that, but apparently I can.  
> Life has been busy, but I can't keep you guys on that cliffhanger for so long, I can't be that terrible to you guys Even if there is a lot of stuff, explanations and, just god, so much stuff, hope you all like it!

       Instead of feeling the blade cut through him, Karkat heard the sound of metal clashing up above him.

               The troll opened his eyes hesitantly to see Annabeth standing over his legs, two small daggers in her hands, holding the sword merely inches away from her own head, her back arched backward as she tried to take the pressure from Ares’s blow.

               Karkat’s eyes were caught up in her back, which emitted a rather luminous and beautiful glow of red where her heart was. It glowed brightly through her clothes, only shadowing where her ribs cut off the light.

               The War God looked at her with obvious shock.

               However, he was only stunned for a few moments before frustration flooded in and he started to press down his sword and she began to struggle beneath it. Annabeth’s knees started to tremble and she slowly lowered under his force. 

               “Do you really think you can beat a god, you lightning bug?” Ares sneered, the fun in his attitude turning into anger.

               He wasn’t expecting this to be that hard of an assignment.

               Yet, instead of breaking under the pressure, she just continued to wiggle slightly.

               More hard footsteps came from the forest and it was almost the entire Aphrodite cabin. 

               “Don’t tell me to slow down, Karkat needs me!” A familiar mean voice sounded. Drew.

               They all looked out of sorts, Karkat didn’t know what to make of them. Even Drew’s makeup was unfinished; dirt and leaves were stuck in her hair and clothes. A few weren’t even wearing shoes. Behind them was Will and Nico, looking rather more tired and worn out than all of them combined. 

               The Aphrodite cabin didn’t seemed that bothered by their appearance though, indeed more focused than the two other demigods at the situation at hand. 

               All of their attention stayed the troll and their hearts glowed red.

_ They all came to help me _ , thought Karkat with awe.

               “Percy has done it before, so why not?” Annabeth retorted to Ares, cockily.

               Ares grunted scowling and tried to wrench the sword out of her daggers, yet no matter how much he tried, he couldn’t quite get it out of her dagger’s grip. Annabeth smirked as he tried again, even just trying to pull out his sword of the trap, but he once again failed.

               The red heart of hers shined even more furiously and soon her whole body was encased by a light red glow. Yet, it wasn’t like the harsh red that often went with Ares’s gifts of power, instead it radiated comfort… the feeling of being loved.

               Annabeth easily pushed back Ares with a quick shove, releasing his sword and the god almost stumbled to the ground.

               “Ugh, what does mom even see in him?” Drew asked her siblings venomously.

               Ares looked at Annabeth, his red eyes literal flames on his face, however she stood tall. As Nico and Will watched hesitantly, waiting for the god to react, the rest of the demigods with glowing hearts and Annabeth merely stood with confidence, their eyes on Ares as if he was as dangerous as an untame kitten.

               Karkat looked on, almost frozen in awe of her.

_ I should take the chance she is giving me. _

               Karkat got off of the concrete and Piper quickly ran over to help him up. He didn’t flinch from her touching him, in fact, he felt safe and easily let her pull him up.

               Ares tried to take a stab at the troll, which Annabeth once again easily stopped and walked between him and the Aphrodite children, serving almost like a material shield. She even smiled, her skin, hair, and clothes covered in the soft red.

               “How is this possible! A mere demigod!” Ares shouted, once again moved to deliver a series of strikes.

               Annabeth easily blocked and then returned a volley of her own, which ended in the god of war’s sword thrown away.

               “I am not alone as a mere demigod,” Annabeth said, almost as if she realized at that moment something crucial, “Karkat’s not alone… we aren’t ever alone.”

               Karkat looked to her, trying to understand what she was getting at and his eyes traveled to the demigods around him. The troll was surrounded by people trying to help him, without a regard if they could even face the god.

               Instantly, all of their hearts began to glow even brighter. Nico and Will looked at each other, noticing theirs had begun to shine a little light as well.

               “Karkat is much more powerful than a god, Ares,” Annabeth walked confidently toward him and to the side, yet keeping the crowd of demigods and Karkat in her vision, “More powerful than you can ever imagine,” her eyes wandered to Karkat and she spoke softly toward him, “I figured it out, Karkat, what your title means. Blood represents relationships. You defend and fight with relationships, by making friends and being cared for.”

               Annabeth seemed to glow with the realization.

               “It would have been hard for you to figure out since blood has only divided you and your species, but the key is that we all have blood, every human, creature, and thing that can create relationships.”

               Then she seemed to laugh.

               “All blood goes through the heart as well.”

 Karkat was only speechless as she finished.

_ It made so much sense, yet… how could he have known? _

               As Ares looked at Karkat, he began to back away at a reasonable area. Karkat was only stilled as the newly found information ran through his head. 

               To Ares’s side, another god appeared.

               She had long brown hair, put up in a high ponytail, wearing a dark brown robe, that cut off at the knees, with a golden breastplate, with matching long sword, shield, and helmet that had a mohawk of blue hair cascading down.

               The only reason he could tell she definitely wasn’t human was her glow of power.

               Athena.

               “Annabeth, my child, what are you doing?” the goddess asked her daughter, “Why are you helping him? That creature is just another loose cannon, along with his friend,” The cold logic obvious in her voice.

               Annabeth titled her head, as if it was the most ridiculous question.

               “I am doing it because it is the right thing, Mom.”

               Athena scowled and pushed Ares to the side.

               “Your daughter is certainly right, Karkat is too powerful,” Ares said, sounding rather upset that she shoved him.

               To the side of him, several other gods appeared all in a line, Dionysus, Nemesis, Hecate, and Tyche appeared. Behind them, was Hera, using a fan of peacock feathers.

               Athena looked at the gods, then her daughter with more ferocity.

               “He is just controlling you, like what you said, through your caring, through your friendship!”

               Annabeth rolled her eyes.

               And Karkat was suddenly plucked from his quiet thought. 

               “I am not controlling her!” Karkat snapped.

               Athena turned to him, her stern fiery eyes glaring into him.

               “How dare-”

               “And I am not some GOG DAMN CREATURE! I have a fucking name and species, oh mighty and all knowing gods!” Karkat yelled, gesturing with his hands and the glitching blood flung to the sides. 

               His eyes began to glow a red, matching Are’s eyes, along with the rest of the gods that stood before him.  

               At this new development, Tyche began to back away without fear, but a certain calculation. 

               “You are just fuckign wrigglers, squirming in the universe like helpless dirt beasts because you are just like all the other humans and demigods that you put yourselves so far above! You say you know better, but you are just as clueless and helpless like the rest of us flailing idiots!”

               Karkat took a breath as he looked at the other gods, confidently hands clenching at his sides.

               “Annabeth deserves better, all of the demigods and mortals deserve better than this shit that you throw at them.”

_ All those times reading and processing those myths _ , those stories _! To know that your fate was determined by others who seemed to feel no empathy, no mercy, just pure randomness of thought and mood. _

_ When I leave, I cannot let this keep on happening, let them punish those who had helped me. Those who have help Dave, those who had helped all of us. _

_ They must not hurt their children. _

               Suddenly his heart glowed blindingly.

_ I need to solve this, but not alone. _

               As the light subsided, it seems as if all of the ghosts from the previous timelines had appeared. Yet, they look very different now.

               Their normally silvery and transparent bodies were corporal, grey and white bodies tinted with red, and their hearts burned red.

               They all expressed the same frustration and anger as Karkat, troll’s teeth bared, and obvious frowns and scowls.

               The rest of the demigod’s hearts glowed even more furiously until the ghosts’ whole bodies were surrounded with the red glow that Annabeth had before.

               And something changed to Karkat.

               His eyes glowed and his aura pulsed, like a heart, growing and growing, leaving a red haze around him. Karkat stood tall as he radiated power, more strongly than all of the other gods before him.

               “Everyone, if you aren’t a ghosts, I don’t want you to be here. I won’t let you fight them,” Karkat said clearly.

               A part of the Aphrodite cabin started to move, but the rest of the demigods stood with their feet planted, reluctance on their faces.

               Annabeth looked as if she was conflicted.

               “I don’t want you to fight the gods, they are after us, not you…. When we leave I don’t want you all to have to deal with the gods have a fucking grudge,” Karkat sneered, his annoyance about the concept seeping in his voice.

               He noticed as the Aphrodite cabin began to leave, slowly, along with Annabeth.

               He didn’t notice as Will and Nico stayed.

 

               “You’re right, more powerful than all of the gods… if we are divided,” Athena said stubbornly as a spear appeared in her hand.

               Nico watched as the rest of the gods armed themselves. He and Will stood in a center of a group of ghosts. 

               He wanted to make sure Karkat could actually take them.

               Nico thought of Dave and what would happen to him if his boyfriend had died.

               The son of Hades couldn’t understand, but as he learned one of the first boy couples, his age, with problems and instances that he could somewhat relate to… he couldn’t let them end this way. Oh, no, he wasn’t going to let this become some tragedy.

               At least, he told that much to Will when he had grabbed his arm so he couldn’t leave with the rest.

               Of course, the son of Apollo didn’t get all of that from the gesture, but hopefully in time he can explain.

               “Yeah, well it looks like that’s what you are at the moment, sugar cakes,” a ghost Roxy replied, her hands going to her hips.

               “Sugar cakes?” Athena parroted, mortified then she sneered, “I am done with this playing around.”

               Ultimate chaos erupted as the gods had finally pulled out what they were planning all along: undead soldiers, animals, plants, everything that they were put against the ghosts.

               Nico couldn't believe his eyes as he watched the ghosts run at whatever the gods threw at them, fearlessly. Even as some soldier came close to Nico and Will, a ghost would come to strike the offender, letting them crumble to dust.

               After a bit of just watching, he began to realize that Karkat was actually winning. All of the ghosts, they never seemed to stop, even as they got hurt they still kept on going.

               Things only changed as the time wore on.

               First, Nico could only see water, randomly taking all of the ghosts away in a sudden current, then the road appeared normal once again. The son of Hades thought it was just his imagination, but as water shot across the road again, taking out a line of ghosts, he realized.

               Will tugged Nico out of the way as the water came shooting out again.

               “They all came,” Will said, fear leaking into his voice.

               “What, who?” Nico said, but as he turned to where Will was looking, he saw.

               It was the Major Three, Poseidon, Zeus, and his father, Hades, standing by the edge of the chaos.

               Lightning struck and sent a few ghosts to dust.

               Hades stood there, looking confused.

_ He can’t control the ghosts, can he? _

               It seemed as if Karkat’s pure power was kept them somewhat alive, alive enough that it was out of his father’s jurisdiction.

               Zeus struck another pile into ashes.

               Karkat fumed, but in his eyes showed his growing anxiety of what to do. 

               “Oh, Karkaaaaat,” A girl voice sang.

               Nico and Will’s head swiveled to see a troll, no two trolls… in the sky?

               Blue wings kept her in the air and she was quite bright with yellow and orange pajamas. She had long black hair and most of her make-up was cobalt and she smiled with a mischievous glint in her eyes. The other girl seemed to look a bit like a maniac, smiling so big with long sharp teeth, chopped short black hair, and red glasses, and her shirt showed a teal Libra symbol.

_ Oh, gods, the first one has more than one pupil in one of her eyes _ , thought Nico, his eyes widening.

               “It’s our cherry boy,” the second troll girl raved, squealing, but she wasn’t quite looking at Karkat, only a few ways away.

               Karkat quickly turned and he had a mix of emotions, like surprise, happiness, and relief.

               “Terezi? Vriska?”

               “Yeah, who else is gonna help you get out of shit?” Vriska said, smirking as she hit the ground in front of Zeus.

               Terezi landed next to her, then a staff of red appeared in her hand, pointedly in front of Poseidon.

              “So, who’s this blueberry popsicle?” Terezi smirked.

               Out of pure shock, Poseidon seemed to have stopped his attack.

               “Excuse me?” He said, his voice seemingly trying to decide if it was an insult, compliment, or just a statement.

               “Don’t bother chatting with them!” yelled Zeus, as he tried to strike a lightning bolt in his hand toward Terezi’s head.

               A yellow light flashed with teal and Terezi ducked. With a shocked face, she looked back toward him, then her facade of fear faded as her lips tilted upward.

               “Oh, come on, you wouldn’t hit a blind girl, would you?” She asked, then cackled.

               “The old human is right, let’s not wait our breathe,” Vriska sneered and threw eight dice to the ground.

               They glowed, showing that eight dots. Instantly Vriska’s appearance changed, into a dark blue and black pirate outfit, with a long blue sword in her hand. She whipped her head back behind her shoulders and grinned.

               “Let’s get this started.”

 

               As Terezi and Vriska came, it seemed as if it was in Karkat’s favor, the ghosts once again reigning supreme as the Major Three were caught with facing the two girl trolls. Nico and Will just watched as things began to appear, then they realized that Karkat was starting to move away from the chaos.

_ Where is he going? To try to find Dave? _

               Before Nico and Will could follow after him, another god appeared next to Zeus, whose face was disfigured and wearing a tool belt. Hephaestus. 

               “My automations couldn’t stop him,” the god breathed heavily, his eyes wide.

_ Wait, who? _

               The rest of the gods looked to one another, their eyes wide, almost not keeping up with the ghosts, but soon enough they slowed, as if they knew what it was it too.

               Then Nico could feel it.

               “He’s here,” Nico breathed.

               The son of Hades could feel the dark aura… it felt much as overwhelming as before, yet this time, it felt worse. He could feel the thickness and strong mixed emotions that shook him to his bones.

               On the battleground abruptly everything became dark and Will looked over to Nico. Both of the demigods didn’t have to guess who was floating in the air, but they looked anyway.

               Dave, with the dark sickly grey skin, white hair, glowing eyes behind his shades, and a black aura that seemed to have taken an airy form around him. His face was already pointed down toward Karkat and the ghosts.

               His heart was the most visible, glowing a bright crimson, matching Karkat’s, the two even seemed to be pulsing at the same time.

               Anger flared through Dave, the black aura shot out like swords as the Grimdark’s eyes found the glitching blood on Karkat.

_ Oh, yeah, Karkat’s hurt _ , thought Nico. 

               The black aura went together in a flash and rained down like water released from a damn, flowing down toward the gods on the ground.

               Nico instinctively backed toward Will. The son of Apollo wrapped his arms around Nico’s chest, appearing ready to, once again, possibly protect him.

               Vriska and Terezi seemed to have seen it as he heard a pair of inhuman gasps.

               “Well, shit,” Vriska said, her face filled with awe at the pure power.

               Terezi looked more sad, her usual face of laughs was serious as she gazed at the god.

               However, the black substance had a goal now and it easily glided toward the gods and the soldiers, leaving the two demigods and ghosts untouched. 

               Just as the gods realized what was happening, they fully stopped.

               “Don’t let it touch you!” Athena screamed, then disappeared.

               Zeus immediately left along with Hera, then one by one they were gone.

               The black wave retreated back to ground below Dave and the Grimdark lowered himself to the ground forcefully, making a somewhat splash throughout the black aura and leaving a crater around him as he hit the earth. The black substance began to circle around him protectively.

               Will released Nico, but the son of Apollo still pointed toward the troll, who finally saw Dave at ground level. The confidence in Karkat’s stance softened in worry as he noticed Dave wasn’t alright.

               “He’s going to go after him,” Nico said, stepping toward the troll as Karkat began to almost run toward the Grimdark god, “he’s going to try to help him and… he’ll get it too. He’ll become Grimdark”

               Without an answer Nico ran towards Karkat.

               “Wait, Karkat,” Nico said, trying to get the troll to look at him.

               However, Karkat only seemed to be concentrated at Dave, his eyes widening as he took in what had happened to the other. The son of Hades sped up and grabbed the other’s shoulder.

               Karkat whipped around, alarmed, but he relaxed as he realized who it was and Nico began to talk.

               “He’s grimdark, Rose had it too and the only way she go out of it-”

               “I know, she said the only way she said she got out of it was to die,” Karkat interrupted.

               His eyes clearly show the horror and worry welling inside of him, his mouth slightly open. He looked as if he was helpless... and extremely upset that he was.

               Karkat’s attention once again returned to Dave, “I won’t let that happen, I can’t let that happen. I won’t let anyone hurt him.”

               Dave only watched patiently, but it could be shown from the black aura of what he was feeling. It would reached out and pull back immediately, like the waves on the ocean.

_ He wanted Karkat to be with him… but he also guessed the cost. _

               As Karkat began to walk back out to Dave, Nico held firm.

               “You’ll only be taken by it too,” Nico said, yet Karkat kept on trying to move, “Dave wouldn’t want this to happen to you too!”

               “It won’t happen to him,” Karkat yelled and ripped his arm out of the demigod’s grip, “I won’t let that happen either, things are different in this universe… and if they aren’t, I won’t let him suffer alone. I-I-”

               Karkat looked from Dave and Nico.

               “I just need to help him.”

               Nico stood speechless.

_ I said that this couldn’t end in a tragedy, but… what can I do to stop it if this was gonna turn out this way all along? _

               And Nico watched the troll slowly stroll toward the Grimdark god, almost as if it was a normal meetup. Dave’s aura began to move quickly, it moved upward and around Dave, swirling with excitement and nervousness.

               Even if it was chaotic, it was almost serene.

               The glowing of the hearts faded around Nico and soon the ghosts returned to their silvery transparent selves. Except, the atmosphere around Karkat increase, a haze of red enfolded as far as the eye could see.

               The son of Hades felt a calm wash over him. It reminded him of when he was with his mother… his sisters, both of them, feeling the warmth and happiness of just being in their presence, even reminding him of certain times with Will from a few weeks ago.

               The black aura had melted down into a giant puddle around Dave and Nico could faintly hear metal hitting the ground. All who had appeared looked glossey eyed, all caught up in warm feelings that it seemed as if there was nothing else. 

               Nico couldn’t react as he watched Karkat get closer and closer, to the point where the black aura around Dave curiously moved out of the way of the troll.

               As Karkat approached Dave, he simply put his hand on the god’s cheek.

               Black momentarily flared from Karkat.

               The Red and Black were fighting, the red haze had glitched, leaving a few cracks, but in a few moments, it returned to the healthy crimson.

               Nico could vaguely feel as if something bad was going to happen, but he couldn’t think of what.

               “What did they do to you?” Karkat asked, tilting his head. 

               Dave couldn’t quite react to what Karkat said.

               The black substance seemed to bubble on the ground.

_ I was the end of a revenge plot… How dare Coronis claim to be the victim, hurting innocence to get over her pain. We cannot lash out every time, or else it will leave us in a world of never ending misery. _

               Dave felt himself heat up, his face turning into blankness with a glare.

_ Coronis only did it because Apollo had hurt her, the rest of the gods had hurt other. They had hurt her and she was helpless against them. _

_ And they hurt Karkat. _

               The bubbles began to erupt, yet as it sprayed, it avoided touching Karkat.

_ No, I won’t let him feel like this. No. No. No.  _

               Dave felt himself almost tearing in two of worry and fury, it was agonizing, he wanted to do so much to the gods, to everyone that thought they were better and could take and take and never expect anything to happen to them, but his feet had become planted the moment Karkat had placed his hand on Dave’s cheek. 

               Suddenly, the atmosphere felt thick and hot, much like a comfortable blanket in the winter. Dave noticed as the rest of the gods and demigods had slowed a while ago, their eyes glassing over, with smiles on their faces and weapons even fell to the ground from their hands.

               Dave felt calmed, even as rage had flared and sadness had struck like knives, now it edged away, like a distant feeling of it happening somewhere else. It was strange… as if he was letting go. Letting go of all of the things that didn’t seem to matter, even after he had let them rule his life for so long.

_ I let all of them go. _

               With Karkat’s hand on his cheek, he began to realize the troll was papping him.

               Even as Dave didn’t move, some of the black aura began to disappear, it faded away into nothing. The large puddle surrounding him began to dwindle slowly. 

 

               Nico watched blankly at Dave, who was as still as a plank of wood. Yet, something went off in his head as the black substance began to disappear.

_ Wasn’t this good? Was this expected? _

               His mind was much too foggy, much too heated with warm feelings to process what was going on. 

               Karkat hugged Dave, the black and red fighting further, sending almost sparks from one another. Yet, the red seemed to be almost winning as the black began to disappear further.

               Karkat remained calm, in fact, the tense in him faded as he held onto the other, despite Dave’s lack of reaction. Their hearts continued to glow, even getting brighter and brighter, turning into a pinkish white color.

               He moved slowly away from Dave and held the other’s head in his hands. Their hearts began to glow more

               Nico couldn’t help but noticed how Dave seemed to calm down, in fact, the black started to fade away further and what was left of it floated around the god’s head, like a liquidy rain cloud.

               Dave pulled the other closer and their lips met.

               Just as they kissed, white light exploded from them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, in this universe most of the rules are changed... because universe shenanigans :)  
> College I have time and damn, this thing is slowly going over it's final action!! Holy shit, my god, just wow. And guess what... this is almost a year old ;0 my gawd!  
> And peeps, just so you know I appreciate anyone who had read this! Like everytime I see kudos I say thanks whatever their name is, and just damn. All of y'all has really made this experience awesome!! Also, this ain't like oh it's ending here, no I am just appreciating all you readers. You all are great!  
> Welp, hehe comment and stuff.  
> And yes, lamentedRadiata, there was an anime save ;)  
> And, yep, this is the one kiss you guys get. I told you, my god, I told you guys.


	37. Chapter 37

     As Nico could finally see, his eyes widened as he just realized what had happened.

_ Were they ready? _

               Despite the concern, he noticed as the two separated, Dave was normal once more. His hair was white, his skin pale, yet pink with warmth, and the black aura had disappeared.

               He was grinning, looking rather giddy and as if he was going to laugh.

               “True love’s kiss always works in the stories,” Dave said, finally giving in to laugh.

_ He looks like he’s high _ , Nico thought, noticing as Dave was smiling with a little too much enthusiasm. 

               Apparently, so did Karkat, as the troll gave Dave a look of confusion. Karkat frowned a little and rubbed one of his fingers on the other’s cheek.

               Abruptly Dave began to stumble, to which Karkat quickly grabbed the other and then Dave fell limp. Dave seemed to still smile, but then let out one last laugh before passing out on top of the troll.

               Karkat instantly almost went down, but at the last moment he started to slow his descent. Karkat hugged Dave’s body, holding the other’s head on his shoulder and close to his neck, as he crouched on the ground.

               Terezi and Vriska seemed to have just realized something happened and the started to run toward Karkat.

               “Come on, let’s go,” Nico said and once again found that his legs could finally move as he tried to pull Will along.

               However, they both stopped as the gods appeared once again. 

               The Olympians surrounded the two boys, with Zeus and Hera in front of Karkat.

_ They need us. _

               Nico nearly started to sprint, even to the surprise of Will, but the only thing that stopped him was his father. He stuck out like a dark cloud amongst a open sky. However, he didn’t look and angry or worried as he had seen him in his dream or when when he was confused about the ghosts. 

               Hades looked back to Nico, with a black and wavering cape and long black hair. He looked happier and more in control. At that face, Nico stopped walking towards the gods.

               It was a knowing look, but Nico couldn’t quite place it.

_ Is he saying he’ll handle it? _

               Before Nico could figure out what was going on, he heard rustling from the trees behind him. He turned to see the Aphrodite children, back again… along with Annabeth holding hands with Percy. And soon more had joined them, all staring at the gods before them, with slightly glowing hearts. 

               Zeus looked to be somewhat conflicted between being enraged and surprised as he spied the demigods surrounding him… including his son. Hera looked bored, probably because the only reason she was there was to stick by his side, as his wife and his queen. Athena and Ares were the two that seemed more of confused at what to do now, along with the rest of the gods.

               However, Aphrodite looked triumphant, smirking as she looked at the other gods with her hand on her hips.

               Karkat’s eyes wandered against all of the gods, widening as he saw the demigods.

               “How could you possibly remove the Grimdarkness from him?” Athena asked, looking perplexed as she stared down at Karkat holding Dave, breaking a bit of the tension.

               The troll’s attention darted toward her, with slight confusion.

_ They aren’t attacking him anymore _ .

               The rest of the gods looked at her, appearing to cringe at her honest curiosity but also appearing to just as curious. However, their eyes always darted back to their children with a mix of emotions.

_ Oh, now they don’t know what to do… _

               Nico thought of what had happened a few minutes ago, with the gods facing the ghosts.

_ The ghosts just never seemed to stop… which was from whatever Karkat has placed in their hearts or… they acquired from being around Karkat…  _

_ To face another army of that caliber, with the troll girls… the odds weren’t looking in their favor. _

_ And they probably don’t want to face their children. They have come back once more, they are most likely not leaving.  _

               Karkat wrapped his arms around Dave, using his body almost like a shield. However, there was a strange look on the troll’s face as well.

_ Is he trying to guess how long their lack of action will be or if it is just temporary? Or he is trying to figure out how to make the peace between them permanent? _

               Karkat first was silent, staring at the others.

               “Oh, uh, I don’t think I did it… At least, not all of it.”

 

               Karkat couldn’t believe himself as he looked at the gods and the demigods behind them.

               One moment, the gods were trying to kill him, then next… they aren’t doing anything. They only looked more edgy with their children there…

_ Just when I fucking told the gog damn demigods not to come! _

               Karkat took a breath as he began to think about the situation at hand. 

_ Grimdark, they were only trying to cull me when Dave was Grimdark… What Athena said about being a loose cannon, it doesn’t apply now? But why bother stopping? _

               Then when Athena spoke he was reminded of the past moments.

               Back in those few moments Karkat could feel some of the Grimdarkness affecting him. As Dave neared, he could feel sudden sadness and happiness fighting over Dave and a part starting to creep onto himself. But, it all disappeared when his boyfriend kissed him.

_ Dave must have done something, to lessen it. I don’t know how, but I don’t really care. Even if the demigods had come back, this won’t do. I don’t want to keep on fighting… Vriska and Terezi will only waste energy when we’ll need it later for Lord English. _

_ Oh, shit. Lord English. _

_ I must try to keep this peace. For all of us. _

               The gods’ eyes seemed to bore themselves into the troll then into each other, trying to figure out exactly what to do as well. Some of them obviously seemed bored now, as the real threat was gone, and a few looking uncomfortable for fighting against children.

               Zeus appeared to have gotten over his conflicted feelings, now all he had was just a stern glare.

               “I think we should let them go,” Hades said suddenly.

               Karkat couldn’t hold in the relief and he sighed.

               “Are you serious?” Ares asked, a spear appeared in his hand and he pointed it toward Karkat’s neck and the troll flinched away and pulled Dave in the opposite direction, “After what just happened? We should just kill them and get it over, nothing has changed to make us suddenly let them go!”

_ Shit, shit, shit! How the fuck did I even use my powers? _

               Karkat opened his eyes to see Vriska and Terezi ready to pounce. 

               “But they need to go home,” a voice sounded.

               Everyone turned to see Hestia, wearing a light orange, long dress. As Karkat looked at her, he felt a wave of calm and warmth. Her brown and grey hair was weaved into a braid behind her.

_ Dave talked about her. _

               She walked unafraid as she moved Ares’s spear tip away with just one of her fingers.

               “Dave isn’t Grimdark… and they’re going to go home as soon as possible since they have another battle to deal with, so what is the point to do this now?” Hestia raised her eyebrow, “Do you really want to fight with your family, again? Like the time before, I don’t think you’ll last… Especially with these new visitors.”

               Her eyes went to Terezi and Vriska, both of whom looked ready to kill. 

               The rest of the gods looked at one another and most nodded. They weren’t interested anymore and probably weren’t in the first place.

               However, Zeus, Ares, and Athena still seemed to be mulling it over.

               “They aren’t a threat anymore,” Athena added, nodding while looking from Karkat to Terezi and Vriska, “They won’t want to waste energy when there is a more important battle to win in their universe. Additionally, to fight and try to kill them would only waste our time.”

               There was more nodding, though Karkat tried to do his best not to try to explode.

_ Yeah, waste their fucking time, as if we don’t…. Oh that stupid fucking shit doesn’t matter. Let me just survive this and get the fuck out of this shit hole.  _

               Zeus didn’t look too happy about it, but the rest of the gods seemed to have agreed with the two goddesses completely.

               “Even if you did insult us… I am not pigheaded enough to be ignorant of my own flaws,” Athena let out, gritting her teeth as if it was physically painful to accept that, and then glanced to Zeus.

               All of the gods looked to him.

               Even if he is the king of gods, it seems that the rest have already made up their minds… and in turn, so have Zeus. 

               “When your teleportation device is done, I want you and your companions to leave,” Zeus said reluctantly.

               “We will,” Karkat replied, surprised.

               Zeus nodded and looked to the rest of the gods.

               And then the powerful beings disappeared.

 

_ It’s… it’s over. For now. _

               Relief welled inside of Nico and he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

               “We should go over and help him,” Nico said, quickly taking the initiative to start walking, to which Will followed after. 

               And so did the two trolls. Very loudly so. 

               “How could you let them go, we should have culled them with their backs turned,” Vriska seethed as she raced toward Karkat.

               Yet, her aggressive and angry face changed as she looked down to see Dave in his arms. 

               “Wait, what happened? Is… is he alright?” Vriska got closer, just staring down at Karkat as a parent would do when their child is playing in the mud.

               Terezi followed up behind her, frowning.

               “Why does he smell like black licorice?” She stuck out her tongue in disgust, “He isn’t Grimdark anymore.”

               Before Nico could comment, Will moved to touch Dave. Karkat moved away, but Will had already grabbed the limp boy’s hand. Vriska and Terezi just stared at him.

               “He is a bit shadowy,” Will said, his hand retracting, “Not as bad as Nico… but his body has probably never had that before so it is reacting.”

               “What?” Terezi questioned, this time sniffing near Karkat, the latter looking more annoyed and protective as he eyed her.

               “In our universe, even if the darkness or dark magicy stuff is gone, it still affects the body. No matter who you are, it will affect everyone since we aren’t made to undergo such a thing,” Will said, glancing at Nico with a playful glare, then back to the trolls huddling over Karkat and Dave, “We should get him back immediately to make sure the side effects don’t become permanent.”

               Terezi frowned and once again stuck out her tongue, “This universe fucking sucks.”

               “Agreed,” Vriska said.

               Karkat rolled his eyes and tried to rise with Dave’s limp body.

               “Would you guys fucking shut up and help me pick up DAVE, WHO YOU HAVE NOTICED IS CURRENTLY NOT CONSCIOUS AT THE MOMENT!”

               Vriska huffed and viciously took Dave and slung him over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. At that, Karkat hissed and growled even more, trying to grab at Dave.

               “Uh, you probably shouldn’t do that, all the blood will rush to his head,” Will said hesitantly, holding his hands out as if to stop her, but made no other effort to do so as she bared her fangs at him. 

               Karkat growled, “Don’t you fucking handle him like that, you-”

               Karkat grabbed Dave from her, though he struggled with him in his arms, he seemed a lot more relieved and happy that he was the one holding him. He glared at Vriska, who people held up her hands and backed away, saying ‘good luck boy.’ Terezi cackled.

               However, he definitely needed help.

               The son of Hades walked over and quickly began to do so.

               “I can help Dave recover in the infirmary... Again,” Will quietly sighed, “Along with everyone else that got harmed from the undead attacks.”

 

               “Tavros? HEY TAVROS!”

               The troll almost couldn’t register what was going on until Leo was already running up toward him. Tavros scratched his head, looking very confused, glancing at most of his surroundings like he wasn’t sure where he was.

               “Hey, Fire Bro, where in Tartarus did you go? One moment we were fighting some undead losers and then you were gone- you disappeared into thin air!” Leo exclaimed, panting from running, “all of the ghosts did!”

               Camp Half-Blood’s borders was littered with golden dust. The demigod could easily remember the battle, how crazy it was, with the Aphrodite children showing up and seemingly demolishing everything in their path. However, they seemed more annoyed about it, as if it was a chore they had to do before something else. And then the sky became uncharacteristically dark… Leo still couldn’t quite think of anything that was capable to do that.

               What was good is that the battle was definitely easier than anything else the camp had faced… to see those Aphrodite children and the ghosts, for a short while, had made defending it so much easier. Then, most of the demigods had left to the front of the camp. The son of Hephaestus didn’t know why, but he knew he was going to when he had found his ghost friend.

               As he was trying to find Tavros, Leo noticed that there weren’t many people limping or helping others to the infirmary. Not many people seemed hurt from the attack. 

               Leo frowned.

               “And now you are all back with those confused faces,” Leo finished, “what happened?”

               “Uh, I-I don’t know,” Tavros stuttered, “How I got there, b-but, all I, uh, I remember is being n-needed somewhere.”

               He shrugged and he frowned, as if his own answer didn’t satisfy him too.

               “What? But we all needed you! Come on, bro, are you saying that I wasn’t important?” Leo whined.

               “Uh…” Tavros looked over to Leo. “I just felt a c-call, uhhh… Karkat needed me to h-help him, uh, so I did. And so did the r-rest of the ghosts… That’s just w-what you do, I guess, as a ghost?”

               Leo didn’t seem to quite get what the other was saying, but waved it off.

               “Okay, well, just so you know, the traps that we set totally worked and all of the other aggressive undead peeps are gone!”

               Tavros’s transparent face lit up.

               “R-really?!”

               “Hades yeah! High-five bro!--oh, you do this.”

               Leo slowly pressed his palm against Tavros’s. As the troll did it, he began to smile.

               “Oh, that, but faster!” Leo said.

               Their hands smacked hard and just before Leo could say something, he noticed Will and Nico surrounded these other  _ alive _ troll girls… and they were all carrying someone.

_ Looks like it wasn’t all too perfect for everyone. _

 

               Karkat wouldn’t leave Dave’s side in the infirmary, effectively making things difficult for Will. The son of Apollo, however, somehow managed to surround the god with lamps and had already shoved medication down his throat. 

               Nico lounged on the red chair that he was in before, staying quiet as he watched the scene before him.

               Nico was… very tired. Now that Will was with him here again and everything has somewhat turned back to normal, all of the exhaustion had hit him. He was barely staying awake, but after a while Will even told him to sleep as he began to look at two other injured demigods. One of them had only broke their arm as they tried to run at the undead warriors.

               “Karkat, you should sit down too,” Will said before leaving, “And I can bandage them up if you-”

               “No, I can do them myself,” Karkat interrupted, still walking around, “But thanks for offering.”

               Will left the room with a nod, which was the cue for Terezi and Vriska to start mothering Karkat as well.

               “Karkles, if you don’t sit down I am going to tie you down,” Terezi said, smiling as she grabbed onto the troll, who wiggled violently in her arms, trying to get out as soon as possible. 

               “No, let me go you fucking meddling piece of-” Karkat squealed as Terezi grabbed his sides.

               “It’s really touching to see you try to help your matesprit, but he’s obviously fucking fine while you are still bleeding. Sit the fuck down!” Vriska said.

               Karkat’s face flushed with red and his movement momentarily stopped. 

               “He’s not-he’s not my-” the troll stuttered.

               Using his lack of movement, Terezi shoved him onto the bed next to Dave’s.

               “Dude, I don’t honestly care about your quadrants or quadrantmates, but there is  _ obviously  _ something going on between you too,” Vriska’s finger went quickly between Dave and Karkat, “But, like I said, I don’t care what you losers do or are, as long as you two don’t kill each other in the process!”

               Karkat became extremely red as she left the room, leaving Terezi smiling with her needle-like teeth.

               “Oh, my little cherry!” Terezi moved closer, patting a part of his arm, though she looked as if she meant to do it on his shoulder, “We know, we know. Got a bet going around and all I have to say is that you better be in one of the red quadrants or I am going to lose a lot of boonbucks and pride.”

               Karkat just stared at her, scowling, yet Nico could tell he was relieved.

               Terezi nodded, like this was the perfect thing to say and started to head out, calling out to Karkat as she went to the door. 

               “I’ll leave you alone, my little love feather beast!”

               Just before Karkat could yell anymore, Terezi laughed manically as she ran out. He sighed as he retired in the white bed.

               Nico’s eyes started to droop again.

               Before he drifted off to sleep he noticed Karkat once again looking over to Dave’s white bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay, sorry I was doing stuff, so I decided, nope, gonna get it done now for all you guys!! And nope, that still ain't the last chapter, maybe one or two more, but still more.  
> The resolution was a little weird.. but that is how I always imagined it? Idk, but there are more resolutions to certain points, so this shit isn't the end! It is never the end until I finally stop!!!! THERE WILL ALWAYS BE MORE!!!! Hehe, nah, but don't worry, not the last chapter, gotta tie up a lot of loose ends. Or... that sounds like killing people, but as you can see, I don't like to do that. So, just getting more happy endings and stuff :) some of it you guys have been waiting for, for like, fucking ages, but whatever.  
> comment, leave corrections, and maybe anything you want to see before this fic ends!! Though, I am already having some ideas on another one... this time into the Trials of Apollo series ;) Just gotta find the right time to totally intervene in the books!  
> Until next update, see you all later!


	38. Chapter 38

     When Nico had awoke, he felt as groggy as before.

               All he could remember was that Hades was trying to tell Nico that he didn’t appreciate how his son didn’t listen to his advice, but he was happy that Nico was okay. After getting over how Nico was only right, this _one time_ , Hades tried to bring up Will and his relationship with Nico.

               The demigod quickly woke up at that. And immediately wished he didn’t.

               Yet, he knew he had to get up. There were things to do, chores to ignore, people to annoy, and foot to eat… _I need to see Will and Lou.. and Cecil.. And Rachel. what’s going on. What is happening with Dave? Where is everyone?_

               The demigod stood up rather quickly from the red chair and started to sway on his feet. Yet, he finally found his balance.

                _Open eyes, I need to see…._

               All he could see was Karkat, looking rather horrified, clutching his bare chest and Dave with his hands. A pile of grey, the remnants of the blood stained sweater, was in the next bed.

               The troll must have jumped onto the bed right then, he was still breathing hard from the sudden activity.

               Nico noticed light grey and darker grey scars, all over Karkat’s body, with a few prominent ones on his stomach and all over his arms. The ones that were inflicted by the gods were already sewed up, some looking more messy than others.

                _Huh._

               “You don’t have nipples. Or a belly button,” Nico said sleepily.

               Karkat’s hands stayed on his chest, covering up more of his body.

               “Of course I don’t, I wasn’t birthed by the disgusting human reproductive system. And don’t fucking look at me!” Karkat slipped under the covers, next to Dave, trying to pull the white sheets up as much as possible so that only his head was showing.

               Karkat looked like a pouting child.

               It wasn’t til that point did Nico realize Will was there as well, frozen as he was about to grab some medications off of the shelves.

               “Were you in here the whole time?” Karkat asked, looking at the son of Hades.

               Nico’s attention turned back to the troll and he nodded.

               “Will, how long have I been asleep?” the demigod asked.

               Karkat burrowed in deeper in the covers and then suddenly squealed as Dave started to move. Instead of answering  the other, they both stayed quiet.

               The unconscious teen wrapped his arms around Karkat and started to nest his head on top of the troll. After the initial shock, Karkat had the look that this was a normal occurrence. Then Will turned around, as if nothing had happened.

               “Not that long, surprisingly,” Will frowned, “Why did you wake up?”

               Nico frowned, quickly looking away from the son of Apollo.

               “Uh, well.”

               Thankfully he didn’t have to finish as Lou and Cecil came busting in, with wild looking hair on both of them, and the angry alive Sollux behind them. He tried to grope for something in Lou’s hand, looking a little frustrated as he couldn’t get it. For some reason, Lou was cupping something in her hand.

               “Just give it to me so I can eat it!” Sollux said, baring his fangs as he tried in vain to get what she was protecting.

               “No! Dave has to decide what is going to happen to her!” Lou said back.

               Now Cecil was grabbing at Sollux’s hands, successfully giving her space to walk over to Will. The troll growled in his grip, but stopped trying so much.

               “Oh, why do you have-?” the son of Apollo suddenly stopped talking.

               Will quickly looked from Lou to the snail, then back to her.

               “What? What is going on?” Nico asked, his eyes darting in between them and the scuffle behind the two.

               “Yeah, why the fuck do you have a shell slime beast in a recovery hive?” Karkat asked, making a disgusted face at the creature, “And why the fuck are you trying to eat it, Sollux? You don’t know how gross this planet’s creatures can be, what if you get a disease and wipe us all out?! And right before the final fucking battle, of course! It would have all happened because you can’t keep all the random stuff out of your mouth!”

               “Will? Lou and Cecil, what is it?” Nico asked, becoming annoyed.

               “...That’s Coronis, isn’t it?” Will finished, pointing at the green snail in Lou’s hands.

               Lou nodded, catching the snail as it tried to escape off of her hand. The little green animal began to squirm in her hand, almost in frustration. Sollux ripped his hands away from Cecil, nearly knocking into another bed.

               “The teleporter device is done, let’s kill her and go,” Sollux said, crossing his arms over his chest.

               Karkat was momentarily silent as he stared at the other troll.

               “Done, what do you mean? How do you know if it works?” Karkat looked to Sollux with disbelief.

               “We just sent something and… Rose just came here. She says it works,” Sollux said.

               “Wait, Rose? Rose Rose? The girl that was speaking through Rachel?” Will asked, and continued “Dave needs to wake up before he leaves, that’s when we know he recovered from the Grimdark. If he doesn’t, then going into another universe might make it irreversible.”

               “Rose said she could help with that,” Sollux said, shrugging.

               “Uh, okay...” Karkat began to ponder, “We could start sending the ghosts back home. Maybe when they are back Dave will wake up.”

               Sollux didn’t object. He seemed to not really care about what was happening and that he probably really needed sleep.

               “So, where’s Rose?” Karkat asked.

               “Right here,” a girl said at the door.

               She was the girl that Nico had seen in his dream of Dave’s memories. My gods, she looked exactly as she did then. Blonde hair cut short, with a pink headband, and bright striking purple eyes. The orange pajamas looked nice on her and complemented her tan skin.

               So… Huh. That’s Rose.

               “Aw, did you miss me?” She smirked at Karkat.

               “Okay,” Sollux said, irritated, “can someone show a helpless blind person back to the cabin for mechanics? Thanks.”

               

 

               Leo was talking to Jason when he realized that ghosts were walking toward the teleporter in the cabin.

               There was a small announcement and most demigods were saying goodbye to the ghosts. Some were rather loud, including a very angry troll in a red sweater running toward the teleporter without talking to anyone. Leo hadn’t even realized how many people had become friends with the ghosts.

               That was when he saw a familiar transparent troll ghost with large bull horns the teleporter. First, he had put it off that it wasn’t the Tavros he knew, because, come on, he wouldn’t leave without telling him. Yet, the way he walked, the clothes… That was _his_ Tavros!

               Jason didn’t object as his best friend’s attention had totally left him, only grinning as Leo ran over to the ghost.

               “Whoa, hey Tavros, you can’t leave without saying goodbye!” Leo said, panting as he got over there.

               Tavros looked a little shocked that he was being addressed, but then his pure white eyes found Leo amongst the crowd and stopped walking.

               “Uh, I am n-not good with saying g-goodbye,” Tavros said, absentmindedly rubbing his arm.

               The ghost was hunched over himself, looking much as the same person who Leo had run into… what? A few weeks ago? He seemed just as nervous, strangely enough, compared to how relaxed and excited as he had become over the last few weeks.

               Back on that boat, that whole experience felt like a lifetime ago. So much has changed as Leo had become friends with Tavros, they just had so much in common! Their flames, love of spicy things, making good food, having the same kind of humor, their lack of confidence...

               Of feeling not that important to the overall team.

               But, now, something had changed in Leo as he had encouraged Tavros, it felt like he was giving a speech to himself.

               Leo shrugged at Tavros.

               “Dude, I don’t think anyone is… And if they are, then there is obviously something wrong with them! I mean, come on, they probably have a terribly sad backstory or some other depressing thing.”

               At that the ghost began to laugh and Leo noticed as the other boy had relaxed his shoulders.

               “Okay, uh, well,” Tavros smiled, but then stopped.

               “You know,” the ghost started, “when I said I was going to join the a-army, I, uh, actually… wasn’t. W-well, I was, b-but… I didn’t think I w-would, uh, fight… because I knew-no I thought I was t-too weak to face him.”

               Tavros took a deep breath.

               “B-but, I, uh, know now that I am. Going to stand against him. I-I am not going to stand back as he hurts us,” and then Tavros smiled, “I have been, uh, reminded that I am not weak, but awesome. A sweet, awesome, fire bro.”

               “Dang,” Leo said, he looked like he was having trouble not to cry or react, but was doing a very poor job of it.

               Then the demigod hugged the ghost.

               “We will always be the Awesome Fire Bros, even if you are in another universe.”

 

               “Nico had a lot of help to make it so that he wasn’t turning into a shadow puddle, so Dave is likely the same. I knew he needed some extra type of medicine as well,” Rose said expertly, her hands resting on Dave’s forehead.

                _Wait, I had a lot of help?_ Nico thought.

               The son of Hades turned to see Will, noticing the other boy was trying very hard not to look at him.

              _Did he bend physical light into me? But… he didn't look all that tired during those days in the infirmary. How did he_ _manage?? Maybe I should just ask him later..._

               Nico focused on Dave and Rose.

               Surprisingly, Rose didn’t mention or comment on how her brother was clinging to Karkat, no knowing smile. Nothing. Rose was just worried about making sure her brother was alright.

               “How do you know it will work?” Nico asked, peering over to Will.

                _If Will did it, it was over a long period of time, wouldn’t she have to be extra powerful in order to keep it up? Wait… but she is a god as well, isn’t she?_

               “Yes, I have seen from some of the future visions that I surprisingly can,” Rose said, giggling a little.

               Light poured out of her hand, the same golden hue that had come out of Rachel’s mouth and eyes. It went over his skin like water, lighting it up into a healthy pinky glow.

               Right as she stopped, Dave’s eyes suddenly opened.

 

               “It might have happened because your universe had lost a god, and to create a balance, it wanted one back,” Rose said simply.

               Her eyes trailed to Will, stern, calculating, and slight curiosity.

               The group had long now been outside near the teleporter. Now that it was finally done, it looked strangely like the most beautiful and at the same time, crazy as everything seemed so mismatched. Yet, it all came together through cyan wires that didn’t look like they were from this world.

               The only reason they were out there was that Rose had made a comment about Karkat being indecent and giving him time to get himself together to be presentable. Plus, Rose said they were running out of time, in a few hours they were going to land and everything had to be prepared.

               “Wait, who isn’t a god anymore?” Annabeth asked.

               Rose’s purple eyes tore away from the son of Apollo to look at her.

               “Oh, you’ll see. Sorry, I know that is was all the pretentious gods do, but… you will have a better time if you didn’t know until then.”

               There was an awkward silence and Rose took a breath.

               “Well, Thank you for helping my brother, he is very precious to me,” Rose smiled, as if it was a jab, at Dave, who immediately made a disgusted face at her.

               “You aren’t my mom,” Dave muttered, looking a bit irritated as he walked up, joining the group. Along with him, was Karkat, wearing a new grey sweater.

               She found that response even better, her face becoming even more mischievous looking.

               “I might not be, but I will tell her when we meet her.”

               “Wait, you are finally meeting your mom now?” Will asked, looking a little confused.

               Dave frowned and tried to wave away the son of Apollo’s question.

               “No, no, no, time shenanigans, no more of this nonsense, you know they don’t know, Rose. Why don’t you cause more misery with your girlfriend back at our universe?” Dave rambled and began to gently shove her toward the teleporter, “don’t you have an appointment to giggle and read books with her around now?”

               Rose frowned.

               “No, but, you are right in that I am going to go back, don’t want to get into the scuffle of goodbyes and other decisions that you are about to make,” she turned to the rest of the demigods, “Good luck.”

              “Wait, what decisions?” Dave asked, but she was already ignoring him as she went into the teleporter, ushering Terezi and Vriska away from some demigods.

               “Uh, Well,” Will started.

               “Coronis, what do you want to do with her?” Annabeth cut in, “Kill her? Send her back to Tartarus where she will probably stay there, since she is mortal,” her eyes went to the portalizer and to a certain group of demigods that had started to stand around it.

               “Uh, Will can tell me later, I have to make sure that no one from our universe goes into yours, HEY YOU!” Annabeth started to yell at a Hermes child as she started to run over there.

               “So… do you want her to be killed?” Will said hesitantly.

               “No…., you should keep her alive, here,” Dave said.

               Nico blinked at Dave.

               “What?”

               “Yeah, I am fucking siding with Nico here, what has gotten into your pan? She was the one that nearly got us both killed! And she… she made you become Grimdark,” Karkat hissed.

               “I know, I know, just let her live so that she knows we were kind enough to let her… so when she gets used to the demigods and changes, she lives knowing what she had done to get here and suffers,” Dave said, crossing his arms.

               The room was silent as one another exchanged looks.

               “What?” Dave exclaimed, “I mean, I’ve changed! Everything has changed for me and others since we got here, can’t she do the same? She was a good person, once, wasn’t she? Maybe, since she wasn’t… I guess too bad, she… She should stay here. To see if she does.”

               Dave hugged his shoulders, his eyes and mind seemingly somewhere else as he stared at the ground.

               “Huh, Well..,” Will shrugged, “I can run it by the camp counselors and Chiron. Uh, I guess I’ll go.”

               With that, Will quickly pointed his thumb at some of the other campers and back at the big house, to which Dave nodded.

               Nico waved to Will as the other boy left. The son of Apollo looked back several times, to which the other demigod caught him each time.

               “I am going to say goodbye the Aphrodite cabin and Annabeth, see you losers later,” Karkat said, playfully punching Dave’s arm as we walked past.

               “See ya later,” Dave said, smiling, but then his glee faded as he looked over to the teleporter.

               Nico was thankful that the others had left. It was awkward, but he wanted the time alone to say goodbye. So much had happened… and now it was all over.

               “You know,” Dave started, “I couldn’t wait to leave when I first got here. But now, it is going to be hard to leave. It’s going to be hard to know I’m just going back to fight a final battle, something we might not even be able to survive against… and that it might have been for nothing.”

               Nico didn’t know how to respond for a few moments, but then he remembered when he was on his quests.

               “Don’t you have friends and people to help?” the demigod asked.

               “Yeah… I am not looking forward to meeting all of them though,” Dave replied, looking a little timid again, “We are going to meet our guardians… but in their timeline the roles were switched… so I’ll be meeting kid Bro later. Well, gene copy and stuff.”

                _That’s why he was reminded again.. That’s why he’s so worried._

               “... You shouldn’t worry, Dave. If he is bad, you’ve always got Karkat and basically everyone on the meteor to beat him up.”

               Dave started to smile and then he began to laugh.

               “Looks like my chill has rubbed off on you, but,” Dave grinned again, “that is good advice. Better not to worry about it now, things can always turn out different.”

               “Hey, DAVE!”

               The two boys turned to see Karkat by the teleporter, looking very upset, but angry somehow still.

               “Let’s go so that we can kill Lord English and come back later!”

               Yep, Karkat was definitely emotional, he was wiping his eyes on his sweater and stomping his foot more.

               “Wait, come back?” Nico parroted, his eyebrows furrowing.

               “Yeah, they just said to leave, not never come back,” Dave chuckled, but then he became suddenly serious.

               “I am glad that I have met you.”

               Once again, Nico was silent.

               “I am glad to have met you too,” he said.

               “DAVE! WE LITERALLY DON’T HAVE MUCH TIME!”

               “Okay,” Dave said, looking a little rushed, “I need to hug you or else I’d feel that all the nice words you said were nothing.”

               “Uh, sure,” Nico said as they hugged.

               “I am going to see you again, okay! Okay,” Dave quickly let out, and began to somewhat jog toward his boyfriend.

               Midway through, he turned around and grinned at Nico.

               “Remember, don’t let anything hold you back from happiness,” Dave said and did a finger gun at Nico.

               The son of Hades nodded.

               Karkat rolled his eyes, but he smiled carelessly as he looked to Dave.

               Nico absently smiled.

               The way they teased each other and found absolute bliss in each other’s presence.

_So many things have changed… from when I was so upset with Dave, suspicious of everything he did, to now, when I guess we are even friends. How could we not? We both have that connection of being… different. Growing up thinking of never really being happy because we didn’t know anything else or the people that surrounded us..._

_But it doesn’t matter in the end, does it? It just matters about now._

               With their backs to the rest of the camp, Dave and Karkat walked through the portal holding hands, and there was a flash of white light.

               And they were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heheh, this isn't the last chapter!!!!!! You all have probably noticed that this story is missing something...  
> Oh, and even if there were a lot of ideas introduced, I guess I wanted to get them out there. Just, why not. It just fits, you know? And it might be a little rushed, but I know the homestuck kids are probably freaking out that they might miss the final battle and stuff.  
> And as you can also tell, I have been rereading my chapters and naming them! They don't have such creative chapter titles, but dang, it is really hard trying to name them! (as in taking longer than three seconds of thinking). I have improved so much, thank god!  
> You know, I am gonna try to do inktober, maybe I should draw some scenes of this, idk.  
> Man, cannot believe this is coming to a close... but, Idk, I am happy now nice it is.  
> REMEMBER, ONE MORE CHAPTER AFTER THIS!!!


	39. Chapter 39

     It was voted that night for Coronis to stay in the Arts and Crafts, yet, she was constantly moved. A few demigods volunteered to be her babysitter, much to her dismay. So far, it’s been good, she hasn’t tried to kill her babysitters _too_ many times.

               With just one day, Nico had noticed Dave’s plan had worked. Now, as they involved her in their games, she seemed more at a lost than filled with anger.

               Rachel had left the day after Dave and Karkat did. Since she had only come because Rose called her to, she went back to Rome in order to finish writing the Sibylline Books with Ella. Cecil and Lou were upset that such a legend had left them, but it was just another regular boring day now.

               After Gaea, now it was finally quiet.

               And what else would the son of Hades be doing other than helping out at the infirmary?

               “Wait, what is the day today, Nico?” Will asked, tapping on his hardboard with his pen.

               The son of Hades shrugged in the chair.

               After Dave and Karkat left, most have returned to what it was like when they weren’t here. Mainly, Will still fussing over Nico and making him stay a few extra days to ‘sleep off all that crazy stuff that happened.’ For now, it was only a few hours and Nico couldn’t help but feel a little down. Yet, with Will’s presence, it certainly wasn’t too bad.

               “Why are you asking me? There’s a calendar right there. You know, the thing that everyone here uses? Sometimes even cross out the days that have passed just so that literally anyone can look and know what day it is?” Nico responded.

               Will pouted.

                _Gods, it is too easy to tease him._

               “Well, you don’t have to be all sassy,” the son of Apollo muttered in a high pitched voice as he didn’t bother to get up, instead he rolled his chair all the way over to the calendar..

               There was shuffling as he wrote down the date and then he suddenly stopped. And started to nervously laugh.

                _Uh… what? What is going on?_

               “Uh, hehe, this can’t be right, I mean,” Will said blushing suddenly, sounding a little hysterical, “I mean-”

               The son of Apollo quickly stopped talking and he tried to cover his face with his hands.

               Nico raised one of his eyebrows.

               “What are you going on about?”

               “That bet, oh gods, that bet... Lou and Cecil would have told you-”

               Will didn’t even finish his sentence as his face turned beet red.

                _Wait-_

_Oh. oh. Oh my gods, how did I forget that?_

                _Maybe from all of the chaos of the gods nearly killing the new friend that I made, or that I had to save my current crush from an enemy that we had no idea about, and then we had to deal with that enemy. And then all at once they suddenly left. Maybe that’s why._

_And that Will basically had to hug me so I wouldn’t crumble into shadows. Yes, said crush being close and…_

_Okay, that might be how I forgot._

               “Uh, yeah…” Nico said, feeling his cheeks heat up as well, “Before you finish that thought…”

               The son of Hades got up to see Will absolutely frozen, blushing so furiously that it was making Nico feel even more nervous. Nico stopped walking over and he quickly started to fiddle with his silver ring, turning it over and over on his finger.

               “Uh, do you… want to go out with me? As in a date?” Nico asked.

               Will’s eyes widened. And not a second later he began to smile, more brightly than Nico had ever seen him.

               Nico nearly backed up as Will suddenly jumped off the chair to grab his hands. The son of Hades felt the same jolt for when the other had grabbed his hands before… more skeletal butterflies flew around in his stomach, this time much faster and crazier.

               “Yes,” Will said, still excited as ever.

               _Whoa._

_He just did it._

_Nico just asked Will out and he said yes._

_He said yes._

               Nico stood still, feeling the expanse of a sort of fuzzy feeling fly through him.

               “Oh, uh, you don’t like it when other people touch you, do you?” Will asked, forcefully taking his hands to his side.

               Nico blinked as just as the warmth in his hands faded.

               “No, no. It’s okay. Let’s hold hands,” the son of Hades replied, smiling.

               

               It didn’t take long for people to find out that they were dating. In fact, it took a total of three hours, which first consisted of Lou and Cecil finding out… And then Percy somehow, which ended in everyone knowing. Including Coach Hedge, who was willing to put a ‘beating’ if Will ‘pulls anything sketchy.’ Yet, that quickly stopped as he remember Will had delivered his own son.

               Then there was an awkward moment as Coach Hedge said he’ll beat both of them up if they messed up.

               It was three days after asking and Will was planning a second date. The first one… was a huge mess as the Aphrodite cabin tried to intervene to make it more _romantic_ . That ended in Will and Nico running away as the Aphrodite cabin pelted red, _thorned_ , roses at them. So romantic. Definitely a great idea.

               Yep, this time, Will said he would take care of it and hopefully those meddlers won’t know about it.

               For now, Nico was lounging in the infirmary, with his feet on a coffee table and himself slouched so far into a couch, as Will went to get another Hephaestus child from their cabin… apparently it’s has become a thing to try to use the alien technology that was left behind. That ended in a lot of burns and even murderous robots.

               “Hey, Nico, something was found on the teleporter and it is a letter,” Will said as he came in.

               Nico stopped all this thinking and frowned.

               “Wait, what happened to the kid that was hurt? And a letter from who?” He asked.

               Will sighed as he sat down to as desk and began to write. There was a letter in his hand, folded up and looked like it had red all over it.

               “She was just messing around, nothing a bandage and some nector can’t solve. However, I told them to stay away from that weird alien stuff so that it won’t happen again… though I doubt they’d listen. And the letter is from Dave.”

               “Dave?”

               “Yeah, this is definitely a letter from Dave,” Will said, nodding.

               “What? How do you know?” Nico said, finally getting his feet from the table to the ground.

               Will looked at Nico with that all knowing look.

               Nico groaned and got up from the chair and took the note out of the son of Apollo’s hands. Will playfully elbowed him as he looked at the front of the note. It was very scribbly handwriting, all in red pen.

 

don’t read if you aren’t Nico. first, that is hella not cool and second i will come back and destroy you like how a hose drowns tiny, panicking ants. except there will only be one ant and that ant will be you. drowning in my fury.

 

               Nico snorted as he smiled at Will.

               “Come on, I don’t want you reading something that was meant for me and me only,” the son of Hades teased.

               Will rolled his eyes, but got up and began to look at the other patients. For a few moments, Nico’s attention followed him.

                _His boyfriend._

_My gods, how am I ever going to get used to this?_

               Nico finally unfolded the note and began to read.

 

dear my home boy ~~Nikoo Niko Kniko~~ Nico,

i have never actually tried to spell your name, so that was a little hard. we never did get around to saying how our names are spelled. luckily, rose is a smirky asshole and after a couple tries she finally fucking told me.

shit is looking up now. i just meet my kid bro and he isn’t kid bro at all. i mean, he is genetically the same person, but he isn’t the same person. i guess i should’ve known this because that’s why twins aren’t the same too. what i mean is the kid bro’s great. you were right and guess what? he is a good kid. we get each other and shit, it’s noice.

he is also gay, surprisingly. i think the game might be trying to fuck with us because pretty much everyone is gay or slightly gay or pansexual as the trolls would say. he got a few pointers on how to come out… even if he has only met one other guy. he was actually from this time where the trolls took over earth and through stupidity killed the whole human race except him and this other girl that’s genetically my mom.

how ironic that they would be the only two people left on earth and he’s gay? just... so funny and sad.

well, things are good for now, but in a few moments we are going to off into different groups to finish some of the other bad guys before we get Lord English.

i am a bit worried because Karkat insisted he was fine, but i don’t know. i just hope he will be fine. be safe too, don’t wanna come back and have to break godly rules bringing you back.

see you on the other side, bro.

Dave Strider B)

P.S. don’t forget to live.

 

Nico smiled, he wasn’t going to forget as long as he had the option.

The stakes are definitely higher now, more to lose, but so much to gain. But, it's worth the struggle, isn’t it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this is it. This is the end of the thing that has been the most static for the past year. The final chapter is... nice. Just how I imagined it, even if it is rather short.  
> Thank you all for reading this, either from the beginning, middle, or end of this wild journey! Like damn, I am rereading this and... my god, thank goodness I have gotten better because the first few chapters are so. soooo. sooo..... not as good.  
> I am going to write a sequel, from the timing in the Trials of Apollo or when they were defeating the Lord English... first gotta wait in the Trials of Apollo to find the perfect timing, so it might take a little while. But, you guys can all suggest things! I am open to it all!! You can even suggest things you want to me write about events during this fic that I kinda skipped over, I am good for that too!  
> I am also rewriting some of the earlier chapters... as you can tell with the chapter titles. I am not adding too much... maybe I will, idk, so far I am just adding changes to make it easier to read, like getting rid of bad grammar, spelling, etc. And adding chapter titles that doesn't take longer than five seconds to think of because, gosh, I just like that touch. and of course I had to change the skin to homestuck just so Dave's thing could be red. Hell yeah I am that extra.  
> So... thanks for reading it all! Still crazy that it is ending, but I hope you all have liked the story! See you all later!

**Author's Note:**

> I have actually been writing this for months, but didn't have an account to post it. So.. I guess this is it. It is online.  
> I don't know how to do indents on this. Can anyone tell me how to do that? the characters are probably off. Omg people can actually read this.  
> Please leave comments for who you thought it was or how some things could be better! :)


End file.
